When Life Blindsides You
by melissa122683
Summary: Stephanie finally figured out what she wanted, but what she wanted might not be something she can have. She wants forever with her Superhero but in the end it might be the person who kidnaped her that takes away everything. Come along an adventure of murder, explosions and intrigue along the way to finding a happy ending or a terrible end. I am and will forever always be a BABE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one…

My name is Stephanie plum, and I am stuck. For one I have a "boyfriend" well maybe a boyfriend.

Ok probably a boyfriend…..maybe a fiancé. I mean we spend a lot of time together, we eat Pino's and watch the game. I watch his dog, I have stuff at his house and he has something floating around my house also. And we occasionally have sex if we are not fighting, like mind blowing- amazing sex. That qualifies as boyfriend and girlfriend, right?

However, I also have a Ranger in my life, like a tall gorgeously amazing man named Carols that we call Ranger. He is my best friend; he is always there when I need him. A phone call, back up-tracking me to save me from a kidnaper. You know, all the usual.

I am currently stuck because I feel like I need to pick one, just one to rely on. To be there for me, one to spend time with. But I am stuck because I decided to be honest with myself and stop and think about what I really want. For me being honest about what I feel is like going to the dentist voluntarily and getting a root canal. I would much rather dig my head in the sand and pretend that everything is peachy and fine. And now I am stuck because of my stupid honesty…..

Maybe I should start at the beginning.

It was all Lula's fault! She said that she heard around town that I was as good as engaged to Joe, and in her defense that was probably a realistic rumor. Joe and I had loosely been talking about a future engagement. He had not officially asked and I had not officially said yes or no. The yes or no depended on the day, how I felt and how the day was going. Anyway Lula thought it would be a good ideal to go out and celebrate. We ended up at a bar in Point Pleasant, my favorite place to "think" and I attempted to keep up with Lula at the bar.

Now I love Lula, she is one of my best friends however she is +200lbs of beautiful woman who drinks a lot more than I do. So 4 margaritas in she was fine and I was trashed.

"Yo white girl, why are you marring the cop? I would personally go for the yummy yummy ranger!" she said.

"Lula I didn't say yes; Joe has not even really asked. We are talking about an engagement in lose terms. Like if I ask, would you say yes? And I say I might say yes, which is an improvement to my horrified no!"

"Well I am just confused; I mean he has a HOT ass but why do you love him? He is always yelling at you and trying to tell you to change your job." She said as she wildly swung her cup around. Maybe she was drunker then I thought.

"I am not good at my job Lula, besides Joe is just worried"

"Well maybe he should tell you he's worried instead of yelling at the top of his lungs at you in front of everyone." Lula said with a frown.

Well shit when she said it like that It made me think that maybe she was right. His worry always started and ended with loud yelling and waving hands. Sometimes a girl just needed a hug after she was almost blown up. Which lead us down a dark and dangerous path.

"Hay girl I was talking to my psychic about the future and she told me that I had to close my eyes and picture the future. I have to visualize what I want out of life. So Steph close your eyes."

"Come on, close them!" she said in an almost yell.

"FINE", man why is everyone always yelling at me," OK they are closed."

"Ok make your mind blank, like a black void. …Now go ahead and pretend you are being hugged from behind. You can't see who it is only feel the pressure of their arms. Now take a deep breath, can you smell anything? Sense anything?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I was trying to center but the black void was not mixing well with the current drunk state of mind I had and I almost slid off the bar stole.

"Well anything?" Lula yelled in my face.

"Give me a second, I think I am drunk!"

"Well a drunk mind is an honest mind. So that is even better" she giggled.

I closed my eyes again after I grabbed a hold of the bar. I turned everything off, well the best you can turn it off when the world is spinning. Then I took a deep breath, and smelt…beer.

"This is not working Lula." I mumbled.

"Maybe you should try harder, I don't think you are taking a breath in your mind, you are doing it with your nose."

I peeked my eyes open, "That makes no sense." I mumbled again.

I closed my eyes tight and took another deep breath. Still beer, and another deep breath …kind of beer kind of something else. I couldn't quite figure it out. But I felt arms wrapping around my middle a kiss under my ear. SO I took another deep breath and smelled …..Bulgari hints with wonderful male scent. Well shit, this was not good. I can't smell Ranger; he is not an option! He made it clear that his love came with a condom not a ring.

"Lula, I think your method is faulty. It's not working." I stuttered.

"Nope it always works, you envision what you really want in your heart and not in your mind." She replied, taping her forehead.

Which brought me back to being stuck and thinking about what I wanted. Joe wants me, he made that clear. He wants a wife and a mother, he wants the burg dream of 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. I would stay home and raise the kids I didn't even know if I wanted. I mean I break out in a sweat when there is a baby next to me. I can't even think about taking care of one all day and night.

The thought of staying home all day or working at the button factory- the only place Joe thought was safe made me think about running and never looking back.

And Ranger? Ranger was not even an option, he had made that clear over and over again. Best friend, yes. Savior, yes. The guy I could call when I needed anything, a pat on the back, a hug, a listening ear, help with a search, a car because I had blown mine up, yep. A real relationship, nope.

So now I am sitting here, drunk as a skunk. Dreaming smelling of one man, and thinking about a future with another I am not even sure I ever really wanted. How did I end up from partying and celebrating a maybe someday engagement to depressed because I wanted what I couldn't have and had what I didn't want anymore…?

Life can really suck sometimes…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light, ohhhh my Goddddddddd. Why is the light so freakin bright?

"Hello Beautiful." Was screamed in my ear.

"Oh God please please don't yell! Shhhhhhhhh, just be silent." I mumbled as I pushed the face that was dangerously close to mine away.

"Owww, shit Stephanie you poked my eye out!" Lester cried out.

I slammed my hands over my ears there by uncovering my eyes. And I screamed as the light once again pierced my past my eye straight into my brain. "Turn off the lights!"

"White girl, there are no lights, that's the sun. We fell asleep in the car last night, and you had your head covered by a blanket. The man in black pulled it off." I heard a mumbled voice behind me.

I saw flashes of the night before, laughing on the 2-hour car ride to Point Pleasant, the endless margarita bowls we consumed. I vaguely remember attempting to visualizing something, then getting really depressed so we walked to the car to go home. Only when we got to the car we both figured out that we couldn't drive so we decide to go to sleep for an hour or two so we could sober up and drive home. Only we went to sleep and I guess we slept until what felt like noon the next day.

"What time is it." I whispered with my pain filled voice. "quietly, shhhhhhhhh talk quietly."

"Bomber its about 10am" I heard Tank say.

I could hear the smile in his voice although I am pretty sure that his face was completely blank.

"I am 98% sure we are in Point Pleasant, why are you here?" I asked as I rolled over so I could hide my eyes while still covering my ears.

"Well evidently you called Ranger last night about 2 am and when he didn't answer you called the control room. When you called you said something about Bulgari, life not being fair and that you were never drinking another margarita ever again." He crouched down as he spoke, "When we asked you were you were, you said in the 6th dimension of hell then hung up."

"Yea beautiful, Ranger was PISSED because he knew you were drunk and he didn't know where you were. He called you back like a million times but you didn't answer. He had us looking at every bar in a 40 min radius. Finally, he ran into your grandma at the gas station this morning…. did you know she said she was a smoker now, something about a hunk at the senior center who liked smokers. Anyway she told him you came to Point Pleasant to celebrate." Lester said, "He had us all down here within 90 minutes looking, we got lucky and found you sleeping here. Ranger is on the way here now, and man do you look like shit."

I heard a loud slap and then Lester swearing up a storm. I am assuming Tank slapped Lester upside the head for talking too much. The Men in Black didn't talk much, all of their conversations started and stopped with head nods. Honestly I am surprised Tank said as much as he did, I really must look bad if they are answering my questions with full sentences.

The calm morning…. afternoon…morning, what time was it again anyway? Was interrupted by a loud screeching and a loud slamming. Why is everyone so loud?

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, stop being so freaking loud!" I yelled

"Stephanie."

Shit shit shit, I know that voice, I don't even need to open my eyes. My Spidey senses were on the fritz because I didn't even feel him walking up. He was pissed, I could hear it in his voice and the use of my full name. No babe, no hangover cure, just a full name with a massive amount of anger in his voice.

This was not good.

Maybe if I refused to open my eyes he would go away…

…..nope, still there. I could feel it….

…waiting….

…..Yep nope I could feel him staring, waiting for me to break down and look.

"Stephanie." Ohh man his patience must be slipping if he said my name again. So I open one eye into a small slit to see the blurry image of Ranges beautiful face. Oh man, he looks pissed too. This is not going to go well. I see him stand and turn to Tank.

"Drive Lula back in her car, I am offline until tomorrow." He turned back to me, "Get up and go to my car Stephanie."

I could hear his teeth clench and grind and when I didn't move fast enough he swung the car door open wider and said "now" in a tone so low I had to strain to hear. Loud I can handle, heck loud is what I do, but his super low tone scared the crap out of me.

SO I slowly climbed out leaning on the car for the support, yep most defiantly still a little drunk and standing up made it even worse. I watched as Ranger walked away and got in the Cayenne not waiting for me. This was soooo not good, Laster reached out and gave me an elbow to lean on to get over to the car. Sliding into the passenger side I could see Ranger looking straight ahead out of the window. I told Lester bye and buckled myself in as he closed the door.

It was complete silence as we drove, he would not even turn to look at me and I could see his hands clenching on the steering wheel. "Ranger" I whispered. Nothing, not even a glance my way. So I cleared my throat and tried again. "Ranger"

"Not now", he said.

"But I don't understand why you are sooo mad, I mean I know that you are a little mad but why are you super mad?" I whispered

I could see him glancing at me with his eye narrowed, "Why am I so mad? Is that a joke? You called completely drunk and slurring your words, leave a message on my phone saying you can never see me again because of condoms. Then you don't answer when I call you back 5 minutes later."

"Well why didn't you answer when I called then," I said in a defiant voice.

His eyes narrowed to the point I dint think that he could even see, "Because I was checking Hal into the hospital."

"oh shit is he ok," I cried out

"He is going to be fine a bullet went through and through on his leg. The point is Stephanie, you were drunk, 2 hours from home, no one knew where you were, I know you took all your trackers off on purpose. You had no plan to get home and slept in Lula's car by the beach overnight." He was yelling by the time he got to the end. "You could have been hurt or kidnaped or killed and no one would know. You've done a lot of irresponsible things Stephanie Plum but that by far was the dumbest." He growled

I was in tears by the time he ended. "I am sorry; I didn't think"

"That's right Stephanie you didn't think; you never think sometimes. Do you know how selfish and hurtful that is?"

I sat in the car the rest of the way home, silently crying as I looked out the window. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next time I woke up I was being carried into my bedroom. "I am sorry, please don't hate me", I said as I hugged him closer.

"Babe, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You just scared me." He said into my hair.

"Batman is never scared," I whispered

"I am not a super hero Babe and the thought of anything happening to you." He trailed off as his arms tightened around me.

"I am sorry; I won't do it again I promise." I said into his chest. "Will you lay with me?"

I watched him strip down weapons going on the night stand, clothes onto the floor. He climbed in and I set my head on his chest.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"I can't let anything happen to you, not ever." He said into my hair and he stroked my back, "I can't lose you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to yelling this time, at least this time I wasn't half drunk and half hung over. No this time I was almost all the way hung over, my eyes and ears felt overly sensitive and hyper painful. Why did everyone insist on being so loud and bright?

I rolled over and attempted to listen to what was being said but it was almost like a one sides conversation.

"I am not going to ask you again why the fuck you are in my girlfriend's apartment, and why the hell are you half naked." It was Joe, practically screaming, "Stephanie get out here now."

Great I thought, just great. Not what I wanted to wake up to, dealing with a pissed off Joe was like dealing with a rabid dog that hasn't eaten in like 5 days. There would be no calming him down until he got what he wanted and he wanted answers that I couldn't give him. Also speaking of food, I was hungry like I had not eaten in like 5 days.

I groaned and rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bedroom door, I could hear a mumbling, obviously Ranger was talking and not feeling the need to be loud. Thank goodness Ranger didn't need to be loud because every time Joe yelled my eyes twitched and felt like my ears were bleeding. I took a deep breath and prepared for battle, I had feeling this was going to be an epic argument and I was not ready for it mentally or physically. I pushed the door and slowly walked to the kitchen catching the tail end of Joe's rant.

"You just keep pushing your way into her life, you need to walk out the fucking door and not come back. She doesn't need you or your shit. Do you even care about her or do you just keep coming around to fuck with me? Every time we start to move on to the future you show up and pull her back."

I think my mind might have snapped at that last remark and I was about to say something when I heard Ranger respond. "I will be in her life until she decided she no longer wants me."

"She doesn't know what she wants, she would be perfectly happy with me if you just leave her the fuck alone. But no you keep pulling her down into your shitty shady life."

I walked all the way into the kitchen in time to see Ranger raise an eyebrow and Joe step forwarded like he was going to attack him.

"Good Morning" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Joe turned to me and I almost felt bad when I saw him, his face was a bright red and his hair was a mess like he had kept running his hand through it. "What the hell is he doing here Stephanie, and where the hell have you been the last 30 hours?"

How to respond, I am still fuzzy on everything that happened and even what time or day it was. So I decided that simplicity was the best option. "He was my DD when Lula and I went out." I could see Rangers smirk as I walked to the fridge. I gave him a looked that said I was not impressed with his humor and I could practically hear Joe grind his teeth. I opened the fridge pretending not to care about either of them. Why did I have no food, not even bread for a sandwich.

"Babe", I turned to face Ranger and he handed me a Bag of French fries, good this man might be prefect.

I finally really looked at him, he was wearing pants…. like just pants. Pants that were riding low on his hips, yummy. Focus Stephanie, focus! I took a moment to think about what I looked like, yep I was beginning to understand why Joe might be mad. It looked like Ranger and I just spent the night together, and for all technical purposes we did. While nothing might have actually happened we did sleep together all night in one bed. Shit why was my life so complicated? Well one thing at a time and food won, so I opened the bag and dug in. Ohhhhhhhhhh God it was so good, I could feel my stomach thanking me and Ranger both. After a few bites I looked up and saw Ranger and Joe both starting at me, one amused and one pissed. "What" I said around a mouth full of fries.

I swear I saw Joes eyes get even bigger, "What?" he practically shouted "WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me Stephanie? That's it I am done! Fucking Done! You need to make a decision right now, you either with me and he is out of our lives or I am walking out of this door. I am sick and tired of him and the shit he pulls."

Now I felt my eyes get big, like huge. I could feel my anger rising and my facing turning red. I took a deep calming breath while I set down the bag. I took a minuet to really think before I spoke because If I just spoke it might get even uglier. I needed to decided what I wanted and the path I was going to take and it had to be fast. I loved Joe, he was comfortable and I could spend the rest of my life in a relationship with him. It would have its ups and downs and I am not sure if I would ever really marry him, but I could see us-him and I together. Then I took a moment to think about Ranger, I am not sure what we had, I am not sure what our future was. However, I knew one thing and that was that I wanted Ranger in my life anyway I could get him. Even if it was just as a friend.

So I looked Joe right in the eye and spoke in a clear calm voice because I didn't want him to think I was saying this in anger. "Joe, Ranger is my best friend. He is the person I can always count on to be there for me, just like I will always be there if he should ever need anything from me. I love you Joe and I always will. But if you try to make me choose between a relationship with you or a friendship with Ranger, you won't like my answer. The only way Ranger leaves my life is if he walks out the door."

I continued to look at Joe while his jaw clenched and unclenched and when he spoke his voice was low and uneven, "You would throw a relationship away with me, just so you can be friends with him? Because you know you will never be more than his once in a while fuck buddy right? Which basically makes you no more than a piece of ass he uses once in a while."

I heard Ranger growl behind me and start to speak but I held my hand up to silence him. "No Joe, I would give up a relationship with someone who tries to dictate my life and tell me what to do. I would give up a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me enough to know that if I was in a committed relationship I would not cheat on them. I would give up a relationship with someone who doesn't talk to me first but starts yelling and basically calling me a whore." Now I am practically yelling by the end, "Joe I think it would be better if you leave before one of us says something we would regret."

He looks at me a minuet before stalking out and I jump as I hear the door slam. I start to shake from both frustration, anger and a little sadness. I think Joe and I just crossed a line that we can't come back from. Why is life so complicated and why is everything so confusing. I still don't know what I want, but I do know that I can't keep letting someone treat me the way Joe has been treating me. I need to stand up for myself, I just hope it didn't cost me my relationship with Joe. Even if we were not together I want to be friends, we have been through so much and I genuinely loved him. I was just starting to wonder if it was a forever after love or a friend love.

I must have been thinking a while because when Ranger called my name I jumped like a gunshot had gone off. I turned to look at him and watched him study me. I knew he was trying to gage how upset I was about what just happened. So I studied him back trying to figure out what he was thinking. It was the ultimate staring contest that I was never going to win, of course I blinked and spoke first. "What", it was short sweet and simple.

"I think we need to talk babe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked at Ranger and blinked several times pretty slowly trying to decide how to respond. I decided that the simple and direct way seemed to be working and went with that, "What."

He looked at me and I waited to see which path he would take. The one about my Point Pleasant drunken night, the situation with Joe... The words he whispered as I fell asleep. However, to my insane surprise he went another path.

"I have to go out town for a few days"

Well shit, that is not what I was expecting, ok how to respond.

"Ok, saving the world or business?"

It looked like he was thinking about smiling; guess he was expecting me to have more of a response.

"Business, when I get back we need to talk about some other things."

I looked at him for a minuet still trying to process the conversation. "So you want to talk about how we need to talk." I finally replied. "That seems kind of redundant."

Now he really did smile, it really was like looking into the sun he was so hot.

"I want to talk about what we will talk about." He replied, "We need to talk about your little trip and what just happened."

He walked over and brushed his lips over mine gently, ohhhh God he was good at that. When he pulled back he had a smile still, "Thank You" he whispered hovering over my lips.

"Out loud" I asked.

His smile was my response.

"Think about how you want the conversation to go." He said as he walked back into my bedroom. I stood there so long trying to process past the kiss to what he said that he came out fully dressed. He walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist leaning down to put his face next to mine. He whispered in my ear, "If you need anything call Tank, I mean it." He brushed his lips over my ear "ok".

All I could do was nod brushing my cheek over his, he had a light stubble and it rubbed with just the right amount of scratchiness. I think I purred and rubbed a little harder. I felt his arms tighten as he leaned farther into me pressing his hips into mine. I almost died and went to heaven. He covered my mouth with his and everything went blank. All I felt was him surrounding me, holding me, grinding against me. I moaned into his mouth and held on for dear life.

I felt him lift me and my ass hit the counter and then he was right there. Right where I wanted him, pressing and rubbing. His tongue battling mine as his hands roamed my back and hips, one brushing over my nipple made me buck against him. Suddenly he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. Both of us breathing heavily filled the room.

"Babe" he whispered, his breath gently going over my lips and cheeks.

"Yes" I whispered back, moving my face closer trying to capture his lips again.

"I have to go", he groaned as he rubbed our hips together lightly making me push against him again.

"Ok" I said, "Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy." One more quick brush of his lips and he was gone. And I was left sitting on the counter trying to figure what the hell just happened.

I was still thinking about what Ranger said 5 days later as I walked into the bonds office and I honestly had no clue how I wanted the conversation to go.

I knew what I was dreaming of - Ranger and I together in some sort of relationship. Not sure what kind, maybe something simple like we only sleep with each other. Everything else could basically stay the same for me. I already called him for everything that was important, I didn't lie when I said he was my best friend. What's that thing people always say, you should be with someone who is like your best friend. The problem was I didn't know if my best friend wanted me- other than in a sideways in a bed kind of way. However, I wasn't prepared to tell Ranger what I wanted and scare him away. I would rather have him as my best friend and that's it, then have him out of my life forever.

And Joe, I had no clue how to tell him I thought we should take a break, like a forever break. Joe is that guy that every woman wanted, every woman but me that is. He wanted a wife and eventually some kids to come home to. And while I don't want to say never to kids, there is no way it's happening any time in the near future-if ever. Maybe I would be perfectly happy to remain childless for the rest of my life. I mean it's not like my life is good for kids, hell I would blow them up in a car.

I had to figure out a way to talk to Joe and do it fast since we had dinner plans to talk tonight. Yikes that is not exciting, luckily he agreed to a restaurant, my hope was in public he would keep calm or at least rage in quiet whispers.

I plopped down on the sofa and asked Connie if I had any bonds to go after, I was broke and need rent ASAP.

"I have a few low bonds, Mooner and a new guy called Mikel Stine arrested for burglary and possession of a fire arm." She said as she plopped some files on the counter, " I also have a mid-range that Vinnie says to give you to you. A guy named Vinnie Donaldson. Get this he was arrested for rape, public intoxication and public nudity. Looks like all guys named Vinnie are big peeves!"

I nod as I took the files and went through them. "The mid-range seems kind of out of my bracket." I said "Why does Vinnie want me to have it?"

"He said since it was the guys first offense it's not worth giving the fee to Rangerman, I guess Rangers cut went up and Vinnie's cheap ass doesn't want to pay him. I was going to say something but some new guy I didn't know picked up the files, I figured you would ask Ranger if you needed help."

I nodded and decided I would start with Mooner since he was quick and easy money. A girl needs to eat and his bond would provide some quick lunch money, and maybe a movie marathon while I figured out the other two guys.

"Ok ladies I am off let me know if anything else comes up." I said as I walked out the door and straight into a wall of black muscle. "Tank" I mumbled into his chest. I stepped back and creaked my neck to look at his face. "What's up?"

I swear it looked like he wanted to smile but his face remained blank. "Checking to see if you need anything."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Need anything?"

He countered with an eyebrow raise.

"Like" I promoted.

I seriously swear he wanted to roll his eyes, I think I might be a bad influence in the Merry Men.

"Like back up or a car that runs properly?" He said.

"Nope I am good in both those areas."

Now his eyebrows raised to his hair line or what would have been his hair line if he wasn't bald.

"What" I said.

He looked at me then my car. Ok so it wasn't the best thing in the world but after I lost the last one to car heaven this one was available and semi working. Sure the doors were different colors and I had to turn the key a few times for it to start but it went! "It starts... Eventually and gets me to where I need to be." I stated.

I think his eyebrows might have disappeared over his head with that fib, but he said nothing. After a minute staring contest, he uncrossed his arms and turned to leave, "Call me if you need something... please. I like my head where it is." Then he was gone.

I stood there in shock for a while. He said please, and what was he talking about with his head. As I walked to get in my car I was still trying to figure out what was going on. Ranger was acting weird, now Tank was acting weird. I thought about it through the whole Bewitched Marathon at Mooner's and the entire way back home after I had him re-bonded out. Only when I was getting ready to go out to dinner with Joe did my thoughts shift. How was I going to tell Joe what I thought, I had a feeling tonight was not going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

I walked into the Restaurant 15 minutes late and hurried to sit down.

"I am so sorry" I said arranging my napkin on my lap. I looked up to see Joe staring at me, "My car wouldn't start."

"Don't you ever get tired of driving that death trap, or any of the Death traps you blow up?"

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, starting the night fighting would not help either of us. "Yes Joe I do, but that is what I can afford and you know I like to do things on my own." I saw him struggle with what he was going to say then slowly calm down and nod. Baby steps I thought, "Did you order yet?"

"No I was waiting for you; do you want me to call her over?" I nod yes to him and open my menu for a quick glance.

After we order we look at each other, each waiting to see who would break the silence. Finally, he takes a deep breath and starts, "Look I am sorry ok, coming and screaming at you wasn't ok. I need to control my temper better. But I really do think that if we are going to have a chance... a real chance we need to cut Ranger out of our lives. He is not good Stephanie, and he is not good for our relationship." I could see his struggle on his face, he was frustrated and angry.

I was at a loss at how to respond, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, I went with a simple question, "What would you say if I told you cutting Ranger out is not an option?"

Joe's eyes got large and his face flushed, "You mean to tell me you would really rather end what we have then to not have him as a friend?" He practically growled. His chest was heaving and I knew that the only thing keeping him in control was the fact that we were in a restaurant. I patted myself on the back for having the ideal to have this conversation in a restaurant and not at home.

I slowly thought out my response, wanting to say everything correctly. "Joe I want to ask you a question, if I practically demanded you start cutting people out of your life for me how would you feel, honestly?"

He looked at me and after a moment said, "It would depend on who it was, but if it made you happy I might get rid of someone."

We both paused as dinner is brought to the table, when everything is settled and we are alone again I look at Joe. "What if I told you that getting rid of Ranger is never going to happen. Would you still want to be with me?"

Joe looked down at his food, I could see him clenching his fist around his fork. Finally, he looks me straight in the eye and says, "I want you and if that means he's there I will learn to live with it."

My eyes widen and I ask the next question on my mental list. "What if I tell you I actually like my job... Most of the time anyway. And I don't plan on giving it up ever. I am good at it, I have almost a 100% capture rate and enjoy accomplishing the searches. I am not perfect at it but I always get my man."

Again I can see him struggling with his answer, "I don't think your job is safe." He finally says looking straight in my eyes, "I want you to be safe."

"Your job is not safe." I reply gently.

"Yes but I was trained." he says grimly.

"True, and I think I need more training but I have a natural talent. I have been told my intuition is amazing and I always get my man." I said again.

He nods so I ask my next question, "What if I tell I don't think I will ever want children."

Now his eyes widen, "Is this a real question or a hypothetical one."

"It's a real question" I said picking at my food.

"You have been thinking about this?" He asks and I nod.

"I think I might be ok with that for now, but I would eventually try to change your mind. I think you would be an amazing mother and I think we could be happy together."

I look down and ask the last question on my list, the big one. "What if I tell you I don't think I want to get married... Ever. Could you live as my boyfriend forever?"

He slowly puts down his fork and stares at me. After a minuet it's like the sight of me is too much and his eyes look around the restaurant. Finally, he turns back and says, "I want to be married to you Stephanie, I want us to be together. I want to be with you forever. If I told you that marriage is make or break for me what would you say?"

I look down at my plate trying to blink back the tears in my eyes and whisper, "I think I love you Joe and I always will but I think we might be better as friends." And just like that I could feel our relationship shifting forever into a different place.

He nods, "This isn't even about Ranger is it, you are not happy with me anymore."

I look up, "It was never about Ranger, it's about you and I not being combatable Joe. We want different things. With every question I asked tonight you changed what you wanted to make it work. Relationships are about compromise not giving up everything you want. Eventually you would hate me because you gave up everything you wanted. You need a woman who wants marriage and babies... Like right now." I smile through my tears. "You need someone who is going to be happy married in the berg and that will never ever be me. I will never stay home and cook or be a PTA mom. I am crazy and I want to fly, not settle down."

I see him nod at me his eyes bright, "So this is it?"

I nod silently.

"Well this is the calmest argument we have ever had," he jokes, "I guess it's the right thing."

I nod again then smile, "I will always love you Joe. I want to be friends with you forever, go to your wedding and meet your babies one day. Your friendship means so much to me."

"If you end up with Ranger or anyone else and they ask you to get rid of me," he questions.

"I will tell them the same thing I told you, Joe is my friend and I won't give him up. If they can't live with it, then they will have to leave." I say as I squeeze his hand on the table.

We both smile as the conversation ends and we start to eat. As we eat dinner we talk about the happy memories one last time and what we want for the future. I am honest when I tell him I am not sure of anything and it scares me a little. He tells me he will need time to move on before he lets another girl break his heart like I did. He says it as a joke but I can see some of the truth it has in his eyes. It's a grown up dinner, one that was desperately needed and it feels good, really good to be in this place.

As we leave the Restaurant later that night he pulls me into a tight hug and whispers, "I will always love you Cupcake, find what will make you happy."

I whisper back, "You to Joe"

I watch as he walks away, smiling through my tears and waving as he drives past me. I turn to get into my car thinking about how well the night actually went, if only I could figure out the rest of my crazy life. I am distracted as I am putting the key in the car and I don't see the figure coming up behind me. All I feel is a sharp pain exploding in my temple and the feeling of falling. Blackness is closing over me as I see the dark outline of someone crouching down to whisper, "Miss. Plum, so nice to meet you."

Then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to a beeping this time, beeping and a huge headache.

Why do I keep waking up in so much pain? Is there a sign over my head that says "loves headaches please abuse?"

I could hear murmuring on the other side of the room, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

I slowly slid my eyes open into small little slits not willing to open them wider in the bright light. Well the walls were not completely white and it didn't look like I was in the hospital. But I was most definitely not at home either. The last thing I could remember was walking to my car and then feeling like my head was being split in two. I swear between the alcohol and the head injuries I wasn't going to remember the last month.

I slowly looked around the room, dark walls with medicine cabinets, a light fixture hanging overhead. I was in Rangeman and when I made it to the far side of the room I could see the Merry Men huddled together like they were in a sports team making a play. They were whispering to each other back-and-forth, while pointing in my direction. I desperately wanted to know what they were saying, but I wasn't ready to let them know I was awake. Once they knew I was awake then they would have questions, questions that I didn't have the answers to.

I thought I saw Bobby look at me and quickly closed my eyes pretending to still be asleep. After a moment I slowly slid one I back open and glanced at the group. They were still in deep discussion, so I closed my eyes and trying to think of what happened.

I remember walking out of the restaurant and telling Joe goodbye, I remember turning to walking to my car. This is where it starts to get fuzzy, I know I had my keys out and I was inserting them into the car. Then pain... just so much pain in my temple. I vaguely remember the outline of someone and words that they whispered to me, but I couldn't remember what they said.

"Hay Bomber, I know your awake", I heard whispered next to me. I was concentrating so hard trying to remember I didn't hear the guys come up to the bed. I slowly slid my eyes open and looked up to see four faces that held a mixture of sad, upset and angry expressions; and because I wanted to see them smile I decided to go for sarcasm, "Fancy meeting you in a place like this! "I whispered.

It had the desired effect on Bobby and Lester when they gently smiled at me, however Tank and Hector did not see my humor. "I am ok." I whispered softly smiling at them. They shook their heads at me, I am not sure if it was at my statement or at the situation. I could see that nothing I was saying was going to make them happy. So I reached out and gently grabbed Hectors hand and gave it a squeeze, he looked surprised. Normally I would never touch Hector let along try to comfort him like this, but my head hurt and I could see my pain was making him upset. "Do you know what happened?" I asked. This had Tank raising his eyebrow at me, evidently he thought that was a stupid question. I decided to tell them what I knew, or the little of what I knew. I explained that I went to dinner and that when I was leaving I was hit, and that I don't remember what they said or what they looked like. Then I asked how I got here, I was so sure the guy was trying to take me. Bobby who had been checking my vitals finally spoke up, "Hector saw you leaving the restaurant and waited to make sure you got to your car safety. It's a good thing he did since you were attacked. When he saw the guy walking up to you he ran over but the guy had already hit you, once he saw Hector he ran."

"We were hoping you saw who it was and could identify him." Tank said.

"I don't remember anything, just a blurred image standing over me." I murmured.

"I didn't know you were being stalked", Lester said.

"I didn't either." I replied.

"New skips" Tank questioned.

"Two but I haven't even started looking for them yet, they don't know I am after them." I said confused.

"So some random guy attacked you." Lester questioned.

"Sounds like it, you know I am very lovable and people just want to take me home." I said trying to make a joke, the guys did not look amused. They looked at each other then back at me using their famous silent communication. Tank shook his head at Bobby and Bobby shook his head back. They both turned to Lester who stepped back with his hands raised like he was going to be shot, his eyes were HUGE and his head was snapping back and forth.

"What," I asked.

They all turned to me not saying a word, then turned back to each other and did the round of shaking heads again. I sat up slowly and practically demanded an answer with my, "What?"

None of them would say anything, just looked at me until Hector stepped forward and said, "Ranger."

"What about Ranger, is he ok." I demand is a shrill voice.

Lester laughed out loud, "Of course you are the one hit over the head and knocked unconscious and you are worried about Ranger. He's fine, we are arguing over who is going to call him and let him know about what happened." Now I understood why they all backed up, no one wanted the job of telling Ranger I was hurt. Normally that came with the threat of death, or being expelled to another country or taken to the mats – all of which were terrifying enough that all the guys would step in front of a bullet for me rather than facing Ranger. Ranger was a scary guy in general, when he was upset you turn and run. I was the only person he never yelled at when hurt and I was hurt so I figured I would take one for the team, "Give me a phone."

They all looked at each other in confusion, like they were uncertain if I was allowed to have a phone. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for a phone, "Now."

Laster pulled out his, "If you want to call him, I won't say no because I am not doing it." The others looked at him and then me and nodded.

I pulled the phone and dialed Ranger, it rang 4 times then went to voicemail. So I called it again, straight to voicemail this time. So I tried once me, "What the hell do you want Lester." Ranger answered.

"Hay" I said cheerily.

"Babe?" I could hear the question in his voice and the anger was gone.

"Are you busy? I can call you back later, it's not that important. I just didn't want to leave a message on your phone with a different number." The guy's eyes got huge at my blatant lie of non-importance. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed "I dare you to say something." They all took another step back.

"Babe why are you calling from Lester's phone?"

"I can't find mine." Simple answers, those were the best.

"Babe."

"Ok I don't know where my purse is and it's in that. What are you doing?"

"I am at work; why don't you know where your purse is?"

"I dropped it, what you working on? Is it a stake out, is that why you didn't answer? I will let you go; I don't want to bother you. I just wanted to call you and let you know I am ok." I said in a stream so fast it took a moment for the guys to figure out what I was saying, but when they did I thought their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. Lester was shaking with silent laughter, I rolled my eyes at him. "Ok bye now."

"Stephanie why are you calling me to tell me you are ok?" I could hear the tension in his voice.

Mayday Mayday, he knows something is going on. How do I get out of this, quick think…. think. Then inspiration hit and I smiled, I am thinking it was an evil smile since the guys all grimaced and ANOTHER stepped back.

"I dropped my purse by the car when I got a very sudden headache, Hector saw me and helped me to Rangeman so Bobby could look at me." I said it so smoothly I thought I was good, the looks on the guy's faces should have warned me I was wrong… SO very wrong!

"Stephanie," Ranger almost purred into the phone, but it was a bad purr! Oh shit, he knows something is wrong, HE KNOWS! "Why did you get a sudden headache?"

I grimaced and pulled the phone back to look at it, I slowly brought it back to hear him say, "I am waiting."

"Ummmmm, I might have been hit on the head." I mumbled so quietly I didn't think the guys standing right next to my table heard me, let alone Ranger.

"What" he demanded.

"I maybe might have been hit on the head." I said a little louder.

"You might have been hit on the head?" I could hear him growl, it was like the growl of a dangerous animal. "Put Hector on the phone."

Well shit, so much for saving the guys, I looked at Hector and gave a smile that might have been more a grimace and held out the phone. Hector did not look pleased, but put the phone to his ear. I waited while there was a rapid firing of Spanish back and forth and scary Hector looked like he was in a little pain. After a few minutes he handed me back the phone shaking his head with what might have been a teeny tiny smile.

"Umm, hello." I said to Ranger "How are you feeling", he replied.

"I feel fine; I promise just a little headache." I tried to reassure him.

"Stephanie I am coming home tomorrow, sleep on seven tonight." He said in a firm voice. "Please"

Well crap I can't say no when he says please, he knows this. That's probably why he said it. I rolled my eyes so hard it made my already tender head hurt more. "I don't think anything is going to happen, but I will stay up there just for tonight."

"Thank you Babe" he whispered.

I guess it was important if he said Thank You. "Goodnight Ranger, travel safely."

"Night Babe, sleep well." I hung up and handed Lester his phone back and looked at Hector pointedly. "I know you ratted me out", I accused. He just smiled and shrugged, I knew he understood more English then he let on. "I guess I am going up stairs who wants to help me?"

Bobby did another quick check and said he wanted to wake me every few hours to make sure I didn't have a concussion; then they helped me into the elevator. After I got upstairs to seven and settled into Rangers 1,000 thread count heavenly sheets I slowly drifted off to sleep. My last thought was that this was the one place I wanted to be, so maybe a bump on the head wasn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I felt someone gently shake my shoulder and I almost lashed my arm out to hit them. Instead I rolled over and snuggled deeper into the sheets. They gently shook my shoulder again and whispered my name. I pulled a pillow over my head and tried to ignore them but they kept tapping my shoulder. Finally, I growled, "Bobby if you don't let me sleep I am going to stab you in your jugular." All night they have been waking me up what felt like every 5 minutes. I heard a burst of laughter behind me and said, "Lester if you don't leave me alone I am going to tell everyone that I saw you at the free clinic getting medicine for crabs." The laughter abruptly stopped and followed by someone's else snicker.

"Stephanie, Hunny I need to check your vitals", Bobby whispered.

"Bobby 2+2=4, Its December, Ranger is coming in the morning and if you don't leave me alone I will tell him that you touched my boobs" I mumbled into my pillow. I felt Bobby scramble off the bed and mutter, "That's not nice Steph."

"Stephanie you know Ranger will be unhappy if he comes home and you are hurt. Let Bobby check you and make sure you are still ok." Tank said.

I rolled over and sighed so deeply that I could have set sail to a boat. "Fine, Fine, Fine, FINE!" I growled at them. "What do you want this time?"

"Can I just check your head and your eyes quick." Bobby said. I sat up and he tilted my head to the left then to the right inspecting each side. "It is more swollen then last night and a couple of new colors. Let me see your eyes. Look left … ok now right. I think you are good I shouldn't have to check you again, just let me know if you have any sharp pains or your headache gets to be too much."

"Ok can I go pee now if I have to be awake." He nodded, so I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom, after doing my business I walked to the mirror and gasped. My face looked like an explosion of blue and purple hues all surrounding a massive lump. I was grade A scary! My swollen tie-dye face was topped by a mass of tangled curls/afro and smack dab in the middle were blood shot eyes.

"Bomber are you ok in there?" Tank yelled banging on the door.

"I am fine, just super scary." I called back. I washed my face and tried to tie my massive hair back, the results were barely helpful. I knew that if Ranger saw me like this he would lose his mind. Makeup- that was what I needed, I started to look through the drawers until I found a makeup bag with everything that I use. After a few minutes it was slightly better, still swollen but now I had a thick layer of cover up. Not my best makeup job and you could clearly see that I was trying to cover something up but not tie-dye any more. Now to find clothes and maybe a hat, yes defiantly a hat to help cover the hair and face. I walked out and saw all three guys standing and waiting for me. "What time is it", I mumbled walking past them to the closet. I heard one of them say 7:30….. yuck why is it so early.

I took a moment to look around, really look around and I began to noticed that I was already engrained into Ranger's life. The right side of the closet was full of my clothes both my Rangeman Black work clothes and my regular every day clothes. I thought back to the bathroom and remember how all my favorite shampoos, lotions and makeup items were placed in drawers and on shelves. There was even a box of my favorite tampons under the sink along with a package of Midol. I saw my shoes lining the shelves and even some of my purses have made their way into the closet. I shook my head and decided to think about that on another day and time.

I grabbed all Rangeman black, it was all about hiding and blending in today. To top it off I pulled on the black Cat boots, a sweater and finished with a Rangeman cap pulling the bill down over my eyes. I looked in the mirror and I almost looked normal, if normal was a crazy Trany! I was wearing more makeup then Sally Sweets at one of his shows and dressed like a crazy serial killer.

When I walked out of the closet and all the guys just looked at me, "What" I demanded, glancing down.

"Bomber, lookin crazy." Tank said.

"Yes, but she doesn't look sooooooo bad, Ranger might be fooled for a moment before he gets a second glance." Lester laughed.

I flipped him the bird as I walked out the bedroom into the kitchen, I heard their laughter as they followed me. My stomach was growling, but going through the cabinets I found nothing but bird food. Ranger needs better eating habits; a doughnut wouldn't kill him every once in a while I thought. I walked out of the front door and to the elevator. The guys followed still chuckling as we got in and went to the 5th floor. I saw Ella leaving the break room and got my hopes up for a yummy snack, "Ella" I said, "The most amazing wonderful lady in the world." She smiled and pushed her cart over to my cubical, "How are you my dear?" she asked as she looked at my face. "I feel fine, just hungry." I replied.

She smiled and handed me a small tray off of her cart. I opened the top and nearly did a happy dance, Crispy Creams! "Can you adopt me Ella, please ohhhh pretty please?" I said around a mouth full of cream. She smiled, hugged me close and whispered in my ear, "Any time my dear, I already consider you to be my daughter." I hugged her back hard, "Thank you Ella, you always know how to make me feel better." She pulled back and brushed her fingers on my cheek, "You have to be more careful, we love you so much and can't lose you ok." I smiled at her, "I will try, I promise."

I watched her walk away then turned to the guys who had continued to follow me, "Are you going to follow me all day long like white on rice?"

"Like a flea on a dog's ass", said Lester with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine let's go, I need to go feed Rex and get my files."

"You are supposed to stay here until Ranger gets back." Tank said.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo" I said shaking my finger, "He asked me to sleep on Seven and I did. Now I am starting my day since Bobby wouldn't let me sleep." I started walking to the elevator to go down to the garage, "So get a move on or stay behind I don't care." I stepped on the elevator and pushed down; as the door started to close I did a finger wave. The guys jumped and ran to hop in before the doors closed all the way. "So all three of you, don't you think that is a little over kill?" They looked at each other then back at me and shook their heads no. I rolled my eyes again and stepped off as the doors open, "Ok who is driving?"

-/-

I waited as the guys went into my apartment first and called out that it was cleared, I walked in and over to Rex. "Hay little guy, are you hungry? Here is a peanut." After I dropped it in I walked over to my counter and started to look through my files. "Ok guys I have two skips I need to go after, since you are my body guards for the day you get to be my armed helpers also."

"Beautiful, I don't think that Ranger wants you out looking for anyone. I think he wanted you to relax and stay at Rangeman." Lester said leaning on my counter.

"I have to agree Steph; your head wound is still fresh." Bobby said, "I think you should take it easy."

"Well that is just too bad so sad, I need rent money and that means I need to get some skips. Honestly you are lucky I am letting you help and not throwing a fit."

"Fine who is first" said Tank.

I decided to go with the Mikel Stine first, I was sacred to tell them about Vinnie Donaldson because both they and Ranger would be pissed at Vinnie for giving him to me. But I didn't want to give up the second bond because he was worth $50,000 which meant $5,000 in my pocket-rent paid, credit cards paid off and enough food to fill up my cabinets.

"I need to find a guy called Mikel Stine, he is wanted for burglary and possession of a firearm. Last known address was on Maple street, no employment record and no phone number. I am thinking if I do quick drive by of the address I can see if the girlfriend knows where he is." I looked at the guys who nodded at me and pointed to the door.

We spent the next 30 minutes talking to Mikel's girlfriend who made it abundantly clear that she didn't want anything to do with Mikel and that he wasn't welcome at her house. She told us that she would call us right away if he tried to come back to the house, but only if the guys promised to come by and collected him. I think she was more interested in flirting with Lester then in helping but whatever got me answers. She had no clue where he would go though and so I was back at square one. I did particularly love her comment about being a drag queen and that I needed to lay off the makeup, at least she saw makeup and not the bruises.

As we were walking back to the truck I heard Bobby's phone ring. "Hello… She is right here. …. We are looking for her skip…. sure ok." Bobby looked at me and grimaced as he handed me the phone. Well shit I knew who that was.

"Babe" I heard as I brought it to my ear.

"Batman" I replied saucily.

"I thought I asked you to stay on seven."

"I did, I slept there all night, however Bobby kept waking me up all night so finally when he grabbed my boobs at 7am I decided to stay up." I looked up in time to see all of the blood drain out of Bobby's face, his head shaking back in forth in a silent plea for me to take back what I just said. I looked over at Lester when he started to laugh out loud, "Then Lester thought it would be funny to spoon me while telling me about the wild things he could do in bed." I saw Lester stop mid laugh and look at me with eyes so wide they nearly popped out of his head and rolled away. Tank looked at me in fear and started to back away like it would help, I decided to be nice to him since technically he had not woken me up or teased me.

"Babe can I assume that you are fucking with the guys standing there?"

"Yep" I said popping the P and the end.

"Do they look terrified"

"Yep" I said again.

"Nice, are you coming back to the building now?"

"Ranger I think that is a bit far" I said into the phone, "We are coming back to the building now, you don't have to come and get us." Now the guys looked like they were going to pee themselves at any moment.

"Babe you are so cruel, are you going to tell me what they did to deserve your wrath?"

"Of course Ranger, I like the guys you don't have to kill them. I think a simple beating might do." I paused for dramatic effect while I heard Ranger chuckle, "Yes maybe a quick trip to a nice jungle too."

"Babe"

"See you in a few minutes Ranger." I hung up and handed Bobby back the phone, "Ranger wants us back to the building ASAP he said something about taking care of some shit." I hopped into the back of the truck trying desperately to hold in my laughter. After the guys got into the Truck I caught Tank's look in the mirror, I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at him, I saw him crack a smile for just one second before his blank face came back and he drove off. Lester and Bobby spent the entire ride looking like at any moment they were going to tuck and roll out of the truck and run. It was a great ride, keep me up all night? Payback is a bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When we pulled into the garage I saw Ranger standing in front of elevator waiting for me. His arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't look to happy. The question was - was he playing with the guys for me or was he really angry at me for leaving this morning. It could be a 50/50 chance going either way, I decided to pull my hat a little lower just in case. When the truck pulled to a stop I hopped out and entwined my arm through Lester's pulling him towards Ranger. His feet were dragging and his face had a look a pure terror on it. Bobby tried to discreetly slide out of the truck and walk towards the stairs.

"Bobby, COME"

He stopped mid-stride with his back to all of us, he slowly turned like he was going to his own execution.

"Bobby do you have something you need to tell me?" Ranger purred deep in his throat.

Bobby shook his head slowly back and forth, his hands raised up, "I didn't touch her Ranger, she lied." He was stuttering and talking a mile a minute "Well I did touch her, I mean I had to check her vitals and her injury's, but I didn't touch her-touch her. She is a liar" with that Ranger's eyebrows rose, "Shit Ranger I don't mean like a liar-liar, more like she is trying to start shit liar." He was rambling and stumbling thorough his words.

"Stop" Ranger demanded. Bobby immediately stopped talking and I could no longer hold in my laughter. I doubled over laughing out loud hysterically, Lester and Bobby both glared at me. Tank was the only one smirking, "You are mean Stephanie, so mean." He said chucking as he got into the elevator.

"Go" Ranger demanded, and they both scrambled into the elevator with Tank. He finally turned to look at me, and I saw him pause and his eyes narrow as he looked at my face. He crooked his finger in a come hither motion, I shook my head and took a small step back. He slowly raised an eyebrow and moved his finger again. I bit my lip and shook my head again, we were at a stale mate.

He looked at me for a moment and then he sacred the shit out of me by slowly smiling. Ranger smiling had to be one of the sexiest things in the world, that was until he smiled because he was up to something. And he was most defiantly up to something. "Stephanie, I think it would behoove you to come over to me, because if I come to you, you won't like me." I looked at Ranger then looked to the garage door. I figured if I cut and ran I might make it to the door, maybe a few steps out but I was not getting away. I saw him raise his eyebrow at me in a silent challenge, and I knew I was going to run – a challenge was always fun. I turned and ran making it only 4 steps before I was swept up and thrown over his shoulder. I was smiling as I yelled, "Put me down!" He said nothing but swatted my ass as he made his way to the elevator.

On the elevator I looked to the camera and did another finger wave to all the guys I knew were watching. I felt Ranger swat my ass again, "Sit Still" he said. When we got to seven he walked through the hall and into the front door without putting me down. He made it all the way into the kitchen and sat me down on the counter before he said anything – a sweet and simple, "Stay".

I watched him walk into the bedroom and heard some shuffling before he walked back into the kitchen carrying a small bag. He came to stand right between my legs and I gazed at him as he slowly pulled off my hat. He tilted my chin to the left and right inspecting my face, I watched as his jaw clenched and his breath came out in harsh puffs. I could feel the anger radiating off of him, I gently placed my hands on his giving a gentle squeeze. He looked up and into my eyes before leaning forward to place a tender kiss on my lips. "I am sorry", he whispered.

"For what" I whispered back my breath brushing on his lips.

"For not being here to keep you safe." He said as he rested his forehead onto mine.

"You can't protect me from everything, and you can't keep me locked away. Things are going to happen; life is going to happen. As long as you are here to kiss it better, that is all I need." I whispered into his ear. I heard his breath hitch and felt his arms slide around me, "I will always be here for you…. Always."

He leaned back and looked at my face again before picking up the small bag and pulled out a makeup remover pad, slowly he tilted my chin and began to gently wipe my face. "So want to tell me what happened?"

"Honestly I don't really know, I was walking back to my car after dinner and I just felt someone hit me. I know they said something to me but as hard as I try to remember it's blank."

"I heard you were at dinner." I heard the question in his voice and decided to go with simple honesty.

"I went to dinner with Joe, we had a long talk about our future…or lack of one." I saw his eyebrow quirk at me, "After dinner we said goodbye and he drove off, I was attacked at my car in the parking lot."

He slowly backed up and I saw the rage in his eyes, "What" I asked quickly. I thought he would be happy to know that Joe and I were finished instead he looked like he was ready to commit murder. Maybe I made a mistake, maybe it was all a mistake. I watched as Ranger turn his back on me, his back ridged and his hands clenching. "Ranger" I whispered.

He walked down the hall to the front door, "Ranger" I called again. I watched him slam the front door open and him walk out; it was quickly followed by pounding noises. This was not good, I heard the apartment phone ring. "Hello" I murmured into the phone as I leaned to the right trying to see out the front door.

"Is everything ok" I heard Hal ask.

"Why would you ask that?" I said scooting over a little more to the right to try and see out the door.

"Because Ranger is in the Hall putting a hole into the wall?" Hal said with a question in his voice.

"Everything is peachy" I said with a false cheer in my voice.

"Ummmm-hummmm" he said. "Sure, let me know if you need help"

I hung up and called to Ranger, "Do you want me to wait here or come out there? Or maybe I should just go home?" I was getting ready to hop down when Ranger walked back in and to the counter.

"Sit" he commanded. Well he seemed calmer, maybe only mostly agitated.

"Want to tell me what I did wrong or why you are mad at me" I said with my face lowered to my lap.

He tilted my chin up and asked "Why do you think you did something wrong?"

"Why else would you slam out of here and make new holes in the wall?" I asked.

He looked me right in the eyes and I could hear the anger in his voice, "I am fucking pissed, unbelievably uncontrollably pissed that Joe would drive away and not make sure you were in your car safe. I am thinking about killing him and losing the body…. Or at least slamming his head the same way yours was and leaving him on the ground to rot." His voice was quivering with both rage and emotion as he brushed his thumb over the bump on my head.

"So you are not mad at me?" I said

"No…. well maybe a little. Would it kill you to follow a few rules, wear a tracker, stay on seven? Listen when I ask you to do something?" he said gruffly.

I tilted my head to the side a little and thought for a moment, "I think that it might kill me." I said with my voice completely serious.

It had the desired effect and his lips tilted up just a fraction, I felt him take a deep breath and then pull me close into his arms. "Can you try?" he whispered in my ear.

"I can try." I whispered back, "but I make no promises."

I won when I heard a soft chuckle in my ear, "Want to eat lunch quick and then we can talk about your skip?"

"I think that sounds like a great ideal, as long as I don't have to eat like a rabbit."

"I think today we can get you real food." He said as he helped me hop down and walk to the table to sit down.

-/-

After a quick lunch of Mac and cheese, yes my Ella loves me, followed by a piece of chocolate cake we got down to the business. "I have two skips I need to get; I was starting with Mikel Stein this morning. Went to the girlfriend's house and she had no info. We were on the way back here so I could do a search when you called."

"Nice block. Not going to tell me what happened with Joe." He said sitting back in his chair. "You have been doing a lot of blocking lately. What happened at Point pleasant?"

"Nothing big, I thought one thing was happening and evidently it was another." I said. All I got was an eyebrow raise. "Then I got drunk and fell asleep."

I saw a pause, "I don't believe you."

"Well that is just too bad, Lula wanted to take me out to celebrate, but the drunker I got the blurrier everything became."

"Now that I believe, why did you get drunk."

"Honestly I don't really remember" I said pushing the crumbs on my plate around.

"Ok" he said.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, that was confusing. Ranger never just lets things go. What to say, what to say… "Are you fucking with me?" I said my eyes confused.

His lips tilted up.

No words, King of silence this one.

"Really just an, ok?"

Another lip tilt, glad I was amusing him.

"So you and Joe, Done?" leave it to him to use as few words as possible.

"Yes, you would be proud. We had a big people conversation and decided that we are better as friends. We talked about what we wanted and needed ….and in the end we just can't give each other what we want." I looked up at him and continued, "We are still friends though Ranger, Joe is special to me, just not future material."

He looked at me and nodded, "Ok"

I raised my eyebrows back at him, I guess we were both doing a staring contest.

"Ok" I said back.

"Want help on your case?" he said clearing the table.

"Not yet I am going to do some searches downstairs."

"OK", he said, "I am going to go see if we can figure out who took a chunk of your head."

We both stood up and went to the counter, as I set down the plate he leaned into me from the back. I felt his chest and hips tilt into me and I felt my body start to melt. He whispered into my ear, "Stay on seven again tonight, until we figure out who left you with that wonderful bump."

I started to shake my head but he whispered into my other ear after kissing across my neck, "Please"

"Ughhhhh you always know what to say to get me to do what you want." I whined.

I felt him smile in my curls.

"Fine" I said, "I just have to run home to get stuff and Rex."

I felt him tilt and rub his hips into me, 'Dinner at six, if you need to leave come and get me. I don't want you alone until we figure out what is going on."

I laid my head back on his shoulder and whispered, "Fineeeeee."

I felt him kiss his way up my neck and nibble on my ear. I moaned long and hard as I rubbed back. One of his hands traveled up my stomach to brush the bottoms of my breasts, the other hand traveling down to the zipper on my pants. "Ranger, please." I felt fingers brush my nipples and that special place and I almost died and went to heaven. I writhed in his arms and his hands moved faster and faster. My head fell back as I exploded and went limp.

"Ranger" I whispered.

"Yes" he said, I could still feel him tight and hard against me.

He slowly turned me around and kissed me until what little felling I had left drained away and I was numb. "Babe" I slowly came back to consciousness. "Babe" I heard again.

"Yes" I murmured back.

"Time to go to work." I saw him smile and grab my hand and lead me to the front door.

Work? Oh yes, work…..I can work, I think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ranger and I spent the rest of the day on 5 working. Well he was working, I was doing searches and thinking. What the hell was going on with us, he seemed to be more "involved" then normal. I mean I know he was concerned with the fact that I was almost killed in a parking lot, but he seemed to be more vocal and "couplely". I didn't want to complain but I also didn't want to get my hopes up.

I decided to stop thinking about it because my head was killing me and I still had no clue on how to find Mikel, I had searched his past employment which held nothing that was legitimate; unless you counted being a street "pharmacist". His girlfriend wanted nothing to do with him, his family was all gone or dead. That left me with a big blank on where to find him.

I decided to look up Vinnie the creeper and got a little better results. He was a mama's boy through and through and after a few calls I found out he had been seen at his mother's house every few days taking her groceries. It was actually kind of sweet if you forgot what disgusting things he had been arrested for. If he kept to the schedule he would be at his mom's house tomorrow. Looks like I was going to a stake out.

Since I did all I could do on my skips I decided to be useful and do some searches. When I opened my inbox I cursed out loud. I hated Ramirez, doesn't he ever get tiered of sending me work. My inbox held 12 searches, way too many to finish today but I could do a few. After 4 my head felt like it was being pounded on and I decided to call it quits. Time to go lay down I thought, since I had 2 hours before dinner I decided a nap would be prefect.

But when I stood up to leave I had a wave of dizziness, nope have to sit back down I thought. I sat heavily and laid my head on the desk. I was taking deep breaths when I felt a hand on shoulder, "Fuck" I yelped in surprise, I looked up to see Hector standing over me with an expression that clearly expressed concern. "Que paso?" He said.

"Does that mean; am I ok?" I said my head laying sideways on the desk so I could look up while I still head down.

He nodded down at me. "I got dizzy when I stood up." I said rotating my finger in a circle to imitate how I felt. He nodded again and said, "Ayuda?"

I shook my head and gave a small smile and waved him off. I watched him walk off and replaced my head on my hands on the desk. A few minutes later I heard Bobby come over, "Steph are you ok?" He crouched down next to me. I turned my head to look at him, "Hector told on me, didn't he?"

He gave me a small smile and nod. "What's going on?"

"I got really dizzy when I sat up and my head had a burst of pain" I said my eyes misting because the pain was so intense.

"How long has your head been hurting?" He asked with a small frown.

"A few hours", I said back with a small grimace. I know he asked me to tell him when it started hurting but I ignored the pain and kept working. He shook his head at me and looked less then pleased. "Stephanie" he scolded, "You have a major head wound, you need to take it easy. I am going to give you some meds and I want you to go to bed." I saw him look up at Rangers office, "Is Ranger in?"

"I was going to go upstairs and lay down when I got dizzy, Ranger is in a meeting please don't bother him. I just need to sleep." I begged with a few stray tears falling down my cheek, but since I was sideways they rolled over my nose and onto the desk. "I need to run home and get cloths and Rex." I murmured but the pain was becoming more intense so I didn't speak louder than a whisper.

"Come on I will help you upstairs then go get the rat, you have enough clothes here for now." I gave him a small nod." I won't bother Ranger now but as soon as he's out of his meeting I am talking to him." I knew Ranger was not going to be happy with my choice to work instead of resting.

He grabbed his bag off the floor and stood to help me slowly get up, after I was on my feet he helped me walk to the elevator slowly. I could see some of the guys look to see me their eyes full of concern for me. I tried to give them all a smile but I was sure I looked like a crazy tie-dye black and blue wild person. I saw my reflection in the elevator and grimaced, yep I looked crazy, this was really not my day.

When we got to seven I crawled into the bed; clothes, shoes and all. I heard Bobby chuckle then felt him take my shoes off. It was quite for moment when he walked out to get water, when he came back in the room he softly called my name. "Stephanie, you need to sit up and take these pills. They will help with the pain and sleep. I don't have to wake you up like last night." He handed me pills and then a small cup of water. "I want you to try and drink more water if you can. I will get Ranger after his meeting."

"It's ok Bobby, he is supposed to come up at six for dinner. Let him finish work." I replied already half asleep.

"Oh no Bomber I need to tell him because he will kill me if he hears it from someone else." He chuckled

I heard him leave after he draped a blanket on me, I slowly drifted as the pain faded. I wasn't sure if this was my new normal, being curled up in Rangers bed waiting for him to get off work or if this was just temporary until we found out who hurt me, but I liked it. I liked working in the building on my skips and waiting for Ranger after work. A girl can hope right, hope that she was as important to Ranger as he was to her. My last thought was that it wasn't the Burg normal but personally I thought it was pretty great here.

-/-

It was dark when I opened my eyes again; Bobby's pills had been miraculous because I felt almost normal and my head only slightly ached. I decided to stay completely still and take stock of the room. It was mostly dark with a gentle light coming from behind me. I felt Ranger shift next to me in bed, his legs brushing my back. He must be sitting up since he wasn't curled against me. I slowly rolled over to see a vision of perfection. Ranger was leaning against the head board shirtless. He was typing away on a computer, there was a sheet that was laid across his lap and if I had to guess he little to nothing on under it…Yummy.

I must have made a noise because he looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Babe, like what you see?" he said with a mischievous smile.

Fun Ranger, I liked this version, "Its ok", I said with a small smile gently shrugging my shoulders.

This earned me a full 1000-watt smile from him. I folded my hands and tucked them under my head on top of the pillow, "What you working on."

"Just a contract, you hungry?" He asked when he heard my stomach grumble.

I raised my shoulders a little, "A little, but I don't want to get up again, the pain always rushes when I move to fast or stand up."

I watched as he frowned, and closed the laptop. After he set it to the side he looked at me again, "I am going to get Bobby."

"NO, I am ok!" I said gently shaking my head. "I just needed rest."

Ranger frowned again, "That's not what Bobby told me."

"Yes well Bobby has a big mouth and he is an over exaggerator" I said rolling my eyes.

I watched as Ranger raised his eyebrow at me again then reach over to his phone and dial, "Bobby she is awake and is still hurting." After he hung up I looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"I dint say I was hurting!" I exclaimed.

"Babe you didn't have to, I could see it in your face and I know you better than anyone else. You are in pain."

"Just a little, I am more scared to sit up then hurting."

"That's fine, you can tell Bobby when he gets here." As he finished his sentence the doorbell rang. I watched as he slid out of bed and walked buck naked over to the closet. He came back out with a pair of pajama bottoms riding low on his hips. I think I may have started drooling, he smiled as he walked past me to go open the door. "You are too easy Babe." He called from the hall.

I rolled my eyes again and slowly began to sit up, ok no rushing dizziness, that was good. Only a slight pinch of pain. I felt a lot better actually, way better than this afternoon. By the time I made it all the way up and scooted to lay against the head board Bobby walked in.

"Awwwww my most beautiful female patient", he exclaimed with a smile. "I am so glad to see you sitting up and smiling.

"I am your only female patient, "I laughed at him as he sat down next to me on the bed, "I really do feel fine, Just a little pain now, a slight headache." I glanced over to see Ranger leaning on the door jam, his face was now blank while he was taking in everything that was being said and done. I instantly felt bad for making him worry about me, I always felt like I was his Achilles heel. He never worried, or never showed his worry unless it was for me.

"That is for me to decided, I am going to ask you a few questions, ok." Bobby said rummaging through his bag. "Are you dizzy at all?" I shook my head. "Are you hurting?" I nodded. "On a scale of 1-10 where is your pain level?"

I took a moment to decide wanting to be honest but not worry Ranger, "A 3 or 4 in my head, but the rest of me feels fine."

Bobby looked at me and started taking my vitals, after a few moments he nodded. I hope it was a good nod. "Ok sweet heart I have one final question…. are you hungry." He asked with a grin. Before I could answer my stomach rumbled. "That sounds like a yes. I think you are going to be fine, you just need to take it a little easier. Don't stare at a computer screen for 5 hours, no running or rushing. Get up slowly from sitting and laying. I am going to give you some pills for the headache. When your head starts to hurt take one pill, if it doesn't start helping within the first 20 min try to lay down and rest, ok?"

I nodded, "Can I work tomorrow?" I questioned.

He frowned at me, "I would say that you can work so long as you don't do too much or anything that can aggravate the pain. If you feel overwhelmed, then take a break." I nodded, "I mean it, don't push yourself like you did today!"

"I was going to do a simple stake out to get info, I probably won't even leave my car."

His frowned deepened, "I would take someone with you but strictly speaking you don't have to. I would just like to remind you that you have a lot of people that love and care about you, don't do something you know we would be frustrated with."

I rolled my eyes, "Subtle Bobby, real subtle. I promise I will be good and I promise to ask for help if I need it." I watched as his eyes narrow but after a moment he nodded and stood up to leave. "I am glad you are feeling better Bomber, but I would be more excited if you take care of yourself and don't get hurt again."

"Sir, yes Sir" I said as I saluted him smiling.

"Smart ass." He mumbled as he turned to leave.

"I love you Bobby." I called out to his back.

He turned to look at me from the door way, "We all love you to, so be good."

"I promise" I said with a genuine smile.

I watched as he and Ranger walked out the door probably talking about me and how to put me on lock down or in a safe house chained to the bathroom sink. I rolled my eyes to the empty room and slowly stood up, after I made my way into the bathroom to freshen up I walked back to the room to see Ranger walking in with a tray.

"Food in bed", I questioned, "I can go to the table"

"Take it easy means dinner in bed," He said as he followed me, after I had fixed the covers he set the tray over my lap. When he lifted the lid I about died and went to heaven. Ella's homemade chicken noddle soup with fresh homemade bread. "Something simple so it's easy on your stomach."

Around mouths full of soup, I said, "I am moving in… Forever…. then Ella can cook for me every day, all day long." I closed my eyes and groaned as I bit into a piece of savory chicken.

"Any time Babe, you already have half my closet." He murmured as he watched me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Sure Ranger and the sky is green, full of flying pigs."

"Well it's not green today but it is sometimes….. Maybe it will be tomorrow." He said looking intently at me. "And I believe there was a pig named Wilber that could fly."

Now I was looking at him like he was crazy because I didn't know if he was joking or being serious. He was really confusing me the last week. Ever since he picked me up in Point Pleasant I felt like I was on a roller coaster and I couldn't see what was around the next corner. He just looked at me with a half smirk as I finished the soup. When I was done he handed me a water bottle, "Finish it." He said as he carried the tray out of the room, "Bobby's orders."

"Of course it is", I muttered to his back, "Maybe I should just dump it into the sink that would teach all of you to stop being so bossy."

"I heard that, drink the water Stephanie." He called from the kitchen.

I pulled off the lid and started to chug, "Of course you heard it, you hear everything because you are freaking Batman." I said softly to myself.

As he walked back in he looked at me with a slight smirk, "Not Batman, just have great hearing."

I rolled my eyes at him and handed him the empty bottle, "Satisfied?" I questioned.

"With the water, yes…with other things…. not yet." He said with a slight smirk.

I looked at him with narrow eyes, "I have a headache." I said, I wasn't sure where we stood yet and anything that would satisfy him would…well also satisfy me physically but emotionally I might have a panic attack.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes, "A headache, isn't that an excuse the wife uses."

"Yes if I was a wife." I replied, "Luckily for you I am not your wife and it's not an excuse, my head is still lightly hurting."

He tilted his head to slightly to the side "Would you use that excuse if you were my wife?" he questioned me.

My eyes narrowed at him, "Only if my head really hurt. You should know by now I never say no to you." His questions really were making my head swirl in confusion, which must have shown on my face because he frowned at me and asked, "Did Bobby give you pill while he was here."

I shook my head no and watched him walk out, after a moment he returned with another water bottle and a small pill. "Take this then lay down" he said stroking my hair.

After I settled down under the covers I felt him slide in the bed next to me, he pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest. He started to stroke my head and hair. The gentle massaging made me relax and right when I was about to fall asleep I gasped, "Rex, I forgot to ask if someone got him and I need to feed him."

"Relax Babe, Bobby went personally to get the rat and I fed him dinner earlier."

I relaxed against Ranger again, "Tomorrow I need to do some surveillance, do you think I can take one of the guys?" I mumbled into his chest half asleep from the gentle caresses he was giving me. "I promise to return them in the condition you give them to me."

"Babe that is a question that you will never need to ask, ok." he whispered into my hair, "No price and no limits, whatever you need, whenever you need it. Now go to sleep." My last thought was that I might love Ranger, like the forever-after kind of love. Then when he gently kissed the top of my head as his hand brushed up and down my spine, I knew it. Ranger would be the only man I would ever really really love. The only man I would ever think about maybe marrying and building a life because he always helped me fly and never held me down. Yet my heart broke almost in half when I realized that it would probably never happen, and a tear silently fell down my cheek as I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stepped off the elevator onto five and was met with a massive amount of activity, I had never seen so many men on this level once. I had also never seen this much activity, five was normally a place of calm and quiet working. I watched the guys run from room to room, cubicle to cubicle sharing papers and information. I walked slowly to my desk trying to see if there was anyone that I recognized. Finally, I saw Lester rushing out of the conference room.

"Lester" I called, "What's going on?"

He saw me and jogged over, "Beautiful there were 4 break-ins last night and we have had more than a dozen more alarms go off. Something is going on and I don't know what." He looked impatient to get moving again so I decided to be quick.

"Is there anything I can do to help." I asked anxiously.

"No we have it all covered, we called in some back up last night after the first few almas and brake-ins." He said already looking through the papers in his hands. He smiled at me briefly before turning to walk away, then he suddenly stopped and turned back to me, "Actually there is something, Hector was shot last night and is in the hospital. Can you go check on him and bring him back if he's ready."

My eyes grew wide, "What do you mean shot?" I cried.

Lester stopped to look at me, probably because of the tone I used. "Sorry Steph I didn't mean to scare you, he is fine, we checked after it happened. After he got the clear we had to leave because there are more incidents then men right now. He probably just needs to be picked up." He smiled gently at me, "I am positive he is fine. I was supposed to get him but we just had another call and I wanted to go to it ASAP."

"Ok" I said softly the worry going down just a bit, "Do you know were Ranger is?"

"What?" Lester said busily looking through his papers, "…...What, oh ya he left after the second break in. By the time he had fixed that one another had gone off. It's been like dominos the last 12 hours. He asked me to tell you to take a guy with you when you go to catch your skip but to be honest we are fresh out of the any of the core team. Can you wait until later this afternoon or tomorrow?"

I looked at him and he was already distracted and I didn't want to burden him for help, "I am going to go get Hector don't worry about my skip."

I watched as he absently nodded at me, "Thanks Beautiful, take the Car in slot 2. Ranger left it for you." Then he half walked half ran to the stairs and though the door. With the floor in chaos I decided that getting out of the way was the best option, besides I wanted to check on Hector right away.

As I walked to the elevator I tried to remember what happened last night, I remember going to sleep about 10pm and later being gently woke up. Ranger said he had to go but would be back as soon as he could, that had to have been around 1am. I glanced at my watch, 10 am. That means he's already been working for 9 hours after only sleeping about 3 hours. I was not going to ask anyone for help today. They had enough on their plates, besides I was a big girl. I could go get Hector bring him home, then go do some surveillance on my own. It was going to be easy I promised myself.

Hopping into the Cayenne I suddenly remembered that I didn't ask which hospital he was at, shit. I quickly dialed Lester.

"Memorial on Hampton." He said quickly into the phone as soon as he answered.

"Thanks," I grinned, "To easy."

"Be careful beautiful, Hector gets pissy after he's been shot."

"How many times has been shot for you to have this statistic." I asked curiously.

"More then all your fingers combined Beautiful more then all your fingers combined. See ya later" He hung up.

 _Ugh, phone manners_ I thought, _they had none_.

Also ok not what I was expecting but Hector was starting to scare me less and less, after all he did save my life the other day. He also has been making an effort to stop and talk to me when I was around. _I could do this_ I thought with a smile, _he probably just needed a hug_.

Yea right a hug….

When I arrived at the hospital I walked up to see the nurse sitting at the desk was a girl I went to high school with. Great, just great, within the hour It would be all over the Burg that I was visiting a gunshot victim at the hospital. _Oh well maybe I should make it good then_ I thought.

"Hay Shelly how are you," I asked as I slid up to the counter. She blinked at me in surprise, "Stephanie Plum is that you?" _No_ I thought to myself _it's the freaking tooth fairy. I haven't changed that much since high school_. She's the one with blond hair instead of brown, new teeth a new nose and 30 extra pounds. If I can recognize her then she should be able to recognize me.

"Yep it's me." I said with a fake smile.

"What happened to your face," she said grimacing.

"I had a run in with a wall." I decided that lying would be the best option, the story was going to be embellished anyway, better to start it off simple. "I am actually here to visit…." I paused as I read the sign that said family only allowed in emergency rooms. "…My brother" I finished.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Brother, hummmm…. I didn't know you had a brother. What is this brothers name?" she asked.

"Hector, he was shot last night at work. I am here to check on him and take him home."

"You mean the tall Hispanic male with the tear drop tattoo under his eye." She said twirling her pen in a circle.

I pasted a huge smile on my face with all teeth and exclaimed brightly, "Yep that is the one, he's my brother once removed and adopted."

"Sureeee" she said with a small smile and buzzed me in, "Go on back to room 3. Good luck because he is crabby as fuck and won't listen to anyone. Maybe since you are his sister you can get him to listen."

My eyes got huge at this statement, _awesome_ I thought. A super crabby Hector is just what I wanted; said no one ever.

As I walked down the hall I decided to go for supper happy cheery, I sauntered into room three with a huge smile on my face. "Hector," I called out, "Are you ready to be sprung from this joint?"

I saw him sitting back on the table stone still with his hands folded under his head. He looked up slowly and narrowed his eyes. "Lester" he said.

"Nope, sorry! He's busy; but bonus you get me!" I said still smiling, I would not let him frighten me with his super chilling expression. He continued to look at me with is eyes narrowed so I made my smile bigger and waved my hands like I had "magic fingers". This got an eyebrow raise…seriously could every one do that but me.

I decided to make a change and go with a firm hard approach, "Look," I said firmly, "Lester is busy, they are all busy right now. So you get me, sorry if I was not your first choice but to bad." I crossed my arms and gave a little stomp with my foot. He continued to look at me so I narrowed my eyes and raised both of my eyebrows. Finally, I saw his lips twitch and I knew I had won.

 _Go Stephanie, you are so bad ass sometim_ es I thought as I tried to hide my grin but I was to slow and he saw it and the he rolled his eyes, "OMG HECTOR you rolled your eyes!" I nearly shouted while pointing my finger at him, "I am sooo telling Ranger…. ok I won't because he will say it's my fault and that I am a bad influence. But I saw you do it!" I clapped my hands in excitement right as the Doctor came in.

The Doctor looked back and forth at us, "Does he belong to you." The Doctor questioned me with a frown.

"Yep he is mine." I said with absolute convection and a smile, now that he rolled his eyes I knew that we were going to be friends forever.

"Good can you talk to him, I don't speak Spanish and the interrupter left after he said something to him." The doctor looked like he was ready shove us all out the door just to be rid of us. "I just need him to do a test then he can go. I also need him to listen when I tell him to put his arms down. He is pulling at the stiches."

My smile disappeared as the reality that he had been hurt came back "Where was he shot exactly," I questioned. "I just got here and haven't had the time to talk to him."

The doctor looked at Hector then at me, "Honesty he was shot in the back where no one should survive. The bullet missed every major artery and organ and passed through the front. He is a walking miracle and all I want him to do is put his arms down so he doesn't pull out the stiches and give us some blood to run to make sure there is no infection starting." As the Doctor finished you could feel the frustration rolling off the him.

"So you're sure he is completely fine, did all the tests to double check?" I asked. I guess the doctor could hear the worry in my voice because he looked at me and gave a gentle smiled, "Yes he is going to be fine as long as he does what we tell him."

"OK I can do that; all you need is blood then he can go?" I questioned.

"Yes and he needs to pick up these prescriptions." The doctor handed me a list of things to get. "How are you related again"

I looked up, "He's my brother, why?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I am just checking that you are related, it would not be good to give you all the paper work to sign if you aren't."

"Yep, he's my bother…. He's adopted," I said in my fake happy voice and smile.

"Ok I am going to send the nurse in for the blood draw again, I will let you know the results as soon as possible. I am sure he wants to leave." The doctor said with an equally fake smile, evidently Hector had worn out his welcome.

I watched as the doctor left and then turned back to Hector, "I know that you understand WAYYYY more then you pretend to and I know that you are purposely fucking with the Doctor. So I am going to keep this simple, you are going to let the nurse take your blood so we can leave. Got it? Comprender?" I said in the worst possible accent. I watched as his eyes got slightly bigger and he gave me a swift nod. "Now lower your arms before you pull the stiches and we need to get them redone!" He looked at me with narrowed eyes this time, so I pulled my phone out and looked up what I needed, "Ahora, Now!" I said in a firm voice. Hector looked at me for a moment before his face broke into a brilliant smile and he slowly lowered his arms. The nurse came in at that very moment and looked relived when she saw me and Hector smiling.

"I guess all he needed was his sister", she said, "Can I take your blood" she looked at him a little timidly. When Hector didn't answer I did, "Yes please. We really are ready to go home."

She walked over to Hector who was scowling at the nurse now, but he held out his arm for inspection. I watched as she put the band around his arm and set up and I could see Hector getting more and more anxious. And suddenly it came to me, he was afraid of needles, big bad Hector was afraid of needles! So I did what I always do, I surprised him. I walked over to the other side of the table opposite from the nurse and I slid my hand inside his empty one. His head snapped around and he looked up at me, so I smiled down at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. After a moment he squeezed it back then we both looked up in surprise as the nurse said, "All done, see that wasn't too bad."

I thanked the nurse as she was leaving then I went and sat in the chair and looked at Hector, I mean really look at him. He looked exhausted, and he probably was; if he was at the first break-in when this happened he had to be up for over 20 hours, and that was only if he slept at the night before. Then you add being shot and what little energy he had left was probably gone. "Go to sleep while we wait." I told him

He just looked at me, so I said it again, "Sleep" and I put my hands together and placed them on the side of my face with my eyes closed. "Sleep" I said again. I watched as he shook his head and nodded towards the door. So I took my phone out again and looked up a new phrase, "I protect usted." I am sure I pronounced it wrong so I said it again in both Spanish and English, "I protect you. - I protect usted" Pointing at myself first then at him. I walked over to the door and locked it. "Sleep- Dormir."

He looked at me for a few minutes before he nodded and closed his eyes. After about an hour I heard a knock on the door after someone tried to come in. I slowly got up and called Hector's name softly, I watched as his eyes popped open. I pointed towards the door where someone knocked again and called out that we were not allowed to lock the door. He slowly sat up and nodded to me, so I unlocked the door and the Doctor came in looking irritated.

"Sorry," I said. "I was trying to get him to rest and he didn't feel safe with the door unlocked." The Doctor looked back and forth then nodded, I think at this point he just wanted us to leave. "The results came back and his levels are slightly elevated, I changed his prescription to something a little higher for his antibiotics. He needs to get the stiches removed in 7-10 days and should have his blood drawn again in 4 just to double check. However, if he experiences any sharp pains, swelling in the area, bleeding, a smell, burning sensations or a high fever bring him back in immediately."

I nodded listening intently, "Is everything written down on the papers, all the instructions?" I asked, "We have a company medic that will take over his care and I want to make that I don't miss or forget anything."

The doctor looked up at me and smiled, the first real smile I saw. "Yes everything is written down right here, and here are the prescriptions he needs." He said as handed me another pile of small papers. "All the instructions are written down and you just need to pick them up."

I saw the doctor struggle like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to ask. Finally, he looked up at my face and said, "You know abuse is never ok, if you need help I know some groups."

"What" I asked completely confused.

The doctor pointed to my black and blue eye and temple, evidently my makeup skills were not enough to fool anyone today. I laughed out loud, "This not from a boyfriend or significant other." I saw the doctor glance at Hector, "Or a family member." I said exasperated now. "In fact if Hector or anyone else ever catches the guy he will be dead! I am a bounty hunter and I think a skip came up behind me and slammed a fist into my temple. Hector actually saved my life because he saw the guy and ran over to me, if he wasn't there I would probably be dead right now." I smiled at Hector as I finished. "Hector is pretty amazing, he's also a bounty hunter/security expert for a major company. He got shot while at work last night."

I could see the doctor look at Hector differently now, and I felt like my work was complete. "Are we free to leave your fine establishment." I said with a smile.

"Yes, yes" the Doctor stuttered this time, I watched as he struggled again trying to collect his thoughts. I smiled at him hoping it would help but instead it seemed to make him more nervous. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "So I never do this, I mean it's not really professional but since you are not technically my patient, would you like to go out sometime?"

I looked up in surprise, I mean he wasn't bad looking. Actually he was kind of hot, I was surprised I had not noticed it before. Yet as I looked at the Doctor I knew I would never be able to see him in the same way I saw Ranger, I could never love him the way I love Ranger. Yet as I stood there I had a small epiphany… I might need to move on.

Ranger has always made it clear we were never going to be a couple and now that Joe and I were done for sure maybe I should date someone. It felt like a million different emotions passed through me at once, including confusion and frustration. Why did everything have to be so complicated, why can't people just say what they want and do what they mean.

So I took a deep breath and I decided to try. I mean the worst that was going to happen would be that the date sucked and we moved on…. or Ranger found out and killed him, but that would mean I was his and I didn't think I was so finally I mumbled, "Sure maybe that could work." I watched as the Doctor broke out into a huge grin as I wrote down my number on his note pad. "I work this weekend but maybe during the week?"

"Yes" he said excitedly, "I will call you later to set something up." I watched him walk out happy as a clam but all I felt was disappointment because I wanted someone else to be excited to go out with me but instead was left in a state of confusion. I really wanted to find out where Ranger and I stood but I was terrified of asking and have him shove me face first out the door. I loved Ranger with my whole heart, being honest sucks because I know now that he is the only one I would ever be truly happy with. But If I had to choose between living with loving him in silence, or him pushing me out of his life. I would live in silence forever.

I felt helpless as I turned to look at Hector, who seemed to be very disappointed in me if his glare had anything to say about it. "What" I demanded, "I am not in any relationship really. Everyone has made it very clear that I am not what they want." I said as my eyes stared to water, stupid dry air. "Let's get you home and to bed." I mumbled as I gathered up my stuff and his. I walked over to the wheel chair the nurse had brought in and pushed it over to him with my head lowered looking at the seat.

"Get in", I asked softly. I saw him look down at me and shake his head No with the corner of my eyes that were looking at the wall now instead of him.

"Please get in Hector." I whispered my voice threatening to break, His eyes narrowed and he shook his head again. So I looked at him right as two tears slid down my cheeks, "Please Hector get in, I just want to go home." I saw him move so quickly it was like a blur, or may it was a blur because my eyes were full of tears…. Then I was surrounded by his arms as he gently hugged me. I was startled at first but then my arms went around his waist and I gently hugged back trying to be careful of his wounds. He held me close for a few moments while I cried my frustration out. When I was able to finally take a deep breath and the tears slowed down to a gentle flow I looked up at Hector. "Thank you," I whispered to him, "I really needed a hug."

He leaned back down and whispered into my ear, "It will be ok."

And the first thought that came into my head burst out of my mouth, "You little liar, I knew you could understand English!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hector looked at me then smirked and winked. "Of course I speak English, I can't be around everyone and not understand. But if everyone else thinks I can't understand them; they speak more honestly." He leaned back to look me in the eye, "It's one of my best weapons against people. It's also a great secret, only 2 people know I speak English."

I looked at him with my head tilted to the side in concentration, "So me and 2 others?"

He shook his head, "Only you and one other."

My eyes grew wide, "You trust me not to say anything?" I felt my heart melt and my eyes tear again when he nodded at me. "Is Ranger the other person?" I questioned and was surprised when he shook his head no.

"No the other person is a dear friend and she helped me learn English during my time off."

"Ohhhh,….. hay when I try to use Spanish words are you laughing silently at me?" I asked with a frown. "I know that I am not so great at saying it right but I do try!"

He looked at me for a moment and said, "I do not laugh at you because I am touched that you are willing to try. Most either just speak me in Spanish or ask someone else to talk to me if they can't. No one has ever done what you do, try to communicate with me even though it's hard for you. You honored me."

I felt like I was being privileged with an amazing gift of trust; I looked up at him and whispered, "I swear I won't tell anyone!" I smiled and crossed my heart which earned a grin from him. "Hay do you think you can teach me some Spanish? That way we can talk and no one would find out your secret."

He looked at me with a hint of surprise, "You still want to learn even though you know I speak English?"

I smiled again, "Oh course! How else are we supposed to have secret conversations when no one knows you speak English! I have to help you keep up the image!"

He looked down and me with a tender smile, "I would love to teach you." he said. "but first I am hungry let's get some food... And talk about what just happened."

I grimaced, "Can't we chalk it up to a simple melt down and move on."

He gave me a look that clearly said "Hell No!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine we will talk at lunch IF you get in the chair and let me push you!"

His eyes narrowed and so I raised my eyebrows back.

After a moment he gave a deep sigh and sat in the chair, " I liked you better when you were scared of me", he mumbled.

I silently pulled my phone out of my bag and put the camera on. Then I swung my bag over his shoulder and dropped it in his lap. While he was looking down at the bag in disbelief I leaned forward and took a selfie with him in the chair. Before he could say anything I locked the phone and pushed him out the door grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear as we were walking down the hallway, "Don't forget you can't speak English." I saw him scowl and heard him mutter in Spanish at me. I giggled out loud, then placed a kiss on his cheek, when I stood back up I proclaimed "Don't worry Bro I got you, no problema."

I pushed him to the side of the front desk and walked back over to Shelly, "Can I sign his discharge papers?"

She looked at me then back at him, "Normally we make the patient sign the papers, however since your family I think it will be OK."

I looked over my shoulder to see Hector looking at us with a death glare. "Oh he's really not that scary, I promise" I said with a smile. As I signed I decided I needed one more good photo so I pulled out my phone and quickly turned and took another photo of him. This time full body and chair, with him holding my purple purse in his lap. He looked at me like at any moment he was going to get out of the chair and strangle me.

So I gave him a smile and a finger wave as turned back to the counter and I secretly sent the photos to my cloud. After I finished with the papers I slipped my phone in my bra- _it should be safe there_ I thought. And walked back over to him, "Muertos" he said with his eyes narrowed and voice in a death tone.

For once I understood his Spanish, but I decided to live dangerously and said back, "Not today buddy... maybe tomorrow if you have my bad luck!" I laughed as his eyes got round and big and heard him quietly say, "not funny."

So as I pushed him out the door and into the sunshine I said, "You said it not me, now let's get food I am starving." I looked down Just in time to see him roll his eyes.

Yep he's my buddy forever now! When you eye roll together you die together!

-/-

I let Hector lean on me as we walked into the restaurant and grabbed a table. He of course had to sit with his back against the wall like all Rangeman did and so I was stuck with my back to the room. To be honest that was fine with me since I was still trying to hide my face and all its Technicolor glory.

When the waitress came over she gave Hector and I a look that said she really didn't want trouble, so I smiled a big smile and asked for menus, a water and a Coke.

She nodded satisfied that all we wanted was food and gave us the menus and walked away to get our drinks. I knew Hector was looking at me wanting me to explain the photos... Or maybe the Doctor date or maybe even the break down in the room. But I decided that before we talked about anything I wanted food, I skipped breakfast and it was now 1pm almost 16 hours since I had eaten and my head was starting to hurt a little. When the waitress walked back up with our drinks I ordered onion rings, a BLT, chili cheese fries and chocolate Mike shake. Hector and the waitress both gave me a wide eyed look.

"What" I said pulling the Coke close to me, "I am starving!"

I watched as Hector pointed at something on the menu then hand it back the waitress. As she walked away I grabbed my bag and pulled out the bottle Bobby gave me. I took one of the pills quickly then pulled out Hectors antibiotic and handed him a pill. He raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's for the infection, I have one here for pain if you want it," I said." He gave a small shake no, "That's what I thought, although I can see you're in pain and I could hide it in your food." I grinned at him.

"Try it." He replied. "Your head hurting?"

"A little," I muttered gently rubbing the bump at my temple.

"Let's get the food to go then." He said with concern.

"No it's ok, I just need to eat I think and take one of the pills. It's probably better to stay cause then I can eat right away. Plus, the building is crazy right now, I feel like I am in the way."

He nodded at me, "Can you update me."

I nodded to him right as our food was brought out. After the waitress set everything down and left I explained how crazy it was when I went down to five this morning.

"I don't understand" he muttered to me. "My systems are fail proof there is no way that one would go off wrong let alone 12!" He looked pissed and frustrated all at once.

"So you think there is someone else responsible for all of it?" I said around bites of food.

"Yes somebody who was still at the first site, the person who shot at me." He said with a frown. "I chased them to the door but there was a car waiting and when they got in it took off. I didn't have a chance to see anything before I passed out. I woke up to Ranger helping them put me in an ambulance."

He looked at me still clearly frustrated by the situation. "When we get back I am going to look at the system."

I gave him a small glare, "No you are not! You are going to bed." I said in a hushed tone." He gave me a small smile like I was a child, "I mean it! The Doctor said rest!"

He sat back in the booth and looked around, satisfied that we were still not being watched he said, "ahhh yes about the Doctor."

I sighed deeply and leaned back in my chair. Truth be told I was full anyway and when I looked down I could see why. All the sandwich and onion rings were gone, and even the fries had a nice dent in them. I pushed the fries closer to Hector and pulled my shake towards me.

After a moment I looked up to see Hector waiting patiently for me to gather my thoughts, "Honestly?" I whispered.

He nodded and grabbed my fries and started to eat them. I think he did it just to make me feel better.

I gave a small smile, "That's not on the Rangeman approved diet list." I whispered and I saw him shrug. After a deep breath I said so low I wasn't sure if he could hear me, "I'm scared."

I was actively fighting the tears in my eyes, I didn't want to cry in the Restaurant. He just sat there waiting for me to continue and it felt good to not be rushed or to have someone demand an answer. "I think Ranger wants me, I mean I feel like some of the things that he does shows that. I mean he gets super upset when I am hurt and he has…." I paused and looked up. "You can't tell him any of this, promise!"

I watched him nod at me so I continued, 'He has been making comments like he wants a future. Like last night he asked me - if I was his wife if I would tell him I had a headache to get out of sex" I watched Hector choked on a fry when I finished my sentence, I briefly smiled at him and his expression of disbelief. "I was so sure he was joking because he had this smirk on his face but then I saw this look he gave me when he thought I wasn't looking and I thought maybe he was trying to figure out where I was at in this relationship or non-relationship…. But then I thought that I was just making the look up in my mind because I wanted it to be true so badly and that if I said something it would make him shut down and kick me out of the apartment."

I had word vomit that wouldn't stop, "I mean I know I am important to him, but am I "can't live without you, you are the light in my dark world important" or the "you are my puppy and I care about you and if something happened to you I would be sad but move on important?" or maybe it's the "You are here to entertain me and when you are no longer funny you can go important.?" With the last comment I saw a flash of anger over Hectors face.

I watched as Hector's face held both frustration and disbelief, "You really don't understand do you? You are not our entertainment; you are our family. The one person who looks at us and smiles with no reservations. I can count on one hand the people who have attempted to get to know me and you are the only one who kept at it until you became my little sister." He said the last part with a wink that had my grinning. "And yes you are like our puppy but not because you are a mascot to us but because you always make us smile and you are loyal to us. We know without a shadow of a doubt if we need you; you will be there giving everything you have, even the last dollar or burst of energy. But most importantly you are the light that shines in the dark for us, most of us only see darkness and hate from the world around us, but you walked into our lives and brought a light so bright it nearly blinded us. You have touched every man in that building and we all love you like a sister."

I had tears running down my cheeks when he was finished and for the first time in a long time I felt so loved and appreciated. I wasn't guessing or unsure, I wasn't doubting my place. In one small speech Hector made me feel like I could do anything, and that I was important.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, "You have no clue how much I needed that and how good it makes me feel."

"Thank you for caring about me." He returned.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, "I don't care about you, I love you…. After all you are my brother." I said with a teary smile. He grinned back at me and said, "So then tell your brother why you gave the pussy Doctor your number."

"He wasn't that bad" I said with a grin.

I watch as Hector rolled his eyes, "He nearly wet himself when he looked at me and went through you to give me directions he was so scared."

"To be far you did pretend not to understand him." I pointed out.

I watched as he raised an eyebrow at me and wait for me to continue. "Honesty I am not completely sure. In that moment I thought that Joe and I were over, Ranger and I were never going to happen and that maybe if I tried to go on a date that my life you be normal." I snorted at the last part. "but I guess normal will never be my life right."

Hector took a minuet to think then said, "I think that if you had a normal life you would be bored, you strive for excitement and adventure. You want to fly not be ordinary and that applies to every part of your life, even your love life."

I took a minuet to think about what he said, "I guess that could be true, but why does it have to be so confusing. The way Ranger acts lately and the things he says and the way he says them makes me think that he wants more. But then he makes statements that go directly against that. I feel like I am on a tilt-a-whirl and I have no clue which way I am gong next."

"What does he say that makes you think that he doesn't want you," Hector asked leaning back again.

I leaned forward and put my chin in my hand, "Well he once told me that his love comes with a condom and not a ring. And that while he would ruin me for all other men… which he has… he doesn't do happily ever after. Then like this week he asked me to stay on seven and joked that I could move in forever and have half his closet. It seems like every time he says one thing, later he contradicts it with another. I just get confused and I feel like I get my hopes up only to have them crash down again."

Hector looked at me silently for a moment when the waitress came to the table and asked if we wanted dessert, but before he could reply I said I wanted the chocolate cake and that Hector wanted the cherry pie. As she walked away he raised an eyebrow at me, "What if I didn't want pie?" he asked

"Well you can't speak English so you couldn't tell her any differently and to be 100% honest they are both for me." I said with a grin.

He smiled back at me and then floored me with one simple statement.

"Men are stupid Estefanía…. Ranger is stupid. His heart is telling him one thing and his mind another, and because he is a man of logic and brain; he has said and done stupid things. Now he is finding that his heart wont let you go and stumbling to find a way to get you to stay and be with him." I must have looked shocked because he grinned at me and continued, "Try to have mercy on him and not be mad for the many fuckups he has done and will do in the future."

I looked at him through squinted eyes trying to process everything thing he just said. I closed my eyes and began to think back on everything that had happened not only in the last few days but the weeks and months. The trip to Hawaii, then the casino run and now this week. It was beginning to all make sense to me.

I opened my eyes to see the waitress bring up our deserts and watched Hector hand her a card. I took a deep breath and stepped off the invisible ledge into new scary territory, "You are sure he loves me and wants me.?" I said in a small voice. "Because I don't want to push him to hard and then I lose him forever."

Hector swiped my chocolate cake from under my fork, took a huge bite. After a few moments he said, "If that man doesn't love you I will tell the world I speak English and the first sentence I am going to say is …. I love Stephanie plum and she has the hottest ass in the world."

I practically roared with laughter and chocked on the piece of cake I had reached over and stolen. I looked him straight in the eye and said in a super serous voice, "Hector, I love you too, do you want to help me stalk a skip toady." Then I paused thinking for a moment, "But no getting out of the car… and no running…. just sitting."

He raised his eyebrows and he bit into the pie this time, "Any reason you don't want to go back to the building."

"Yep" I and said grinning, "First my skip is scheduled to drop of food to his mom's house at 3pm today and want to see if he keeps the schedule. And two I know that when we get back you are going to try and go right to work leaning over a desk. At least in the car you can lean back and relax." I swiped the last piece of pie off of the plate and stood up, "Unless you really don't feel well and want to go to bed." He gave me the yea right look. "How about you, how is the head?

I took a moment to close my eyes and think so I could give him an honest answer. "My head feels good actually. The pill kicked in and I ate something to day. I think it helped to stay off the computer for the morning and I even rested in your room while we waited. Now it's time to go catch my rent!"

He smiled at my back all the way through the restaurant and into the parking lot. As we were climbing back into the Cheyanne my phone rang… my phone rang from Hectors pocket!

"Hay how did you get my phone," I yelled

He looked and me and smirked, "That was in my bra!" I said stomping my foot.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it to me with a shrug.

"I am sure the photos have been deleted, haven't they?" I said looking at him. His response was a grin. So when my face slid into an evil smile he narrowed his eyes at me. "Then it's a good thing I emailed them to myself and put them on the cloud." I said sweetly. I watched as his eyes got wide for a moment then narrow into slits at me.

"Hello" I chirped without looking at the screen still grinning at Hector.

"Babe" I heard Rangers voice.

"Ranger are you back at the building? "I asked.

"Not yet, we are still trying to figure out what's going on. I heard you were out of the build too... and you didn't take anyone." I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Actually Mr. Smarty pants I am with Hector, I sprung him from the hospital this morning. We just finished lunch, evidently getting shot makes you hungry!" I saw a Hector raise an eyebrow at me, "Ok and I was hungry to." I grinned. "I was getting a small headache from lack of food."

"Is it still hurting?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Actually no I feel great now, I ate and took one of the pills Bobby gave me and I am in no pain!" I said smiling.

"Good, look I have to go to two more stops then I will be back. I promised you help today; we can go when I get back." He sounded exhausted.

"It's ok Ranger, Hector said he would go with me."

I heard him pause for a second, "You mean the man that was recently shot?" He questioned.

"Yes wise-guy, the man who was recently shot." I said with a grin.

"Babe" I heard him growl.

"Batman", I said back, "Look Hector is fine for what we are doing"

"And what exactly are you doing." He questioned.

"We are sitting in the car! My skip takes groceries to his moms house every other day, it's kind of sweet if you forgot he was a total creepy fugitive. I just want to see if he holds to the pattern today and then pick him up when he comes back in two days."

"No getting out of the car?" Ranger questioned.

"No getting out of the car." I replied.

"Coming right back home when you are done." He said

I paused…. did he just say home? Did he mean like his building was my home or did he mean his home? See another moment of confusion. I looked over and saw Hector looking at me.

I guess I was thinking longer then I thought because I heard Ranger growl into the phone impatiently, "Stephanie."

I decided to take a leap of faith and listen to Hector and believe Ranger meant home... Just simple home, "Yep I will come right back home." I replied.

I heard him sigh in relief. Was it because I said his apartment felt like home or was it because I was promising to be good? I guess time would tell.

"Look I have to go we just pulled up to the next building. Be safe ok." He said.

"Don't get shot" I whispered.

"Don't go crazy" he said back and hung up.

I slowly hung up the home and put it down, I looked over at Hector and smiled. "Well I am taking a leap here, if I fall and get squashed like a bug it will be all your fault." I said with narrowing eye.

He looked at me a smirked, "And when you find out I am right you owe me a favor."

I glared at him, "What kind of favor?" I asked.

"We shall see." He replied, "Now where are we going." He asked buckling into the passenger seat.

"Well my brother, we are off to spy on a fugitive, a creepy crazy mama loving fugitive." I said as we pulled on the street. I watched from the corner of my eye as he grinned at me. No blank face an actual grin. Looks like I broke the first merry man from the blank face standard. One down all the rest to go!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"All right Chica, where does Mikel's mom live?" Hector said as he leaned back into his seat.

Shit, I guess it was time to be 100% honest, "Well we are not going to Mikel's today we are going after a guy named Vinnie Donaldson. I am at a standstill with Mikel and so I moved on to the guy I affectionately call Vinnie the creeper…. NOT to be confused with my boss aka Vinnie the sicko." I rambled off trying to sound like it was no big deal. I kept looking straight out the window refusing to look over at him because I knew he was giving me a look.

You know that look that said you are in deep shit.

"When I was doing searches yesterday I found nothing on Mikel like nothing, nothing. It actually makes me think that maybe there is too much nothing you know. Everyone has something on them, no one has that much of a blank space. I don't know maybe it was cause my head hurt so bad and I couldn't think past the pain." I said still rambling.

"Anyway I decided to look up my second skip and BAM, all this information just popped up and a few calls later and I figured out his grocery schedule. It was actually kind of perfect cause today is the delivery day so I can get a look at him, you know. See if he carries, see if I can get him in the car nicely or maybe talk to his mom after he leaves." I was running out of steam and stuff to say so I trailed off still looking ahead.

I decided to pretend everything was normal and I tuned the music on and started bobbing to the beat and humming…. still refusing to look at him. The silence was palpable and I felt like a knife could cut through the air in the car. After a few minutes I could take it and I glanced over at Hector who was just starting at me.

"Dude, its rude to stare." I said.

He just raised an eye brow at me and did a head tilt. I decided to keep ignoring him. Yep that was the answer and started to hum to the beat staring straight out of the window.

I made it all of one minute before I broke down.

I reached over and flipped the music off. "What," I said quick voice.

Still; he said nothing, stupid Merry Men and their ability to wait me out, stupid Hector and his endless amount of patients. When I glanced at him he had crossed his arms over his chest and he didn't look happy. It was one of the looks that he would give when I first met him, it sacred the bejeezus out of me.

"What", I said again. I was not starting this conversation in anyway. There were to many places to drown and I wanted to know what he was thinking before I gave him more ammo.

When I glanced over at him again he had a smile; the kind of smile that can chill you to the bone. "So you have a second skip?" he said. I nodded, I was taught silence was golden. "When did you get this skip Stephanie?" he asked, his voice clam and smooth.

Mayday, Mayday the ship is sinking I thought. "Ummmmmm, the same time I got the other skip." I said chewing on my lower lip.

"The same day," He repeated.

"Yes?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Am I to assume you didn't tell anyone about the second skip because you didn't want us to know about him?" he said with a low tone.

"Ummm no…. well I mean not really…. I mean, I just knew you guys would be upset that I had him. But I wanted to prove I could do it. Plus, I really do need the money." I rambled.

"You know if you need help all you have to do is ask right?"

I turned and looked at him through narrow eyes. "Money or help catching him?" I asked.

"Both." He stated.

"I don't need hand outs and I can certainly pay my own bills." I said through gritted teeth.

I could see that he realized that he had hit a sensitive spot with me and was trying to choose his next words carefully. "Stephanie asking for help is not a bad thing. Can I tell you something?"

I nodded surprised at the way the conversation was turning, I was expecting a lecture.

"When I was 17 I had just gotten out of jail, I really didn't speak English and I couldn't get a job. I was starving on the street when Ranger found me. I had nothing but my name and the fear that was associated with it. Ranger took a chance on me, he gave me a job and money. Now years later the reason I am loyal to Ranger is not because he gave me money to eat and have a roof over my head. I am loyal to him because he believed in me and helped me. He gave me a chance when no one ese did, and he trusts and relies on me. Can you trust me and rely on me?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "It's easier said than done." I whispered. "I like to know that I did it on my own."

"Do you think less of me because Ranger gave me a hand up?"

I whirled my head over in surprise at him, "Never" I exclaimed.

"So then would it really be so bad to get help from me or any of the guys?" he asked.

Shit he had me there, he made it sounds so simple. Just listening the answer of course was yes I wanted and needed help; but pride was a funny thing and mine was hurting. However, the longer I thought about it the more I realized that he was right. You help your friends and family and you rely on them when you are down.

I looked at him again, he was still patiently waiting for my answer. "Hector I need your help." I said in a calm clear voice.

I watched as he gave me a small smile, "I will help you find and catch this guy and your other skip…. but you are on your own telling Ranger that you were not honest about having two skips."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I thought you were going to help me." I said.

"I am" he replied. "With the things that you need help with, not to fix the dumb ass mistakes you made." He smirked. I flipped him the bird as I merged on the Highway.

"OK so what is so bad about Vinnie the creeper that you didn't want to share with the rest of us." He asked

"Well technically he is a mid-level skip. "I said, "Vinnie the sicko only gave him to me because he didn't want to pay Ranger the higher bond fee."

I watched as Hector had the scary smile again, "What's the look for." I asked

"I am imagining Rangers face when he finds out and then Vinnie's when he finds out that Ranger knows." Hector said with an evil smile, the smile that would give you nightmares. I swear if I didnt just eat lunch with this man and see the other side of him I would be running for my life.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued, "ANYWAY" I said super dramatically. "He was arrested for rape, public intoxication and public nudity and this was his second offence. I really don't know why Vinnie posted his bail."

Hector face got my thunderous with each word out of my mouth and by the end his eyes were narrowed so far I didn't think he could fully see. "You were going to go after this guy alone, with no help?" he practically spat at me.

"Nooooooooooo" I said shacking my head, "I was playing it by ear, I wanted to gather information. See if I could even find him then evaluate from there. Once I knew I was going to do a stake out today I even asked Ranger if I could bring someone with." I defended myself.

"Well it's nice to see that you are not completely without brains." He muttered.

"HAY" I yelled, slightly offended. But he did have a point, there was a time I would have gone after this guy alone. What can I say… I have grown in the last few years.

Hector sat up and started ticking things off his fingers, "Ok we are going to his moms' house; we are going to watch to see if he comes. We are NOT getting out of the car. We are NOT going to engage with him in anyway. As much as I hate to say it I am not 100% and I have no weapons on me. They were all taken before I was taken to the hospital last night." He listed off. "If you don't agree to any of the above turn around and go back to Haywood."

I looked over at him, "Yes, dad" I smart mouth off with a grin.

"I mean it Stephanie, not only will I be upset if anything happens, but Ranger will kill me." He said then stated to mutter in Spanish under his breath.

I was still grinning when we pulled up to Vinnies moms house. I decided to park down the road under a tree for some shade, "I wonder if we have binoculars in here." I said going to open the door to check in the back.

"What the hell are you doing!" Hector growled at me.

I looked over at him, "I was going to look in the back to see if there were binoculars. I parked really far back and I don't have super human eyes like you guys do!" I said back.

"No you stay in the car, I will go. You have an uncanny ability to get in trouble in the most basic situations."

"Hay I could take offense to that," I growled at him.

"You could but you know that I am right!" he said back.

"Fine you are right." I said. "But I am going to look because if anything did happen I can get around faster." He raised an eyebrow when I said faster. Shit he was probably right, even with a gunshot wound he could probably run faster than me. "Well I can move without pain?" I said jumping out of the car. It took me less than 3 minutes to open the trunk grab the binoculars and get back in the Cayenne. I handed him a pair after showing him a photo of Vinnie on my phone.

After 5 whole minuets I was board out of my mind, I don't do sitting and waiting well. "So when we get back to Haywood are you going to rest at all or hide in your basement looking for answers." I asked still looking at the house in front of me.

"I am going to run some algorithms through the system to see if I can find the weak point then go ahead and …" he kept talking but I didn't understand a word he was saying. After a moment he stopped to look at me, I must have had a blank expression and drool because he grinned and said, "I am going to run some tests that will take a while, I will have time to nap while they are going."

"Ohhhh" I said with a smile, "Why didn't you just say that." I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy then turned to look back at the house. After a moment he whispered. "Hay, is that him?" I quickly lifted my binoculars in time to see Vinnie get out of a car that was idling in front of his mom's house.

"Yep" I said back watching him go to the passenger seat and grab out two bags. He walked up the stairs like he didn't have a care in the world and the front door was opened by a super sweet looking old lady. No one I would ever think of her as the mother of a serial rapist and if the research I did held any truth; a murder. I quickly wrote down the Tag on the car and the make and model. Vinnie handed his mom the bags, gave her a quick hug and kiss then was shooing him away with what looked like a laundry basket of clean clothes she had washed for him.

Now I could officially say that I had seen everything I thought in disbelief.

"Did she just hand him a basket of clean clothes" I asked out loud.

"Looks like it" Hector said

"Humm." I said.

I watched as he got back in his car throwing the basket into back. "His poor mom just washed and dried all of those clothes and he just threw them in the back?" I said shaking my head. "No respect man."

I felt more then saw Hectors look of surprise at me, "He rapes and possibly kills someone and you are worried about him throwing around clothes?" he questioned me.

"What," I defended myself "His mom probably worked really hard to get those clothes neat like that." I said still looking through the binoculars at Donaldson. Hector shook his head and started to mutter in Spanish again. I had a feeling I was really starting to affect him in a non-positive way.

After a moment Donaldson started the car and was pulling away when all Hell broke loose. I watched as another car pulled up in front of Donaldson blocking him in and one more pulling along the side. I watched in absolute horror as the passenger next to Donaldson pulled out a gun and started shooting. It lasted maybe only 1 or 2 minutes but it felt like an eternity, and as fast as the cars had pulled up they were rolling away.

Rolling right past where I was parked I thought in a panic, I was attempting to slide down my seat when the shooting car was passing us and I watched as the driver looked once; then took another glance at me. Shit, I knew this guy! I had brought him in once. This was not good. I watched as he slammed on his breaks and put the car in park. He slammed the door open and came over to my window.

"Yo, bitch." He screamed at the window, "Open the fucking door." I had already locked the window and door and was attempting to re-start the car when he began to slam his fist on the window.

"I said open the FUCKING window Bitch, I owe you for my stay in prison." He was screaming so hard spit was speckling the window, random thought that crossed through my mind at that moment was…. gross.

My hands were shacking so bad that Hector had leaned over and pulled the keys from it and was inserting them in when we both heard the glass shatter. SHIT this was not good…. really not good I thought as I felt a fist grab my hair and yank me towards the door.

Owwwww I thought. My head was sensitive already and this was not helping. I watched as Hector's arm shot in front of my face and into the face of the attacker. I felt more then saw him stumble back when he pulled my hair with him.

Then everything seemed to stop for a moment when we heard some who was still in the murdering car… yes I called it the murdering car, scream in pain. The guy let go of my hair and I watched as he turned to run back to his car. He only made it two steps when he was shot directly in the back from the sweet little old lady who gave Donaldson the basket of clean clothes. Evidently no one fucked with her son and lived to tell the tail. I watched as she walked up to my window and pointed the rifle at me, "and who the Fuck are you?" she said.

My eyes wide I knew I had to play to safe, I pointed to the guy laying in the street, "I was after that guy when he attacked me. I just got here a moment ago." I said with wide eyes.

She looked and me and said, "You lying little hussy, you have been sitting here for an hour. I am always watching this street and I have never seen you before today so I won't ask again who are you?"

Before I could say anything Hector grabbed the rifle and the little old and put her in cuffs, somehow when the guy let go of my hair Hector had gotten out to get him and instead got the little old lady.

After he cuffed her he looked up at me and said in a super calm voice, "See always getting in trouble."

-/-

After the old lady had been placed in the back of the Cheyenne and Hector had checked to see if Donaldson was actually dead, my phone rang.

I looked at the caller id and nearly wet myself, it was Batmen.

Crap he knew, I don't know what he knew but he knew.

"Hello" I said into the phone with false cheer.

"Stephanie is there something you have to tell me." He asked. Shit quick and to the point.

So I said the first thing that came to mind, "I didn't get out of the car."

"Well that is nice to hear," he said "Anything else." He practically purred.

This was not good!

"It wasn't my fault!" I said

"It never is." He said softly.

"I was sitting here minding my own business stalking my skip when out of nowhere this guy came up and shot him. Then he saw me and I may or may not have put this guy in jail before so he was a little angry. So he broke the car window and tried to get at me, but then the nice little old lady shot him. And then she was going to shoot me but then Hector handcuffed her and now we are safe. Donaldson is dead, the guy who attacked me is dead and the little old lady is going to be arrested when the police get here. See everything is ok." I took a deep breath when I paused.

I heard the line crackle with silence so after a moment I said, "Hello…. Ranger are you still there."

"You mean Mikel is dead." Ranger said in a soft deadly voice.

"Ummm, well I wasn't going after Mikel today." I whispered.

"I know that you don't mean Vinnie Donaldson…. correct?" Ranger said quietly "The same Donadlson that was bailed out by Vinnie last week wanted for rape and possible murder."

I was silent because I knew that there was nothing I could say to diffuse the situation.

"Stephanie, when did you get this file…. I assume it was a few days ago since you already did a search on him and found information."

Honesty, I had to go for complete honesty now, "I got both files at the same time." I whispered.

"So you lied to me and to the guys when we asked you about the files." He said in a very low and calm voice.

"No" I practically shouted. "When they guys asked me I told them I had two files, I just didn't tell them who the second file was on. And when I was talking to you I really was going after Mikel first, I just couldn't find anything on him. So when I looked up Donaldson and all this info came up I decided to stake him out today." I said rushing to get all the words out.

"Boss the cops are here to talk to us" I heard Lester in the background. "we gotta go."

"Ranger." I whispered tears threating to fall because I felt like I had failed him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, voice hard.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then I can't do this right now, I have to go. Lester needs to talk to you to see about the incident report". I heard as he handed the phone over not saying another word and I felt my heart break a little.

"Beautiful" I heard Lester whisper, "How could you lie to us?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice to and I felt like I let everyone down around me.

"I am so sorry." I cried tears streaming down my face. No one had yelled at me or said one harsh word to me, and yet it was worse then if they had yelled. I still felt like I was the worst person in the world and that I had let everyone down. I felt like scum.

"Lester I just wanted to prove that I could do it on my own…." I paused my breath ragged "I knew that you wouldn't think I could. You would take it…. all of you would and you would do it for me like you always do. You don't think that I am smart enough or strong enough or tough enough." I said hiccupping through the steady stream of tears.

"Oh Beautiful, being strong is not doing things on your own. Its asking for help when you know you need it. And we all need help, I wouldn't have gone after Donaldson alone. Does that make me weak?" he asked.

"No, you are never weak." I said my head laying on the steering wheel in front of me and my lap filling with tears. This was the second time I was hearing the same thing in one day and I felt like I was seeing life in a whole new perspective. "I just want to be strong and smart like you guys and I want to know that I am valuable to the team and not a liability." I whispered with a broken voice.

"Stephanie we all have our strengths and weaknesses, and just because you are not strong with everything does not make you weak." He said gently. "Do you get it now?" he questioned.

"I think I am starting too." I said softly, after a few deep raged breaths I asked quietly. "He's really mad, right?"

"Yes he's really mad." Lester whispered. "Want to tell me what happened?"

So I explained the story as best as I could leaving out no details this time and when I was done, Lester explained that after all the paper work was done and we were released we should come back to Haywood. Evidently the alarms had stopped going off and everyone was headed back in. I looked over to the clock to see that it already 5pm. Ranger had been up for almost 16 hours on only 3 hours of sleep. When I looked over at Hector I could see his exhaustion too. If you didn't know him you wouldn't see it, but I could around the eyes and mouth.

After I hung up with Lester I walked over to Hector and gave him a gentle hug, "Thank you for saving me just now." I whispered and felt him nod and hug me back.

"I am sorry I wasn't honest with you guys." I whispered the tears coming again. I felt him give me another gentle squeeze.

"I promise to never do it again." I said into his chest.

"See that you don't." he replied. "Stop crying, I am not mad at you. I feel sorry for you."

I looked up at him in confusion.

"You have never had Ranger mad at you, like really mad at you. Good luck."

"Do you think he will hate me and push me out of his life." I asked.

Hector shook his head, "You still don't really get it." He responded, "He would walk on hot coals for you…. kill for you and the only thing that would push you out of his life is you leaving. He's pissed because he cares…. because you hurt him when you lied."

"I guess I am use to people shoving their love down my throat. Holding it over my head like a weapon or a control. I have never had anyone just love me and stand behind me gently supporting me. That's what he does though, he's always there when I need him, with everything I could need. And he never asks anything in return accept my honesty and trust. I didn't do either of those this week…did I?" I questioned.

"No" Hector replied shaking his head.

"Well I will just have to do better, be better and beg forgiveness." I said, "but most of all I have to trust him to…it's not going to be easy."

"Love never is my dear, love never is." He said grinning.

"Nice reference." I grinned at him, "and thank you for making me smile…you are really good at that."

"Well what are brothers for." He grinned down at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the cops that had just pulled up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I spent the entire ride back to Haywood thinking about the choices I had made in the last week. I have spent so long making decisions based on how Joe, my mother and the Burg were going to react that I was putting the same thoughts on the guys and Ranger. It wasn't fair to them and it was making my relationships with them strained.

The guys and Ranger treated me with respect and valued my opinions, and I needed to start accepting that and treating them the way they treated me. Now I had to get through the talk with Ranger and tell him about my apfinay and I know it wasn't going to be easy. I knew under all of his anger he was hurt that I hadn't trusted him, and I understood where he was coming from because if he had done that to me I would have been heart broken.

When we pulled into the garage I sat in the seat just staring ahead until Hector cleared his throat making me jump in my seat in surprise, "You need to go upstairs eventually…... The sooner you go up the better." He said. I watched him slowly open his door and get out; he went to the stairs, of course he still takes the stairs. I rolled my eyes at his back and watched him grab his phone as he walked through the door.

My phone rang startling me, I picked it up, "Hello?"

I heard Hector say in the phone softly. "Saw that." I looked at my phone in disbelief.

Did he really just call me to say that. I stuck my tongue out at the phone then brought it back up to my ear. I heard Hector laughing and I looked up to see him standing at the door again. "Saw that too. Now get your ass upstairs!" he said into the phone then hung up.

I took a deep breath and slowly got out of the Cheyenne walking to the elevator. I knew the next few minutes were going to make or break my relationship with Ranger; I hope it would make us stronger. With each level in the elevator I felt my anxiety rising.

The elevator opened on five and when I stepped out I could feel the tension in the room. The guys looked exhausted from the last 20 hours of break-ins and alarms and when they looked at me I could see both the concern and disappointment. I felt like the worst person in the world, it was a feeling I hoped to never feel again. And with each step to Ranger's office I felt like turning around and running, I even stopped in my tracks when I looked up and saw Ranger's door open and waiting for me.

That's when my thoughts went wild…. he's gonna send me to a third world country, I can feel it now I thought wildly. I started to pivot around when I heard Ranger's voice bellow from his office.

No really he bellowed, Ranger never bellows at anyone, even the people who he goes after, shit he's fucking pissed!

"Stephanie get in here now!"

Shit, shit, shit; a full name, that was never good!

But I needed to step up and not run. Running would accomplish nothing. I took a deep breath and walked into the office with my head held high. I may be shaking on the inside but I was going to fake it until I made it, I thought.

Ranger was standing next to the door and after I cleared into the room he slammed the door so hard that it made the walls rattle. Ok, so he's angry enough to let everyone else know it. Usually he is a quiet, lead you to your death silently angry. But right now his face had a look of pure rage on it. I broke out in a cold sweat…so not good I thought.

I watched as he walked passed me and around to sit at his desk. "Sit", he demanded in a cold voice.

In a flash I went from worried to irritated, my Hungarian anger was about to make and appearance.

"No" I said firmly but softly. "Can I help you with something?" I said crossing my arms. I knew he was mad, but this was getting ridicules.

He raised a single eyebrow at me and I almost wet myself. So I countered with a two eyebrow raise, and let's be honest it was only because I couldn't do one eyebrow…. The show off.

The silence seemed to stretch into what felt like a million years. I watched as he leaned back into his chair and steepled his fingers over his chest, his eyes narrowing at me. So I tilted my head to the side in a challenge, I just hope I had it in me to back up the challenge. I felt like I had a split personality, part worried and part irritated and with each second it changed.

I watched as he slowly stood up, place his fists on the desk and lean forward, "Want to tell me why you lied to me?"

Now I had a frustrated look on my face, I still don't feel like I lied. "I would like to know what you are talking about because I never really lied to you." I said.

He practically growled, "Your second skip, the one that you never should have received from the soon to be dearly departed Vinnie."

Now I felt my anger returning he was not being fair and I was only going to take some of the blame with this. "First of all I didn't lie. I said I had a skip named Mikel and I do. I said I need to find him, which I still do! I never said that he was my only skip! I even told the guys that I had two skips!"

"It was a lie by omission Stephanie, the same difference." He purred in his scary voice leaning just a little further over the desk. His hands were in fists that looked like he could and would break the desk if he got any angrier. "I trust you to tell me things and be 100% honest about what is going on in our lives."

That's when I saw red, while I may not have been 100% honest he has been hot then cold for weeks…. no months! How am I supposed to know what he wants from me if he doesn't speak up?

"No it's not! Ranger, we are not married or even together. I don't have to tell you everything. I asked for help with Mikel because I couldn't find anything on him. I didn't ask for help on Vinnie the Creeper because I had solid leads on him. Last time I checked I didn't have to check in with you!" I was practically yelling by the end. I was tired of people telling me what to do, and thinking I was helpless. And I was tired of people not telling me where we stood…. RANGER, I thought.

"And if you paid attention to what I did today you would have seen I found him. And that I didn't do anything stupid, I took Hector with me. I had NO control over what happened. ANDDD if you remember I did ask you for help when I went after him, I asked for a guy to go with me to the stake out. I was NEVER going to go alone." By the end my hands were waving around and I was breathing like I had just ran 10 miles.

I watched as he slowly stood straight up no longer leaning on the desk, was he taller? He seemed taller! Now that all my anger was out I was back to feeling like at any moment he was going to crush me like a bug. Shit, shit, shit. What was I thinking, I yelled at Batman!

"Stephanie I know you are aware of why he was arrested. I know you are aware that he was in my pile until Vienne put him in yours to save some money. I also know that you knew I would want to know you had him, so I could help you. You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid, and this was fucking stupid. To go after him with no back up other than Hector who was SHOT less than 24 hours ago…. Stupid" Ranger's voice went down an octave with each sentence so by the end I had to strain to hear him. "DO you know why I have Bobby, Tank and Lester as my back up? Because I know that we are always 100% up front with each other. I know that they will never leave out details that matter. And you having Donaldson as your second skip was a vital detail, and I know you know that because you deliberately left that information out. I would fire any of the guys for that."

I had chills go through my body at his tone but I also felt my anger come back in full force, "It was NOT stupid to do my job! I am good at my job and frankly I am sick and tired of being told that I am helpless and need a babysitter all the time. I understand that you and guys have a relationship for work, but you and I don't work together. It was my file Ranger, MINE. Vinnie gave it to me, it was not part of anything to do with Rangeman." I yelled.

I saw him raise his eyebrow again; seriously what a show off being able to just raise one. "I didn't say you were stupid Stephanie, I said that you made a stupid choice. That is very different. You know that I support you in your job, I always have. However even I need back up once in a while." He slammed his hand down on the last word making me jump. "And so there is no confusion in the future you will have back up when you go after anyone like him or I will talk to Vinnie so you don't get anyone higher than a low bond!"

I saw him breathing deeply and I could see his eyes were almost wild. If I wasn't so angry I would have taken a moment to carefully think about what he was really saying and the way, he was acting. Instead I grabbed onto what pissed me off.

I took a step back, then I let out a screech. "You have NO right to tell me what I can do! I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT ANDDDD JUST SO WE ARE CLEAR… JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DOESN'T MEAN I WILL BE YOUR LITTLE DISCIPLENED EMPLOYEE. SO YOU BETTER GET OVER THAT I DID MY JOB WITHOUT ASKING FOR YOUR PERMISSION OR HELP!" Honestly I didn't even know what was coming out of my mouth until it was out, but it was not good. I was breathing hard and waving my hands. "YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" I growled stomping my feet, I know I looked like a child but at that very moment I just didn't care!

Then I took another step back and took a deep breath and it sank in that I had just yelled…. at Ranger, no one yells at Ranger and lives!

Shit, Batman, I just yelled at Batman! Ohhhh Fuck, shit. I am going to die; he is going to send me to a third world country. I will never see my family or eat a Crispy cream again! I watched with wild eyes as he his eyes narrowed at me and he slowly went around the desk and stalked towards me. I took a step back, then another and another until my back was against the wall. I watched as he came so close that his chest brushed mine with each breath.

His breath brushed my cheeks as he whispered, "What did you say?"

"Ummmmm", I tried to do some quick thinking and remembering of the word vomit that came out of my mouth. "You're not the boss of me?" It was more a question then an answer.

"No" he practically growled, I felt the rumble in his chest as he brushed me.

"Ummmmmmm", I whispered, "That I don't need to ask your permission?"

"Noooooooo" he said as he slowly shook his head back and forth. "Before that."

"Ummm, I can do whatever I want" I said as I tried to back farther into the wall; but no luck I was smack-dab between a rock, A.K.A Ranger and the wall. No moving backward or forward so decided to try the side. I attempted to step to the left and his hand shot up and slammed on the wall next to my head making me jump. So I tried to take a step to the right and his other hand snapped up onto the wall with a thud. Ok yep not moving.

"After that", he said slowly like it would help me understand.

"I sure can't remember" I mumbled. I was not repeating that unless the room was on fire.

"I can start a fire", he said.

"Shit, Out loud?" He nodded.

"I am waiting Babe, say it again." He purred into my face.

I shook my head back and forth. Denial was my friend and if I don't say it again then It didn't happen.

"Babe, say it again." I saw the plea in his eyes. Then he cheated and used the special word, "Please."

And with that please I was lost, "I love you." I whispered my breath brushing over his face. Then his mouth was on mine as he plundered and pillaged it. One minuet I was standing and the next I was being braced against wall with full body contact from toes to lips.

It felt like he was desperate for me to say it again and again, "I love you" I murmured against his hair as his lips and teeth grazed my neck. He ground against me as soon as I said the words again. It was like he was trying to climb inside me so he could keep me there and safe forever.

"Again" he said hoarsely as one of his hands pulled my top over my head and the other grasping

my ass pulling me as close as possible.

"I love you" I said again ripping at his shirt. Practically tearing it in half to get it off and to get my hands on his chest. I felt his mouth cover my nipple and I was lost again. "Ohh God please... Ranger please." I stuttered trying to get him to do something, I wasn't sure what but anything to make this burning fire in my body explode.

I felt more then heard him groan into my breast as he was pulling at the snap of my jeans. "Again", he demanded as his hand slipped inside my panties.

"I love you." I moaned as he was slipping my jeans down my legs, somehow he had gotten my shoes off without me even noticing. He grasped my ass and pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his hips.

"Again, Babe, Again." He begged as he lavished one of my nipples with his tongue then went to the other. He was leaving marks; I could feel it with each pull of suction over my nipple.

"I love you Carlos!" I said with barely any breath. When he heard me use his name he lost it biting my nipple making me jump in pleasure as he slipped inside of me at the same time. "Ohh Yes, please yes Carols." I felt him stroke deep inside me over and over going deeper with each thrust until he was all the way inside not able to go any deeper.

"MINE…. YOU…. ARE… MINE." He growled slowly with each thrust into me over and over again. "Say it."

"I am yours," I said breathlessly just trying to hold on as I rode the waves of pleasure.

"Forever", he said as he licked and bit my neck, while thrusting even deeper than before. One of his hands coiled into my hair pulling just hard enough to tilt my head back so he had complete access to my neck. My eyes were closed as I felt every piece of him filling me, every piece of us matching together perfectly. But he wanted an answer and I wasn't giving it fast enough.

"Say it, NOW" He demanded.

I clenched my fingers into his shoulders and arched my back desperately trying to get closer, have him go deeper. "Forever." I said as I exploded. I felt my head fall forward onto his shoulder, my face buried into his neck. "Forever." I whispered.

I felt him stroke once, twice more before he also shattered and held me close, "You are mine" he said breathing deeply looking into my eyes. "Forever." He whispered as his mouth covered mine for a deep kiss. His tongue touched mine and I felt my muscle clench at him and he pushed into me again. "Mine."

-/-

I lazily watched as he carried us from the wall to the couch, sitting down with me in his lap; him still deep inside me. I felt him brush his hand up and down my spine and heard him sigh.

I knew he was thinking deeply about what he wanted to say because he never sighs. So I decided to go first. "I am sorry." I whispered into his neck, "I wasn't completely honest and I should have been."

After a moment I felt him kiss my curls and whisper, "No I am sorry and I was wrong."

I sat up straight and looked at his face in surprise. I could see the fatigue in his face and the honesty in his eyes. Batman said he was wrong; this never happens because Batman is not wrong.

"BABE" he smiled, "I am not Batman, and even I am wrong sometimes." He said as he stroked my face gently. He leaned his head forward and placed his forehead on mine.

"You terrify me." He admitted

I pulled back and I knew he could see the confusion on my face, "Babe, you try to conquer the world and you go after people like Donaldson and I have no control over you." I know my eyes narrowed because he quickly said, "I just mean that you try to do it alone, and I can't help you and you don't work for me so I can't tell you what to do." He started to brush my face gently with his fingers again, "I can't make you be safe and I can't follow you around everywhere, every day. You would hate me and I love you because of who you are not who I want you to be."

I guess I still looked confused because he gave a gentle laugh, "I am tiered and I am not saying this right." He leaned his head back on the coach closing his eyes, his hands on my hips. After a moment he squeezed my hips gently, and looked up into my eyes "I love you. I want you to be safe. Today when I heard that you had a gun pointed at your face and I didn't even know you were in danger I felt like a failure. I could have lost you today and I didn't even know it, I didn't have all of the facts. In the future can you please just tell me everything and trust me…" he kissed me gently, "to trust you."

I just looked at him because I didn't think that I would ever hear any of this. I felt like crying and laughing as I gently reached up and cup his face. I must have shed a tear because I felt him reach up and brush it off my cheek. I decided to reach deep down and be completely truthful also, "I might not have lied, but I wasn't honest. I didn't tell any of you about Vinnie the Creeper because I knew you would upset. I want to promise that I will never do that again but I know me." I said with a small grin, "How about I say I promise to try to come to you first from now on. And to tell you when I get a higher bond or a more difficult one?"

He smiled at me, "How about you just tell me about all of your skips?" he said. "I want to help you even if it's just to say good luck."

"I can do that." I whispered.

He looked in my eyes, "Babe, say it again." He whispered.

I gently cupped both cheeks again and said, "I love you."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I have waited so long to hear you say that. I didn't think you did, I thought you just thought of me as your best friend." He said the last word with a chuckle.

I closed my eyes, "I was to afraid to even admit it to myself before Point Pleasant. That's what I was hiding, Lula made me realize that you were the one in my heart. Its why I got so drunk" I whispered. "Then the last week you would say one thing to give me hope; like the closet comment, but then I would remember things you said before. I was scared to hope, so I didn't say anything."

He looked frustrated "We really need to get our shit together." He said with a frown, "From now on, if you have a question; ask me."

"Fine." I said sitting up straight, "But you have talk to me! If you think something, then say it."

He gave me a gentle smile, "I'll try, it's hard for me to just talk."

"I know, like it's hard for me to ask for help." I smiled, "and I don't always need help." I said gently.

"I know; you're Wonder Woman." He said as he gently rubbed my back. "Can Wonder Woman just let me know where she is going and what she is doing. That's all I ask."

"We are gonna fight again." I said with a grin.

"As long as we can make up like this." He grinned back.

I rolled my eyes at him then gasped when I felt him harden again and shift so I could feel him fill me.

His hands softly grasped my hips and slowly helped me move up and down. He leaned forward and slowly kissed me. "I love you." He whispered.

I felt him stroke deeper and deeper, "I love you too." I murmured into his neck.

Soon I couldn't move fast enough and I felt his arms circle my waist and him start to rise up with each thrust. "You are mine now… forever Stephanie."

I arched my back and felt him kiss down my throat. Licking and nibbling until he reached first one nipple then the other.

I moaned his name as he thrust over and over again, suddenly he rolled until I was lying flat. He braced one knee on the couch and lifted one of my legs to hook on his hip. The new angle had me seeing stars and I watched through half closed eyes as he came down and captured my lips. After a deep and hard kiss, he whispered against my lips, "Cum Babe, cum for me."

And I exploded with my back arching and watched as he followed me a moment later. I felt more then saw him fall gently next to me on the coach. "Babe." He whispered into my hair pulling me close. I was drifting in a sea of bliss and exhaustion and I knew he was even more exhausted then I was.

"Sleep." I murmured as I stroked his chest. I reached over him to grab the blanket off the back of the couch. I pulled it over both of us then snuggled into his chest. "Sleep." I said again even softer. I heard him murmur into my hair then pull me tighter against him.

I drifted off to sleep feeling like the world was right. I was in Ranger's arms and for once I wasn't unsure or confused. I was loved and it felt good….it felt right.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke to pounding on Rangers office door and I rolled out of his arms and slammed onto the floor.

"Fuck" I mumbled "that hurt"

I heard Ranger chuckle above me and say, "Smooth Babe"

I glared up at him and asked, "Ready to start the next fight?"

He just gave me a smirk as he got up and lifted me back on the couch. I watched as he quickly grabbed his clothes, dressed and walk over to the door.

He unlocked it and opened it a few inches. He whispered back and forth with someone and frowned. I looked out the window to see that it was dark, hours had passed and a glance at the clock said it was 2 am. We slept through dinner and my stomach was letting me know it and my head slightly.

I stood up reaching for my clothes quickly getting dressed. When I was done I found my purse and grabbed the pill bottle Bobby gave me. I was in the process of taking a pill when Ranger walked up behind me and asked with a frown, "Head hurting?"

I nodded, "A little, I think because I missed dinner. Lack of food makes it worse." The hair pulling probably didn't help but Ranger already looked stressed and there was nothing he could do to fix or change that. Better not add it to his plate when it was already over flowing.

"Who was it." I asked leaning into his arms.

"Lester, he said the alarms are going off again. They are all different from last night. Hector is up running a scan to see if there is a pattern. So far there haven't been any suspects at any of the alarms." He sighed as he pulled me close.

I could tell the stress was getting to him because he never looked or sounded tired, and right now he looked frustrated and exhausted still.

"Do you need to go out?" I asked rubbing his back gently.

"Not yet, let's go to 7 and get you some food." He said grabbing my hand to pull me to the door.

Suddenly what we did in his office came crashing down and I was mortified the guys knew. I mean I wasn't exactly quiet! Ranger must have seen my face because he smiled gently and said, "It's 2 am no one is out there. They are either in bed or on shift. Halls are clear Babe."

"That doesn't help me tomorrow when I have to see them." I muttered as we walked out the door.

I heard him give a small chuckle, "They won't say a word babe."

"No they won't, but I still know, that they know, that I know!" I said miserably.

He smiled and pulled me into the elevator "I guess that is a conundrum." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You don't sound sympathetic."

"I'm not." He said, "You are mine and I claimed you."

"Cave man." I grumbled.

"Yep" he said as we got off on seven. "I guess it's my job to kill a beast and feed you then." I watched him flash me a wolf smile as he opened the door.

I rolled my eyes and followed him in the apartment, I hopped on the stool and watched him pull open the fridge to find us food.

I started to think about everything that happened in the last 24 hours and became a little overwhelmed. I mean were Ranger and I together? Are we a couple? Or just sleeping together.

"I smell burning." Startled I looked up to see Ranger standing in front of me as he finished making a sandwich. "I killed a turkey for you." He chuckled as he passed me the turkey sandwich. "What is going on up there." He said pointing at my head.

I looked at him for a moment trying to find the right words, I decided to use the food as a way to get out of talking. I watched him grin at me as I took a massive bite, the man knew what I was doing… he always did.

"Babe." He said leaning his hip on the counter and crossing his arms. "We talk now, remember?"

I smiled sarcastically then chewed and swallowed dramatically. "Fineeeeeeeeeee" I drawled. I pushed the crumbs around my plate taking a deep breath.

"Are we together?" I mumbled.

I watched as his eyebrows shot up, he finished chewing and looked at me through narrowed eyes. "What would you call it?"

I felt in that moment that if I wasn't carful we really would be having our next fight. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, "I am not sure, I know what I want but I am not sure if we are in the same place."

"What do you want." He asked with a blank face.

I groaned and put my head down, "I am not saying this right." I threw his words back at him.

"Touché" he said leaning forward on the counter. "I know what I want, want to hear it?" I nodded with my head down and my forehead rubbing on the counter. "Babe, look up."

I slowly looked at him with wide eyes. "Crazy eyes?" he said. I nodded again.

"For me it's simple, I want you." He said shrugging. "What do you want?"

"You." I said without hesitation.

"Ok then." He said standing, "We are together."

I struggled for a moment trying to let it go, but I had to say the words, "Like boyfriend and girlfriend or like we only sleep together."

I watched him cringe, "Boyfriend and girlfriend." I watched him close his eyes, "That sounds like we are 10."

I grinned, "See not so easy to name is it." I put my chin on my propped up hand. "I need a name for it when my mother asks or Lula asks or Lester asks."

I watched him take a moment to think, "Well if your Mom asks, say we are fuck buddies. If Lula asks, tell her I am Batman and I will make her disappear if she asks again. And if Lester asks, tell him that he will meet me at the mats at 0500 the next morning."

I laughed hysterically almost falling of the chair, Batman had a sense of humor! "What if you are busy the next morning?"

He grinned at me, "I will make time."

"What if Lula asks again any way." I sassed

"Show her the photo of my abs you took, that will distract her."

I almost died of laughter, "And what if my mom demands that you marry me right away because she can't have a daughter with a fuck buddy?"

He looked me dead in the eye, "Then I will marry you."

I immediately stopped laughing and stared at him. "See those comments." I was waving my hands back and forth. "Truth or punch line."

"Both." He answered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What if I don't want to get married?"

He shrugged, "Then we won't."

I tilted my head to the side, "So we might never marry, we might just be together like this…. forever?"

He leaned forward, "I said I was simple, I want you, anyway I can have you." He kissed me gently on the lips. "But I don't share, so don't make me kill anyone." I didn't think he was joking so I nodded, I also knew I didn't have to say the same thing back.

Ok that was one thing, now to brave the other. I casually lifted my sandwich and started to munch. "Tomorrow I am going to run to my apartment and do some errands, what are you doing?"

I watched as he started cleaning the food up, "Nice try, I want you to take a guy."

I took a deep breath; I knew this was going to be a battle. "No"

I watched him turn and raise an eyebrow at me, "You said you would take someone with you."

"I did say that… when I am going after Mikel and I will. Tomorrow I am just doing some errands, checking on my apartment. Going to see the girls and get any new files and hand in my body receipt. I can grab yours too." I said sitting taller in my chair.

"The guy who hit you?" he questioned nodding at my temple.

"I haven't had any more contact, nothing. No one has sent any messages, in anyway. I am wondering now if it was just the wrong place at the wrong time and he was gonna steal my car…. I do have that kind of luck." I grumbled rolling my eyes.

"Your car?" he said with another eyebrow raise.

"What? A shitty car is better than no car." I defended.

He nodded, "You have me there."

I tilted my head to the side, "How about a compromise."

"I am listening." He said with a blank face. I knew he was waiting to see what my wild mind came up with.

"I put on a tracker that I promise to not take off, and I carry my panic button. I will go see the girls first and see if Lula wants to ride with me for the day? I need to get my check for Donaldson anyway. Hay do you think if I gave you half of the bond you could put it in Hector's pay check? I know that if I try to give it him he will say no." I said taking the last bite of my sandwich and handing the plate over to Ranger to be washed.

"Nice divert again, tomorrow's plan is FINE as long as Lula agrees to go with you, and giving Hector the bond is all on you. If Lula says no, then you come get a partner here. Is that agreeable?" he said wiping the counter.

I rolled my eyes again, "What are you gonna do when I move back to my apartment? I can't stay here forever, what if nothing happens for a week? A month?" I asked with a grim look, "I can't hide forever."

"I don't think of it as hiding…. I think of it as getting extra time with you. Besides," he said grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge, "I already told you that you can have half of my closet."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What if I am not ready to move in yet…. I like my apartment."

"So then you don't move in." He said, "I will just make visits to your apartment the nights you are not here." I watched as he started to walk to the bedroom. "Eventually you will come back here…. my sheets are better." He called out.

I rolled my eyes again, I was gonna get rolling eye syndrome if I kept it up. "So you would sleep in my crappy apartment, in my crappy bed just to be with me?" I said leaning on the doorframe of the bedroom.

"Babe, your crappy apartment and crappy bed is not the worst place I have slept." He said walking up to me brushing his body along mine. "Its high on the list but not the worst." He smirked down at me while brushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ears.

"Really though Stephanie, what don't you understand about, I want you? I will go as fast or as slow as you want. This is your train as long as I am on it." He slowly leaned down to brush his lips against mine.

"Ok" I whispered against his lips, "Then I want to go really fast right now. Like Superman fast." I grinned pushing him back towards the bed. At the last moment he whipped us around and gently pushed me back on the bed.

"Sorry Babe I can't do Superman fast." He said with a wolf grin, slowly coming down to lay between my legs "But, I can do Batman fast."

Then he proceeded to show me the difference.

-/-

I woke up the next morning alone and proceeded to go about my day as planned. After getting dressed I went down to the garage, as I was getting out of the elevator I saw Hector coming out of the stairwell.

"Hola Brother." I grinned at him.

I watched as he slowly walked over to me, now that the second day was here so was the pain. He was way worse today then yesterday. "Hola Chica." He said at me with a small smile. When he got close I looked around to make sure in one was in the garage. "Hay do you know where my car is?" I asked. I watched as he raised his eye brow at me. "I need a car." I said in a smart ass tone.

He pointed to the Cheyenne. I shook my head no. "No, my car."

He stared at me for a moment then said, "Tu casa…. your house."

"Sweet are you leaving? Can you take me to it?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded to his SUV, I followed him and got in. After we were on the road a moment he asked, "Why did you not take the Cheyenne?"

I looked over at him. "Why would I? I have a car that runs."

He looked at me blankly, "It does!" I said with a forceful grin. "Not well but it runs."

He looked out the window for a minute, "You are independent." I nodded at him happy he got it. "Sometimes to independent."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

I watched as he pulled into my lot and next to my car. "You are independent and that is good. We all must be sometimes, but don't always push away help when it is offered. You can hurt those who offer it to you." I took a moment to think then smiled, "I understand" he nodded with a slight grin. I watched as he got out and checked my car. I waited until he was done, gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks brother.

He pulled me in and whispered in my ear, "Gracias hermano…say it."

"Gracias hermano" I said stumbling.

"Now you know more Spanish my Hermana." He said.

I got in my car and waved to him as I drove away. On the way to the bonds office I thought about what he said. It was going to be a hard balance for me to accept Ranger's and the guys help and to learn when to say no. I think we were all going to have issues with that. He and the guys always wanted to give more and more and I always want to just say no and do it myself. I guess time would tell.

As I walked into the Bonds office I waved at Lula and Connie.

"White girl, where you been?" Lula said with a grin. "I haven't see you in forever!"

I smiled at her, "I just saw you on Friday when I got my files."

"Ummmmm ya girl and now it's Tuesday. Where you been at and how did dinner with the cop go?" she said munching on a doughnut. "And what happened to your face?"

I walked over to Connie and handed her the receipt for Donaldson, "I heard you killed him." She said smacking her gum.

"Not me, a nice man shot Donaldson then Donaldson's mom shot him." I muttered, "It was a crappy day."

"Hay all I need is this." she said waving the paper and started writing me a check. I turned back to Lula, I forgot that with our quiet grown up talk no one other than Joe and I knew what happened. Plus, I had been mostly locked up/kept safe in Haywood since Friday night and the girls were dying to know everything that happened.

"Joe and I broke up. It was very grown up…no yelling or fighting." I watched as Lula's eyes almost bugged out of her head. She sat up on the couch so fast I was afraid to see if anything had pooped out of anywhere.

"Broke up? Grown up style? What happened to the almost engagement?" she rambled with a dumfounded expression on her face.

"You." I said with a grin, "Your little stunt in Point Pleasant made me reassess what I want. Also your psychic is an ass….an ass who was right, but an ass."

She grinned at me, "So you are alone now? Where have you been all weekend and what happened to your face?" she said suspiciously.

I turned to get my check from Connie, "Any new skips for me? Rangeman?" I said with a smile.

"Not for you but yes for Rangeman. But you are not getting them until you spill." She said holding the files out of reach.

I rolled my eyes. "I was attacked outside the restaurant and I recovered at Haywood. The guys have been trying to figure out who hit me. Today was the first day I was allowed out alone, and only if Lula spends the day with me." I turned back to Lula. "Want to go to lunch and grab some stuff from my apartment. Maybe go to the bank? If you do, lunch is on me…" I said trying to entice her.

"White girl you know I don't turn down lunch, I am starving and I lost 2lbs this week. I need to be able to fill out this dress for the weekend. Let's go get some food." I shuttered to think about the dress she was going to wear this weekend and turned in time to see Connie shaking her head NO. Evidently I really didn't want to see it! I nodded to Connie in thanks for the warning.

"See ya later Connie." I said walking out the door. "Come on Lula so much to do and so little time."

In the end the day was uneventful and I grabbed what I needed from my apartment. Although I swear someone had been in there before; when I questioned Ranger later to see if he had it swept before I went in he would not confirm or deny it. Men I thought, he couldn't let it go.

I got my check in the bank and it was enough to pay all the bills and rent for the month, it was a good feeling. I got a money order for half and began thinking up a way to get Hector to take it. Lula and I did lunch then I dropped her off before I went back to Haywood.

It was like that for the next few weeks. It was a gentle blur with nothing exciting happening but I had never felt so good. I got two more skips that I brought in, one with help from the guys. Honestly I think they almost had a heart attack when I asked for help and to be truthful it was not easy but later I was glad I did. A take down never went so easy, the guy practically cuffed himself. I guess a wall of 7ft muscle in black makes you not want to run; I am sure the guns helped also. The second skip I got on my own with Lula, it went ok and I only ended up a few splotches of food on my shirt that he threw at me. All in all, a good time.

Mikel was another issue altogether, his bond date passed and Vinnie was pissed because I never found him. I attempted to explain to Vinnie that there was nothing on Mikel, it was like he didn't exist outside of the bond records. Even his girlfriend said she only knew him for 3 months and that she knew nothing about him outside of the drugs he gave her and the occasional rent money. That alone was suspicious because there was no trace of where he was getting any money from. No one had NO information on them, something was going on. In the end I told Vinnie to suck it and said if he wanted to fire me to go ahead. He slammed into his office and didn't say anything else.

Ranger has been crazy busy with alarms still going off for no reason. He and Hector have been working on a system to see where the next alarm would go off. Each time they almost got the person; and then each time the person would change the routine. The alarms were going off less and less but it was still an issue and was driving the guys to crack down on everything. Workers, outside help, even who came and went from the building. I could see the stress on them and it was getting worse not better.

I wanted to help pull some stress off Ranger and the guys so I was doing searches unofficially the last week when I had no skips and nothing to do. Rodriguez always managed to keep my inbox full no matter how many I did, so it worked. If he saw them piling up, he would back down and when I got them done he added more. One day I will find him and kick his ass but not now.

I also found a balance with the guys and how they wanted to help me. After my talk with Hector I believe we both made some adjustments. The guys were helping me without telling me and I was graciously not complaining. The number one thing they were doing ... that I noticed; was fixing my car. They were smart and didn't do it all at once but gradually so I noticed it after a while. One day my car started with no extra tries. A few days later the heater turned on at the first turn. A few days after that the back window that was cracked was replaced. Then the dents were pulled out, the muffler didn't smoke and the tank was always full. The car was by no means great but it worked better than ever before. I learned to smile and say Thank You to the guys in passing. Since I didn't know who it was I said it to all of them. It got me smiles. It was a compromise and it was working. The guys also asked if they could "spend" time with me when I went out. So I almost always had a partner and after a few trips I could see that they really did want to spend time with me... They just got to protect me at the same time. It was a win-win for them.

My most constant partner was Hector, he managed to have free time during the day because he ran most of his software diagnostics then. I didn't think it was a coincidence but I also wasn't going to complain. We were getting closer and it was fun to hang out with him. He was also teaching me some great Spanish phrases. I was not gonna hold a conversation any time soon but I could go out to eat and order a beer, ask for the bathroom and say dancing and music. Hector also taught me swear words and phrases which were so much fun. The other day Lester kept asking about Ranger and I; so I told him, "Callate pendejo" which basically means shut up asshole. His face was priceless and I about died laughing.

The key to my world though, was Ranger. I was right when I said I don't need much to change. Ranger and I stayed almost the same, talking and having dinner together. I called him when I needed something and he started to slowly talk to me about his work. Don't get me wrong he was still not super talkative but I didn't care. I knew that was who he was before and I didn't want him to change. I loved him for who he was. I also know that my willingness to let the guys help me and do things both for and with me made him feel like he had more control of things. It made for a good balance because the few times I did go out alone he was only slightly upset. Baby steps ... he didn't want to change me or my independent streak he just needed to know I was safe.

In the end the biggest change was that now we both knew where we stood. We were both loving the feeling of a relaxed no confusion relationship. Going to bed each night helped, I know Ranger wanted to keep me at the apartment on 7 for several reasons. One because he actually loved to cuddle, no matter when I woke up if he was still in bed he was wrapped around me. However, I also knew it was because we still had no information on who hit me. The bruises had long faded but I knew Ranger was not letting it go. The only problem was that the person who hit me was a blank space just as much as Mikel. There were no more threats on my life. No letters or emails, no creepy flower deliveries or apartment break-ins. It was like I was never hit and no one was after me. Which was why I was going to talk to Ranger tonight about taking Rex back to his home on my counter and maybe moving back with him. I loved being here on 7 but I also missed my things and my apartment. I had been living on 7 for 3 almost 4 weeks and I knew it was time to start going back to real-real life. I knew this was going to be difficult conversation and I was not looking forward to it.

Little did I know that everything would come crashing down in just another few weeks.

I guess it true what they say, hindsight is 20/20.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

I decided that I would pack up a few of the things I brought over that I needed to take back with me tomorrow. However, standing in the closet there was nothing that jumped out. I knew I would be in and out of 7 so I might as well leave most of this stuff here, same with the bathroom. In the end all I packed up was a few pair of daily worn shoes and Rex's stuff. I was finishing the bag when Ranger walked into the bedroom.

I watched as he paused and looked at me, "Going somewhere."

I decided to take the slow route and ease him into me going back to my apartment. "Not today. You are back early, want to go out to dinner?" I asked with a saucy grin.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a blank stare. I noticed that when we were in a good place he was open and talked more. But when he was frustrated, unsure or angry he went back to blank looks and one worded comments. Right now I was pretty sure he was unsure and not willing to show anything until he found out what was going on. I decided to throw him a bone.

"Ranger." I murmured walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his stomach. "I am not going anywhere, it's you and me. We are together now. And right now I want to go on a dinner date with my fuck buddy/boyfriend." I said giggling into his neck at the last part.

I leaned back to watch as he raised one eyebrow at the boyfriend remark. I could see the struggle in his eyes, his face still completely blank. It was insane how much you could learn about a person in a month. I found out quickly that just because he has "blank face" doesn't mean I can't necessarily read him. His eyes and hands gave away a lot. When I raised my hands to clasp his I could feel the tension in them. I stood on my tip toes and placed my lips over his and gently caressed them. I slowly got him to respond until finally the tension left his hands and he wrapped his arms around me to pull me close. "We could stay in." He murmured on my lips.

I leaned back in his arms again and tilted my head to the side, "Do you not want to go out with me?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed and I decided to play dirty, "Are you embarrassed to go to dinner with me?"

After a moment he gave me a smirk, "Nice try Babe. If you want dinner, then you will get dinner. Call in reservations while I change."

I pushed him back, "You call in reservations while I get dressed."

I winked at him as I walked into the closet to get clothes and he tilted his head to the side and watched my ass the entire way.

45 min later we were in the car headed to a new restaurant in town. Ranger reached over and grabbed my hand pulling it up to his lips and giving it a kiss. "Want to tell me what was up with the bag?"

I smiled over at him, "I will at dinner, honestly I am surprised it took you this long to ask again."

He just looked at me, "I mean you don't do well not knowing about everything that is going on." I said with some sass.

"I wouldn't worry about everything so much if you didn't always find trouble." He said right back.

"Not always." I said with a pout.

"Not always, only about 80% of the time." He said with smirk.

"Hahaha, you are too funny." I said rolling my eyes.

-/-

As we walked into the restaurant I turned to look around in appreciation. "This place is nice and different from what we normally go to." I said to Ranger as we were walking up to the hostess.

"Two for Manoso." He said to her and I nearly rolled my eyes at the way she was looking at him. I swear in about 2.2 seconds she was going to start drooling.

"Yes sir my name is Mandy, we have a table for you, do you have a business partner coming?" She said never taking her eyes off of him, smiling and leaning forward to show off her very fake boobs.

Ranger grabbed my arm and stopped me from stepping forward and clocking the little slut. "No its just my girlfriend and I today." He said smoothly as he pulled me close and kissed the side of my head. I watched as the hostess narrow her eyes at me then give a fake smile.

"Oh I apologize, I thought you were just another girl from the bar." She said glaring at me with a fake chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes then smiled brilliantly, "Nope. Sorry. I am the girlfriend. Not a gold digging fake Barbie. I guess not everyone in this circle would understand that" I said pointing my fingers at the 3 of us. "…... I mean of course, since you are as fake as they come in here…." I grinned and pointed to her boobs. "Didn't you know you are supposed to take a friend when you get a boob job. That way they can tell you when they are lopsided." I watched her face flush a bright red and she took a step forward. Ranger was subtlety pushing me behind him when another hostess hurried over.

"Table for two in the back corner I believe." She said with a huge sincere smile. I looked over in satisfaction to see Mandy looking down at her boobs with a frown.

I turned to follow the new hostess when Ranger leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Babe." I could hear his grin.

I shrugged, "What, she knew I was with you. She was being a bitch, so I became a bitch."

We followed the new hostess over to the table and as we sat she handed us the menus, "I want to apologize for Mandy, she was completely rude. Dinner is on the house tonight." I smiled at her because she seemed to be both upset at the situation but was fighting a smile. I wasn't wrong when she leaned down and whispered in the ear, "You were awesome, I loved what you said, it totally made my night!"

I flashed her a huge smile, "That was the polite I am in public version, I had a better one but this is a nice restaurant." I watched the hostess burst into laughter at me, "Desert! Any Desert you want is on me if you tell me what you were going to say."

I shrugged, "I can't say it in polite society. But let's just say my grandmother taught me the best Curse words in the world and that includes ones for trampy slut bags."

The hostess now had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard and I had to admit that my anger was slowly being replaced with laughter also. "My name is Melissa, if you need anything please do hesitate to call me over. I hope you enjoy dinner and dessert!" I smiled at her as she walked away.

I could feel Rangers eyes on me so I decided to play dumb and pick up my menu, if dinner was free I was gonna enjoy it.

"Babe"

"Yep" I said into my menu.

"Look at me."

I set the menu down and looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"You know that you are prefect right and I wasn't even looking at her."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Of course I know that Ranger. I don't doubt you in any way. However, that is not the point, "Mandy." I said using my hands to make air quotes, "needed to be put in her place." I calmly picked my menu back up shrugging. "So I put her in her place…. Now it's time for dinner."

I glanced up in time to see him give a small shake of head and smile at me.

After we ordered and got our drinks I watched as Ranger leaned back into his chair and raise an eyebrow at me. I knew what he wanted, he wanted to know about the bag. But since I was trying to get him to talk more I decided to make him ask.

"So how was work?" I asked buttering my bread taking a small bite, then sipping my wine.

He just gave a slight smile, just one corner tugging up, "Work was good." He murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "Any new alarms going off or break-ins." I asked trying to get him to elaborate.

"Only one." He replied.

I tilted my head to the side, "Not going to talk today?" I questioned.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes then leaned forward onto the table, "The bag?" he said simply.

I smirked at him as the waiter brought our appetizers. I had gone with yummy stuffed mushrooms, Ranger got a salad of course. I took my first bite and I swear I died and went to heaven. "I don't care if I have to see Mandy every time we come here, it will be worth these stuffed mushrooms!"

He looked at me with darkened eyes as I took another bite and moaned deep in my throat. "Babe" he whispered.

I grinned wickedly at him and finished off the mushrooms in mostly silence. When I was done I looked up at him to see him still waiting for an answer. "Fine" I murmured as I wiped my lips and rolled my eyes. "The bag." I stated. "It's not bad, so you can stop worrying. I just want to go to my apartment tomorrow."

I watched as he put down his fork and look at me with narrowed eyes. "To store stuff" he questioned.

I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath, I knew this was going to be a tough conversation and I wanted to make sure I said everything just right. "Ok listen, no interrupting ok?" I said.

I watched him nod at me his blank face slamming down, I sighed.

"I love you and I love spending each and every day with you. But we jumped into this relationship. I love that we are together and but it was in one afternoon, no build up. We jumped into living on 7 because of me getting hurt. I think we need to be a regular couple for at least a while. I want you to call me to see if I can go out, I want you to walk me to my door to see if I give you a kiss or maybe I let you in." I said the last part with a grin.

"I also like my apartment. I love the independence I get from it." I stopped, struggling to find the right words. "My apartment was the first place I felt free, the first place I felt was mine. In my mom's house I had to try and be what she wanted, I was never myself. When I got married and moved in with Dicky, I was his wife. It was his house and his rules and I had to be this version of myself. But my apartment was mine and I could be me. It didn't matter if someone didn't like it, I could do whatever I wanted. I have had a lot of ups and downs in that apartment, but I don't want my last memory to be running. I don't want the last time I was there was me running away in fear. When I move out and I move in with you, I want it to be because I was done with the apartment and I moved out happy with my memories. I want us to choose to move in together because we want to, not because we are worried about my safety. Does that make sense?" I asked my eyes filled with question as I looked at Ranger.

His face didn't move a muscle but his eyes struggle with everything I said. After a moment he said, "We never found out who hit you."

I nodded at him, "No we didn't but it's been a month, more than a month and nothing. No one has said anything to me, no notes, no break-ins. Nothing. And I can't live my life in fear, Ranger. I can't wait to see if there is someone there waiting to grab me or hurt me all the time. That is not away to live. I do think it will make both you and me feel better if I was more careful." I watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes smart ass" I said grinning, "Even I am aware that I could be more careful. I told you I would try and I will. I will carry my tracker with me always and my panic button."

"Gun?" he questioned his blank face still very much on. I could see he was struggling with this entire conversation. I loved this man but he was to use to people doing exactly what he wanted as soon as he said it. He was in trouble with me because that would never happen with me.

I shook my head No at him and watched as he narrowed his eyes and his mouth go grim. "I will try to remember to carry it whenever I am working and when I am working with Rangeman. But if I am just going to the store or out with a friend I am not carrying it."

"Not good enough." He said briskly.

I narrowed my eyes at him this time, "To bad."

I watched him clench his hand on the table and say quietly, "To bad?"

"That's right, too bad." I said sitting taller. "Ranger I love you and I know you want me to be safe. I will try and compromise with you but I have limits. I don't like carrying period but I try because it's important to you. But I will not carry all the time, I won't carry in the mall or to my mom's. I just won't."

I watched as his jaw clench and his hands tighten. The table was silent as the waiter brought our main dishes. After he left Ranger continued to look at me not saying anything. I took a deep breath, "Ranger, I am trying to compromise with this but it's not the only thing you are going to be unhappy with." I watched as he raised an eyebrow at me, "We are so different Ranger and I am trying to be aware that your life is different. It's one of the reasons we were not together for so long, but I can't be this person that always looks over my shoulder. For one I know you are already doing that enough for both of us. Two I think that I bring a balance, you need joy and freedom and if I am always freaking out and worrying then we will both just be spiraling down into a field of fear. I will work on being aware of my surroundings and I will work on being safer. I am even starting to take some self-deface workouts with Hector, I am trying to remember to always bring my stun gun and make sure its charged." I said with a small grin. "Please see that I am trying, please."

"What else am I not going to like." He said gruffly

"I am not going to take a man with me everywhere. If I am working for Rangeman or on a tough skip, I will ask for help but I won't do it all of the time." I watched as his body got even tighter, he raised his hand and did the continue motion.

"I am not always going to just listen when you tell me to do something, I want to be told why. I am not one of guys who nods and follows directions…. And it's not because I don't trust you." I said quickly. "It's because I am stubborn and I am want to know what's going on and why. It's one of the reasons you love me." I said with a small smile.

I watched as he took a deep breath and close his eyes for a minute. When he opened them back up he looked at me with narrowed eyes, "You are going to drive me crazy."

I smiled at him, "Of course, would you have it any other way?" I demanded

He shook his head at me, "No I wouldn't…. I am not ok with any of what you said but let's eat dinner. We can discuss the rest at home."

I looked down at my pasta ready to dig in but paused, "You can really just let it go for now?"

He shook his head, "No I am still thinking about it but I need to process it all before we just start a fight about it."

"Are you mad at my answer's?" I questioned appetite gone.

"No, more frustrated." He replied.

I watched as he struggled to find the right words, "I want you safe and I want to lock you up in a room and visit you there. But I know that you would go crazy and you wouldn't be you anymore. I want you to just do what I tell you like everyone else, but I know you won't do that either. We are going to have to find a balance we can both live with but I have a feeling neither one of us will be all the way happy with." He said looking at me.

I nodded, "And me moving back home?"

"I will do everything I can to convince you every day to come back to 7 with me." He said with a wicked grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever. You would go there, because secretly you are a big pervert. So we are good?" I asked.

"Not even close." He replied taking a bite of his fish.

I looked down at my pasta then up at him, "Are we going to be ok? Do you think we can find a balance?" I questioned my eyes full of worry.

"Babe, I won't lose you. We will figure out a balance. It might take some time and a lot of frustration from both of us but we will figure it out." He said holding my hand on the table.

I took a deep breath, "Ok then, first easy fight… with no yelling. That is a first for me."

"Babe we haven't fought yet; this is a disagreement." He grinned at me. "One I am sure you will see my point of view in time."

I just shook my head and dug into my pasta, "This really is so good! Totally worth dealing with Mandy." I said with a grin.

We managed to make it through dinner and I was waiting for dessert when Rangers phone rang. I saw him frown when he looked at it and answered, "What." He said curtly. With each moment he was on the phone his eyes became dark and I could feel the anger rolling off of him. He stood up and looked down at me, "Babe I have to take this outside." I nodded and watched him walk out the door. I was sitting there less than 3 minutes when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I looked up to see the Doctor from Hectors visit last month, _well shit_ I thought.

I smiled up at him, "Hay how are you?" I asked.

He pointed to Rangers chair and went to sit, I look over to the door abut I didn't see Ranger coming in so I nodded. Hopefully I could get rid of him pretty quick, Ranger already looked pissed. I was worried about the call it had to be big to get Ranger outside.

"I am good, I called you but you never answered me." The Doctor said smiling at me.

"I am so sorry, I lost my phone and got a new number then I completely forgot." I said shaking my head only half paying attention, still thinking about Rangers call.

"Ouch, you forgot." The Doctor said grinning at me, "I was hoping we could go out sometime."

Before I could answer I heard Ranger say from behind me, "She won't be going out with you."

The Doctor looked up to see Ranger staring down at us with his arms crossed and his face wasn't blank but livid.

I watched the Doctor pale at Ranger and swallow looking a terrified. "Who are you?" he asked voice shaking. I had to admit I was impressed that he even asked and didn't just turn tail and run. I decided to give the Doctor a little mercy. So I stood up and said, "This is my new boyfriend Ranger. Ranger this is the Doctor that took care of Hector last month." Introducing the two men. I looked at the Doctor, "I never did get your name." I said politely hoping it would calm Ranger down.

The Doctor looked at me with a deep blush, "Its Jimmy, I thought I told you that when I asked you out." He looked at Ranger then back at me. "Well I am still interested if you ever want to go out." I peeked over at Rangers face and believed Jimmy had officially lost his mind and if he didn't leave pretty quickly he was going to lose his life.

"Sure I will keep you in mind." I said grabbing Rangers arm as he stepped forward. "It was nice to see you again." I watched as he walked away.

Ranger turned to me his anger rolling off of him in waves, one eyebrow raised. "Getting a new date while I am gone?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I was sitting here waiting for you. It's not my fault he walked over here to talk to me." I said though gritted teeth.

"No, but he called you so you obviously gave him your number." He said back at me.

Now I was getting pissed, I crossed my arms, "Yes I gave him my number over a month ago, before we started going out."

"He evidently thought he still had a chance." Ranger said through gritted teeth.

Ok yep now I am officially done, "What is your problem, we were having a great dinner. Talking and relaxing, one phone call and you become an epic asshole?"

I watched as his eyes narrowed, he pulled out his wallet and threw a few bills on the table. "We are leaving now." He said grabbing my elbow pulling me to the door. When we got to the front door I jerked my elbow away and marched over to the car.

"I have to work tonight." He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine" I said back my arms crossed, "Then maybe it would be better if I go home tonight."

"I want you on 7 tonight." He said through clenched teeth.

"And I want a fucking unicorn." I practically yelled, "I am going to my apartment tonight so you can take me now or I will drive there later." I was breathing like I just ran a marathon. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it A.S.A.P!"

His hands clenched around the wheel, "My problem is I step away for 5 minutes to take care of an emergency at work and I come back and you are talking to some guy about a date." He growled.

My eyes grew huge, "Are you kidding me? I had no control over what that guy said any more then you had with MANDYYYYY" I said drawing out her name, "Making eyes at you and pretending I wasn't there." My arms were waving and my temper was in full swing, "Did I blame you or yell at you?" I demanded.

"That is not the same thing Stephanie. I didn't engage her in a conversation." He said in a low voice.

"Your right Ranger, not the same thing because you never met that bitch before tonight. I knew the Doctor and he did ask me out before we ever got together. Sorry but not sorry because I didn't do anything wrong. You walked up right I was about to tell him about you. NOT my fault you jumped to conclusions." I said seething.

The car became eerily silent as we both had nothing else to say that wasn't yelling, I watched as he pulled into my lot. Before he was fully in park I slammed my door open and got out, stomping up to my door. I watched as he got out and followed me. "I don't need help getting to my apartment." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's just too bad, you are not going up alone." He said back.

I walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. I heard him behind me, "Let's take the stairs."

"NO." I said not turning to look at him.

When the door opened I got in and pushed the button. I didn't wait for him to get in pushing the door close button over and over again. How did everything get so messed up? One minute we are talking and laughing at dinner. The next we are in a huge fight. I know he was upset about the date but I didn't do anything wrong. When the elevator doors opened to my floor Ranger was already standing there, "I cleared your apartment." He said. I walked passed him to the open door.

"Stephanie." He said with a sigh. Evidently the run up the stairs cooled him down, unfortunately for him the elevator did not cool me down. I walked into my apartment and slammed the door closed in his face.

"Stephanie, open the door please." I heard him ask.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down, "Not now Ranger. I am PISSED! I did nothing wrong and you are acting like an asshole. I need some time to cool down before I say something I regret." I said through the door.

It was silence on the other side of the door for a few moments, "Fine are you coming to Rangeman tomorrow?" he finally asked.

"Yes" I said curtly, "I have to do some searches."

"Can we have lunch?" he asked.

"I am not sure of my schedule yet." I said back

I heard him touch the door, "I love you Babe." He whispered.

I took a deep breath then sighed, "I love you to, be safe tonight."

I listened as he walked away and leaned against the door. How did everything get so messed up so fast? All I wanted to do was crawl in bed and go to sleep, I will deal with everything else tomorrow…I guess even Batman gets jealous and starts stupid fights I thought I got ready for bed.

-/-

I want to apologize for the long delay in a new chapter. I am currently moving from Europe back to the United States and the process is crazy. This chapter did not have a big reveal but I needed to tie a few things in so the next chapter will make sense! And I am finishing up the next chapter already! It will be up within 24 hours so no fear about waiting a long time again. The next chapter starts the big drama!

Thanks for all for your support so far, this is the very first time I have written and shard anything from my imagination. I just hated the way things were going in the real series :(

Please forgive me for my bad grammar and mistakes, English is not my first language!

I forgot to say before I own nothing, if I did Ranger and Stephanie would be together! Lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning still upset and not well rested, I spent most of the night tossing and turning. I rolled over and stared at the celling trying to decided what to do with the day. A quick glance at the clock told me it was only 4:45am. If I went over to Rangeman now I might be catching Ranger as he was coming in from work or he might already be in bed. I wasn't mad anymore but I still wasn't ready to talk. I decided to go with the chance of walking in now.

I got up and dressed thinking about everything that happened again last night, I knew something happened on that phone call. I just wish he had talked to me about it, instead of snapping for no reason. I took a deep breath and walked out the front door, it took me until I got to the parking lot to remember my car was at Rangeman. Luckily for me there was a black SUV sitting in my lot, I guess even mad he was going to protect me. I walked over and tapped on the window, Hal lowered it and smiled at me.

"It's kinda early Beautiful." Hal said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Want to give me a ride in?"

"Nope." He said rolling up the window.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then turned and started to walk down the sidewalk.

I heard Hal roll the window down and yell, "I was just joking! Come get in the car."

I flipped him the bird and kept walking, this morning was not the morning. Plus, I was fucking with Hal and it was fun. I watched Hal pull up next to me slowly driving.

"Please get in." Cal said from the passenger seat, "I don't want to have Ranger kill me today."

I kept walking because it was fun to see the fear in Hal's eyes, "Don't worry Cal I will tell Ranger it was all Hal's fault, that he wouldn't let me in the car."

Cal's eyes got huge as he looked back and forth between Hal and I, then grinned when he saw my smirk.

Hal on the other hand was not impressed, he slammed on the breaks hard enough to have Cal slam into the dashboard, "Ouch Fucker." He growled at Hal.

Hal hoped out and ran around to walk in front of me, each step I took forward he took a step back. "Please Steph, PLEASE get in?"

So I stopped and look at him, "What you gonna get me?"

He stopped too with eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"McDonalds Breakfast, you pay." I said smirking.

"DONE, if you get in right now…..." he said.

I tilted my head to the side, "I want to drive."

Hal look like I had asked him to hand over his manhood, "Drive?" he asked.

"Yep" I said holding my hand out for the keys, he looked like he was giving up a bodypart as he put them in my hand.

I walked over and hopped into the driver's seat and looked at Cal who was grinning at me like I had just made his day. I watched as he nodded and held up a fist for a bump. I grinned back bumping my fist into his. As Hal got into the back, I cheerily said, "Don't forget to buckle up battle buddy." I listened as he grumbled something and buckled as I pulled back into the street.

"So why are you up so early?" Cal asked

I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, so decided to start the day. Anything big happen last night?" I asked being nosy.

Cal looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Two break ins and 7 alarms went off one right after another. How did you know something was going on?"

"Ranger got a call last night at dinner and had to go back to work." I said, "I was worried about you guys."

"We are all good, no one was hurt this time, everyone is just frustrated because we can't figure it out." Cal said as I pulled into the McDonalds drive through. After we ordered and started back to Rangeman Hal finally spoke up from the back, "What's going on Steph, its 5:30 in the morning? You never get up this early."

I shrugged and kept driving, "I am just stressed and couldn't sleep. I decided to start the day, I have a ton of stuff to do."

I watched as both men narrowed their eyes at me, "Ok Steph, but if you need anything you will let us know…right?"

I smiled at them as I pulled into the garage, "If I need anything, I promise to let you guys know."

I parked and got out giving the guys a smile, I handed Hal the keys and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me mess with you. I needed a smile this morning." I whispered in his ear.

He gave me a quick hug and smile as I walked into the elevator.

When I made it to five I did a quick look around and saw only a few guys and none from the core team. I went over to my cubical and started my computer. After working for almost 3 hours I finished all my searches and was cleaning up to go when Tank came over to my cubical.

"Bomber." He said as he stood over me.

"Tank." I said with my eyebrows raised.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. I was giving him the same one worded statements he was giving me.

"Done working?" he said gruffly.

"Yep." I said tilting my head to the side.

"All the searches." He questioned.

"Yep." I said.

"Coming back." He asked.

"Maybe later, want me to grab your files from Connie?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. He turned to walk away then turned back and said, "Be nice to him, he's stressed." Then he walked away. I narrowed my eyes at his back and finished gathering my stuff to leave.

I grabbed a sandwich from Ella as I was walking to the elevator and as I stepped in I saw Ranger come in from the stairs. I watched his eyes narrow at me as the door closed. As I stepped out of the elevator and walked over to my car I heard my phone ring in my purse but I was still frustrated and didn't want to say anything that I was going to regret. As I pulled out of the garage I heard my voice mail jingle, then my phone started to ring again.

When I pulled up to the Bonds office my phone rang again but this time instead of the Batman ringtone, it was a regular ring. I looked down to see Lester's name, I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Yes Lester." I said as I got out of the car.

"Beautiful, what did you do to Ranger." He said into the phone.

I rolled my eyes walking up to the door but not going in, "I didn't do anything, why?"

"Because he's pissed and taking it out on all of us. I watched you leave without saying anything to him this morning." He whispered into the phone.

"Lester, why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Because I am hiding, Beautiful. I want to live and he is on a rampage." He whispered.

"It can't be that bad Lester." I said.

"Please just call him and calm him down, please." Lester said. "Last night was rough and we are all exhausted and he is pissed, you are the only one that can calm him down." I heard a door slam in the background and sighed.

"Fine Lester, I will call him right now."

"Thank you Beautiful, I love you. Anything you want is yours." He whispered. I heard shuffling then he whispered, "Shit, I have to go."

I looked at my phone as the dial tone beeped and rolled my eyes. I felt like a I had children now who need to be protected from "daddy". I dialed the voice mail wanting to see what I was getting into before I called him.

"Call me." Was all I got and half of me was tempted to ignore him but then I thought of poor Lester hiding, probably in the bathroom, in fear. I am sure the stress of last night along with the stress of our fight was making him a bear. Now I understood Tanks conversation from this morning a little better.

I pressed one and waited for it to ring, it only rang once when he answered, "Stephanie."

I narrowed my eyes, "Ranger."

I heard him breath into the phone for a minute before talking to the guys around him.

"Tank, take over the meeting, I have to take this."

I waited as he walked out and what I assumed was into his office. When I heard the door close and him sigh I realized he was just as stressed as I was.

"Babe, I am sorry ok. I was pissed about the phone call and when I walked in and saw you sitting there smiling at some guy I lost it. Then I heard him ask you out. I could deal with Joe because he was always there, even before we met. But this was a new guy asking you out, I wasn't ready to see that." He said into the phone,

I took a deep breath, "Ranger this is your one free pass ok. I get that we are still learning how to be in this relationship. I get that we are both struggling with things. I was about to rip Mandy's face off last night. But I was mad at her, not you. You need to learn to do the same thing ok."

I paused and laughed, "You are going to be mad at me enough for the things that I do, do wrong. Don't add extra stuff on my list!" I hesitated for a minute then asked, "Was some of the anger because of the things I said at Dinner?"

I waited for a minute giving him time to process. "Yes and No." He said.

I waited not saying anything so he could get out what he needed to say.

"What you said last night, we still need to talk about, and I am not ok with most of it. But it was all of it put together."

"Ok" I said.

"Just ok?" He questioned.

"Yes, I meant what I said. This is your free pass. I know we are both struggling with all of the changes and answering to each other. But in the future..." I trailed off knowing he understood this was the one time I was going to let it go.

"Ok Babe, I need to go. I was hoping to have lunch with you." He said.

"I couldn't sleep so I started work early and finished all of my searches. I am at the Bonds office now getting files and then I have a few errands to run... How about dinner instead?" I asked, "Maybe you can convince me to spend the night with you tonight."

"I think I could do that." He said back. "Is 7 ok, I have a late meeting."

"Sounds good." I replied, "See you at 7…. And by the way our kids called me to tattle on you."

"Babe?" I heard the simultaneous question and irritation in his voice.

"Some of the guys said to be nice to you and asked me to calm you down because you were being a bear." I said laughing.

"Who was it?" He growled into the phone.

"Now what kind of mother would I be if I told on my kids?" I asked still giggling.

"Babe." He demanded.

"No, now go be nice. I love you." I said firmly still laughing.

I hung up and turned to the Bonds office to see Lula and Connie with their faces pressed against the window looking at me.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked into the door. "Really, you nosy Betty's"

"What?!" They both demanded.

I just shook my head. "Any new files?"

Connie leaned on the counter and said, "Any new news?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Nope, everything is normal."

"Then what was with the super long phone call outside?" Lula said.

I grinned, "Setting up a hot date with Ranger." I watched as Lula began fan herself.

"Girlllllllllll, why do you have to rub it in our face that you have a hot man, and get regular hot sex? It's not fair." Lula said with a groan.

"I don't believe you." Connie said with narrowed eyes. "You looked mad as hell getting out of the car."

I raised my eyebrows back. "You are so super nosy. Yes, I was mad, Ranger and I had a disagreement but we worked it out."

"Look at you still being a grown up with men." Lula laughed.

"Lula's right, first you and Joe break up all grown up like. Now you and Ranger are talking things out instead of fighting." Connie grinned at me.

"Ohhhh there was a fight." I said under my breath but luckily the girls didn't hear me.

"So any new files for me or Rangeman?" I asked louder.

Connie shook her head, "Girl all I have for you is Mooner and old man Steven."

"Ahhh man come on, not old man Steven. He always wants to get in the car naked and covered in Vaseline!" I cried out. "That's it seriously? I need to make my rent and I need more than 2 low skips to do that!"

"Sorry Hunny, this is all that's in right now. Vinnies in court right now so I might have more later. Rangeman has 5 here." She said handing over the files.

"Any I could maybe work on?" I said looking at the files.

"Not unless you want a killer or a rapist or this one..." She said pausing to hold up a file. "He's a serial arsonist, burnt down two buildings and 4 cars."

I quickly shook my head. "Never mind, no thanks." I said with a sigh.

"I guess I will go get Mooner and then try old man Steven. Lula want to ride with me?" I asked standing up and shoving the files into my purse.

Lula narrowed her eyes at me. "I will go get Mooner with you and then lunch. You're on your own with old man Steven! Plus, we are taking my car, I can't be seen in yours! The doors are different colors!" She said with a huff.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I will just leave my car here. Want to do lunch first? I am starving."

"Girl you are taking my language." Lula said standing up. "Let's roll."

-/-

Lula and I managed to get lunch and Mooner and make it back to the bonds office in under 5 hours. Ok it took 5 hours because we got lunch and watched a Scooby-Do marathon before taking Mooner to get re-bonded. While I was gone I had gotten several text messages that said one thing.

"Thank you."

Evidently my phone call with Ranger this morning gave the guys a little relief. A pissed off Ranger is not someone you want to have to work with. I felt good knowing that just talking to me had him in a better, calmer place. It made me feel like I was important in his life. I knew he told me all the time I was, but to see it in this way just made it even better.

As we pulled back up to the Bonds office I was listening to Lula talk about the hot date she had this weekend.

"Lula you cannot barrow my gold straps sandals." I said for the 3rd time. "We have completely different size feet for one. And two." I said holding up two fingers. "I have only worn them once!" Rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on white girl, I can squeeze my feet in them!" She said with a grin.

"No." I said crossing my arms, "But I will go with you to the mall tomorrow to find a new pair. Will that work?"

We got out of the car and started walking towards the Office, and she crossed her arms. "Fine white girl, I will go shopping with you tomorrow. BUT if I don't find some matching shoes to the new outfit I might have to start over and get another outfit too" She said in a huff.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Ok Lula. We can get a whole outfit." I said to her. "Hay I left my files in your car, can you run and grab them while I grab my phone charger out of my car? My phone is about to die." I said frowning and looking down at the screen.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Fine but only cause I want the left overs still in the car." She said turning back and walking to the Firebird. I wasn't even paying attention when I walked up to my car and opened the door. I can't even remember what fully happened. I just remember leaning in and grabbing the charger and then slamming the driver's door close. I made it two steps before an explosion lit up the sky around me.

I felt myself flying through the air and my first thought was that I wanted to be Wonder Woman, but not like this. I wanted to fly free and be a hero, not be hurtled across the road like a rag doll.

I didn't even feel the pain as I slammed to the ground and slid a few feet, I am sure tomorrow I was not going to be able to move. I couldn't hear anything but the constant buzzing and ringing in my ears and there was a light fuzz and halo around my vision. I slid my hands forward over the rocks and glass on the ground desperately trying to push up so I could see. I needed to see past the few feet around me and see if Lula was ok, if the Bonds office was ok. But the pain was starting to kick in and when I tried to push up I couldn't straighten my elbows, my vision was starting to fade.

No, I couldn't let go. I couldn't pass out, not yet.

I pushed against the pain and tried desperately to see, I tried to call out. "Lula" but it only came out as a small faint whisper. The ringing in my ears was growing louder and louder and the white haze was starting to close my vison.

Suddenly I was gently being rolled over until I saw Connie's face over mine, "Stephanie," She whispered gently whipping my cheeks, "Are you ok?"

I tried to nod, "Lula, is Lula ok?" I asked desperately my voice fading away.

"I don't know." She said looking up and over at the Firebird, "I don't know."

"Go check, hurry." I whispered, trying to push her away. "Make sure."

I slowly turned my head to the side to watched as she ran over to Lula who was laying on the ground, but everything looked like it was in slow motion. The sounds were starting to fade away but I could hear my phone in the bag next to me. The Batman ringtone was playing over and over, I wanted to reach for it but I couldn't move it.

A slow descending shadow began covering my face until there was someone hovering over me. I watched barely able to move as the man came closer and closer and whispered, "Miss. Plum."

And everything came crashing back at me, I remembered that night from last month. I remembered walking to my car and trying to find the right key. I remember the guy in the reflection of the window as he came up behind me. I remembered him hitting me and whispering my name in my ear. I remember the fear of that night, it all came back like a tidal-wave. The fear came rushing back now, I tried to move away but I couldn't.

Then he was gently picking me up to carry me to the van door I could see open as my head tilted to the side. I wanted to fight, I tried to fight but it was like my limbs were rebelling against me. Every limb was dead weight and all I could hear the Batman ringtone still shrilling but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. I heard Connie scream but couldn't make out the words, it felt like the entire world was moving in slow motion, I tried to focus on one thing. The panic button in my pocket, if I could just reach it, if I could just get to it.

My entire world tilted as he laid me in the back of the van, "Don't worry Miss. Plum, I will take care of you." He said as he gently brushed my hair off of my face. The fear was back in full force; this man was acting like I was important to him. I turned my head away trying to get away from him as a tear sild down my cheek.

"Please." I whispered. "Let me go."

"I am so sorry, but I can't. I need you to do something for me. I will take care of you if you take me." He whispered as leaned over and kissed my forehead. My panic was growing like the way the darkness takes over a room when all the lights are taken away. I couldn't get away, I couldn't move. More tears slid down my face as I tried to fight my body, I tried to fight him but I could move.

I couldn't move!

I watched as he glanced up at the street and frown, "We have to go right now." He said closing one door then the other until there was no light left in the van. Now the darkness was real and it was taking over everything. I felt like my heart was going to explode with the terror. I slowly moved my hand towards my pocket, inch by slow inch until I could insert my fingers in. I just have to get to the button, I just need the button. I wiggled my fingers until I could pull out the button. The relief when I pushed the button was all encompassing. I closed my eyes letting the darkness take me completely. I couldn't hold on anymore. But Ranger would come for me, he would always come for me.

-/-

Thank you guys for all of your kind words, they literally make my day!

I am going to do the next chapter a little differently. I was trying to figure out a way to keep it in Stephanie's point of View only but there is such a huge part I felt like I would miss if I didn't do a little change. I hope you enjoy it, let me know if it bothers you!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

If you looked over the fifth floor of Rangeman you would see a wave of activity. Men were running from cubical to cubical, office to office. Even the conference room had a group of men arguing. The company was under attack and they were all desperately trying to figure out who was attacking and what the next target was.

"Boss" Lester said running into the conference room, "Hector said that he finally figured out what is going on."

Ranger looked up from the plans that were spread across the table, "Well."

"Hector said someone got into one of the original building with the first CVI system we used. Then they were able to "hook"." Lester raised his fingers and air quoted. "into our system."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Where is Hector?"

"He is down stairs right now manually blocking each feeder system." Lester replied, "Evidently all they were able to do was get in the system long enough to turn a system on or off, not actually see anything." Lester said in a rush. "They couldn't even see what alarms would go off, it was random each time."

Ranger looked down at all the plans in front of him, if the alarms were random then these didn't even matter. What the holy fuck was going on, why would someone want to set off alarms for no reason. Not one of the properties had been burglarized or even broken into. This didn't make sense, something was going on and he just couldn't piece it together yet.

"Hector can fix it?" Ranger looked up.

Lester nodded, "Hector said it has already been blocked, now he is blocking the other buildings. He also wants to update the buildings on the first system. Safety wise they work but they are vulnerable."

Ranger looked over at Tank, Tank just shook his head. He had no clue why this was happening either. None of this made sense, 6 weeks of random alarms that caused thousands of dollars in over work and contract works. And for what, nothing that they could see. No something was defiantly going on, right under the surface.

Ranger nodded at Lester, "Go tell Hector whatever he needs, spare no expense. I don't want this shit happening again. I have a meeting I have to get to." Ranger looked down at his watch, 2:30 pm he was behind. All day he had been fucking behind. Last night he put his foot so far in his own mouth with Stephanie that he could barely concentrate on the alarms that were going off. He made it to bed at 4am and slept all of 4 hours before he came down in time to catch Stephanie entering the elevator.

She looked at him as the doors closed with a mixture of sadness and anger that nearly broke his heart. Not even 6 weeks in and he fucked up. God he was fucking tired. At least she called and talked to him, he had a feeling it was Lester that went crying to her and he wasn't even mad because in the end it made her call him. He just wanted this day to end, he wanted it to be 7 so he could go up and eat dinner with her and go to fucking bed. She thought he was a machine, always able to go and go and go. But right now he was about finished, he was out of fuel.

He got off the elevator on 7 and walked into change into what Stephanie lovingly called his corporate Ranger outfit. He had a new client meeting who would only see him, refused all others which only irritated Ranger. Then he had to have it at 4:25pm all the way across town. Frankly Ranger didn't even give a shit about the new client but it was too late to cancel now.

Fuck it he thought, fuck all of it. He sat down heavily on the bed. 5 minutes that's all he fucking needed. He laid back on the bed and took a deep breath, the headache behind his eyes was like a pounding hammer. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Stephanie, he just needed to hear her voice.

"Hayyyyy you have reached Stephanie, leave a number and maybe I will call you back…. unless you are Ranger, then I will for sure. Beep" the phone said.

"Babe." He said and hung up. When they started out a few weeks ago she had changed the voicemail. He still remembered the first time he heard it, it made him feel like a God, like he was the most important thing in her life. Plus, she never lied. Almost always within 10 minutes of him leaving a voicemail she would call or text him back. He quickly learnt though; no voicemail, no call back. So he always made sure he left a message, even if it was just one word.

"Babe."

He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, time to get this show on the road. Within 15 minutes he was fully dressed and walking down the stairs back to 5. His face was cold and hard and set in stone. No would could see his frustration, anger and pure exhaustion. It was the equivalent to his blank face as Stephanie called it, and it had saved his life more than once. Now if he could use it more with her, things like last night might not happen.

He walked back into the conference room and looked at Tank who was going through the new forms that were being taken to the client. Tank hated doing the forms and so did Ranger, more and more he was thinking about hiring Stephanie to help with meetings and paper work. Not only did she have a degree that could help, she had a personality that put everyone at ease. He was positive she could charm his male clients and make the female client's happy and comfortable. The problem was telling her and getting her to believe that he thought she was going to do a good job and that he was not just giving her the job out of pity. He loved her but she didn't believe she was worth what he gave her. She was worth everything and her skills and determination made her formidable.

"Let's go." Ranger said nodding towards the door.

As they were getting into the truck Tank look over at Ranger irritation clearly marked on his face. "I hate suits." He mumbled, "And why the fuck is this meeting all the way across town. 50 minutes in traffic."

"Clients choice.' Ranger said.

"Of course." Tank said as they were pulling out into the road. "Anything special we need to discuss for this…" Tank shuffled through his papers reading the info. "John Markus"

"Only that he is already a huge pain in my ass." Ranger said.

Tank gave a small chuckle, "So, then say no. It's not like you need any more client's. We already need to hire a few more guys based on our work load."

Ranger nodded, "I am giving him the basic package and price. He doesn't like it, too bad. Honestly I only put up with his demands so far because he said our two biggest clients referred him."

Tank shook his head, "They are a pain in the ass too."

Ranger shrugged, "The bigger the client the bigger the pain in the ass." He looked down at his phone, still no call but he had a text.

Ranger chuckled as he read the text, "Watching a riveting episode of Scooby Do then off to bail out Mooner. Need anything special."

He quickly texted back, "Nope, see you at 7."

He looked down when it chimed again.

"See ya Babe." It said, he just shook his head with a smile, one small text and he felt better.

"Bomber talking to you again?" Tank asked with a blank face but mischief in his eyes.

Ranger narrowed his eyes at Tank. "Was it you that went crying to her like a little girl that I was being crabby?"

Tank looked over at him, "Nope… I told her to be nice to you. You were having a rough day."

Ranger raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"But you were being a little bit unbearable last night and this morning. You were like a bear that had his foot stuck in a trap." Tank said with a grin.

Ranger just gave him the bird while Tank roared with laughter nearly shaking the truck. They made it to the meeting 15 minutes early only to be shown to the table and told that Mr. Markus called to say he was going to be a little late. Ranger was not impressed and by the time 4:25 rolled around Ranger was irritated and then by 4:45 Ranger was fucking livid. He had driven 50 minutes to the other side of town and waited for this man for over 20 minutes past his appointment time when all hell broke loose and Ranger's blood ran cold.

First his phone started to ring and before he could get it up to his ear Tank's went off.

"What." Ranger growled into the phone.

"Bombers car went off line." Bobby said into the phone.

Rangers eyes narrowed and his heart started racing, then he was up sprinting to the door and truck. Tank was hot on his heels talking to Lester. Ranger hung up on Bobby and pressed one. 5 rings and he heard,

"Hayyyyy you have reached Stephanie, leave a number and maybe I will call you back…. unless you are Ranger, then I will for sure. Beep" the phone said.

"Babe answer the phone." He said his voice tight with anxiety. He pressed one again as both he and Tank entered the truck and had it in reverse tearing out of the parking lot.

5 rings again, "Hayyyyy you have reached Stephanie, leave a number and maybe I will call you back…. unless you are Ranger, then I will for sure. Beep" the phone said.

He hung up and pressed one again, still weaving through traffic, now his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode.

"Hayyyyy you have reached Stephanie, leave a number and maybe I will call you back…. unless you are Ranger, then I will for sure. Beep" the phone said.

He hung up and pressed one again, five more rings and her voice mail hit again. "Hayyyyy you have reached Stephanie, leave a number and maybe I will call you back…. unless you are Ranger, then I will for sure. Beep" the phone said.

"Damn it Stephanie answer your fucking phone." He growled into the phone.

He glanced over at Tank who was still on the phone with Lester, "ETA for them is 7 minutes. It was at the bonds office. No one is answering that phone either." Tank said quickly.

Ranger pressed one again. Another five rings and her voice echoed in his ear, "Hayyyyy you have reached Stephanie, leave a number and maybe I will call you back…. unless you are Ranger, then I will for sure. Beep" the phone said.

The traffic light ahead changed to red and Ranger hit the brakes so hard Tank flew forward and slammed his fist on the dash causing it to crack. Tank didn't even look up from the phone. Fucking change…. fucking change to green he thought as he pressed one again. The traffic was too thick for him to get through, he had to wait.

"Hayyyyy you have reached Stephanie, leave a number and maybe I will call you back…. unless you are Ranger, then I will for sure. Beep" the phone said.

He hung up and pressed one again. He looked down at his phone as alarm went off and his heart stopped. Stephanie's panic button had been activated. Now he knew she was alive, but he had no clue what kind of danger she was in. And it had to be bad because the only time Stephanie pushed that button was when she was truly in danger.

"How long until they are there." Ranger growled as he shot through the red light, not giving a fuck as cars slammed on their breaks and horns blasted. It was through pure luck and a minor miracle they made it through the intersection at all. He heard Tank talking into the phone but he was pressing one again.

"3 minutes yet Ranger. All of our cars were out on calls from the alarms this morning."

Ranger's head snapped around to look at Tank and it all came together like a flash of lightening. The alarms started going off right when Stephanie was attacked the first time and continued to go off since then. And every time they went off all his men left the building, they took all the man power. This was the first time Stephanie was out of the building right after the alarms with no backup. She had been recovering, then taking men with her, she was never alone before today.

And today the appointment that he had all the way across town, the client never showing up. Ranger would bet every dollar he had that this man would not exist once he went through a better background check. He had been lured away, away from Rangeman and away from Stephanie and now she was in danger. His foot pushed the gas pedal until it reached the floor, even at this speed it was going to take another 25 minutes at least.

The phone hit the 5th ring, "Hayyyyy you have reached Stephanie, leave a number and maybe I will call you back…. unless you are Ranger, then I will for sure. Beep" the phone said.

He disconnected and pressed one again.

Tank's head snapped around, "They just got there. Stephanie's car exploded." Tank said. "But there is no sign of her. Lula is unconscious and Connie is screaming. They are trying to get her to calm down. Bobby should be there in 2 minutes."

Ranger's phone got her voice mail again. He hung up and hit one again. After two rings the phone beeped and for one single second he thought he was going to hear her voice say she was ok. Instead he heard Lester and his world dropped under his feet.

"Boss" Lester said. "Her purse is here with her phone. A few feet from the remains of the car."

"Find her." Ranger growled and hung up. Now he was starting to shake. Before he could hope she had her phone, he could pray she would answer. But now she was gone and had no means of communication. He quickly dialed Hector, "Si." He said on the second ring

"Hector, track her panic button NOW. Stop everything else, I don't care, track her."

"Si." Hector said and Ranger could hear the rapid typing of keys through the phone. His inpatients making him clench the phone to the point the screen was starting to crack. After what felt like an eternity Hector started to speak in rapid fire Spanish.

Rangers GPS turned on and coordinates were coming up on the screen. Hector had remotely entered Stephanie's tracker and panic button to the GPS, he was only 10 minutes away now, he made a right turn so sharp the truck went up on two wheels. He could hear Tank telling whoever was on the phone they were tracking Stephanie. Another right then a left and they were only 5 minutes away, Ranger glanced at the clock. It had been 23 minutes since her car went offline, and 20 minutes since her panic button went off. That was a lot of time in this kind of situation. He glanced up as the tracker stopped on the screen. It looked like the mall parking lot, fuck that meant a lot of cars. He pushed the gas harder making it to the parking lot in 2 minutes instead of the 5.

There were cars, hundreds of them and his truck GPS couldn't get any more precise then the parking lot.

Ranger looked up at Tank, "How long until they get here with better equipment?"

"4 minutes." Tank said.

"Not good enough, Hector can you get us."

"Si, Uno minuto." Ranger was grinding his teeth waiting for Hector to get a better answer, staring at every car that was coming and going. Way too many to cover for two people.

"Hurry up." Ranger snapped.

Hector paused for only a moment more when he said, "tu telefono." Ranger watched as his phone screen beeped and changed to a mini map. With a red dot and a green one, it didn't take a genius to figure out he was red and he needed to get to the green. He was less than 200 feet from her, he parked the truck and got out. He started running towards the green dot, Tank hot on his trail. 150 feet, he could hear the screeching of other cars slamming into the parking lot and Tank screaming for them to follow. 75 feet, he could see a white van up ahead and he knew that was the van that took her. He went into a full sprint and he could hear the feet pounding behind him. He dropped his phone into his pocket and pulled his gun running up to the van, Tank on his right and Lester on the left.

Stephanie was not joking when she said he didn't need to say anything to his men. They knew what he needed…. what they had to do. He watched as they each pulled guns and went on either side of the van and he went to the back. They each pulled a side door open while he ran to the back. Hal quickly ran up and nodded at Ranger before he threw the door open and Ranger stepped up to the entrance, gun drawn wanting to see who took his most important possession. Stephanie would not appreciate being called a possession, but she was HIS God dammit and it was his job to take her and protect her. He would die for her, and he would kill anyone who took her, touched her… hurt her.

When the door cleared and he stepped forward, there was nothing…. And no one. The van was empty. He pulled his phone and the map said he was right next to her. He climbed into the back of the van riffling though the blankets and towels. He saw the blood, so much fucking blood. She was hurt and then he saw her panic button. It was pressed down and covered in a thick layer of blood.

And Ranger looked around and roared at the heavens. He sounded like a man going to battle, like a man who was possessed. And his men looked on in fear, fear that he was going to snap, fear that something happened to their little sister, fear that maybe they wouldn't be able to save her. And they looked on in anger, because no one hurt their sister, their friend, their family and got away with it. Someone was going to die, and they were going to die soon. The only question was who was going to kill them because each and every man standing around that van had murder on their minds.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Stephanie felt her head roll to the side as she was once again picked up and carried into a building. She could feel the effects from being so close to the car explosion all over her body; arms and legs aching and burning from the cuts and being thrown, then slammed to the ground. She didn't quite have enough energy to lift her head so it hung like a limp rag doll over the guy's arm.

She slowly tried to open first one eye then the other, it was still like looking through a fog. She could see the gray wall and stairs as he carried her into a building. She was so cold, like she was surrounded in ice, but her body didn't even have any energy to shake. She knew she was into shock and she would need to see a Doctor soon. At this point she would happily go to the ER if it meant Ranger, meds and warmth.

"Help me." She whispered, hoping the man would hear her and see how much help she needed.

The man didn't even look down, her voice was too weak to make it more than a small breathless whisper.

She rolled her head over to the front hoping she could figure out where she was, hoping that maybe she could figure it out so when she had more energy she could get away. She realized that her panic button was gone, lost when she passed out. But for some reason she just didn't panic, she began to calm. Like she knew everything was going to be ok. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she knew. She was going to be ok; she knew Ranger was coming for her. She let the darkness begin to roll back over her as she was gently placed on the cold floor.

The last words she heard was, "Miss. Plum I am so sorry you have to be down here but I have no other place for you. I will go get you a blanket." Then nothing. Just darkness.

-/-

Ranger's head snapped up as another cop car pulled in the parking lot and he heard Joe Morelli start screaming at him. He was in the process of giving his statement to the cop so he could get the fuck out of there and back to the building. He knew his men had already started searching and were going through the information but he needed to be there. He needed to be actively searching, not fucking talking to some stupid ass police who were not going to be able to help him.

He was treading a very fine line and he was about to snap. He was about to walk away without a word and leave. And now Morelli wanted to come add his two cents, he clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He couldn't help Stephanie if he was arrested he thought. He turned to look at Morelli as he stormed up to him.

"What the fuck happened." Joe screamed at his face.

Ranger felt himself still waiting to see what Morelli would say next. Eddie, Stephanie's favorite cop also walked over and began holding his breath. Eddie knew if these two got in a fight he couldn't stop it. He wouldn't be able to help anyone.

Ranger tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, everyone thought that he had a blank face because he didn't care or because he was unmoved by what was going on. If they only knew that he wasn't able to talk or say anything without snapping and attacking Joe. So instead he held himself still as stone waiting to see what was going to happen next, waiting to see if he would cause a cop's death today. He had nothing left in him to care, all he knew is Stephanie was missing and hurt and he was stuck here listening to Morelli act like a moron.

Ranger's reaction only made Joe's anger notch up even higher, "Do you even fucking care that she is gone? That she could be dead?" He practically screamed.

Ranger's eyes narrowed and everyone stopped and took a collective breath and held it. They knew shit was about to get real, very fast. No one moved or even blinked, one-minute Ranger and Morelli were standing next to each other and the next they were rolling on the ground. Ranger had moved so fast… tackled Morelli so quickly there was no time to stop it. And now that they were full on beating each other not one person wanted to get in the middle. It was a savage fight with fists swinging and heads snapping back.

Tank looked at all of the cops just watching and sighed, Guess I have to stop this shit, he thought. He walked over and grabbed Ranger off of Morelli, Ranger swung to hit Tank and Tank moved to the side at the last minute.

"Stop." He bellowed. "Now."

He didn't even glance at Joe when he rushed him, just shot his fist out and knocked Joe back several feet with one punch. Luckily now a few cops grabbed Joe before he could come rushing back again. Ranger went to move like he was going to hit Joe again but Tank pulled him back and got in his face yelling. "Attacking him won't bring her back, killing him won't make her ok. Calm down so we can fucking leave." He roared

Everyone stopped again to look at Tank, and processed the truth in the words. Fighting between themselves was not going to help Stephanie in anyway. Ranger nodded at Tank pulling himself upright and taking a breath. He looked over at Eddie who was still in the same spot just staring.

"I need to go now." Ranger said to him, all Eddie could do was nod. He walked past Joe and the other cops. Blood trickling down his eye and chin. Fighting didn't help but at least it had given him a place to put all his anger for a minute, now he could focus a little better.

"Let's move." He said to Tank waking over to the truck and getting in. He didn't even glance back at anyone. Just waited until Tank was in the truck before pulling away from the parking lot. He trusted the men that were left there to give the right information to the cops, right now he had to get back to the office and start searching for Stephanie.

Before it was too late.

-/-

At first Stephanie welcomed the cold, it helped sooth the burns and scratches. But now, now it was too cold. She could feel it seeping into her skin, into her bones. She could feel it making her stiffer, unable to move quickly and without pain. She was going in and out of focus not really able to look and see things. It was like a dream where you could feel the pain and the cold, but you were a little detached from it.

She forced her eyes open and found herself laying on a cement floor. She could see and feel the room around her, but at the same time she felt like she was floating. This could be worse she thought, it could always be worse.

Then she saw a small patched of bright black. It was like glowing little balls. With no real place, they were getting bigger and bigger as they got closer.

She couldn't focus.

She couldn't see what it was until it was right next to her cheek that laying on the freezing cement. But when it got close enough that she could make it out a scream ripped through her throat. It tore up and out of her chest in a way that she couldn't before or after the explosion.

Rats, there were rats on the floor scurrying up to her, curious to see who had invaded their territory. The scream had startled them and they rushed back away from her. She began to hyper ventilate.

She tried to move, tried to sit up but she couldn't, her limbs still too heavy. They just wouldn't listen to her, they wouldn't move. But her silence made the rats bold again and they began to come closer again, and so she screamed again. One after another, tearing out of her throat until she was horse.

She didn't know how long she screamed, she didn't know how long she kept the rats at bay with her horse cries, until she had no voice left. Until she was unable to make any real sound. And as they slowly scurried over to her again, her last thought before she let the darkness claim her again was, Please Ranger come faster.

I need you to come faster.

-/-

Ranger could feel the urgency as he walked into the conference room on five, his men loved Stephanie as much as he did. And they were as angry and desperate to find her as he was, she was their family and no one fucked with their family.

"Talk." He growled as he walked to the head of the table.

"No one demanded anything from her, us or her family. There have been no phones calls and no more information." Bobby said first.

"Hector said her panic button was still going off and all of her trackers are accounted for but one." Cal chimed in.

Ranger just waited knowing they would elaborate without any words; no words were ever needed with his men.

"She had two trackers in her car, one in her phone and one in her bag. Each is online and right where they are supposed to be. However, there is one tracker that was in her shoe. We assume that it is still on her but it is on the fritz. Hector said that it must be close to a signal blocker. It is jumping all over the map, he is trying to get a better lock on it now."

Ranger nodded and looked over to Bobby. "The girls?"

"Once I calmed Connie down she was able to tell me that once the car blew up she was able to go over to Stephanie and roll her over. Steph was coherent and able to ask about Lula. She had some injury's from being so close to the car when it exploded including bruising, scraps and cuts. The biggest deal was that she was able to talk to Connie and answer questions." Bobby said.

Ranger felt his heart pause then beat again and when he looked around he could see the relief on all of the guys faces. Stephanie was alive after explosion; she was hurt but alive. He nodded at Bobby to continue.

"Connie said Steph asked her to check on Lula so she ran over to Lula and was checking on her and she didn't see the man walk up to Stephanie. It was only after he had picked Steph up and began to walk away that she saw them. She screamed after him to stop him but he didn't listen, he placed Stephanie in the back of the white van we followed to the mall parking lot. She ran in the office to get her gun to get him to stop but by the time she got back outside the van was pulling away. She didn't want to chance shooting and hitting Steph." Bobby quickly explained.

Ranger clenched his jaw and nodded, as much as he wished Connie had put a bullet into the guy and the van he was grateful that Connie didn't just shoot blindly.

Ranger looked over at Bobby, who answered the unspoken question. "Lula is going to be ok; she was just knocked unconscious for a bit. They checked her into the hospital and will watch her overnight. Connie's had a few bruises and cuts but was protected by the counter in the office."

Ranger knew the first question when they rescued Stephanie would be if anyone was hurt and if everyone was ok. He was going to reassure her that everything was ok when he pulled her into his arms. That everything was ok. He just had to find her first.

"Were we able to figure out what car she was moved to in the parking lot?" He questioned the room.

"All the cameras in that part of the lot were out." Hal said.

Ranger shook his head, "Find out everything you can about our client from this afternoon. It was him, I know it. See how he links to the alarms going off. I am pretty sure it was the guy that shot Hector at the first break in. That was the building that he got into the system from."

He turned to Bobby, "Find out everything you can about what injury's Stephanie would have from the explosion and what we would need to care for her, or the best doctor to give care."

He then looked over at Tank, "You and I are going to hit the streets and see if anyone saw anything around town today."

He looked around the room, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "I know that you all are just as worried as I am. We are going to find her, we are going to bring her home… and we are going to kill who ever took her."

He watched as the guys nodded and scattered out of the room to do whatever they could to find her. He wanted to talk to Hector personally before he left, and he knew Hector would not leave his computer. Hector loved Stephanie, Ranger knew without a doubt that next to him, Hector would be the most devastated if anything happened to her.

He ran down the stairs to the basement, only to walk into Hector's office and see him hunched over set of computer keys and 4 different screens of information and maps. Hector didn't even bother to look up or even acknowledge him. He desperately wanted to demand Hector give him some information but he knew that if had any he would have already told him. If he made Hector turn around and talk to him, it would waste precious time. He turned and ran back up the stairs to see Bobby, "Tell Hector to call me immediately with any news."

Bobby nodded as he ran past him down the stairs to go to the infirmary and see what he needed to get. Everyone was in fast mode, running everywhere. New contract works had been brought in to deal with the alarms and regular work. Every single member of the core team and of Rangeman had one task.

They had one objective.

Find Stephanie Plum as quickly as possible.

-/-

Stephanie came back around to feel someone brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ranger." She crocked, her voice braking from the screaming earlier.

She knew it wasn't him there with her, she could feel it before she even opened her eyes, but she hoped. She prayed it was him and when her eyes slowly cracked open she could feel the disappointment running through her as she looked up to the man who had taken her.

"Shhhhh." He whispered as he continued to brush her curls back.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she looked up at him, "Why?" Was all she asked.

She watched trough hooded eyes as he stood and walked across the room picking up a pillow and blanket. He walked back to her and kneeled down and slowly lifted her head and placed the pillow under it. Then he pulled the blanket out and gently put it over her body that was in a tight fetal position on the floor. Then he sat crisscross in front of her face to talk to her.

"Honestly I hate having you here, I normally don't deal in people." He said to her.

He saw the confusion in her eyes.

He sighed, "Maybe I should start at the beginning. You probably know me as Mikel Stine. A few months ago I was arrested for burglary and possession of a fire arm. What you probably don't know is who arrested me." He said looking down at her.

Stephanie shook her head slowly and watched as he pulled a water bottle with a straw out. She looked at it not sure if she could trust him.

"It's not poisoned." He said as he held it up, "I am not going to hurt you anymore." He took a quick sip then put the straw back up to her lips so she could take a small sip. She looked at him for a moment before slowly leaning forward and taking the straw between her lips. It felt like heaven on her throat.

He let her take another sip before he set it on the ground.

He looked down and said, "Joe Morelli arrested me…... and he took all of the things in the room I was in as evidence. When I was released on bail I tried to gather all of my equipment to recreate a computer system for a client. I quickly learnt that there was a chip I couldn't replace. I tried to explain to my client that I could no longer do the job…. But they impressed upon me pretty quickly and pretty physically, that not finishing the job was not an option. I attempted to claim the goods through the police evidence room but found that it was quite impossible."

Stephanie watched as he shook his head and rubbed his ribs. "So I followed Joe around for a few days trying to find a way to get him to get the evidence he took and the chip."

He looked up at Stephanie, "And do you know what I saw? I saw you. And I thought to myself you were the key. If I could get you, I could make him trade the chip for you. I mean I couldn't take him, then he wouldn't be able to get the chip."

He grinned, "Then you had dinner that night at the restaurant and it was like fate. I walked right up behind you and went to grab you only to have that man run up to you."

She watched him roll his eyes, "After that it was impossible, you went into that building and didn't come out. So I decided to set off the alarms to distract the men but you still didn't come out. So I kept setting them off but then you came out with body guards. I finally decided last week that today was going to be the day. I started last week by setting up an appointment with the head of the company on the other side of town. Then last night I made the alarm after alarm go off. So they were completely distracted and I hoped and prayed that you would come out alone… and you did!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I watched you get in that car with the fat chick and drive off, I knew you would be back and everything was going perfectly. I planted the bomb and waited for you, but then everything started to get messed up again." He frowned "First the bomb went off to soon, I didn't want you that close but I think when you slammed the door it set it off instead me remote detonating it. I just wanted to startle you and grab you, not kill you. You really need a better car!"

To that Stephanie rolled her eyes, even her kidnapper was telling her to get a different car. Unbelievable!

"Then those men were on the way so much faster, I couldn't even leave the note I had for Joe. Then they somehow were tracking us, so instead of talking you to the location I set up…. I had to bring you here. I have a jamming system here, so no matter what you have on you they can't get a signal."

Stephanie felt her heart plummet at this news, the tracker in her shoe was not going to help her. It was the only thing she had put her hope into, her last link to Ranger and it was useless. They wouldn't be able to find her now. She felt like her world was crumbling around her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I just sent a message to Joe, as soon as he agrees to meet me with the chip I am going to set you free, ok. I promise." He said bringing the water back up for her to drink.

She needed to think and think fast, she cleared her throat and whispered. "Joe can't help you, he can't get into the evidence room without a cause. And he wouldn't anyway, it's against the law."

"He wouldn't do it to save your life?" Mikel asked.

"It's not about me, he physically can't even get in, plus we are not even together anymore. He wouldn't risk his career to save me." She said trying to sound convincing. "Those men though, the ones who are always with me. They don't care about the law… they don't care about what's right or wrong. They will come here, they will find me and they will kill you."

She took a deep breath, "They won't even blink an eye; they won't ask for an explanation. They will shoot first and ask me later…. but if you let me go, if you bring me to a hospital you will have time to run. You could get away. We don't know your real name or who you are. You could run and never look back." She whispered.

He shook his head sadly, "You don't understand without that chip I am a dead man anyway."

Stephanie looked at him and said in the clearest voice she could, "You are already a dead man, the question is how fast you can run."

He stood and looked down at her, "I really am sorry, like I said I deal in computers and electronics. I have never hurt another person in my life."

Stephanie nodded at him knowing that it was useless to try and change his mind. She went a different path to fix the immediate problem "Can you stop the rats? They terrify me and I think a few bit me."

He looked down at her, "They did bite you a few times, I scared them all away when I got down here. I put the blanket over you, that should help. I also brought down a mp3 player, I hope the noise will keep them away. I wish I could bring you upstairs but I need the blocker that is down here and I don't know where your tracker is."

"It's in my shoe." Stephanie said quickly knowing that if it came to the tracker that wasn't working or rats she would choose to get away from the rats.

"I am sorry I don't think I can trust you, you might have more than one." He said and walked up the stairs.

"Please leave the lights on." She called out to his back and heard him reply. "I can't they are on a system with the door, when I close it they automatically turn off. I have to have the door closed for the best blocking on your tracker." Then she heard the door close and the watched as the lights went back out. She was left in the dark on the cold cement floor and for the first time she began to lose hope.

-/-

Ranger was entering the basement to leave when he watched Joe Morelli pull up to the gate. Rangers eyes narrowed into slits, he was not in the fucking mood to deal with him again. He nodded to Tank who walk over to the car to find out why he was here. Ranger watched as Tank's head snapped back and whipped around to look at him. Now he knew something was going on. Tank signaled to let Joe in and park in an empty spot. Ranger watched waiting for Tank to walk back over.

"They have news, I told them we would go to the conference room." Tank said as he walked passed Ranger to call the elevator back, then picked up his phone to call a meeting.

Ranger walked over and waited as Joe, Eddie and two other officers got out and followed them to the elevator. It was dead silence as they rode up and Ranger felt some grim satisfaction as he watched Joe shift from side to side obviously in pain from the ribs he had punched earlier.

When they walked into the conference room on five the core team minus Hector were already waiting. He watched as Tank told the officers and Joe to stand at the end of the table farthest away from him. Now he knew something was going on.

Tank nodded to everyone, "Let's sit down and listen to the information Detective Morelli brought us." Now Ranger knew he wasn't alone in the belief that shit was about to hit the fan, each of the men looked to him, then at Tank with confusion and suspicion then down at "DETECTIVE" Morelli.

Joe did not look at anyone else but Ranger when he uttered the next words, "I know why Stephanie was taken, I just got an email."

Ranger said nothing just waited with his arms crossed over his chest as he refused to sit down.

Joe cleared his throat and lifted his chin as if to brace himself, still looking at Ranger he said, "She was taken because of me."

Then all hell broke loose.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

Ranger had not moved a muscle since he heard Joe say it was his fault. He stood there stone faced and motionless as a statue. All around him men were yelling, some even trying to attack Joe. But Ranger just looked at Joe waiting for him to say something. The officers that had come with Joe were also yelling, one removing his gun. This was the wrong choice because in seconds every man had pulled a gun and silence had descended the room to see who was going to make a move first.

Still Ranger didn't move, he watched.

Ranger watched Joe tell the two other officers to put their guns away. Eddie had stepped back not engaging with the group refusing to take a side between the men that loved Stephanie and would do anything for her, even kill….and Joe who was a work colleague. After a moment the two cops put down their guns and slowly Ranger's men lowered their weapons one at a time. Looking to Ranger to see what they should do.

Still Ranger did not move; it was like he wasn't even part of the group. He was staring at Joe, cold and hard.

It was a look that lesser men had pissed their pants from. Joe stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I got an email that said I needed to get some evidence out of the evidence locker and I would get Stephanie back."

Ranger raised one eyebrow at him, still silent.

"Obviously I can't do that, but I know that you have a man that does electronics. I was going to give you the email and see if you could track it. Maybe help us make a passable fake chip to give the guy." Joe said in a voice full of tension.

Ranger just looked at Joe, he literally could not move because if he did he was going to fly across the table and kill Joe. Rip his head off with his bare hands.

Everyone turned to look at Ranger to see his response to Joe, there was no movement from anyone. The room held one collective breath as they looked from Ranger to Joe, and their bodies filled with tension as they watched Ranger turn from the table and walk out the door without a word. There was complete silence as they looked at one another around the table, no one was daring to speak because they had no clue what to say.

Everyone jumped up when they heard the first crash across the hall, several people watched as Joe flinched probably imagining that it was his face Ranger was pretending to hit. Tank looked around the table at each man, stopping to stare Joe down.

"Wait here." He said tightly, turning to follow Ranger out of the door.

Tank knocked on Ranger's office door and waited for him to answer, but all he heard was another crash followed by a slam.

After a second he knocked again and waited another moment, when there was no other crash he slowly opened the door and went in to see Ranger leaning against the window with both arms and his head tilted forward looking at the ground. His body was so tight it looked like a bow being pulled back ready to fire. This situation was wearing him down, it was wearing all of them down. Something had to give and it had to give soon.

His office was a disaster, his desk on its side with a crack down the center, the tables and chairs where clearly thrown against the walls from the dents in it. Tank walked over to the window to look out onto the street next to Ranger, crossing his arms and then waited for Ranger to calm down and speak first.

After a few seconds Ranger stood tall and crossed his arms also. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, something that showed Tank how lost Ranger really was.

"I can prepare for my enemies to take her, hurt her. I can work to make sure she is protected when she is going after someone." He paused and shook his head, "How the hell am I supposed to protect her when I can't see the enemy coming?" he whispered.

"You can't protect her from everything Ranger." Tank said.

"I have to." Ranger said shaking his head, "I can NOT lose her."

"Ranger, all you can do is do the best you can. You cannot put her in a bubble, you cannot save her from everything." Tank said, "All you can do is love her and be there from her."

Ranger just nodded. "Easier said than done."

Tank turned to look at Ranger, "Right now we are going to find her Ranger, we are going to get her back. Later we will kill Joe and bury the body."

Ranger looked over to Tank and gave him a half smirk. "I am not going to kill him, I am going to beat the shit out of him and then give him to the guys."

Tank looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded his agreement, "Yes the guys are going to want a turn also."

Ranger looked at his office and cringed. "I can't let Stephanie see this."

Tank looked around also then smirked, "I think she would like seeing that even you throw tantrums."

Ranger glared at Tank as he walked out of the office and back into the conference room silently.

He looked straight at Joe, "Hector will go with you over your email and track her."

Ranger said nothing as Joe turned to see Hector walk through the door. Joe paled as he looked at Hector standing in the door way, arms crossed, jaw clenching making his tear drop tattoos look like they were glistening with each movement. He looked at Joe like he was going to be the next tear drop tattoo on his face.

Joe swallowed deeply and followed Hector with Lester right behind them so he could translate.

Ranger looked at the guys still at the table, you could see the strain on their faces of the last 24 hours. You could see the tension in their bodies as they fought the thought that Stephanie might not be coming back. With each hour that went by they got more and more desperate. "We are going to find her; she is coming back. Get ready to move, when Hector traces her we are going in."

He watched as the guys nodded and filed out of the room, then looked to Tank. "We are going to find her." he said.

"Yes we are." Tank said.

-/-

The lights came on in a flash, it made Stephanie slowly blink her eyes. She watched Mikel walk down the stairs and begin to pace back in forth in front of her.

She tried to clear her throat to get his attention but it was barely loud enough to for her to hear, there was no way he was going to hear it above her. She could see that he was clearly frustrated and upset. She slowly and painfully rolled her head back slightly to look up at him and waited for him to acknowledge her. She could hear him beginning to mutter to himself, his hands moving around in crazy little circles.

So far he had been a not so bad kidnapper but this was a new side of crazy that she wasn't sure of what to do. Honestly though she could barely move and there was not much she could do, and what worried her more was that she was beginning to not care. She was just cold and tired, so very tiered.

She blinked at him with wide eyes as he sat down in front of her head and looked down at her. He cleared his throat and chewed his lip like he was trying to figure how to start.

"If you are going to kill me can you do it fast?" she murmured to him with a broken voice.

His eyes widen to comical proportions, "I am NOT going to kill you." He said in a loud voice. "In fact I am thinking that maybe that I need to let you go. None of this is working out. From the first day everything has been messed up."

He shook his head, "You are so hurt right now and Joe is not responding and your guy is getting closer and closer to figure out where we are. Even with all the blocking I am doing he is getting closer. I have never seen anyone as good as him. It's only a matter of time before he finds us."

He lowered his head into his head into his hands and took a deep breath, "I think that maybe I should just run, maybe if I run far enough, fast enough I could maybe get away and maybe those guys that want the chip won't even try and find me. I don't want to die but I don't know what to do anymore." When he lifted his head Stephanie could see a small tear run down his cheek.

Stephanie took a moment to really, really look at Mikel, she was surprised when she realized that he was barely older then a kid and he looked terrified and just as tired as she was. She actually began to feel sorry for him, which was surprising because she was freezing on a cement floor in a random warehouse because of him. She could see that he was way over his head and completely lost on what to do.

"Take me back to the building I was in, I will protect you." She said in her broken voice, and she meant every word, this kid needed help. He needed someone to help him and she was going to do it.

He looked up at her, "You would help me?" he said in a small voice.

The fact that he believed her just proved that he was young and completely inexperienced. No other kidnaper would believe her even if she was telling the truth. She slowly nodded her head, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I know you are scared."

He looked at her for a moment then smiled a small sad smile, "I saw those guys that you are with, even if you don't hate me for everything thing I have done. They…. they will kill me. Even you said that before."

She decided to be 100% honest because she was beginning to believe that he was being completely honest with her, "Yes I would try my best to protect you but they are not going to be happy."

He raised his eyebrow… "Not happy?...try more like murderous rage."

She gave a small smile back, "You are not wrong."

"I think the best thing would be if I got my stuff and turn off the blocker and leave right away." He saw the panic in her eyes when he said he was just leaving. "Don't worry, when I drop the blocker I have a feeling your guys would be here in less than 15 minutes."

She scrunched her eyes in question.

He gave another small smile, "Your Tec guy already has a 10-mile radius center of where we are, he is hacking through my best blockers and tricks. If I drop it, he will be able to see where we are immediately and we are only about 10 miles away."

Stephanie gave another small smile; her Hector was amazing. She took a moment to think then gave a small nod.

"I think that you are right, if you leave before they get here you have the best chance. They will come, I know it." She looked at him for a moment then said as an afterthought, "Will you email or call or text me and let me know if you are ok?"

His eyebrows shot up, "Are you asking so your guy can track me or because you actually want to know?"

She looked at him for a moment before she replied, "I really want to know, I know that you are scared and you made some poor choices. I am worried about you. Maybe if you tell me who is threatening you I can send my guys after them. I mean you only did all of this because of them."

"NO." he shouted startling her and making her jump which caused a painful reaction to her cold sore muscles.

He saw her jump and her eyes widen, "I don't want them to even know about you, they will kill you without a second thought. They are really bad and I didn't even know it until it was too late." He said shaking his head.

She nodded at him, this just proved that he was lost, now he was trying to protect her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked softly.

"Sure." He said with a small grin that made him look like he was even younger.

"Is Mikel your real name?"

He gave a soft laugh, "Nope, I haven't used my real name in a long time, my mom was the last person to call me by my real name. I didn't want anyone to know it."

"Would you tell me?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, "I never tell anyone…." He tilted his head to the side, "but I have hurt you a lot and yet you are still being nice to me."

Stephanie gave a small shrug, "I can see that you are scared and that you are stumbling trying to just stay alive. I also see that you don't really know what you are doing so that means that you don't do this very often."

He gave a sharp laugh, "Try like never ever, ever do this. That's why I suck at it so bad." He cleared his throat and looked down at her. "My name is Timmy…. well that's what my mom called me. My name is Timothy."

Stephanie just looked at him for a moment that broke out in a crackling, broken laugh, "I was kidnaped and almost blown up by a kid named Timmy."

Timmy looked slightly offended as he stared down at her, "Hay I didn't mean to blow you up, your car sucks and set it off!"

Her laugh stopped and she glared at him the best she could, "Leave my car alone, it worked pretty good!"

"Sure and I am superman." He said with a grin.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." She said rolling her eyes.

He stopped smiling suddenly and said, "I really am sorry, this was the worst mistake in my life. I can never make this up to you."

"You can start by getting away from this guy hurting you, and by letting the guys find me. I am cold and want to go to sleep in a warm bed with no rats in the room."

He nodded quickly, "OK I am going to go upstairs and load my stuff in my car. Then I will drop the blocker and leave. It shouldn't take me longer than 10 minutes. I will be fast." He said standing up. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

She took a moment to think. "Maybe another blanket to cover my head and body? I am cold and the rats really do scare me."

"Of course!" he said, "I wish I could get the door to stay open and the lights on but it would take me longer to do that, then to just leave and have them find you."

"It's ok." She said and watched him run up the stairs. He was back in less than 2 minutes carrying a wool blanket. She watched as he threw it over her body, "Head too?"

"Yes please, I can't really stand up and walk out even if you leave the door unlocked and I don't want you to carry me up and have them come sooner." She shook her head, "I can't believe I am saying this but I am actually starting to like you and no matter what I say the guys will kill you or at least maim you before giving you back to the police."

His eyes got wide, "I figured, those guys scare the bejeezus out of me."

She looked at him seriously, "They should." Then grinned, "Now go cause the sooner you are gone the sooner I can be found."

He nodded, pulled the blanket over her head and she could hear him running up the stairs. Under the blanket she could not see when the lights flickered off, but she was no longer worried. Now she was excited because she knew that Ranger was coming. She was going to be ok. All in all, she had had worse kidnappings.

-/-

Hector was practically slamming the keys with his fingers with such a violent force that the men around the room waiting where worried at any moment he was going to break the key board. He had been at it the last 45 minutes after he got the email from Joe. He had 3 screens running in front of him, two with maps that were constantly scanning and one that he was actively working on that had just strings of numbers and letters. No one understood any of it and no one dared to speak to disturb him.

Ranger and Tank stood in a back corner waiting to see what he had to say, Joe sat in the other far corner with some other officers talking softly. Lester sat in one chair next to Hector doing anything that Hector demanded on the other key boards.

Suddenly one of the monitors began to beep loudly with a flashing red circle on one of the maps. Hector whipped over and grabbed the key board from Lester. His fingers flew over the keys faster than anyone could follow. Everyone's head had snapped up to stare and wait, they knew that something was going on. After a moment Hector turned to look at Ranger and began to speak in a rapid stream of Spanish. Rangers body flew into motion as he, Tank, Lester and Hector all got up and ran out of the door and down the stairs.

Joe quickly stood and ran after them, the officers trailing behind.

"What's going on." Joe demanded behind them.

No one turned to look at him or answer him. They made it to the basement and slammed into the arms and gear room. The room was already full of Hal, Cal, Bobby and a few others dressed in full swat gear and weapons. Bobby had two large medical bags ready for anything. Joe and the officers followed them in and watched as Hector, Ranger, Tank and Lester grabbed and dressed in gear. They had a full suit on including a bullet proof vest and belt with knifes and other items. Once they were dressed they started to collect weapons, guns and rifles, knifes and extra ammo.

Hector was still speaking to the others in Spanish when Joe yelled over all of them, "What the hell is going on?"

The room paused for just a moment then the guys were passing Joe without a word and up the stairs. Most the men had passed Joe already and when Ranger went to go by him, Joe grabbed his arm stopping him and growled, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Joe didn't even see Ranger's arm come up, he was just standing up one moment and on the floor in the next. Ranger and Tanked turned and went back up the stairs without a word trusting the last men in the room to escort Joe and the officers out of the building.

When Ranger made it to the garage the men were already loading into the trucks, it had been less than 4 minutes since the alarm had gone off. Less than 4 minutes since they found Stephanie's location. And in less than 10 minutes they were going to be bringing her home.

They all loaded into the trucks and nodded to one another, Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Hector were in the first truck. Lester picked up the walkie-talkie in the truck behind them and said, "Let's go get our girl."

Everyone from every truck responded with a "Hell yes."

Everyone but Ranger, because Ranger was too busy saying a prayer that they were not too late, that she was ok. And he was swearing that never again would she be taken by this man.

-/-

Stephanie tried to stay awake, she strained her ears trying to hear when the door came open. But she was so cold, she felt like the muscles in her body had turned to stone. The cold was like an all-encompassing blanket, there was no protection from it. It didn't matter that she had on 4 blankets or a jacket. It had seeped into her body and bones. It was so cold that the rats didn't even come out.

She knew Ranger was coming, she knew all her guys were coming but she just couldn't stay awake any longer. She said one last prayer that they would find her soon, and that Timmy would be ok. But most of all she prayed for it never to be cold again. And her last thought as she slipped into sleep was being kidnaped sucked.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –

The men pulled up to the location in a huge flurry of activity, each man exited their truck with guns drawn and eyes scanning the area. They were in front of a warehouse that was surrounded by concrete; from the outside there was nothing special. But the men knew that inside this building was their greatest treasure, and they were going to make sure that she made it out.

Lester ran over to Ranger and Hector, "It's quite, too quiet….and look up in the corners, there are cameras all over."

Ranger nodded and singled for the men to gather around him, "We are going in fast and hot. She is the highest priority. Anything it takes to get her out…. anything." He said as he looked around. "If you want to stay out here I will understand, once you go in the only thing that matters is Stephanie."

Ranger watched as each man stood a little straighter and raised their guns to the ready point. Not one was even thinking about staying outside, she was their sister and they would gladly give their lives for her.

Ranger nodded to the men, "I am going in the front with Tank, Bobby and Lester. I want Hal to take a few men to the left and Cal to take a few men around the right. Make sure there are no other entrances for anyone to leave from… Hector said that Stephanie is positioned in the basement, the door is at the end of the room."

Each man nodded again and began to fan out to their positions. Ranger slowly made his way to the front door followed closely by his team. He waited to the side for Tank to kick the door in, then the men quickly went in one by one guns drawn. As they entered the main room it was empty with the exception of one table that was full of computers. They did a sweeping motion scanning the room right to left. The room was empty and silent so they started to go towards the only door, the door to the basement.

Ranger's heart was in his throat, with each moment that passed that he couldn't see Stephanie, his fear doubled. He was at the basement door in seconds anxiously waiting for Tank to open it but as the door opened there was no relief in seeing Stephanie because all he was rewarded with was an empty darkness.

As the men pushed the door all the way open and began to descended on the stairs the lights began to flicker on momentarily blinding all of them. And as their vison adjusted all of their hearts stopped in a collective moment of absolute fear as they saw the lone pile of blankets in the middle of the cement floor. The pile made no movement…. no sounds and they all began to pray in that instant that Stephanie was not under those blankets.

Ranger flew down the stairs not aware of his surroundings, putting all of his trust in his men to keep him safe. He slid on his knees the last few feet until he was kneeling right next to the pile. His hands shook as they hovered over the blankets but he paused not able to actually touch them; his biggest fear was that if he moved them he would see Stephanie laying there dead. He watched as Bobby came up and kneeled across from him…then Ranger just stared at him. Bobby looked into Rangers eyes and saw the fear that had paralyzed him. And for one second in time, the world stopped…... everyone froze in anticipation… in absolute fear.

Bobby slowly nodded at Ranger and then deliberately lifted his hands to the top of the blankets. Even Bobby's hands shook as he slowly pulled the blankets down inch by inch gently reveling first curly brown hair. As the blankets continued to trail down they got their first glance of pale porcelain white skin, it was marred with blue and purple scratches and gashes.

Bobby glanced up at Ranger as he continued to pull the blanket down, however Ranger did not look up, Ranger did not even breath. Slowly Stephanie's eyes were exposed, bruised and closed; lashes down framing her high battered cheek bones. Next her lips were revealed slightly open with the top lip split open. Ranger slowly lifted a hand to her mouth desperately praying to feel her breath against his hand.

In those next few seconds the entire room stopped, the men that had followed him down the stairs waited for conformation that she was alive but they prepared themselves to contain Ranger if she was dead. They waited with their hearts in their throats for Ranger to tell them, and when Ranger visibly sagged, his head lowered to Stephanie's face his hands stroking her cheeks, his entire body shaking; the men went ridged in fear.

Ranger felt the light brush of her breath against his hand and when he lowered his face he felt her breath on his cheek and he felt a tear travel down his cheek. He gently rubbed his face against her hair to both feel her presence and discreetly get rid of the tear.

Then Ranger lifted his head and nodded to the guys, their sister, their light was alive. They went back to scanning the room looking for information and the man who took her. Bobby pulled the blanket all the way down and began to evaluate Stephanie's injury's. She had numerus scratches on her face and hands that were tucked by her chin; she was as pale as white snow.

Ranger leaned down and kissed Stephanie's forehead and whispered in her ear, "Babe can you open your eyes."

He watched as her eyes gave a slight flutter but remind closed. "Babe I need to see your eyes; I need you to tell me you're ok…. Babe, open your eyes, please"

-/-

Stephanie could hear a voice calling her from a distance, she could hear it like an echo over the ocean. She strained to hear it again, "Open your eyes." It was Ranger calling out to her, she reached for the voice, reached to answer him. She could hear the desperation in his voice. But the pain she was feeling made her want to fade away into the darkness. She turned to go deeper into the darkness until she heard Ranger again. "Babe, open your eyes…. please."

Crap, she thought as she floated in a sea of pain. Ranger knew she could never deny him anything when he said please, so she turned back into his voice and into the pain. She reached out to him, forcing her eyes to start fluttering until she slowly opened her eyes to see him leaning over her. He was slightly blurry but she could see the relief in his eyes when he was able to see her baby blues again.

She felt him brush her hair back and brush a kiss over her lips, "Babe.' He whispered his voice full of emotion.

"Ranger." She whispered back in a soft broken voice. She blinked slowly as he came into a better focus. "I waited for you."

Ranger nodded as he looked down at her.

"I knew you would come…. I knew all of you would come." She said softly, voice cracking.

"Always Babe, Always." Ranger whispered to her.

As she began to get a better focus on Ranger she also began to get a better focus on the pain throughout her entire body. She felt like she was on fire, like a thousand little fire ants were crawling all over her body. "Ranger." She whispered voice full of pain. "It hurts so badly."

She watched as Bobby came into view and began to ask her rapid fire questions. She shook her head slowly back and forth at him, not able to distinguish the questions.

Bobby nodded down at her and went slower, "Stephanie, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Everywhere." She whispered, "Like my body is on fire, like there is a burning I can't stop"

Bobby nodded down at her and slowly brushed his hands down her arms and sides looking for major injury's. "Does it feel like it's on the skin or under the skin?"

Stephanie took a moment to think about it, "Under, I can feel it all the way into my bones. Burning and numbness."

She watched as Bobby glanced up at Ranger and give a small shake of his head and Ranger raised an eyebrow back. "What?" she questioned

Bobby looked back down a her, "Have you been down here the entire time, on the floor?"

Stephanie nodded her head at him, "He brought me a blanket to use and when I told him I was still cold he brought me another one. After a while I didn't feel cold anymore."

Bobby shook his head clearly upset, "Are you cold now?"

Stephanie thought about it for a moment, "No I feel like I am burning… like there is a fire under my skin."

Bobby looked at Ranger again, "We need to get her to a hospital right away" then he looked back down at her, "Do you feel pain anywhere else?"

She took another moment to think about it, "The scratches on my face and hands sting."

Bobby nodded down to her, "That's good, it means you can still feel there…. How about your hands and fingers? Can you feel them and move them?"

Stephanie slowly wiggled her fingers around, "It stings a little when they move but I can feel them."

"Good, that's really good, how about your feet?" He asked her.

She tried to feel them but she couldn't think past the pain in her legs, "I can't tell." She whispered

Another glance between Bobby and Ranger had her fear jumping up and her voice hitching as she asked, "What's wrong? Is that really bad?"

Bobby looked down at her with a small smile, "Nothing is wrong right now we are just trying to figure out some things. I know you don't like the hospital but with the bumps and scratches you have and the cold you need to go in and get checked out, ok?"

She nodded softly, "I don't care if it's warm and Ranger goes with."

Bobby grinned at her, "Anything else I should know about before we move you?"

She gave a small smile back, "I really flied when the car bomb went off, I think I have some scratches on my back and on my hands from sliding." She watched as his eyes darken, but he couldn't really see with her jacket on. "Also some of the scratches on my hands and face came from rats, they really sting."

Both Bobby and Ranger reared back in surprise when they heard this. Ranger practically growled, "Rats?"

She gave another small nod, "Yes when the lights went out, they would come out of the walls and come over to me. I tried to keep them away but after a while I got too cold to move, too cold to fight them off. And when I fell asleep I couldn't feel anything, that's why I had the blanket over my head."

She could see both men were trembling in what looked to be rage so she said, "Its ok guys, once I covered myself and it got colder they stopped coming over." Little did she know this only made the men angrier.

Bobby took a deep breath and looked down at her, "Stephanie we need to move you and I need to warn you, between the stiffness in you muscles and body from the explosion throwing you and the prolonged exposure to the cold it's going to hurt." He watched her eyes get big and listened to her reply in a small voice, "I already hurt."

Bobby shook his head down at her and brushed her hair back, "It's going to hurt more, it's one of the reasons I have not fully examined you or taken off your coat. It's going to feel like you are being burned and ripped apart. It's probably going to hurt more than anything else you have ever felt. And as your body gets warmer it's going to feel like a white hot ice burning you. I want you to be prepared, I don't want to tell you it's going to be easy and pain free and then have you surprised by the pain."

The men watched as she nodded while a single tear trailed down her cheek. Ranger brushed it away gently and leaned down to whisper to her, "Do you want me to slowly pick you up or just do it quickly?"

She thought about it for a moment, "I will roll over on my own to my back then you can quickly put your arms under my knees and neck and pull me up without too much movement?" She more asked then told as she looked at Bobby.

He nodded down at her, "I think that a good ideal, I don't want you to move to fast and damage anything so if you are already in the correct positions it would be best."

Ranger leaned over her and asked her gently, "Can I help you, it will make it easier and hopefully less painful to pick you up."

She looked up at him and gave a small smile, "Yes but only if you give me a small kiss first."

He gently smiled at her and brushed his lips over hers.

"I have been waiting for days for that." She said, "OK I am ready now."

She watched as he slowly slid his arm under her neck then gently began to help her slowly turn from her side to her back. The men watched as tears began to stream down her face. She was in pain that she had never before imagined or felt. But she knew if she made even a single sound the guys would feel overwhelmed because they could do nothing to stop her pain. So she held it in in, biting her lips so hard it began to bleed at the place it was split.

It felt like it took a thousand years to go from her side to her back and when she finally made it she was breathing like she had run a marathon. She closed her eyes so tightly not even her tears could get through. Ranger waited until she took several deep breathes and finally opened her eyes to gaze at him.

His face with tight with strain and worry, "Are you ok?" he asked gently, "Do you want to wait a moment before we move anymore."

She shook her head, "No let's get it done, I just want to be out of this place and in a warm bed with you." She said with a small grin trying to make him feel better.

Ranger slid his arm under her knees and gave her a small nod, "Ready?"

She gave him a small reassuring smile and whispered, "Yes."

Then she was screaming in a voice so loud and so raw that it sounded like it was ripped from her soul. The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced and it was more than her mind could take. So she faded into darkness.

-/-

All of the men turned at the first sound of Stephanie's scream, they felt it pierce their mind like a plague they couldn't reach. It literally made their hearts stop and then ache in a way they had never felt before. They began to slowly come closer to see if they could help with anything but all they could see was Booby reaching over her, checking her pulse and responses.

Ranger felt his heart stop in absolute terror when Stephanie passed out and fell limp in his arms. "What the hell happened Bobby?" He demanded.

Bobby was quickly checking her wrist and when he felt her pulse his own heart started again. He quickly began to check her pupils and breathing. "She passed out from the pain, I think. It was too much for her mind to handle. While she is out I want to remover her shoes, if I try to do it when she is wakes up she will probably pass out again."

Ranger nodded at him, "Hurry up before she comes around again." Ranger gently pulled Stephanie closer into his arms trying to force his body heat onto her, into her. He wanted her as close as possible in case she woke up again. He watched as Bobby gently untied and began to pull off one shoe and then the other. When both of the shoes were removed Bobby gently began to remove her socks and gasped when he saw her toes.

Ranger quickly looked down and felt his heart drop when he saw that her feet where a pale snow white and her toes were beginning to turn a light blue. He glanced up to look at Bobby who was shaking his head, "We need to get her as warm as possible as soon as possible, but we have to be careful and do it slowly. I am going to wrap her feet in a blanket then place another one over her so you can get her to the truck. We need to move; I am worried about her Ranger."

Ranger said nothing, just nodded at him and waited for him to wrap her up carefully. After Bobby had wrapped her up as gently but cautiously as he could they turned to go up the stairs. Ranger rolled his shoulder so her face softly moved into his neck; the gentle brush of her breath on his neck slowly began to calm him. He took the stairs two at a time going past the men who had already scanned the room while he had been concentrating on Stephanie. Bobby was close behind him with his medical bags and more blankets.

When they reached the top floor Hector nearly growled at the site of her wrapped in Ranger's arms. He wanted to grab Stephanie out of Rangers arms, only the look Ranger was giving stopped him. He watched as Ranger strode past him and out the front door to the trucks. He wanted to follow but he knew that he was the best chance of getting any information out of the computers left here. He knew that Ranger would let him know if anything happened.

Ranger made it to the truck and gently climbed in never letting Stephanie go, he watched as Bobby slowly and carefully put another blanket under his arms so Stephanie was covered all the way around. Then Bobby put another blanket on top of her and then carefully got in next to them in the back seat. Tank and Lester climbed into the front and within minutes they were on the way to the hospital. Bobby continued to monitor her pulse as they moved, but Ranger didn't concentrate on anything but her face. It was so pale and bruised, her lips were barely parted with each soft puff of air that came out gently every few seconds.

He felt the need to lean down and call her to him, it was like he could feel her pulling away agine. "Stephanie…. Babe, I need you. I need you to stay with me. I need you to wake up. I need you to smile at me again… to kiss me again." His breath came out in a ragged gasp, "I need you to fight Babe, I need you to fight." He carefully kissed her curls and tucked her head under his chin pulling her even closer. "I need you Babe." He whispered with his eyes scrunched closed tightly. "I need you."

Bobby, Tank and Lester could feel their own hearts clench as they listened to his small whispered words. He said everything they felt, she was everything to them and they needed her to fight. They prayed she would fight, they prayed she would wake up and smile at all of them again. The truck was silent as it sped through the streets and when it pulled up to the hospital not one man had whispered a word other than Ranger.

In an instant Bobby was out the door and around the truck opening Ranger's door. Lester lead the way making sure no one was in their path. Bobby yelled once they cleared the entrance for a Doctor and within moments they were being surrounded by staff. When they attempted to pull her from Ranger's arms the entire room went still and silent when he shouted. "STOP!"

They could see the fury in his eyes and hear the rage in his voice. They truly feared him as they took a step back away from him, hands raised. They watched as Lester and Bobby walked up to him and gently and softly began to speak to him as he clenched Stephanie tighter in his arms. It was only the small whimper of her voice that made him blink and look down, he slowly loosened his tight grip on her until she relaxed in his arms.

"Ranger, you have to let them do their jobs." Bobby said.

"I won't let her go." He said back.

"Ranger you have to." Lester said softly.

"What if she wakes up and is looking for me?" Ranger said tightly.

Bobby gently shook his head at him and looked up to see Tank come in.

Tank looked around and in an instant saw what was going on, he quickly walked over and said gruffly. "Ranger, you can carry her back and put her on the bed and the Bobby will stay with her, ok?" Tank said looking over at Bobby.

Bobby nodded quickly, "Yes that is a prefect plan, I will not leave her."

Ranger slowly nodded, "Fine."

Bobby nodded at the Doctors and nurses gesturing for them to come forward. Slowly, cautiously the room began to move again but this time only one Doctor and one nurse came forward. The others went over to get supplies and through the door to get the room and bed ready. Bobby quickly explained what happened and the injury's they believed she had.

Ranger followed the nurse and Doctor back through the door and gently set her on the bed that was put in front of him. He moved to stand at the top of the bed gently brushing her hair as he watched the room fill with more staff. Bobby was still talking to them, answering questions and giving instructions. Ranger began to tune them all out looking only to Stephanie's face, she looked so peaceful, like a bruised sleeping angle.

"RANGER." Bobby called.

Ranger's head snapped up to see Bobby looking at him, "Ranger go wait in the waiting room, I will stay with her." He nodded at Ranger, "I won't leave her, I swear it. I will take care of her."

Ranger nodded slowly, then leaned down to brush a kiss on her curls. "Babe, fight for me." He whispered. "Fight."

Then he slowly back out until the door closed and she was taken from his view. He walked out to see Lester and Tank standing in the waiting room, he looked to the men and he could see the fear and strain on their faces. The last few days weighed on their shoulders like a boulder, but now that they found her a new weight settled down on them. Now they each prayed for her to be ok, they prayed that she would wake up. They prayed that what ever happened in the last few days she had been with the kidnapper would not have lasting effects. But most of all they prayed that their light, their Stephanie would wake up, that she would smile at all of them like she did before. Because that Stephanie, was full of joy and happiness, kindness and caring. She loved the world and had no real pain or fear. And more than anything they wanted her to have no pain or fear.

Slowly the waiting room filled as the hours passed, as men finished clearing the scene she was found at, as men got off their shits and men came to pray. They needed to be there, they needed to as near as possible. She pulled them to her, her light was like a beacon they all followed.

And so the men gathered, they filled the waiting room until there was no chairs left. They filled the room until there was barely any room left to stand. They would look to Ranger who sat leaning forward arms on his knees hands clenched tight together. His back was ridged and his eyes closed, he sat unmoving for hours. And the men prayed for Stephanie and they prayed for Ranger. But most of all they prayed for the light in their world to wake up ok.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The light in the sky had faded and come back before the doctor had come out to speak to the men, and the room had been filled to more than its capacity by then. Halfway through the night Joe had walked in silently and stood in the far corner, not one of the men from Rangeman would speak to him or give him any information. At some point Tank had called Stephanie's family; her mother, father and grandmother each sat across from Ranger.

Ranger had not moved though; he had sat as still as a statue for hours. Some of the men believed that he was praying silently, others believed that he was meditating to keep calm. The only time he showed any indications that he was aware of his surroundings was when someone came into the room. Rangers eyes would glance up to see who it was and then go back to staring at the floor when it was not the Doctor.

When the Doctor finally did walk into the waiting area the room stood in a collect moment of stilled quiet. The Doctor's scrubs were splattered with blood and it only caused more fear to run through the group, the silence as the Doctor looked around the room was palpable.

Finally, the Doctor cleared his throat and said, "I am looking for Carlos."

Ranger stood and walked over to stand directly in front of the Doctor but before he could speak Stephanie's mother stood up and walked over, "I am her mother, you should speak to me."

The Doctor looked down at the files in his hand, "I am sorry it says her that Carlos Manso is in charge of her care and should be the only one given information."

Stephanie's mother turned a bright shade of red, "No I am her mother, she is not married so I am her medical proxy."

The Doctor looked frustrated when he said firmly, "According to her records all information and decisions are to be made by a Carlos Manso, SO if that is not you please back up."

Ranger stepped forward, "I am Carlos." He watched as Bobby walked in behind the doctor in identical scrubs, "Can we take it out into the hallway." He didn't wait for a response but went in the hallway with Bobby and waited for the Doctor to come out.

When the 3 men gathered outside the waiting room the Doctor took a deep breath and looked at Ranger with a little fear in his eyes. Ranger was huge and clearly on edge and the doctor was not ready to give any bad news to this man.

Bobby saw the Doctor's response and decided to let Ranger know what was going on. "Ranger, she is going to be ok." He watched Ranger to see the tension slowly dissipate, "She had some pretty bad cuts and bruises on her back where she was hit by the explosion. She needed a few stiches in a couple of places. The extreme cold was both good and bad, it helped the blood clot up and the bruises and scrapes minimize. However, it was also pretty rough on her body, the extreme amount of time in the freezing temperature caused her body temp to lower severely. The circulation to her extremities caused some issues; her fingers should be fine but we are watching her toes and feet. Right now it looks like there should be no lasting damage but we won't know for sure for a few hours. It also looks like she had several bites and scratches from the rats, we were concerned about infections and diseases so we gave her several shots of antibiotics plus she will be on 10-day course of oral pills."

Ranger nodded, "What took so long back there."

Bobby gave a small smile, "Ranger she was freezing, we literally spent hours trying to slowly raise her body temp, if we tried to do it to quickly it could have had lasting damage to her heart and other organs."

Ranger looked directly at Bobby, "But she is going to be ok."

Bobby gave a full grin, "She is going to be just fine. She is sleeping now and will probably sleep for most of the day and night. She has been through a lot but she just needs rest."

Ranger closed his eyes and took a deep breath, after a moment he looked up at Bobby, "I need to see her."

This time the Doctor spoke up, "I can take you to her, we want to keep visitors to one at a time. Perhaps Bobby can talk to the rest of the family while we go?"

Ranger gave Bobby a quick nod, "I want two men outside her door at all times. Let the guys make up their own schedule, I have a feeling there will be fighting to figure out whose turn it will be." Ranger turned to the Doctor, "She will be allowed two visitors at a time, I won't leave the room and each of her family members will be given a few minutes to see her and then leave."

The Doctor looked confused, he wasn't sure who was making the rules up anymore but it wasn't him. Bobby saw the confusion and decided to give the Doctor a break. "The is Carlos Mason, owner and operator of Rangeman. That would be the biggest Donator to the hospital for the last 5 years, so the hospital board tends to give him a little leeway on things he requests."

The Doctor turned to look at Ranger, "Your donations got us the three new x-ray machines and MRI machines."

Ranger gave a small smile, "My men tend to need those a lot each year, so it's a good investment."

The Doctors eyes got bigger and he just gave a slight nod. "If you will follow me, I will take you to Miss. Plum's room."

Ranger held up a finger, "Bobby can you grab Tank and Lester, they will do the first rotation. After you talk to the rest of the men let me know the schedule," He turned back to the doctor, "Let's go." He nodded down the hall.

Ranger followed the Doctor down the hall and with each step his fear came back, until he saw her safe and ok he believed nothing.

As they rounded the corner he saw the nurses leaving a room with windows across the front, he could feel it in his soul, she was in that room. He walked passed the Doctor to look through window, and she was laying still as stone. Her face was a vivid pale white, with slashes of blue and purple across her forehead, eye and cheek bone. He listened to the slow beeps and watched her chest rise and fall. He stood outside watching her, not wanting to go in quite yet.

The Doctor came up next to him and studied his face for a moment, he could see the tension and worry. After a moment the Doctor took a breath and said, "She is going to be ok, I promise you. She will be fine once she gets some rest and heels up a little." He watched as Ranger nodded, "The best thing you can do is go in and talk to her. Let her know you are there and she will wake up for you." He patted Rangers back gently knowing now that deep inside Ranger was just terrified for his woman. "Go inside and hold her hand, talk to her." He said again as he turned to walk away.

Ranger stood for a moment looking through the glass, until he felt Lester and Tank walk up next to him to also look through the window. He could hear them draw quick breaths in when they saw her laying there. Lester looked over at Ranger, "Go in and be with her, we will watch both your backs."

Ranger looked over and nodded, then turned to go into the room. He walked over slowly to Stephanie, he brushed his hand down her cheek then leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Stephanie… can you hear me Babe, I need you to tell me you are ok." He said as he leaned his forehead gently on hers, "Please Babe."

He felt her breath brush against his lips gently, then her lips curled into a small smile, "Ranger" She gently breathed out. "I love you."

Ranger felt his heart constrict and his eyes burn when he heard her voice, "Babe," he said, "I love you, too."

He took a deep breath, his hand softly grasped hers and gave a gentle squeeze. "I love you so much."

He pulled his head back slightly to look down at her, "Open your eyes for me, I need to see your beautiful blue eyes." He watched as she gave another small smile and her eyes move back and forth under her lids. "Just for a second Babe, just let me see your eyes for a second."

Slowly her eyes gently blinked open, unfocused and lightly glazed. "Ranger…...Carlos?" she said carefully.

Ranger brushed his hand down her cheek, stopping to slowly brush his thumb back and forth over battered cheek bone. "Babe, I am right here."

"Ranger." She whispered eyes finally focusing on his face, she gave one final smile at him before she closed her eyes again, "I am so tired, can I go back to sleep?"

Ranger gave one last small smile and another kiss, "Yes, Babe go back to sleep."

Ranger slowly sat down on the seat next to the bed still holding her hand. He looked across the room and out the windows to see the men standing firm in front of the door letting no one by. He knew in that moment he was safe, Stephanie was safe, and for the first time in days he closed his eyes to rest.

-/-

Stephanie woke up to the light sound of beeping and dark lights in the mostly white room and her first thought was, "Another hospital, I should get a free night for every 5 stays."

She slowly blinked trying to bring the room into a better focus, at least it was warm this time she thought. Slowly she could see the windows across the room, outside the door it looked like Cal and Hector watching over her. She smiled gently at her protectors, she knew that they would wrap her up in a bubble and lock her on seven now that they had her back. She looked over to the man sitting at her bedside.

She turned her head to get a better look at him, Ranger looked exhausted, his eyes sunken in surrounded with dark circles. His breath was coming out so gently that his chest barely looked like it was moving. But it was his hand snuggly fitted into hers that gave her the most comfort. She brushed her thumb back and forth over the top of his hand not willing to wake him up when he so desperately needed sleep.

She closed her eyes trying to get a little more sleep, but she heard the door gently open and turned to see Bobby walk in. "Hay." She whispered softly her voice rough from lack of use and not wanting to be too loud.

"Hay." Bobby whispered back. "How are you feeling."

"Amazing, I have never felt so good." She said with a grin.

Bobby raised his eyebrow and grinned down at her. "Oh, yea?"

"Yep I feel amazing; I am ready to go home right now!"

"Nice try lady, I think you are going to here at least one more day. The doctor will be in here in a few hours with more information." Bobby said as he began to look at the machines hooked up to her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, Spoil sport."

He looked down at her, "I know you don't want to be here but you were really need a little more monitoring before you go home." He wrote some stuff down on her chart before gently pushing on her bruised cheek.

Her hiss of pain woke Ranger up, "Babe are you ok?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, except Bobby poking at my bruises." Stephanie said with a scowl pushing Bobby away.

Ranger looked up at Bobby with a dark look, Bobby raised his hands and took a step back.

"I was checking to see how they were; we were worried about the cheek bone being bruised not just the skin." He watched as Ranger glanced over at Stephanie "It looks like it will be ok as long as she has no more injury's soon."

Stephanie looked over at Ranger and saw that he was on the edge, "I am ok Ranger, it is just sore. I actually feel really, really good in spite of everything. I was just trying to get Bobby to let me go home but he said I have to wait another day." She said with a small pout.

She watched as he slowly relaxed as he looked at her, she felt like she was under inspection the way he was staring at her. She squeezed her hand over his, she could feel the bandages over the bites and scratches tightening and rubbing. "When was the last time you slept…" she watched as he was about to speak, "…and I mean in a bed."

"It doesn't matter." Ranger said as he stood up and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I will sleep in a bed tomorrow…. with you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "That is not what I asked." She said with a frown.

"No but that is your answer." He said standing all the way up, "Bobby stay with her. I am going to talk to the guys."

Stephanie went on alert, she wanted to know what they knew and she wanted to know if they had any leads on Timmy. "Can I talk to Hector?" She asked.

Ranger raised his eyebrow at her, "That's who I was going to talk to."

Stephanie pushed the button to get her bed to sit up and just barely held in her grimaced from the pain, "OK then call him in here. I am sure Bobby can take his place for a minuet if you have to have two guys out there."

Ranger just looked at her with suspicion.

"What," she demanded, "I was the one taken, I have the right to hear what's going on. Plus, I want to talk to Hector. I know he was worried and I want to tell him I am ok."

Bobby looked back and forth and decided making Stephanie happy was the most important thing said, "I will wait outside and send Hector in."

Neither Stephanie or Ranger watched Bobby leave the room because they were both too busy having a staring contest that broke when Stephanie looked over at Hector when he walked up to her bed. She grinned at Hector, "Hermano!" she exclaimed.

Hector looked down at her, "Hermana." He smiled and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek.

Ranger crossed his arms over his chest looking less then please at the kiss and spoke rapid fire Spanish to Hector.

Stephanie tried to keep up to the words, listening for any terms she would understand, and when she heard Mikel's name she demanded, "Wait what about Mikel…. Did you find him?"

Ranger looked down at her for a moment then spoke gruffly, "No we are still trying to find leads on him. I know Hector and Lester really want to ask you some questions to see if you know anything that can help."

Stephanie shifted nervously in her bed which had Ranger's eyes narrowing at her. "Do you know something?" He demanded.

Stephanie took a moment to tell the truth but not gave anything away yet, "I don't know where he went." She finally replied; she could tell Ranger was suspicious of her.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Hector also looked down at her with pointed eyes, maybe calling them in was not a good ideal. She gave a small smile then said snarky, "Well I was sleeping most of the time I was on vacation so I didn't really ask him his plan of escape." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

The men scowled down at her, "Not funny." Ranger growled. Hector said nothing at her but narrowed his eyes. She attempted to hold a staring contest but within seconds lost to Ranger. She rolled her eyes again and scowled. 'What? I answered your questions can I ask some now." After a moment Ranger gave one quick nod.

Stephanie gave a small smile, "Did you find out why he took me?" She questioned wanting to see how much they knew.

Ranger gave a small shake of his head no.

She tilted her head to the side, "Do you have any leads on where he went or where he is?"

Again Ranger shook his head.

Stephanie gave a small frown, "I know it's frustrating to not know what's going on, but it's going to be ok. I can feel it, everything is over, he's not coming back."

Ranger looked at her, studied her, making her wiggle in the hospital bed uncomfortably. "What?"

Finally, Ranger asked, "Stephanie do you know something I don't?"

She gave a small smile, "What could I know that you couldn't. You are Batman after all."

He looked at her for another moment, she could see him trying to decide if he was going to let it go or not, so she gave a small yawn and gently rubbed her eyes. She could actually see it in his eyes when he decided to let it go. She needed to figure out how to let the guys know what was going on without stressing them too much… or making them completely angry. They were not going to be happy when she told them how she encouraged Timmy to run. Maybe it was a conversation best left for a meeting so she could say it all at once to all of them at the same time.

"I am going to go talk to Bobby, I see the Doctor outside." Ranger said. "Hector can stay with you."

Stephanie watched as Ranger walked out the door and begin to talk to Bobby and the Doctor. She waited until the door closed all the way before she turned to talk to Hector, "How are you doing?" She asked right away.

He looked down with worry in his eyes, "I should be asking you how you are, but I have a feeling that you are just fine." He said the last part with a small smile.

She grinned up at him, "I am resilient, buddy. I can handle anything but I was still counting on you…. and you came for me." She said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"No, I tried and tried but I couldn't get through. I couldn't find you." He said as he looked deep into her eyes, "Forgive me." Stephanie could see the sadness and distressed in his eyes. "I failed you."

She sat up slowly looking him right in the eye, she leaned forward until she couldn't go any farther. Frustrated she scrunched her eyes up and said, "Come closer." She watched as he leaned forward, until she could grab his face.

She lifted both hands until she cupped his cheeks, and looked into his eyes. "This was not your fault, none of this was any of your faults. And you… YOU scared the breezes out of him, he let me go because of you. You kept getting closer and closer to finding us and it scared him that he couldn't hide. So he decided to let me go, he decided to run before you could get to him." She pulled him closer and kissed him on his tear drops, "You saved me…. your fighting and your looking is why I am sitting right here right now. SO, Thank you my brother, my family."

Hector took a moment to really look at her, "I love you, I will be quicker next time." He said finally.

She grinned at him, "You better be! It was darn cold on that floor and I do NOT like rats!"

"I am sorry; I will never let it happen again." He said with a small grin. The he questioned her with narrowed eyes. "Do you know more then you are telling us?"

"Of course I do, but I always know more then I think that I do. Right now I am trying to remember everything but I think I need to go through it all in my head again later after I have had more rest." She slowly leaned back into her pillows.

"So what happened while I was gone." She said settling in the bed like she was royalty.

He shook his head at her, "Well I am sure you know what happened at the building while you were gone. Crazy screaming, crazy fighting and guns drawn. The usual. No, what is interesting is what happened when you were brought in. First Joe walked in… no one would talk to him because everyone blames him."

Stephanie gave a small frown, "You guys can't blame him. It was no one's fault." She watched as Hector gave a small frown back.

"Sure Chica, you believe no one should blame him. Let me know how that works out for you." He said with a smirk. "Then your mom went crazy in the waiting room after Ranger was called as your power of attorney and she wasn't."

Stephanie gave a small shout of laughter causing the guys in the hallway to look up at her through the window. She waved her hand at them still grinning, she waited for them to turn away again before she asked, "So what did my mom say?"

He sat back in the chair crossing one ankle over the other before grinning back at her, "She yelled that you were unmarried and that made her your power of attorney by default."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Of course she would bring up my marital status when I am dying."

Hector frowned at her, "You were not dying…. anyway she went into hysterics when Ranger had the doctor went into the hall to talk about what happened to you and she couldn't hear it."

Stephanie grinned bigger, "What happened after Daddy got her calmed down?"

Hector tilted his head to the side, "How do you know he calmed her down?"

She grinned, "He is the only one who can, so either he calmed her down or she lost it and started drinking in the hospital waiting room."

Hector grinned back, "After he calmed her down Bobby came in to talk to all of us. He basically said that you were going to be ok. That you had some things that need to be monitored but overall you would be fine. You know for most of us that was enough, just knowing that you were ok. But your mother started all over with the yelling... she said she had to know what was going on so she could help you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "How did she think she could help?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows but Bobby walked over and stuck a sedative in her ass and your dad had to have Joe help carry her to the car."

Stephanie roared with laughter this time causing Ranger and Bobby to come running in looking around.

Stephanie was still giggling when she looked at Bobby and asked, "Did you have to give my mom a sedative? Do you guys have any pictures of it, I really, really want to see."

Bobby stopped at started at her, "How did you know?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders gently, "Hector told me, Yo hablo espanol"

Both Ranger and Bobby looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Bullshit." Bobby said crossing his arms. "Si habla espanol? Que digo?" (So you know Spanish? What am I saying?)

Stephanie grinned, "Que su un dolor en el culo." (That you're a pain in my ass)

Ranger's face broke into a grin and the vision made Stephanie's heart warm. She knew that the stress of the last few days was killing him and seeing that smile made her day. Stephanie looked over at Bobby who looked offended so she said, "Oh, no sea un bebe, que ere una broma." (Oh don't be a baby, it was a joke.)

"You're so funny." Bobby mumbled.

Hector grinned down at Stephanie, "Adios Chica." Then leaned down to give her a quick kiss before walking out to the hallway to stand guard again.

She looked over at Bobby, "I was going to tell you that the doctor said you could leave in a few hours but maybe I will tell him you need an extra day for your mental attitude." He said with a smirk.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine, remember what happened the last time you made me mad? The boob incident? I am sure you wouldn't want another repeat of that would you."

Bobby gave her a dirty look, "That was a lie!"

She gave him a grin as she brushed a tiny piece of lint off her blanket, "So is me having to stay here another day."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You are a real piece of work, you know that?"

She blinked her eyes up at him, "I sure do try."

"Fine you get to leave in a few hours after you get a couple of tests done. But you will be on bed rest with lots of sleeping and relaxing for at least 24 hours." Bobby said as he started writing stuff in her chart.

She looked over at Ranger, "Hear that Babe, we get to go home and sleep in a real bed!" She said as she reached for his hand.

"That sounds like a plan I can get with… BABE." He said as he rubbed his thumb over her palm. "Why don't you rest until the first test."

She gave a small yawn, "I think I can do that." She watched as Ranger lowered her bed until she was flat. She closed her eyes for a few seconds but when she felt Ranger pulling his hand away she grasped it tighter. She gently opened her eyes to look up at him, "Don't leave me please."

Ranger looked down, "I will never leave you Babe, never." He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you Babe."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Ranger sat down in the chair and watched as Bobby nodded at him, then silently walked to the door and turned the lights down before standing guard next to Hector. Ranger looked down at Stephanie and felt his world settle into place; he closed his eyes for a little rest until it was time to go.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

Stephanie woke up to quiet arguing, she could just hear the rumblings of Bobby's, Tank's and Ranger's voice in the hallway but not what they were actually saying. She decided to take a moment to see what her body was going to let her do. She wiggled her fingers and then her toes.

"Ok I have moving fingers and toes," she thought "that's good."

And warm, I am finally toasty and warm…. "almost to warm and I have to pee" she thought.

She tried to slowly sit up until she found that her body felt like it had been hit by a Mac truck, then she remembered that it had been hit by a huge explosion. She ached everywhere, every single muscle in her body hurt to move. In fact, it hurt 10 times more than when she had been in the hospital. As slowly as humanly possible she rolled to her side towards the edge of the bed. Then biting her lip so she wouldn't cry out she pushed her upper body up off the bed, she moved like a snail until she was finally sitting at the edge of the bed. The pain was so overwhelming that she had a tear running down her cheek when the guys walked into the bedroom.

As soon as Ranger saw her, he sprinted over asking, "What's wrong?" gently whipping the tear off her cheek.

She grinned up at the guys because as long as she wasn't moving there was no real pain and said, "It feels like I flew through the sky and instead of landing gracefully, I slammed down and slid a few feet. Then I was completely crazy and only iced the pain and never used any heat!" She laughed at the expression on Rangers and Tanks face, evidently they didn't like her humor. But when she laughed, she gasped because evidently her body didn't want her laughing either.

God, she was so freaking sore! She looked up at Bobby to see him grinning at her, "Well at least he thinks I am funny!" She said to the guys, "I am going into stand up and I need some support!"

She watched as Ranger narrowed his eyes at her and Tank suspiciously looked like he wanted to roll his.

She gave a slow and gentle shrug, "What? You don't like my jokes."

"NO, because they are not funny." Ranger said with a grim straight face.

Stephanie gave another grin up to Bobby, "I need to laugh or I am gonna cry from the pain. Bobby why do I hurt more now than before?"

Bobby grinned down at her and said, "Because you slammed down and slid instead of landing gracefully."

Stephanie gave a shout of laughter before cringing in pain, "Don't make me laugh!" she cried out.

Bobby squatted down in front of her, "You are in more pain now than when you were in the hospital because your meds wore off. I am going to give you some muscle relaxers and a pain killer and it should help a lot." Bobby reached over and gently began to take her pulse. "You should feel better within 15/20 minutes. Are you hungry because you need to eat with these meds, ok?"

Stephanie gave a quick nod, "I am STARVING! It feels like I haven't eaten in days." She grinned over at Ranger, "Wait, it has been days…. Kidnaping is a good diet plan."

Ranger stood up and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Still not funny." He said tightly.

Stephanie looked up to see Ranger clenching his jaw in anger and felt bad, "Sorry Ranger, I know you don't think it's funny. But I am home now and I am fine, just super sore. Think of my jokes and laughter as a good thing, I am really ok." She said as she reached her hand up to grab his then gently squeezed it.

Ranger looked down at her for a moment before giving a small nod down at her. She gave him a true and genuine smile, "I really am ok… I love you."

Ranger looked down at her for a moment then leaned down to kiss her forehead before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "I love you, too."

Stephanie looked over at Bobby, "So is my heart still beating?" she asked with a grin.

She glanced over at Tank to see him roll his eyes, so she flashed him a quick grin too.

Bobby looked at her grimily, "No your heart is not beating anymore, I think we need to call the undertaker."

Stephanie looked at him for a moment before bursting out in a hysterical laughter, she had to hold her side in pain but she couldn't stop. "I LOVE you Bobby, SO much!"

Bobby grinned back at her while Ranger narrowed his eyes at Bobby, "Bobby mats at 0500 tomorrow." He said angrily.

This time Stephanie rolled her eyes, "No Bobby….no mats tomorrow! Ranger will be much too busy taking care of me. Can I have meds and food now? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee." She said with a smile.

Bobby gave her another grin, "Yes food and meds, I am gonna give you a shot so it kicks in faster and then a bottle of pills with a time schedule. If you stay on schedule your pain should be manageable for the next two days until it fades away."

Bobby looked up to see Stephanie's smile disappear and her eyes narrow, "Shot?"

Bobby gave her a look, "I can give you a pill but it will take twice as long to kick in, I am trying to get you the fastest pain relief."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, "What's twice as long?"

Bobby gave her a grim look, "Shot your pain should be better in 10-15 min…20 at the longest…. Pill could take up to an hour."

Stephanie closed her eyes and frowned, "Fine I will take the shot." she muttered.

Bobby pulled over his kit and began to get the meds ready and as soon as Stephanie saw the needles she closed her eyes and turned towards Ranger. Ranger could see she was no longer relaxed and sat down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Babe, it is going to be ok. You won't even feel it." Ranger murmured into her hair.

"Bull." She whispered back, "Bobby is rough."

Ranger looked up and gave a small smile to Bobby over her head, Bobby rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't you think you are being a little dramatic Stephanie?" Bobby said carefully cleaning her skin with a cold alcohol pad.

"NO, you take pleasure in torturing me." She muttered into Rangers chest refusing to look out at what was going on."

Bobby grinned and said, "I do not, you are just a big baby." He watched as she pulled her head away from Ranger and narrowed her eyes at him. "See I just gave you the shot and you didn't even feel it."

Stephanie glanced down to see Bobby pulling the needle away from her, "Ohhhh you are good, Bobby. I didn't even feel it. Thank you." She said with a smile. She leaned over carefully to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Ok I am going to use the wash room and then come out for food… comfort food please."

She looked at Ranger who stood up and slowly helped her into a standing position, "Shit I still hurt. So much for instant pain relief."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, "I said faster… not instant. Now hurry in the bathroom you need to eat with these meds or you can feel sick."

Stephanie grinned down at him, "Sir yes sir." She said mockingly and began to slowly shuffle towards the bathroom after waving Ranger away, "I can go by myself." She whispered to him. "Go get my food sexy…" then as an afterthought said, "at the table. I want to sit like a grown up and I want to talk to you guys about what happened."

Ranger looked at Bobby and Tank and nodded towards the door, the men followed him to the kitchen where Ella was setting food up.

"I am setting up enough food for all of you." Ella said looking over at Ranger with a look. "You all need to eat too."

Ranger gave her a small smile, "I will eat."

Bobby gave Ella a big grin, "Is there enough for me?"

Ella smiled at him, "Of course dear." She said as she set up the table with 4 spots.

Ranger narrowed his eyes at Bobby and Bobby grinned at him, "What Stephanie said she need to talk to us!" as he sat down at the table, "Plus I need to go over her med schedule with you."

Ranger just shook his head as Tank sat down too and began to pile food on his plate, "I haven't eaten in days." He said in defense.

Ella smiled at him and set another plate at the extra seat that had a cover, Bobby eyed it, "What's that." He asked pointing.

"These are for Stephanie, Don't touch it." Ella said setting another smaller covered plate next to larger one.

They all looked up as Stephanie slowly shuffled into the kitchen, "Food!" she said with a grin. Ranger walked over and helped her to the table slowly pushing her in then walked over to get her water.

Stephanie grinned up at Ella as she lifted the cover on the large plate, "Homemade macaroni and cheese!"

"Hay," Bobby said, "Why does she get Mac and cheese and I get grilled fish?"

Ella gave Booby a small smile, "Ranger's rules." Bobby frowned when Stephanie grinned at him and took a big bite.

Ella laughed and whispered to Bobby and Tank, "I have some small plates for you too if you eat your fish." She said as she set down a small covered plate in front of each guy.

Both men smiled up at her, "Thanks Ella" They said together.

Ranger looked like he wanted to roll his eyes as he sat down at the table. Ella pick up the empty dishes and turned to Stephanie, "I am glad you are home dear." She said with a quick smile and began to walk to the door, "Let me know if you guys need anything else." She said as she left.

Stephanie was halfway through her plate when she looked up to see the guys looking at her, "What." She said with her mouth full of noddle's. Bobby just shook his head and grinned, Tank gave a small smile and took a big bite of grilled fish.

"I do think it's a little unfair that the smallest person in the room gets all the carbs, and the biggest guy in the room gets grilled fish." Tank said with a big grin.

Ranger leaned back in the chair and looked over at Stephanie, "So you wanted to talk to us about what happened, do you remember anything new?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger then at his plate which was still full, "No talking until we eat…. we ALL eat." She said pointing at Ranger's full plate, then took another big bite of noddle's.

Ranger narrowed his eyes then began to eat, Stephanie smiled at him then looked over to Bobby, "I am feeling a lot better, not so sore… less pain when I move."

"I told you so," Bobby said with a grin, "I wrote down a time table with the meds you need to take so the pain stays away. You should be good in a couple of days, just tell me if anything changes."

Stephanie nodded and pulled the small plate in front of her and uncovered it, "Brownies and ice-cream." She exclaimed and dug in. Bobby and Tank looked over at her plate then grabbed their plates and uncovered them to see bigger brownies.

"I am always eating with you Bomber." Tank said as he took a huge bite of his brownie.

Ranger really did roll his eyes this time, "Ok plates clean Babe." He said, "What did you want to tell us?"

Stephanie took the last bite of her brownie, sighed and leaned back in her chair before turning to look at Ranger, "All right, all right, all right!" She said with a small frown,

Ranger just looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I think it would be better if you called a meeting with the core team. That way I can tell everyone at once."

Tank and Bobby out down their forks to stare at her, "What's going on Bomber?" Tank asked.

Stephanie started to wipe the table off with her hand refusing to look up at them, "Like I said it will be easier if I tell you all at once. I have a lot of information and you guys will just make me tell it again later."

"Fine." Ranger said briskly, "How are you feeling? Well enough to do it now before your meds wear off?"

Stephanie looked up startled, "Like right now."

Ranger gave a small scary grin, "Yes, right now because I know that you have information and you are trying to think of a way to word it. You have been evasive and quiet but your eyes say that you know…. A lot more then you are saying."

Stephanie looked at Ranger then at the other guys, "Ummmmmm, well I do know some stuff, that is what I just said…. but I don't need to think of how to say it because I am just gonna say it!" She finished with wide eyes.

Tank gave her a large grin, "You are the worst liar ever!"

Stephanie sat up straight, "I am not a liar, I didn't say anything that was a lie!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Ohhhh she does know more than we do….and she is trying to figure out what to tell us and what not to…. look at how red her face is around the blues and purples!" He grinned at her.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at them, "I am not a liar and I am not evading and I AM NOT RED!" She growled.

The men just looked at her with a small grin, "Sure" Tank said.

Stephanie slowly stood up, "I am going to get dressed and I will meet you on 5 for the meeting!" She said with a light growl.

Ranger went to stand up to follow her and she held her hand up, "NO, I will get dressed by myself. I will meet you down stairs." She said with an irritated voice.

Ranger just sat back down with a raised eyebrow, which only made Stephanie narrow her eyes at him then flip them all the bird as she walked into the back bedroom. When she came out about 20 minutes later dressed but carrying her shoes, she saw Ranger still sitting at the table but he was alone now.

"Why are you still here?" She asked no longer irritated but worried about how mad she was going to make them all in the meeting. She shuffled over to the table still slightly sore even with all the medication Bobby gave her.

Ranger looked up at her from the papers he was looking at, "I wanted to go down with you, make sure you were not hurting too much."

"Ughhhhh" Stephanie said putting her head down on the table, "Why do you do that?" she exclaimed.

She waited for an answer but was only met with silence, after a minuet she picked up her head to see him just looking at her. "Really, why are you so prefect?"

Ranger stood up and walked over to chair and squatted down and started putting on her shoes so she wouldn't have to lean over. "Seeeeee, you always do that!" She said again.

Ranger looked up at her, "Do what?"

"Be prefect, do just what I need before I even ask. Be there when I need you. Know that I am about to tell you stuff that is going to make you mad but still staying to make sure that I get downstairs ok." She said as she looked down at him.

Ranger looked down and put on her other shoe then rubbed her leg up and down. He leaned forward and kissed her knee, "Because no matter what you tell me, I still love you. The only thing that would worry me was if you said that you were leaving."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "It would JUST worry you if I said I was leaving?"

Ranger kissed her other knee, "Yes, just worry, because I would never let you actually leave."

"You would lock me up?" she said with a small smile.

"Yes, I would chain you to my bed and wait for you to understand that you are never leaving." Ranger said with a real grin.

Stephanie gave him an eye roll and grin, "All right. Let's go down stairs and see how fast I can make you all mad."

Ranger gently squeezed her legs, "Is it bad Babe, did he hurt you more then we know?" He asked tightly.

Stephanie's eyes widened, "NO." She exclaimed loudly. "I promise you I am fine and he didn't hurt me." She leaned down gently cupping his cheeks. "I am ok, we are ok. I love you." She gave him a light kiss.

Ranger leaned his head on hers, "Ok, let's go talk to the guys. I know most of them are dying to see you. They have been worried." He looked up at her, "You cause all of us so much stress, more than anything else we have ever been under."

"I find that hard to believe, all of you have been to war and third world countries….and you go out and catch bad guys every day…. But you are saying that I cause you the most stress?" She said with a grin.

"Yes." Ranger said as he stood up and held his hand out to help her up, "You are the one thing that we cannot control."

Stephanie Rolled her eyes as she let him help her stand up straight, "You and your need to control everything."

Ranger wrapped his arm around her and gently steered her to the front door, "When I don't control things you get hurt." He said with a frown.

Stephanie squeezed his waist where her arm rested, "Well I don't get hurt often so you should be fine." She said as she leaned her head on his chest after they stepped into the elevator.

Ranger snorted as the doors slid closed.

-/-

The conference room on 5 was bustling with activity when Stephanie and Ranger walked in, and everyone stopped to look over at the door then yelled at the same time, "Beautiful, Bomber, Stephanie!"

The room rushed over to her at the door before she could get all the way in and Ranger gently pushed her behind him, "Stop… Sit." He growled.

The men stopped and immediately turned to rush to seats, when they were all sitting down and questions began.

"How are you feeling?"

"What's up Beautiful?"

"Can't we get you something?"

"Can we help you?"

Stephanie burst out laughing, "I love you guys! I am fine. Nothing is up right now. I don't need anything. I am good!" She said as she walked over to one of the empty seats at the front of the table, once Ranger helped her sit down he stood at the seat next to her.

"Stephanie wanted to see all of us at once so she could tell us what she knows about her kidnapping." Ranger said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I am assuming she doesn't even want to tell us based on her behavior so everyone keep silent until she finishes."

Ranger looked down at Stephanie, "Ok it's your show Babe." He said as he took a seat.

Stephanie looked from Ranger to around the table, she saw the men who just days ago were scrambling to find her. She could still see some of the stress and fatigue in their faces. She knew they were going to be a mixture of upset, angry, frustrated and don right PISSED at what she was about to tell them.

After clearing her throat…. she paused. Shit how was she going to start this. Should she tell them about what happened…. should she tell them she told him to go... no better slip that in later. She looked around again, the room was full of men that she considered family. She needed to make them see that helping Timmy was the right thing to do, she needed to help them past the fact that Timmy took her.

She took another deep breath, "So like Ranger said no interrupting me because I know that you are gonna have questions…. Maybe ask me after I am done." She sat a little taller when the guys around the table started narrowing their eyes at her.

She took one last deep breath, "Sooooooo, one quick question… do any of you have any new information?"

All of the men just stared at her for a moment before Lester tilted his head and said, "Why does it sound like you are trying to get more info out of us …. So you can decide what you are going to tell us?"

Stephanie grinned, "Because I am trying to find out what you know, so I can decide how much to tell you."

Lester Rolled his eyes, "Spill what you know sister."

Stephanie crossed her arms, "Only if you all promise not to get mad."

One by one she looked around the table until each man nodded at her, Cal, Hector, Lester, Hal, Tank, Bobby even Hector gave her a quick small dip of his head. When she got to Ranger he shook his head NO.

"Ranger" she said.

"Not promising anything Babe." He said arms crossed leaning back in his chair.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Fine, then I don't say anything."

Ranger and Stephanie had a staring contest that last a few minutes and for the first time ever she won when Ranger closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She also could tell how much she was pushing him… or breaking him with each deep breath. He gave a slight nod so she leaned over and gently grasped his hand. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

She looked back at the table, "Soooooo, I think the biggest thing you should know is that his name is not Mikel."

The room erupted in chaos, questions where being thrown at her from every direction, so she held her hands up until they all quieted down. She looked around and said, "AND I helped him get away."

Then the room began shouting.

Hay everyone, Sorry it took so long to update. We are finally back in the US and in our new city. We are living a hotel for the next few months until our house is done being built so that is sooo much fun…. Not! lol

I already know what I want to put in the next two chapters now and have already started the next chapter. Updates should be much faster now! I LOVE your reviews and your questions! I hoped I answered all of them with this chapter, if not let me know. :)

Melissa


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

Stephanie just sat back in her chair and watched the chaos of the room… the men demanded questions from her, began to talk to one another, all yelling over each other to be heard. She finally turned to see Ranger just staring at her, he was the exact opposite of the room. His face had a blank stare on it, unmoving, unflinching. He could have been a statue and she shrank back in her chair just a little bit.

She gave him a very small hesitant smile, "You promised you would listen, I will tell you everything and you will understand why I did what I did…I promise. You still might not like it but you will understand."

She watched him process this, then she jumped in her chair when his fist flew out, slammed on the table and he bellowed, "Silence!"

Then men all stopped to stare at Ranger until finally Lester spoke up, "Stephanie you can't be serious."

Ranger looked over at him, "We will be silent and listen to her." He said in a stiff frim voice.

Lester's head wiped over to Ranger, "You are ok with what she said?"

Ranger looked back at him, "We told her we would be quiet and listen to her, so we keep our word…" Ranger turned to look at Stephanie, "We will yell at her after she is done."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "Ha, ha, ha you are sooo funny."

"Who said I was joking." Ranger said with no humor.

"Whatever." Stephanie muttered, "SO do you guys want to hear what I know or are you going to keep interrupting me?" She looked around the table to see the guys sit back in their chairs with a mixture frustration, irritation and anger. Arms were crossed, eyes were narrowed at her, and everyone was so tense you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Shit this was gonna be a long conversation.

"So I know that all of you are wondering what I know, the truth is I know a lot more than any of you. I had a few conversations with Timmy. I know why he took me and I know why he let me go."

"TIMMY?" Lester growled tightly, "That seems like a very nice name to name conversation you had…while on the floor freezing and being bit by rats AND bleeding from the explosion he set that hurt you." Lester finished by slamming his fist on the table making some of the guys look at him with concern.

Stephanie wanted to be mad at Lester for interrupting her again, but her normally super happy and excited friend was so angry. She had never seen him like this and she knew deep down he was angry for her, not at her.

"Lester, you are right…. I am still super mad at Timmy for the rats…I can handle almost anything but rats are a hard NO." She said gently, "I told him it wasn't ok and he did try to fix it."

"Ohhhh I am so glad you told him that it wasn't ok!" Lester practically yelled before standing up so hard his chair flew out behind him and hit the wall. "I can NOT listen to this anymore."

Stephanie watched as he stalked out of the room and when she saw Ranger about to yell after him she laid her hand on his arm and shook her head, No. "He's upset; I know that all of you are upset with me. Please just listen, I know that you won't agree but you will understand. Give him a minute to calm down."

Ranger gave a quick nod and Stephanie turned back to the table. "I know that it is hard to understand but I have forgiven Timmy for what happened. He is just a kid you guys, he is stumbling through a situation that he has barely any control over."

Stephanie shook her head and looked down, after a moment she took a deep breath and looked up again. Her eyes were glassy and her lips trembling. "Timmy is a kid you guys…. Just a kid!" She whispered. "He is sooo smart with electronics but with life he is not doing well. He made a lot of mistakes, we all make mistakes, and he is sorry for them and scared for his life. That is why I am not mad at him anymore."

She looked over at Ranger when she felt his hand gently brush her arm, "Babe, your heart is so kind, that's why we all love you. But he hurt you and that is something we can't just forgive."

"I know." She whispered, "But I am begging you to help him…. For me."

"Only you Bomber." Tank said shaking his head, "Only you can be kidnaped and want to help your kidnapper." He sighed deeply, "Tell us what happened and how you want us to help."

Stephanie gave a big grin, "Thank you guys!"

Bobby held up a hand, "Don't thank us yet."

Stephanie nodded seriously, "Ok so starting with the explosion, it was an accident…. Well, he did it on purpose but I wasn't supposed to get hurt. He hates my bad cars as much as you guys do, evidently he put in the bomb to get me stranded. He was going to blow it up when I was in the office but when I slammed the car door it set it off." She said with a slight grin.

She watched as a few men shook their heads at her, "Any way he was going to take me to another location that he had set up that had a room with a bed and blankets and stuff. However, you guys are just too fast for him, and the chase in the van had him terrified that you knew his next place."

"We did, WE raided it and it had nothing there for us to go on." Bobby said with a frown.

"Of course you guys found it." Stephanie said with a laugh, "So he took us to his SUPER" She used her fingers to quote SUPER, "hide out that had blockers to hide us and my tracker from you. Unfortunately, his hide out was not ready for me and the best place to block the tracker in my shoe was to put me in the basement. In his defense he didn't know there were rats until after they already got me, as soon as he knew they were there he tried his best to keep them away from me."

She watched as the men just looked her with blank stares, evidently she was going to have to do some more convincing. "So the reason he took me… a few months ago a group of guys recruited him to create a computer chip that does something special. I am not really sure what it does; you know I am not into that computer stuff. I do know that the chip will not be used for good and that Timmy is super scared of these guys. Timmy was using the name Mikel and didn't know that there was a real Mikel and Joe raided and arrested Timmy for the real Mikel's crimes. When Joe arrested him he took all Timmy's computer chips including the one he was building for the bad guys. When Timmy got out of jail on bail the bad guys beat him up and told him that making the chip was not an option. That's when he thought of the plan to take me and have Joe get him the chip. Poor Timmy thought he would grab me quick and Joe would just walk into evidence grab the chip and give it to him, then he would just let me go." Stephanie shook her head in humor. "He really has no clue of the world of bad guys and kidnaping."

Ranger just blinked at her and the guys just stared at her in astonishment, so she gave them a big grin, "So my ideal is that you can find out who the bad guys are that are hurting poor Timmy and help him so he can stay alive… what do you think?"

Silence, the room was completely silent…until Bobby busted out in hysterical laughter, like loud from the bottom of his gut roaring laughter.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "What's so funny, Buster?"

Bobby tried to get a sentence out but was only able to stutter between the snorts of laughter, "Only… only…. only…." He snorted again. "Only…. you …help… kidnap…" Bobby just broke down and laid his head on the table. The other guys at the table just looked at him with a blank stare.

Stephanie on the other hand was not impressed, "Yes I want to help him, he is a super sweet, completely clueless kid." She said growling and crossing her arms.

Lester choose that moment to walk back into the room, after a glance around he asked, "What did I miss?" He asked as he looked over at Bobby. When he turned to Stephanie, she just looked at him with a small frown. "I am sorry for yelling at you, I was just so upset…. I was…am worried about you."

Stephanie stood up and walked around the table to give him a big hug, as she tightly embraced him, "It's ok Lester, I know. I love that you care so much." She whispered into his ear.

"I will help you, help him." He whispered back to her.

"You didn't even hear the whole story, and you are just willing to help." She asked quietly.

"Yea" he whispered back, "You are the best person I know, and if you think this kid deserves to be helped…. then I believe you."

She tightened her arms and smiled, "Thank you." She whispered.

She pulled back to look at the rest of the room, "Lester said he will help me, anyone else willing to help."

Bobby abruptly stopped laughing, "Really?" he questioned.

Lester took a breath and said loudly, "Yes, Stephanie has stood by all of us. Each of us are trouble makers …... and we have done bad things. Yet she still stands with us. If she says this kid needs help and is worth saving, then I am gonna try and help her save him."

One by one the men around the table gave a small nod, when it got to Bobby he gave a deep sigh, "Fine, you are right Lester. Sorry I laughed Stephanie. You have the biggest heart and I shouldn't laugh at that."

They all turned to Ranger who still hadn't said anything and waited.

After a moment he looked at Stephanie, "You think this kid is worth saving?"

Stephanie walked over and kneeled down in front of him, "I think Timmy has made a lot of mistakes and needs to be shown the real world. But, yes. I think that he is scared and over his head. He is not malicious or mean, he is alone in the world and trying to survive. I think that he is worth saving."

Ranger looked into her eyes for a moment, "Fine we will find and help him. Then I am going to kick the shit out of him for what he did to you, it's not ok and I don't forgive him."

Stephanie gave a small giggle, "Ranger, he's like 100 lbs. of scrawny no muscles…. You punch and he is gonna be out."

Ranger gave a small smirk, "I also plan to lock him in the basement with some rats for a few days."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Not nice Ranger, Not nice."

"I am not nice." Ranger said back.

Ranger sat back and looked at the table, "Looks like we are finding him to help him… not kill him." He turned to Stephanie, "Tell us everything so we can find him."

"Well when we were talking before he left I asked him to email me that he had gotten away and he was ok. I am really worried about these people after him…. I know that he took a gray car, I saw it when he took me out of it. BUTTTT, I also know that you can track him…."

"How?" Asked Tank gruffly.

"Wellllllllll, do you remember how I told you guys that I would try harder to stay safe?" She asked with a grin.

All the guys nodded at her.

"I put in an order for some special trackers… in a pair of earrings. I picked them up that morning and put them in my ears." She said with a grin. "They are not turned on yet."

Hector started to grin at her knowing where she was going with this.

Stephanie gave a huge grin, "and when Timmy gave me a hug goodbye I slipped them in his jacket."

Bobby burst out laughing again.

-/-

Stephanie and Ranger entered the elevator a few hours later to head up to 7, Stephanie was moving slower now that her meds had started to slowly wear off.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Ranger sat her at the table and gathered her meds, water and dinner out of the stove where it was warming. Nothing was said as he set the table and handed her all of her medication.

Once he sat down Stephanie cleared her throat, "Are you gonna say anything."

Ranger looked at her for a moment before he sat back in his chair. "What do you want me to say?"

Stephanie sat back also no longer interested in the food in front of her, "I want you to tell me what you really think and feel."

"I am not sure that you do." Ranger said stiffly.

Stephanie looked down for a moment then said softly, "Yes I do."

Ranger tapped a finger on the table top, his body stiff, "I am angry... angry at him for what he did, angry at you that you want me to just let it go." He gave a soft shake of his head, "I want to kill him Stephanie, kill him for even taking you…. let alone everything else."

Stephanie gave a small smile, stood up and walked over to Ranger gently sitting on his lap. Ranger's posture immediately softened as he wrapped his arms around her. Stephanie gently brushed her hands down his cheeks until she gently cupped his chin. "I know what I am asking you is going against everything inside you. I know that you want to hurt him the way that he hurt me. But you can't punish or kill everyone that hurts me." She watched as he raised his eyebrow in a way that said, are you sure about that.

She shook her head, "You can't protect me from the world, and you can't save me from everything." She whispered as she brushed a kiss over his lips. "Timmy made mistakes and I paid for them, but I really do think he is a good person in his heart. I also know that you will never forgive him for what he did to me, but I also know that you trust me, and that you will listen when I tell you he is worth saving."

Ranger shook his head and gently kissed her, "No, I don't know if he is worth saving…... but I know I can't deny you anything." He whispered.

Stephanie gave a brilliant smile, "No you can't, and I love you for it." She leaned in a gave him a slow sweet kiss her lips lingering on his as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Promise you will be kind to him.'

Rangers hands carefully but firmly grasped her hips and turned her so she was straddling him in the chair. "That is not playing fair." He whispered against her lips.

Stephanie slowly moved her hands down his chest until she reached the bottom of his shirt, carefully she inched her hands under it to run her nails gently over his abs, making them jump in anticipation. "I am not playing fair; I am playing to win." She whispered as she slowly moved her hips over his.

She felt his moan start low in his chest until it rumbled out in a deep echo, "It's working." He said almost out of breath.

He bit her lip hard enough to get her moan in response, his hand sliding up her back pulling her in so close there was no space between them. Her nipples growing hard as they rubbed against his chest. "God…. I mean Good," she moaned out.

Ranger gave a small chuckle until she pulsed her hips against his making him abruptly groan "Babe, I need you. I need to be inside you…. It's been so long…. I need to feel you surrounding me." He groaned as he kissed and licked down her neck to bite her collar bone.

She let her head fall back and gasped.

"Babe." Ranger begged into her neck, "Are you ok, can I have you?"

Stephanie just tightened her hands in his hair and steered his face to her nipple.

Ranger bit it hard and demanded, "Stephanie, are you ok?"

"Ranger if you don't shut up and kiss me… I swear." She demanded right back.

"Yes Babe." He said as he sucked her nipple through her shirt. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Ranger slid his arms under her ass and slowly stood, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carefully walked into the bedroom and when he was next to the bed he gently let her legs down until she stood in front of him.

He stepped back and as gentle as a soft wind let his fingers run down each cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered. "You are my world…. I can't lose you."

She looked back and smiled as his thumbs rubbed across her cheek bones in a sweet soft rhythm, "I am yours… just like you are mine." She said tenderly back to him.

He tilted his forehead until it gently rested on hers, "It hurts me when you are hurt."

"I know." She whispered.

"Try not to get hurt anymore." He asked.

She smiled against his lips, "I will try my best."

He gave a deep sigh, "I guess that is the most I can ask." His hands gently brushed down her side until they reached the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, carefully he pulled it up until her arms lifted and her shirt was off. His thumbs tenderly brushed the underside of her breasts making her arch into him.

"Please." She groaned out.

"Please, what?" he demanded as he achingly slowly hooked his fingers in her pants and carefully pulled them down.

When she stood naked in front of him he took a step back to look her over. She could see the anger returning as he took in each bruise and scrape.

She took a step forward and pulled him into a deep kiss, "Don't" she whispered.

"Don't, what?" he asked against her lips

"Don't get mad." She whispered as she pulled his shirt off.

"I am not mad." He said as he lifted his arms to help her get off his shirt.

"Sure." She laughed as she unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down. When they hit the floor she pushed him back until he was sitting on the bed. "You are a bad liar."

She slowly straddled him again until their centers met up again, and moved her hips to gently rub him until he arched into her.

"I am the best liar you have ever met." He groaned out as he slipped inside her.

Stephanie grasped his hair and pulled his head back and bit his lips, "Ummm, no you are not…I can see it in your eyes when you lie." She gasped as she slowly she moved up and down, she clenched her muscles making him groan deep in his throat.

"Babe, please" Ranger whispered and his arms tightened around her until there was no room between them again.

She bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark starting to ride him faster, "What Ranger?" she pushed him back until he was lying flat on the bed.

His hands grasped her hips firmly, "Babe please." He said again voice strained.

She stilled her hips looking down at him, "What do you want Ranger." She asked grinning down at him.

He grabbed her hips and moved her up and down. "Move Babe… right now."

She smiled down at him, "You are demanding" as she clenched her internal muscles again making him groan.

"BABE." He demanded and pushed his hips up into her making her groan back at him and her head drop back in ecstasy.

She slowly started to move again, scraping her nails down his chest roughly. As he slid in and out her world began to shatter. "Ranger." she whispered as she slid up once, twice more before she exploded and she clenched him over and over again. Her breath was coming out in ragged bursts, her back arching as she saw stars on the celling.

Ranger grabbed her hips and slammed up once, twice more before he exploded after her. She slowly melted down onto his chest and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. He rubbed his nose into her hair, gently kissing her curls.

"Babe." He said with a with a ragged breath.

"Carlos." She whispered into his chest as she rubbed her nose back and forth on his neck.

Suddenly her stomach growled loudly making him chuckle, "Babe."

"Shut up." She laughed back.

"Let's feed you, and talk about our plan." He said as his hands rubbed up and down her back.

She brushed one last kiss across his chest as he sat them up, "Fine, I could eat."

-/-

After they were both dressed and back at the table Ranger looked at her as she dug into her dinner, "So what would you like me to do after we catch him?" He asked.

Stephanie thought about it for a moment, "I am not sure really. I am just worried about the immediate future. I want to make sure these guys leave him alone, maybe after everything settles you can teach him about real life."

Ranger just shook his head at her, "So Hector said that he tracked him about 4 hours from here, some of the men will pick him up in the morning. I want you to stay inside until we have him secured in the building." He said as he looked at her with serious eyes.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "One, Bobby said I can't go out anyway. I am supposed to rest at least a few days. Second, He won't hurt me, in fact I want to see him when you bring him in. He is gonna be terrified and I want to reassure him that you guys are gonna help him."

"We will be nice, Babe." Ranger said taking a bite of food.

Stephanie put down her spoon and started laughing, "See, lair!... I can see it in your eyes. You are going to purposely scare the crap out of him."

Ranger flashed her a grin, "Nope, I am gonna be a Boy Scout…. So nice." He said as he took another bite.

This time Stephanie burst out laughing until her side hurt.


	24. Chapter 24

Stephanie could feel her blood boiling as she tapped her foot in the elevator as it descended down into the screams in the basement. When the elevator door opened, her eyes cut over to Hector, Lester and Cal standing in front of one of the doors. Lester and Cal had the good sense to take a step back from the death rays being shot from her eyes but Hector crossed his arms and glared right back. She practically stomped down the hall, arms swinging in stiff movements, eyes never leaving the guys until she stood right in front of them, "MOVE" she growled.

Lester and Cal each took a step to the side but Hector just raised an eyebrow at her, "No" he said. "Ranger, Dice Que Espere."

Stephanie stuck a finger into Hector chest hard enough to feel it almost break, "I don't give one SHIT what Ranger said…MOVE NOW." She said in a voice that could have been from the exorcist.

She vaguely heard Cal and Lester chough at not only her words but that she dared to lay a finger on Hector.

Hector look down at her finger that was still planted into his chest, and turned to look at Lester who was mumbling under his breath, "Don't kill her, please don't kill her…Ranger will kill us allllll." Cal was nodding his head slightly in agreement.

Hector looked back at Stephanie and said again, "Ranger, dice que espere."

This time Stephanie brought up both hands and attempted to shove Hector out of the way as she screeched, "I don't care that Ranger said to wait. You will move and let me in there NOW or I swear I will kick your ass into next week."

All three men looked at her as she finished her sentence and could see how upset she was, and behind the door they could hear Timmy screaming at the top of his lungs in terror.

Lester cleared his throat, "We didn't touch him Beautiful. I swear. He started screaming when we got him in the car and hasn't stopped in 5 hours. But we never even really hit him."

Stephanie looked at Hector after she glared at Lester, "So I suppose that you told him nicely who you were. Asked him super sweet to get in the car and then escorted him inside the building to sit down right…right? ORRRRR did you sneak up behind him in the dead of night, throw a bag over his head and tie him up? Possibly threw him in the car while getting in a few cheap shots, then dragged him in here and tied him to a chair, allll while still having his head covered?" she glared at all of them, "Well which scenario was it…. Cal." She said as her head whipped over to him with a death glare.

Cal looked down refusing to meet her eyes.

So she turned to Lester, "Soooooo." She ground out.

Lester took a very sudden interest in his nails, also refusing to meet her eyes.

So she turned back to Hector who just shrugged his shoulders.

She took a deep breath, "Look I understand that you all hate him and want to kill him after what he did to me. I get that, I do. But I asked you to be kind to him, I told you that he was already terrified because he has been on the run from guys who will kill him after hours of abuse. Did any of you bother to tell him that you were with me? Or did you let him think he was being brought to his death?"

She noted that Cal and Lester still refused to meet her eyes.

"That's what I thought." Stephanie growled. "Look I am not mad…...well not super mad. But I just want to go in and tell him that he is going to be ok."

Lester and Cal flinched when they heard Timmy's voice break mid sob that he didn't want to die. Lester braved his fate when he looked up and said, "Ranger said that were to absolutely not let you in. We didn't think that it would come to not letting you in because its 5am. We were sure you wouldn't be down here."

If it was even possible Stephanie narrowed her eyes even more, "So you thought that because I would probably still be asleep, it would be ok to torture that poor kid for hours and agree to keep me in the dark about it?" she asked slowly as if talking to someone who was special.

"NO …oooo…ooo" Cal stuttered, "We didn't think that we would keep you in the dark."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "That is what Lester just said. That it was ok because I wasn't supposed to find out."

"That's not what I meant, really." Lester tried to back pedal. "We just meant that we didn't think we would have to enforce what Ranger said because you wouldn't be here."

"Same thing, Lester." Stephanie growled to him.

Lester just stood there for a moment mouth opening and closing trying to think of what to say when he was saved by a voice behind him, "They were following my orders, Babe."

Lester and Cal both sighed in relief and took off to stand at the end of the hall, they were still on guard duty but wanted nothing to do with this conversation anymore.

Stephanie just glared at Ranger for a moment before a sadness crept into her eyes, "Let me in there Ranger. What they did and what you are doing is not ok."

Ranger just looked at her a moment before he nodded over to Hector who took a step to the side. Stephanie rushed in to see Tank standing next to the table where Timmy was shackled both hands and feet, and a bag covering his head.

Ranger pointed to the corner, "Stand there or you will leave."

Stephanie looked at him a moment before she relented and moved to the corner behind Timmy. She knew that he would carry her out if he needed to and she was the only one who would be able to get Timmy to calm down at this point. She didn't hesitate to give Tank a death glare as he moved over next Timmy. Tank just raised an eyebrow back at her.

Ranger walked over to Timmy and pulled off the cover, it took a moment for his eyesight to adjust before he saw Ranger standing over him. When he finally focused on Ranger's face he let out another scream so loud Stephanie actually had to cover her ears and Tank flinched.

"Shut up." Ranger Growled.

Timmy stopped immediately, body still shaking, but he made the mistake of looking next to him and saw Tank and promptly passed out. Tank rolled his eyes at Ranger who gave a small shake of his head back.

Ranger reached down and slapped Timmy hard across the face, "Wake up now."

Timmy slowly blinked open his eyes and began to open his mouth agine when Ranger Growled, "Do not scream."

Timmy slammed his mouth shut and Ranger gave a small nod, "Good, do you know who I am?"

Timmy gave a small nod.

"Do you know that you are lucky?" Ranger asked.

This time Timmy shook his head no.

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "You are alive."

Timmy just looked at him.

"Had you been anyone else in this world, you would be dead. If she hadn't asked me to save you. You would be dead." Ranger whispered.

Timmy stuttered, "Stephanie?"

Ranger gave a small quick nod then looked over at Stephanie but spoke to Timmy, "It was her request that saved your life and you will repay her by doing everything in your power to keep her safe and happy."

"Howwwww?" Timmy stuttered.

"You will start by telling us everything about who is attempting to use you, then you will do everything we tell you." Ranger said quietly.

Timmy gave a small nod, "So Stephanie is ok? I was worried about her; I didn't want to leave…but you were coming."

Ranger growled, "No, you were cowered and you ran and left her in the dark."

Timmy shrank back into his chair, "Yes, I was."

Rangers eye brows went up in surprise.

"I don't regret a lot in my life but what I did to her will haunt me the rest of my life. I will do whatever you want, anything to make sure she is ok." Timmy said as he looked back up at Ranger.

Ranger stared him down for a moment and when Timmy stared back Ranger nodded then looked over to Stephanie and gave her a quick nod as he moved back a few steps.

Stephanie came around Tank into Timmy's view and smiled, "Are you ok?"

Timmy broke into a huge grin, "You are ok?" he half stated, half questioned.

"Yes." Stephanie said as she came right next to him and started to undo his bindings, "Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing I won't heal from! I have had much worse before." She looked up at Tank when she heard him cough. "Well, I have!" she said with a grin.

She looked back at Timmy, "I am so sorry that they scared you and hurt you. I asked them not to." She said with a glared at the door.

"Nah its ok Steph, I kind of deserved it." Timmy said with a small grin.

"No you didn't." she said back, "You made mistakes and made poor choices…. that doesn't mean that you deserve to be hurt to. Two wrongs, doesn't make something right. Now we are just both hurt"

She watched as Timmy rubbed his wrists that were red and bleeding, "We are going to go to Bobby." She said as she looked over at Ranger.

Bobby?" Timmy questioned her voice still small.

"Yep" she said as she reached down to help him up. "He's the medic and will look at your wrists and get you something to calm down before they sit you down to find out everything they can about the man who wants to hurt you... And maybe me now."

"Babe, he can see Bobby after." Ranger said gruffly as he walked over to them.

Stephanie looked up with a glare, "No, now."

She helped Timmy walk by Ranger and over to the door. As they walked into the hallway Hector, Lester and Cal looked over at them with questions in their eyes.

"We are going to see Bobby, then to the conference room to discuss what's going on. Are you coming?" Stephanie said in a firm voice.

They looked behind her to see Ranger and Tank coming out. Only after a nod from Ranger did they move out of the way so she could guide Timmy to the elevator. At this point Timmy looked like a light breeze would knock him out so they didn't question Stephanie holding him up.  
The very full elevator was silent as it glided to the 4th floor. All the men stood stiff waiting for the doors to open and when they did the men stepped out only far enough that Stephanie and Timmy could exit but not go down the hall.

"Stephanie, let the guys take him down to Bobby. We need to talk." Ranger said stiffly.

"No." She said firmly and began to walk around him.

Ranger reached out to lightly grab her arm.

"Stephanie, now" he said lightly with and a very angry under tone.

"Ranger, don't push me right now." She said right back with anger. "I will take him in then come back out to talk to you."

She went all the way around him this time and began down the hall until she reached Bobby's door. With a quick knock she pushed the door in when she heard Bobby call out for her to enter.

She gave Bobby a small smile and gave Timmy a push towards the exam table. "Bobby this is Timmy. He has come to help find the guys that are threatening him…and maybe me." She gently pushed Timmy to sit on the table. "He was hurt and scared half to death when he was brought in. Can you look at him and fix him up?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, "You mean the Timmy that took you and did that to your face?" Bobby asked pointing at her.

"Yes." She said back with a bite. "Also the Timmy that let me go and tried to save my life by running with his own." She crossed her arms in a huff. "Now will you help him or not?"

"Yes, but only if you let me look at you first quick." He said back with a bite.

Stephanie gave him a small smile and nod. "Ok worry wart. Look away. I feel better."

He walked over to tilt her face back and forth before pulling up her sleeves so he could see the scratches. "I need to redress these quick."

She had a feeling redressing her wounds were done for two purposes. One they really did need to be redressed and two he wanted Timmy to see firsthand what he had done.

Bobby led her over to the second table and sat her down, "Do they hurt at all?" He questioned.

She shook her head no, "Not really." she said.

"How are you feeling overall? Still super sore or stiff?" He asked.

This time she gave a nod, "I forgot to take my pills I was in such a hurry to get down stairs. And now it's full on pain." She said with a grimace.

Bobby nodded while he cleaned the rat bites and scratches murmuring an apology when he saw her flinch. "Want a shot for the pain? It will kick in faster."

She quickly shook her head no, but then thought about all she had to do. She knew if she was stiff or walking funny it would only make the guys madder and she needed them to calm down and be nice. "Can you make it not hurt like last time?" She whispered.

Bobby frowned knowing that she had to be in a good deal of pain to agree to a shot. He had only offered it out of habit. He never thought she would actually take it. "I will try to make it 100% pain free, gorgeous." He whispered to her.

She gave him a smile as he finished wrapping her hands and began checking the scratches on her face. After a few minutes he declared her all bandaged and ready for some pain meds.  
When he walked over to the gather the shot she sent Timmy a small smile. She knew he had been watching the entire time when he whispered over to her, "I am so sorry. I am so so sorry."

"It's ok." She whispered back. "You didn't mean to hurt me and you are sorry. That is more than anyone else has ever done." She reached a hand out for him to take. "Let's not worry about what happened in the past because we can't change that. Let's worry about the future for both of us. And show us all you can make better choices, ok?" She watched as he gave a nod a tear running down his face.

"My mom would be so disappointed in me." He whispered.

"Yes, she would." Stephanie said back firmly. Timmy's head snapped up because for once she had used a firm tone with him. When she had his attention she continued, "You made really bad choices and instead of changing your path you kept making even worse decisions. So now is your chance to make good choices. Now you help stop these guys and then make yourself a good future." She watched as he began to nod. "Good" she said in a nicer tone.

Bobby had been watching out of the corner of his eye for the exchange with wide eyes. He began to see what Stephanie did. This kid, this child had made some stupid choices and fucked up big time. But so had he once and if people had not given him a break he might have been lost. He walked over to Stephanie and gave her a small smile.

"This will pinch gorgeous, but I will be fast." And true to his promise she hardly felt it. As he rolled her sleep back down she asked him quietly, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

With a nod he helped her down and over to the door, "What's up." He questioned already knowing what she was going ask him.

"Be nice to him please... For a couple reasons. One he's already completely and utterly terrified, and he is going to mentally and physically shut down before he can help us." She said as she grabbed Bobby's hands. "Two he has already been terrified by the guys who picked him up. Be nice to him, for me?"

"Alright Stephanie, I see what you mean. He really is just a kid and shit, mentally, I think he's still 12. I will be nic-ER." Bobby stressed the er in nicer, "to him…. but I am gonna talk to him about what he did. He needs to know that there was no excuse for hurting you. NONE. I can forgive his stupidity but not your pain and fear."

Stephanie nodded understanding that was the best she was gonna get. "Thank you, I think you are the only one who really listened to me." She shook her head. "I knew it was gonna be hard but I didn't think they would flat out refuse to try."

Bobby shook his head back at her, "I didn't understand until I saw him and heard him talk. I was gonna secretly kill him behind your back." He said with a grin.

Stephanie shook her head and laughed, "Thanks Bobby. I love you." She whispered as she hugged him. She looked out the door that was open to the hallway and saw the guys standing there watching them. She signed deeply, "Now to deal with them."

This time he straight up laughed, "Good luck."

She glared at him, "ha ha ha." She stated with a frown. She looked back at Timmy who looked like he was gonna pass it any minute from pure exhaustion. She walked over to him and gave him a gentle shake. He gave a startled scream, which made her jump. The poor kid was losing his mind!

"Hay." She whispered when he finally focused on her. "Bobby is gonna help you and fix you up ok?"

He gave her a look then looked over at Bobby and took a deep breath, "Are you gonna leave me here…alone?" He asked in a small voice.

She looked over her shoulder at Bobby and saw him standing with his arms crossed and a glare.

She rolled her eyes at him and he gave her a scary smile. Stephanie turned back to Timmy, "Yes, alone, Bobby is gonna be nice to you I promise. But he is gonna talk to you so answer him truthfully and quickly. He is one of the few people or maybe the only one besides me right now that is willing to listen ... Ok?" she said with a firm voice. "Don't fuck it up by lying or trying to create a story. Just pure honesty because he has a low bullshit meter." She watched as Timmy bobbed his head up and down. "Good, I will see you upstairs in a bit." She turned back to Bobby and as she walked past him whispered, "Not too tough ok, he might pass out again. He's done it twice already that I know of."

Bobby rolled his eyes at her and watched her walk out to deal with the next group. He was glad he wasn't on her shit list cause the look she gave the door was ugly.

-/-

As Stephanie walked out into the hall way she looked over at Cal and asked him nicely, "Hay do you think you can be his watch while I talk to Ranger?"

He glanced at Ranger who gave a quick nod of his head and walked into the infirmary where Bobby and Timmy were talking quietly.

Stephanie looked over at Lester, Tank and Hector and said, "Hay you guys I need to talk to Ranger alone for a moment. Want to meet us upstairs in the conference room?"

All three turned to Ranger who looked over at Tank, "You stay with Cal and Bobby, the rest wait on 5." He said stiffly.

They both waited as the men left, going in different directions. When the elevator door closed and the infirmary door closed the hallway was silent as they both looked at each other tensely.

Finally, Ranger looked down at her and said, "It's not my fault the guys were ruff on him."

Stephanie shook her head, "Is that why you think I am mad…...well it is part of the reason I am mad. But not why I am UPSET with you." She said emphasizing the word upset. She shook her head again and slowly uncrossed her arms.

"Ranger, I am not mad at you, I am upset and hurt." She knew she had him confused based on the small twitch on his eye. "Is it true you told the guys to hold me outside the room like I was a child that was supposed to be told what to do?"

Ranger narrowed his eyes at her, "I didn't call you a child." He stated firmly.

Stephanie tilted her chin up, "But you did tell them not to let me in…... that I was to wait for you to come."

Ranger gave a slight nod, "Yes."

"And you don't think anything is wrong with that?" She asked him.

Ranger stood still for a moment thinking about his answer first the replied, "No."

Stephanie raised both of her eyebrows but said nothing.

Ranger uncrossed his arms only to hitch his thumbs on his sides, she knew this conversation was nothing he ever thought he would have and so she was trying to be patient but she also couldn't let it slide. If they were going to work, then they both needed to make comprises and to work on what the other needed; and she needed to be able to talk to him when things bothered her. She needed to know he wasn't going to put her in a box or safe house and lock away the key whenever he saw fit.

She watched in his eyes as he struggled to get the words out without offending her. "That man took you…he hurt you. I wasn't letting you anywhere near him ever, let alone without me."

She gave a small nod, "Yes that BOY did hurt me." She said back. "But I also know that you are not my father Ranger, I am not a 10-year-old who can be told what to do. You need to ask me what you need from me. You could have asked me to wait for you to see him. You could have asked me to not see him at all." She shook her head at him. "and that doesn't mean that I am just going to listen to you. You have to have a good reason if you want me to listen."

He gave a quick jerk of his head, "That is not how this works. I am the security expert. I will make these kinds of decisions."

Stephanie actually took a step back and had to take a deep breath before she continued, "Maybe for your workers that is how it works Ranger, but not for me." She had to shake her head again, it was giving her a headache. "As far as I am concerned Ranger we are equals; we need to make decisions together. We need to decide if I can see someone or even if YOU can see someone. We need decided what we both can live with." She lifted her hand to silence him when she saw he was about to speak. "And more than anything Ranger, you need to TRUST ME! You need to trust that I know my limits! When have I ever gone into see someone who hurt me after I have been saved? When have I ever asked to talk to one of my kidnappers. I always trust you to take care of them and me. Yet you can't trust me to know what my limits are. I wasn't alone Ranger. You had 3 OTHER guys in the room and never once did I ask to speak to him alone. I knew that was more then I should ask."

She took a step back and gave him a small watery smile, "Look I know that this is hard for you. Its hard for me too. To find a balance for both of us. I always rush in and jump in. You always look once, twice and a third time. You and I are so different in every way. But I know that we can make this work. I know that we can find a balance. But you need to learn to trust me the way that I trust you." She held her hand up to silence him when he went to speak again and knew she was asking for a death wish but forged ahead anyway. "I know you trust me with your work and thoughts, but you need to trust that I am trying and that I know what's best for me…. because without that trust Ranger, we are not going to make it."

She turned and walked over to the elevator and got in silently, she looked up to see him processing what she said as the doors slid silently shut.

-/-

Hay guys sorry for the super long delay. I lost where the story was going and hed 3 different pathos…to be honest I am still trying to decided…mostly if I am going to let Timmy live or die at the end.

What would you guys prefer, death or life, lol

I have a rough outline and will try to update at least once a week from now on. The end is near soonnnnn!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ranger took the stairs two at a time to the conference room. Why couldn't this shit be easy he thought. Why couldn't Stephanie just do what he said like his men. They trusted him to do what was right... What was best. But Stephanie had to stand independent, and fuck did that turn him on. Very few stood up to him, no one had the balls. But it also terrified the shit out of him.

She wanted to be independent and fuck, that gave him a hard on and a stopping heart.  
He appreciated the fact that after all was said and done, she talked to him calmly. A few weeks ago she might have screamed and yelled and definitely she would not have waited until she cleared the hallway to do it. It was like their rolls completely reversed. He was ready to fight with all the men standing there and she was thinking about making it private. He really was losing his mind.

He stood in front of the stair doorway and took a breath. She was going to make him lose his mind, but in the end he wouldn't have it any other way. He could see she was trying with the calm way she spoke, now he had to try and let go.

He snorted, letting go was not his strong suit, it was gonna be a bumpy ride.

He pushed open the door to see Stephanie hugging Hector, they were whispering back and forth. He felt his heart jump, he hated it when she touched other men, even ones he knew only loved her like a sister. He also knew Stephanie's Spanish was not that good. Which meant that Hector's English was better than he advertised. Let them have their secrets, at least he knew Hector loved her as much as he did, and would not hesitate to die for her.

He did an internal sigh, now to humble and beg forgiveness, also not a strong point. But he knew he was gonna fuck up again eventually so better get on her good side now. He nodded at Stephanie and Hector then tilted his head to the Conference room. Meeting now, begging forgiveness later.

-/-

Stephanie walked over to Hector who was very casually siting at her desk on 5. As she stepped up she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow….and waited.

Neither one said anything for several long seconds before she broke, "Really Hector, you couldn't be nicer." She whispered making sure no one was looking at her.

He slowly stood and glanced down at her, "No." he quietly said back, "Nicer would have killed me.'

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Really, even after I asked you too?" she whispered waving her arms crazily back at him.

"I was nice because you asked, I was going to kill him. Kill him slowly and painfully. But instead I got in only two punches before bringing him back here alive." He gave her a tight smile, "Your welcome."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Hector, "Really…like really, really?" she whispered.

"Yes, Stephanie, did you really think that all of us could just forgive and forget? Did you think that we would all just say hay man; I know you didn't mean to put her in the hospital! Its ok that you terrified all of us and mostly her for weeks and weeks? Get real Stephanie. You are going to be lucky if one of use doesn't kill him for the fact that he even laid even one finger on you." He seethed the end out in a hushed voice.

Stephanie hung her head at the end and felt a tear run down her cheek, "I know." She whispered. "But please try for me?" she looked up at him and saw his eyes widen at her tears.

He took a breath and brushed off the tear traveling down her cheek, "I am, that's why he is still alive…. that and I want to know how he kept me out of his system so long." He said with a smirk.

She launched forward and wrapped her arms around him into a tight hug. "I love you, you big oaf. I guess just keep him alive and mostly unhurt and I will be happy.

He wrapped his arms back around her and whispered back, "I make no promise other then I won't help hide the body if someone else does it."

She let out a laugh and squeezed him tighter, "Ok thanks I guess."

He kissed the top of her head, "Anything for my sister. Now to the conference room. Ranger just walked in and demanded we get there."

She put her forehead into his chest and sighed, "I just yelled at him…. well more talked sternly but I don't know what else to do. I can't live with someone telling me what to do all the time…. or someone who makes decisions for me."

Hector tilted her head back and looked into her eyes, "Remember what I said right?"

She shook her head no, "You say a lot for someone who doesn't speak English… or anything to half the people around you." She said with a grin.

He smirked down at her, "Men are stupid…. he is gonna fuck up a lot… a lot, a lot."

"Well that is true, you are all pretty slow." She said with a grin as she backed up away from him slowly. "I mean you are not exactly the brightest." She watched as his eyes got big and round then he lunged for her but she slipped by and ran into the conference room in a full sprint tumbling into the room laughing. Hector was right behind her with a scowl on his lips. All the men waiting in the room including Ranger looked up to see her laugh and most smiled back at her just happy to see her laughing with bright eyes.

"Something funny Babe?" Ranger asked folding his arms over his chest.

She walked over to her chair and shrugged, "Men are stupid." Most of the men dropped the smiles and narrowed their eyes at her.

Ranger raised both eyebrows, "A reason why men are stupid?" he questioned.

She smiled and looked over at Hector who was sitting down in his chair, "Hector told me so." Then she looked down at the folder in front of her and smiled as she began reading her briefing. She waited a few minutes before looking up to see most of the men still looking at her, "What?" she asked raising her eye brows.

Most of the men just shook their heads at her smiling, Ranger just narrowed his eyes even more but Lester had big balls and said, "I am not stupid."

At this Hector turned and said, "Usted es el Mas estupido de aqui."

Lester looked over at Hector and said in a pissed off voice, "What did you say to me?"

At this Stephanie put down her folder and said in a super slow voice to Lester, "He… said… you… are… the… stupidest… one… in… here..." Knowing he knew exactly what Hector already said.

And the room exploded in laughter, even Ranger smirked at them.

-/-

The room began to settle as Bobby, Tank and Timmy walked into the room to sit at the table. The room consisted of some the core team who looked at Timmy with varying degrees of anger.

Stephanie watched as Bobby sat Timmy at the end of the table and sat next to him, she caught Bobby's eyes and relaxed a little when he smiled and nodded at her. Once everyone was settled Ranger stood and cleared his throat, instantly the room was quiet and waiting.

"We all have questions that we need answered and you have the answers." He said looking down at Timmy.

They all turned down to Timmy and waited; Timmy shrunk down into his chair and his eyes began to glaze over slightly. Stephanie looked around the table and saw why he was terrified. Bobby, Hal, Hector, Tank, Ranger, herself, Lester and Cal. She looked over at Bobby and gave him a questioned look, he nodded in response. Ok she was starting to be able to communicate without talking she thought as she stood and walked over to the empty seat right next to Timmy at the end of the table.

The men began to make sounds of anger and distress as they saw her get closer and sit next to Timmy, but she just waved her hand at them to wait. As she sat she looked across the table to Bobby and then cleared her throat at Timmy, "Hay, how are you feeling." She asked him gently.

She watched as Timmy struggled to focus on her instead of the rest of the room that was oozing hate and anger.

"Peachy." He squeaked at her. She gave him another gentle smile. "I never really liked peaches." She said back trying to get him to look at her.

He glanced at her, "Me either."

She gave him a full grin this time, "So why did you say Peachy… maybe say, Just Cherry. Cherries are yummy."

He blinked at her a couple of times before he gave a small smile, "You are so weird."

Stephanie heard a few men growl at his statement but smiled right back, "I am super weird …... but people like me anyway."

He full smiled at her, "I like you, you are nice…. Most people aren't." He said softly with a small shrug.

She grinned at him, "Well most people don't like to be kidnaped... but it happens to me often enough that I am starting to not mind it too much…... lucky for you." Again she heard growls behind her but she had his full attention.

"See you are so weird… but the coolest person I have ever met." He said with a small smile again.

She sat back and gave him a big grin, "That's because I am the shit…. You will never find anyone as cool as me. I am superwomen, didn't you know that?" She questioned him. She leaned forward and said in loud whisper, "Did you know that I once tried to fly?"

He shook his head and sat forward ready to listen to her story. Without them noticing most of the men sat forward wanting to hear what she said.

She looked at Timmy and gave a small smile, "When I was little I knew in my heart that I was Superwoman and that I could fly. But no one believed me. I was determined to show everyone. So I climbed up to the roof of my house and looked up to the sky and said in a super strong voice…. I am Superwoman and watch me fly. Then I jumped."

Timmy squinted his eyes, "Did you fly?"

Stephanie laughed out loud, "Nope fell two stories, landed in a heap on the ground and broke my arm. I had to wear a cast for the entire summer." She grinned at him, "But do you know what happened when I was out of the cast?"

Timmy shook his head at her, eyes riveted to her waiting for her to go on.

Stephanie tilted her head to the side and said in a light voice, "I climbed up to the top of that roof and jumped agine."

Timmy's eyes got large, "You jumped agine…. Knowing you couldn't fly? What happened?"

She gave another small smile, "I broke the other arm and was in the cast for the fall…... but I learned a very real lesson with that."

Timmy grinned, "That falling hurts?"

Stephanie grinned back, "Well yes." She said with a light musical laughter that made everyone in the room smile. "It hurts like hell to fall…. but I also learned something else."

Timmy looked perplexed. "What?"

Stephanie's smile fell, "That falling hurts but not trying hurts even more." She leaned forward again, "You see everyone kept telling me I would never fly. So after I broke my arm the second time. I stopped trying and it hurt so bad to think that I couldn't fly. That I couldn't be Superwoman." She said with a wistful smile.

Timmy sat forward also now, "So what did you do…. I mean how did you go on."

Stephanie looked down at the table at Ranger who was looking at her like she was Superwoman, "I found someone to help me fly." She looked around at the men at the table with a smile. "I found people who believed in me, who believed that I could do anything. People who always catch me when I fall." She looked back at Timmy. "I know that you really haven't had anyone that you could count on. Anyone that would catch you when you fall…. but I would like to be that person for you…... because I think you are pretty amazing and just need a little help."

Timmy narrowed his eyes at her, "Even after everything that I did to you."

She smiled at him, "We all make mistakes, I have made more than I can ever count. I have hurt the people at this table and the people who hold me up. That doesn't make me a bad person, it makes me a person who made some bad choices. It's not what you did, it's about how you rise from it. How you make amends for it." She said.

All the men at the table felt her words into their hearts and souls, it was one more reason that they loved her. It didn't matter what they had done, she loved them all anyway.

Timmy sat up straight and looked at her and said in a steady voice, "I want to be better, I want to help."

She gave him a smile, "I know, that why I agreed to help you."

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Answer all of our questions so we can stop these people from hurting even more people." She said firmly.

Timmy took a deep breath and looked around the table again, "Ok, what do you need to know?" he asked.

Ranger looked over at Stephanie who sat back and who gave him a small smile and nod. Anyone else looking would only see the small nod her gave her but she could see the love admiration pouring out his eyes at her.

Ranger looked over at Timmy, "So who took you?"

-/-

Stephanie woke up almost an hour later while being gently lifted from her seat at the table, "What's going on?" She mumbled at Ranger.

"You fell asleep Babe." He said as he brushed a kiss across her hair.

She wound her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the room and over to the elevators, "Did you get all the information you needed?" She questioned lightly.

"Not really he doesn't know a lot and he was just as exhausted as you, if not more." He said softly. "He was falling asleep at the table at the end."

She closed her eyes and placed her face in Rangers neck and mumbled, "It's because you guys terrorized him."

Ranger gave a small chuckle, "For once I think you are right. He was mentally done before we even started. Bobby said to let him sleep the rest of the day and night and in the morning we can try again. By then both you and Timmy should be more awake." He gave her another kiss on her forehead as the doors opened on seven.

He held her a little tighter and whispered, "Go to sleep babe, I need to humbly beg your forgiveness and I want you to be awake for it because it will probably never happen again."

She gave a light giggle, "I am sure that it will Ranger, you tend to fuck up a lot." She whispered back.

He scoffed at her, "I never fuck up… once in a while I just need to rethink a plan." He said back as he gently laid her in bed.

She gave another small giggle, "Smooth Romeo, real smooth….so you didn't make a bad choice?" she questioned as she watched him pull off her shoes.

"Nope." He replied, "Just figured out what NOT to do in the future."

"Oh yea and what is that?" She said snuggling under the covers.

"To not to ask you your thoughts before I make a decision that includes you." He said pulling off his shoes and climbing in behind her.

"Very good Babe, Very good." Stephanie whispered as she curled into his side.

Ranger wrapped an arm around her, "I am sorry that you felt that I didn't trust you Stephanie, I do. I just want to protect you from everything, even stuff you want to take care of by yourself. But I will help you fly, not put you in a bubble from now on." He whispered into her hair.

"Thanks Carlos, I love you." She whispered back.

"I am gonna do it again, I won't be able to help it." He said into her hair.

"I know." She said back. "I am gonna fuck up too."

"I know." He whispered back, "But we will work through it. Batman and Superwoman can do anything together." He tightened his grip on her, "Now sleep babe, you need it to yell at me some more later." He chuckled lightly when he heard her snore lightly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-

Stephanie sat in Rangers chair looking out over the street below, when she woke this morning she finally felt better. A little stiff still but after2 days of mostly sleeping she was feeling clam and ready to face what was going on. She was very impatiently waiting for Ranger to leave his business meeting and come to find her in his office. She was filled with questions and was attempting to wait for him to answer them, but if he didn't hurry she was going to go looking.

She sighed deeply turning in his chair to look at his desk, she could see that it was new and wondered what happened to the other one. She took in the stuff on his desk and shook her head at the very efficient neat piles on it. How could anyone live like this she thought, reaching over and moving one pile so it merge with another. Then taking all the pens from the cup and setting them here and there on the desk.

Next came the only photo on the desk, it was a photo of Ranger and her during a distraction. She didn't remember who took it but she loved it. She had been pushed around during that particular distraction and when Ranger had finally found her he had pulled her tight against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her tight, hands spread across her back and his chin tucked onto the top of her head, eyes closed.

Stephanie then turned to look at herself in the photo; her eyes were also closed and arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Face tucked into his neck…but more importantly her face was filled with a peace. Despite everything that happened that night, one hug from him and her world was filled with piece and clam. All around them in the photo was chaos and movement but in the center the two of them were clam, peaceful…. .and even love. She missed it that night but she could see it now, the love the two of them held. She heard Ranger talking in the hallway and made the snap decision to open the frame and take out the photo, then she ran over to the side table and pushed the now empty frame into the drawer. She was sliding the photo into her back pocket and sitting back at his chair when he walked in. she could see the surprise on his face when he saw her at his desk. Evidently no one bothered to tell him she was in his office. But as quickly as the surprise came it went and a smile replace it.

"Babe." He said to her with a small nod.

She gave a quick grin back, "Ranger."

He walked over and sat at the chair in front of the desk and looked her, when he glanced at his desk a single eyebrow raised before he looked back at her.

She gave a massive smile, "Chaos is fun, everything was too neat, I had to help you out."

He just shook his head before he asked her, "Are you feeling better now?"

She gave a small nod, "A little sore still but overall 100% better… what happened to your old desk, I liked that one better."

She swore for a minute he looked embarrassed before he said gruffly, "I didn't like it so I got a new one."

"Ohhhh I loved it, can I have it in my cubical? It should fit, the drawers in yours were so much better"

This time she knew she saw him twitch, "Nope I threw it away…. so I am sure you have questions."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, she knew a distraction when she saw one. She decided to let it pass for now, "Yes, anything new from Timmy?"

Ranger leaned back in his chair, "Yes, he was able to give us some basic descriptions as well as the places that he met them. From there we were able to find who was using him." Ranger shook his head, "You were right Babe, he has no clue how fucked he was. These guys are the worst of the worst, make me look like a Boy Scout." He murmured with a grin.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Ranger, do you even know what a Boy Scout is?" She giggled.

"I know that I would like to get you dirty and then clean you up." He said with a 1000% watt grim.

Stephanie busted out laughing, bending over at the waist. After a moment she stood up and walked over to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Will you wear a uniform with cute little shorts when you do it."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I will wear nothing at all."

She gave him feather kisses along his cheek, "Even better, nowwwwwwww for real. What are you going to do about these guys?"

Ranger sighed and leaned back again, "We are searching for them now but they are laying low and they are good at hiding. We do know that they are looking for Timmy and whoever was helping him. We are pretty sure that they mean you but no confirmation on it. We also got more information from Timmy about what he was building. He, Lester and Hector have been spending hours in with the computers. I have never seen Hector so excited about anything." Ranger said with a chuckle. "Some kind of program that can hack into national data systems. I had to remind all of them not to have the FBI knocking at my door."

Stephanie laughed, "I think between Hector and Timmy you could have national secrets and no one would ever find out. Those two area amazing alone…I can only imagine how good they working together." Stephanie paused a minuet, "Do you think they could fuck with Dickie taxes? Maybe create a fake arrest warrant to mess with him?"

"Babe." Ranger grinned back at her, "You know that both of those are highly illegal right?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Only if people find out."

Rangers eyebrows rose, "Even if no one finds out, it's still illegal Babe."

Stephanie crossed her arms, "But not punishable." She said with a grin.

"Touché." He said with a grin.

Ranger's grin dropped and face got serious, "Look I know we are talking now… not telling. SO until we figure this out can you stay inside the building as much as you can and if you go out take a few men with you? I don't know if they know who you are but I am not willing to take that chance with your life."

Stephanie knew it was killing him to ask instead of just tell her…or better yet, lock her in. "You know what, since I have been sick I have gotten super behind on my searches. I think it might take me a few days at least to get caught up. And since I am so sore I think maybe you could ask a few guys to grab my skips for a few days too?" She said with a small grin. She could literally see the relief in his features.

"Sure Babe I can have a few guys get your skips… Thank you." He whispered to her.

"A few conditions though." Stephanie said firmly and watched his eyes narrow slightly, "First the guys that catch the skips must keep the money…. and they have to be nice to my regulars…. Like Mooner, I am sure he is on the list again."

He gave a quick grin, "Good luck with that Babe."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "You tell them to keep the money or I go get my skips."

"Done." Ranger said quickly.

"Second, I will need to go out in a few days. I need to go see my Grandma and Dad….and my mom. They have been leaving me messages like crazy and want to see me with their own eyes, to see I am ok. I will take Hector with me that day and I will give you a time table so you know when I am leaving and when I am coming home." She said firmly. She waited a second the continued, "Does that work for you?"

Ranger thought a moment then looked at her again, "Yes, except I want you to take two men to your house."

Stephanie shook her head, "No deal. I don't want to have a parade, plus none of the guys deserve the punishment of dealing with grandma right now and they will scare the crap out of my mom." She saw him start to interrupt so quickly went on, "I can compromise with having two men follow but they can't leave the truck unless something is wrong. Is that agreeable?"

Ranger gave a nod, "Agreed."

Stephanie leaned forward and gave him a sweet and long kiss, "OK, I got to go and see some people about some stuff. See ya later alligator." She said hopping off his lap to walk over to the door. As she was pulling it closed she snuck her head back in to see him going around the desk, "And pick up that mess…. that desk is ridiculous." She laughed as his eyes narrowed at her and slammed the door shut.

In the hall she saw Tank walking into his office and trailed in after him.

"Sup, Buddy." she slowly drawled out as she watched him walk around his desk and sit down.

He said nothing but raised a single eyebrow at her.

"Just wondering how you were feeling." She continued as she sat at the chair in front of him.

Still no reply just watching.

Stephanie smiled even bigger, "Wellll you know how much I LOVE our one sided conversations but I have a super important question that I need to ask you."

Tank continued to stare at her, "For real Tank, can you even talk? Maybe you can't even help me." She said standing up to leave.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Thank you." She said with a grin as she plopped back down into her seat.

"Soooooooooo." She drew out, "What happened to Ranger's desk?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Tank looked at her before his laughter boomed around the office, "Only you, Stephanie, Only you." He said with a grin, "Did you ask him."

She nodded at him, "Yep, at first I was only asking cause I loved that desk and wanted to know if I could have it. BUT then he got all close eyed and quiet and I knew something happened to it. But he won't tell me, just said he threw it away…. which I believe but the question is WHYyyyyy did he throw it away?" she said with a grin, "and that my friend is where you come in."

Tank raised his eyebrow again, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Simple." Stephanie said, "You are the best friend, the guy who helps him shoot and bury dead bodies. The only man in this office he would trust with a secret he wants to keep from me…. SO what happened to the desk that I loved so much?"

Tank looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat and leaning forward, "I am gonna tell you this because I think you still need to know what it did to all of us having you gone. I am going to tell you this but if you tell Ranger that I said anything I will call you a liar then kill you in your sleep. Got it."

Stephanie nodded to him slowly and waited, knowing that this was serious.

"When you were gone…" he paused trying to find the words. "We were lost, frustrated, angry…helpless because we could not figure out who would take you. We couldn't figure out which one of the men in our past…in your past, did it. But then Morelli came here and told us that it was a man that he arrested. Ranger lost his mind, tore his office apart…..." Tank gave a sigh/chuckle, "He broke the desk in half. He said, how am I supposed to protect her from things…people that I don't even know are coming." Tank sat back, "You are right, no one else knows, you are his weakness Stephanie, the fact that he can lose his mind …." He shook his head again. "Be kind to us, you are a weakness to all of us, Ranger he may have torn his office up physically, but we were all lost with you gone."

Stephanie wiped a tear off of her cheek, she took a moment because she knew that Tank was already uncomfortable but wanted to tell him…. Without telling him she understood and would try. She cleared her throat, "Hay can I ask a favor?"

Tank narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

She smiled, "I was thinking that maybe you could help me train a little bit more. I know I added time at the gym but I was thinking maybe you could show me some self-dense moves. Maybe an extra hour a week at the gun ranger?"

Tanks lips ghosted into a smile, barely there, "I think I can do that, but maybe two hours at the range. Monday and Thursday afternoon?" He saw her eyes narrow a bit and added, "It would get me out of paper work." He said with a full grin.

She smiled at him, "Sure, and Wednesday we can do some self-defense?"

"Actually I know that Lester, Bobby and Hector were creating you a program for that if you are up to it." He said.

Stephanie narrowed her at him, "Why do I feel like I just fell into a trap?" she said as she stood up to leave. She watched him walk around the desk to stand next to her.

"I don't know what you mean." He said back.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks for telling me, I will try, I swear…. In my defense I never mean to get taken!"

He, for the first time ever wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I know and I know that you try, but every time you are taken or hurt it's like a part of us is take or hurt. We love you little girl."

She felt the tears coming and wrapped her arms around him too and whispered, "Now you know how I feel when you guys leave or are in danger, cause I love you guys too."

He tightened his grip a little more, "Yea, but we can defend ourselves."

"Hay!" She said with a laugh right as the door to the office opened.

Both turned to see Ranger standing there arms folded eyes narrowed.

Stephanie decided to mess with both of them. "Hay Ranger, Tank wanted to know if I could hang with him today."

Tank practically pushed her away scowling down at her. "See we have a nice moment and then you have to act like an ass."

She grinned up at him and jumped to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Love ya Babe, see you for our date on Thursday." She sang as she walked towards the door.

Ranger looked down at her, "Date, Babe?" expression blank.

"Yep, Tank said he could help me with some stuff…. So we area gonna hang." She said as she stood and kissed Ranger on the cheek leaning into his side. She looked over to Tank who was now full on scowling at her, "Right, Tankie-poo?"

"Bite me." He growled at her crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"Maybe Thursday if you are lucky." She said grinning.

Ranger looked back and forth, "Do I need to watch you two?"

Stephanie looked over at Tank and shrugged, "Do you like people to watch Tank or would you like privacy?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Get out!" Tank said gritting his teeth, "You are not funny."

"Ohh well, see you later sweet-pea." She said to Tank grinning. She turned to Ranger, "Dinner? Tonight? You and me?"

"Sure Babe, want Tank to come watch?" Ranger said with a small smirk.

"Sure." She said back looking over at Tank with a grin, "Tank, want to watch?"

"OK" Tank bellowed, "Get out both of you! I got shit to do and listening to these stupid jokes is not it."

Ranger raised his eyebrows, "We have a meeting to go over the new clients." He said holding out a file.

Tank looked at him with irritation, "Fine, sit down." He said pointing to the chair Stephanie was just sitting at. Then he pointed to Stephanie, "You get out."

Stephanie leaned back up and kissed Ranger again, "6 o'clock sound good to you?" He nodded at her and gave her a quick brush on the lips. She turned back to Tank and smiled a real smile this time, "Thank you Tank…for the talk and the help. Love you." Then turned to walk out.

She paused at the door when she heard Tank give a gruff, "Love you too, pain in the ass."

AS she was pulling the door closed she heard Ranger tell Tank, "I am not a fucking dog, don't tell me to sit." And Tank reply, "Its Stephanie's fault, she is always messing with us." She pulled the door closed giggled.

"Two down, two to go." She said with a grin and walked over to the elevator, time to find Hector and Timmy to see what was going on.

-/-

As she walked into Hector's office/lab she felt an immediate chill, the server and computer room was always 10 degrees lower than the rest of the building. She could hear yelling in both English and Spanish from the room. As she rounded the corner she caught Hector yelling at Lester in Spanish and Timmy yelling at Lester in English and poor Lester looked like he was going to kill them both or run away.

She could not even make out what any of them were saying so she walked up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "STOP!"

All three immediately silenced and turned to look at her. "What is going on?" She demanded.

Hector and Timmy both look beyond irritated but Lester looked ready to scream/run away.

Both Hector and Timmy both immediately started yelling in Spanish and English while Lester just dropped his head in his hands.

Stephanie held her hands up again, "Stop." She yelled even louder this time. She pointed at Lester, "You, what the heck is going on."

Lester lifted his head half up out of his hands until she could make out his eyes and muttered, "They won't stop fighting. Both think they are right about this stupid computer stuff and I dont understand half the shit they are talking about." At this both men jumped up and start yelling agine, Laster just shook his head and gestured to the two men. "Seeeee what I mean."

"Enough!" She yelled over them again, "SIT." She demanded. She watched as both men dropped to their seat arms crossed. Angry faces painted on. She looked at Lester and took pity on him. "You go get lunch, come back in about an hour." She watched as face broke into a grin and he practically ran from the room. He paused at the door and sprinted back to kiss her on the cheek and whisper, "Thanks." Then ran out the door.

She turned back to the two still sitting refusing to look at each other, "Now you two, what's going on." When they both opened to their mouths to talk she held up her hand, "Stop…. Timmy first." She said pointing at him.

Timmy turned to Hector smirking, "Well, he." He said pointing to Hector, "Wants to be a jerk and not actually give any helpful information. I am trying to explain to him the algorithms and i want to know how he almost got into my system, but all he wants to know is how I kept him out."

Stephanie crossed her arms, "Well first of all don't be an ass." She said pointing to his smirk and watched it quickly fall of his face. "Second, it sounds like you want him to give you all of his information and don't want to share any of yours." She looked over to Hector who gave her a small quick nod. She turned to Hector and said, "Are you doing the same thing?"

She watched his smirk fall off his face, "That's what I thought. Ok this is what is going to happen. Timmy you are going to go up to the breakroom on 5 and wait for me for lunch. Hector you and I are going to have a little conversation. And in one hour you will both meet with Lester and HELP each other figure out how to make all of us safer and our systems better, got it?" She saw Timmy give a quick nod, then looked over at Hector, "You and me right now ok?"

She waited for Hector to nod back at her then she turned to Timmy, "Go wait for me. I will be there in a few minutes." She watched as Timmy stood and left the room, when the door closed behind him she walked over and sat in the chair next to Hector and waited for him to speak to her. After a moment her patients paid off when Hector let out a deep sigh and said, "What?"

She raised her eye brows at him and waited another moment, "Really, what do you want me to say?" he asked. "That guy is a total little asshole, he's refusing to give us any of the information on how his system works. He doesn't want to tell me about the system he was building for the men who are trying to kill him. I am done trying to help him." Hector said in huff crossing his arms over his chest.

Stephanie took a moment to think about what he said, "So what you are saying is he is being completely closed off about his personal system." When Hector nodded she went on, "He doesn't want to give you the information on the weapons system he is creating?" After another nod she continued, "Like you don't want to give him any information about our system here?" At this Hector narrowed his eyes at her. So she smiled and went on, "Like you don't want to give him any information on the investigation for these people?"

"It is not the same thing." Hector said gruffly, "We are trying to help him."

Stephanie shook her head, "Yes we are, but I also know that you are dying to know how he kept you out. How He got into our system…or your system." Stephanie reached out and grabbed his hand. "He is scared; he is holding onto the only things he has. The only control he has. Maybe talking to him about your system will engage him to talk about his. Maybe if you offer something he doesn't know he will be more open about what he knows."

She stood up and quickly leaned down to give him a hug, "You catch more flies with honey then with vinegar."

Hector gave her a quick squeeze back, "I never understood that…. why the fuck would you want flies?"

Stephanie burst out laughing, "NO clue!" She said back walking to the door. "No clue."

She took the elevator to 5 thinking about how she was gonna talk to Timmy, she knew that the guys still didn't trust him. In fact, most of the guys will probably never ever trust him. She had to find a way to bridge the gap from what he had done to what he could do, he just needed guidance.

Hector, she thought, Hector was the key. If she could get Timmy and Hector to work together then maybe the guys would give him a chance. So she had to get Timmy to agree to give Hector everything he knew, that was the only way Hector would help.

When the elevator door opened back on 5 she saw the men looking at the break room with a mixture of anger and suspicion. She immediately knew that Timmy was waiting for her and when she started to walk over to the breakroom she was quickly cut off by not one but 3 different men. First Cal and Hal stepped in front of her with smiles.

"Stephanie, how are you feeling?" They asked in unison.

She smiled and stepped around them and kept walking, "Wonderful." She murmured.

Bobby sneaked up next to her attempting to curb her over to her cubical, "Beautiful, can I give you a quick check up? I am happy to see you down here." She gave him a quick hug and twirl so she could walk out of the hug towards the breakroom. "Maybe later, around 5 upstairs?" She said as she walked away.

She almost laughed out loud at their stuttering and looks as she walked away. When she got to the break room she saw Timmy sitting at a table alone while Ella was putting lunch out, Tank stood at the refrigerator making no effort to hide the fact that he was watching Timmy.

Stephanie walk over to give Ella a hug. "What's for lunch?" Stephanie asked.

Ella smiled at her, "I am glad you came down my dear, I made you something special." And she pulled a covered dish from the rolling cart. "How are you feeling."

"Great." Stephanie said with a smile. "Your food can cure anything."

She gave Ella a quick hug, "Do you think we can have dinner upstairs tonight, something super unhealthy and yummy? Ohh, with dessert?"" Stephanie finished her sentence with a small bounce of excitement.

Ella let out a laugh, "Of course dear, do you know what time?"

Stephanie looked over to see the break room door being flooded with men who suddenly had a new hunger or thirst. She rolled her eyes at Ella, "Yepm, 6 please. Thanks Ella." She gave her another quick squeeze then walked over to Timmy who was still sitting alone in the corner.

She went to sit but instead turned around to all of the guys who were clearly just in there because she was in there with Timmy. "OK." She announced in a loud voice to all the men. "You have two options. One you get what you need and get out. It is not even close to lunch and I know that you are all just hovering. Or two I can take Timmy to a private conference room and then you can't even look through the door like Nosy Betty's." She watched the men contemplate for a moment before they each filled out the door one by one. Until all that was left was her, Timmy and Tank. She gave Tank a pointed look, "Out."

Tank narrowed his eyes, "I am getting coffee."

She narrowed her eyes back, "Liar, now move." She watched as he gave Timmy a death glare that promised pain and then slowly walked out.

She sighed when he finally cleared the room and went to sit at the table with Timmy, she gave him smile while opening the dish Ella gave her and gave a squeal when she saw lasagna and a piece of chocolate cake. At once the room filled with men pouring in at the door, pushing and shoving to get in. When they saw her just sitting there looking at food they all rolled their eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes right back, "Really what do you think he is going to do…. in the middle of Rangeman? With all of you here? Not to mention the fact that he doesn't even want to hurt me…. go away, all of you."

She waited until they all left again before looking at Timmy and asking, "So how's it going being in a building where everyone hates you but one person…. I even saw Ella give you a dirty look, and she loves everyone."

Timmy gave a small frown, "Ya, she gave me a sandwich with wet bread and no mayo." He looked at her plate, "Not even close to what you have."

Stephanie swallowed a big bite, "Never compare what I eat to what you guys get… I am special. But normally even her sandwiches are delicious. So yep, you pissed her off." She took another bite and waited to see if he would break the silence first.

Her patience paid off again when he looked down and mumbled, "DO you think they will ever like me?"

Stephanie sat back, "Maybe…. let's get them to tolerate you first." She tilted her head to the side, "So I talked to Hector about you helping with the computers."

Timmy looked up at her, "I bet he said I wasn't helpful at all…. But he just wants me to give him all my information and then give me nothing in return."

Stephanie nodded at him, "He said the same thing about you…. Did you ever think that you guys should meet in the middle?"

Timmy shrugged his shoulders in a teenager move and she had to hide a smile, "You look as receptive as Hector with that suggestion. But I am gonna be honest, if you don't give you, are not gonna get. You are not gonna get help, you are not gonna get accepted and you will never be liked. Put the first step forward, give the olive branch."

Timmy looked at her, "You really think that will help?"

She smiled at him as she polished off her lasagna and shrugged, "You never know until you try."

Timmy started to smile before his eyes got round and he attempted to shrink in his chair. She smiled and turned to see Ranger walking in, eyes narrowing at them at the table. "I was wondering how long before you made it in." She glanced down at her watch, "8 minutes, longer then I thought."

He gave he an evil grin that was more meant to scare Timmy, "I was in a meeting, can I join you?" He said walking over to the table.

Timmy gave a squeak, "I have to Help Hector, bye Stephanie…. Rang…. Bossss…. Person." Then he practically ran from the room.

"Well that wasn't nice." Stephanie said starting on her cake.

Ranger just smirked at her, "I am not a nice person."

Stephanie gave him a smirk back, "No you like to be baddddd." She whispered as she licked the last of the frosting off her fork. She watched as Rangers eyes darkened, "Fire, Babe." He whispered.

She stood and walked to the door, "To bad I have a slave driving boss and have a ton of searches I have to do… we could have gone upstairs." She squealed and ran when she watched him start to get up.

"See you for dinner." She yelled on her way to her desk.

Ranger just shook his head, God he loved that woman.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

The next few days moved with a quiet efficiently, Hector and Timmy finally working together to figure out how to better protect the Rangeman system. They were by no means best friends and still argued often, but at least now it was about how to do things on the computers verses refusing to even work together.

They were also able to rebuild the original chip that Timmy made by mostly accident last time. Between Hector's time, thoughts and equipment they had the entire system almost ready to go and ready to do its work. But this time instead of doing evil they were going to us the system to find the guys who were after Timmy. They now had names and were looking at locations, they had already found two of the hideouts but both were empty. Stephanie could feel both Timmy's and Hector's frustrations with the lack of apprehensions.

She had been true to her word and stayed in and worked for the last couple days but she had been in the building for over 10 days now and was losing her mind. She was walking into tell Ranger that her and Hector were going over to her mom's for the afternoon. She had already stopped to see Hector who gave her a scowl but agreed. She knew that if she took him with tattoos and "non-speaking English" she would be able to get in, see everyone and leave pretty quickly. Plus, she was sure that Hector would indulge her in a stop to get Boston creams and to see the bonds office since it blew up. Now to convince Ranger that it was ok to do all of these stops. Once she got his ok, she was golden. A few months ago she would have just snuck out and went to where she wanted to go, but he asked her/talked to her so she was going to do the same thing.

She walked up to Ranger's door and knocked and waited for him to gruffly say, "Come in."

She pushed the door open to see him sitting at his desk on the phone, he held up his finger with a small smile while he finished up his conversation to whoever he was talking to.

She looked around his desk while she waited, she saw he cleaned up his desk again and the photo frame was out again but she couldn't see the photo this time. She leaned back in the chair and tilted her head so she was looking up at the celling. She was debating on how she was gonna talk to him when she heard him say goodbye. She looked back up to see him set the phone down and decided that a smile was the way to start…. And a compliment.

"Hey, sexy." She said with a saucy grin.

He leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrow, she rolled her eyes back. "What you doin?"

"Work." He said not changing his expression.

She stood and walked over and pushed his chair back so she could sit in his lap, it instantly had the reaction she wanted because his expression changed to a soft smile and he relaxed back. "What are you doing?" he asked back.

She leaned her head down on his shoulder, "I just finished my last search and now I am trying to stay awake. I am feeling a 1000% better but I am still tired by the afternoon." She kissed his jaw, "but that could be your fault, you like to keep me up at night."

She watched him grin and say, "I still get up and work out…. you sleep."

She rolled her eyes, "No sympathy for me, unbelievable." She leaned back so she was resting against his chest, "I start my extra training on Monday. Lester, Hector and Tank are ready to abuse me…. the only thing that is saving me is the Bobby still hasn't cleared me." She sighed a deep sigh, "I have to go see Bobby when I leave here…. Do you think he will keep me on desk rest a little while…. No physical activity…. maybe if I ask him nicely …. or you tell him to?"

Ranger wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers, "No and no." he said with a grin.

She shook her head, "See no sympathy…. Not sure why I like you." She said with another sigh. She looked over to the desk to see a new photo in the frame. This one was of the two of them sitting in the breakroom. This time they were both in Rangeman black, surrounded by some of the guys. She had her head thrown back in a deep laugh and he was looking at her with amused eyes. Another moment from months ago, from before they were together. Yet she could see the love from him even then. How long had they been in love with each other and avoiding it? How much time had they lost by ignoring what's so clear now?

She sighed again, tilting her head back so she could push her face into his neck.

He began rubbing her back in small circles, "What's wrong Babe?" he murmured into her hair.

She kissed him gently, "Nothing just a little tired …" She replied.

"Lier." He said back.

"Fine I was just thinking about the time we lost dancing around each other. We could have had so much more prefect time. So many more moments just like this." She said softly as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

She felt his arms tighten, "I am not worried about the past, I am worried about now and right now is pretty prefect." He said tenderly back.

She looked up at him, "That's true… now to burst your bubble." She said with a grin.

Ranger's expression changed instantly from calm to blank in anticipation, "What?"

"Nothing big, just that today is the day." She said sitting up in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's today?" he said gruffly.

"The day that I get to leave the building." She said with a massive grin.

Ranger immediately stiffened and looked away, after a moment he took a deep breath and looked back at her, "I knew it was coming. Mind if I came with you?" he questioned.

"Sorry Charlie, you have meeting this afternoon." She said, "But it's all planed out, I already talked to Hector and he's ready to go, even if he is a little mad he got stuck on grandma duty. Lester and Cal are following behind."

Ranger narrowed his eyes at her, "Sounds like you got it all planed out, right down to me being busy at the time you are choosing to go."

Stephanie went for honesty, "Yep."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled, "I figured you would be ok with me going if I made sure I covered everything and you need to get use to me going out again …... so baby steps. If I let you go with me now, you will want to go every single time."

Ranger nodded at her, "So you got it all planed?"

Stephanie leaned back in his arms, "Yep talked to all the guys, Hector won't leave my side all afternoon… we will leave in about 45 min. Lester and Cal are gonna follow us and will be on alert to join in the party if anything happens. We are going straight to my mom's house for a little bit, then just a quick stop at the bakery and the bonds office before getting back no later than 5pm. All in all, I will be gone less than 3 hours."

She knew the moment her words registered in his brain because his nods became a scowl, "I never agreed to extra stops." He said grumpily.

She smiled at him, "That's because I never asked, and I have no plans to ask you if I can go." She watched as his blank face slammed down and she felt like she was sitting on a rock. "I agreed to let you know where I was going and take protection with me. I promised to make a plan and time table. I have done all of those things. ASKING where I could go was never on the list…. Because I don't have to ask to go anywhere, I am a big girl. I was considerate enough to keep them short and simple stops so we can ease you into me being out of the building. But Ranger, I can't stay in hear forever and frankly I won't. I am going to start going out again, including getting my own skips…. I am not a prisoner."

He closed his eyes for a moment before asking, "How mad would you be if I locked you up, upstairs?"

She gave him a gentle smile, "How mad would you be if I left the building without telling you anything or taking anyone with me right now?"

"Touché." He said back. "Fine, home in less than 3 hours?"

"That is the plan, it all depends how fast Hector can scare my mom into getting me to leave." She said with a giggle.

"Fine…. FINE." He ground out. "What is your plan for tomorrow?"

She smirked at him, "I was going to go easy and see if you wanted to go out to dinner. I wasn't really going out again until Monday when I start looking for skips again." She felt him stiffen back up, "Baby steps; out today, dinner with you tomorrow…work Monday."

"You will take a man with you Monday." He said briskly.

She raised an eyebrow, "I will or can you please?"

Ranger ground his teeth down, "Will you please?"

"Why yes I can Ranger…. see that wasn't so hard." She said with a giggle.

He narrowed his eyes at her and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. He gently pushed her up and let her sit in his chair while he went over to the door. He opened it to see Tank waiting with a pile of papers in his hands.

Tank pushed passed Ranger into the room, "I am done…. DONE! You can't make me do any more of this paper work! I will quit, you have to hire someone." When he finished he looked over to see Stephanie sitting at the desk and went from frustration to blank face in an instant.

"What is she doing in here?" he asked grumpily.

Stephanie laughed, "I am living here for a little bit." She looked over to Ranger narrow his eyes at the little bit comment, "What's going on big man, anything I can help with?"

Tank looked at her for a moment before giving in, "Only if you can fix these stupid spread sheets, do the time sheets and schedule… I was not made for paper work; I was made for shooting people!" he grumbled.

She took pity on him, "Let me see them." She said holding out her hand to him.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, he practically ran over and threw the papers at her. She smiled as she started to look through them, "I can probably help with most of this, too easy… as long as Ranger is ok with it."

Tank stepped over in front of Ranger before he could reply, "I am in charge of the paper work this week and I say that you can do it. When it's his turn next week and he can do whatever the fuck he wants."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows then tilted her head to see Ranger looking at Tank with a mixture of irritation and amusement. She turned her head back to Tank and smiled, "Well Tankie-poo since you are the boss… I got you." She said giggling.

Tank actually rolled his eyes at her and said, "I don't even care what you call me …... as long as you finish that shit." He said gesturing to the pile.

"Carful Tank, I might find something worse." She said with a grin.

"Worth it to not have to do that shit!" he said shaking his head. "And by the way I have a list of people asking for different times off in my office. You have to try and do that shit when making the scheduled." He gave her an evil grin. "Good luck."

Stephanie spread the papers over Rangers desk, "Ok, go grab me the paper."

Tank raised an eyebrow at her and ran out of the office to get her everything.

"Hay Ranger can I use your computer." She asked absent mindedly starting to write on the papers that has the schedule.

He walked over the kiss the top of her head, "Sure Babe." He grabbed some papers he had been working on and walked to sit on the couch.

She brought up a spread sheet and started to fill in times only looking up to see Tank walk in and hand her more papers. When he handed them to her he went over to sit next to Ranger on the couch, she could hear them murmuring back and forth over the papers Ranger had taken.

About 10 minutes later she hit print and was waiting for the papers when she looked over to see Ranger and Tank still looking over papers. She quickly stacked up all the books and papers that Tank had brought her. She quickly checked to make sure they were not looking and grabbed the frame from the desk and hid them in the pile bringing it up to her chest. She stood and grabbed the papers off the printer and walked over to Tank.

"Here you go, the schedule for the next 2 weeks." She said with a smile handing them over.

"You fucking liar, there is no way." He said almost pissed off.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?' She said putting one hand on her hip.

Tank was looking through the papers in his hands, "There is no way you finished and followed all of the requests."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to create a work scheduled." She gave him a smirk, "Sorry if it was to advanced for you."

Tank narrowed his eyes right back, "I am telling everyone you created this, so if they get pissed off it's your fault… not mine."

She walked over to the door, "Go right ahead." She growled at Tank. "Ranger I am late; I will see you at dinner." She said with a bite.

Ranger just gave her a smirk, "Love you, Babe."

She gave him a soft smile back, "Love you too."

She stepped out and started to close the door before opening it back up and sticking her head back in, "Hay… Tank." She said with an evil look.

Tank looked up from the schedule he was still looking at with confusion, "What?"

She grinned an evil grin and said, "You are sitting right in the spot Ranger and I had sex last week…. Bye." She watched as he shot up off the couch yelling, "What the fuck?" and Ranger bursting out laughing; then slammed the door closed and giggled all the way down the hallway.

-/-

She made it down to Bobby's in time to beg to come back to see him later; but only after promising him that she wasn't just avoiding him but that it was actually Tank's fault he agreed to see her when she got back before dinner. She ran to the garage to see Hector standing there with Lester and Cal.

"Beautiful." Lester said with a grin, "Thanks for picking me, I got out of monitor duty… by the way Binkie is pissed at you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Well you win some and you lose some." She looked over at Hector, "You ready to go."

She watched as he shook his head and began to pull shit out of his pockets. First he pulled out a watch and put it on her wrist, "Rastreador."

She watched as he pulled out a pair of earrings and said the same thing.

"Tracker." Lester said with a grin.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I know what he is saying, why do I need so many?" she asked and Hector pulled out a hair clip.

Lester had the balls to laugh, "Because you tend to get into shit without even trying."

She flipped him the bird then stuck in the earrings and hair clip and walked away before Hector could produce anything else. She jumped into the driver's seat of the truck and wait for Hector to get in next to her. As they pulled out from the garage he handed her another panic button, "Try not to need this crazy." He said with a grin.

This time she flipped him the bird and said, "Bite me."

First stop was her mom's house and with a radar she knew they possessed, her mom and grandma were waiting outside for her. As she pulled in she waved and watch as her mom's lips pushed into a thin line, "Ohhh this is gonna be fun." She murmured.

She waved over to Lester and Cal who parked behind her, then turned to Hector, "Look really mean and angry so they kick us out fast."

He just raised an eyebrow at her, "Really, you put a hundred trackers on me but can't help me get kicked out of my mom's house?" She said in a crabby whispered voice. She turned and smiled up at her mother and grandmother. "Mom… grandma…. how are you guys?" she asked in a fake cheery voice.

"Stephanie." Her mother said in a flat voice then turned and walked back into the house. She turned to her grandma who smiled at her and said, "Don't mind her, she is just crabby."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "When is she not?"

Her grandmother laughed, "That's true… Now I want to hear all about your exciting life dear, come in and fill me in."

For once Stephanie smiled as she followed her grandmother into the house.

Stephanie followed her grandmother into the kitchen right in time to see her mother grab a drink out of the cabinet. She knew it was gonna be a rough conversation so she took a breath, "Mom, how are you doing?"

Helen turned to look at her, "Well as good as you can be when your daughter refuses to care about you anymore…. when your daughter cuts you out of her life."

Stephanie shook her head she knew her mom was going to bring up the hospital right away. "I didn't cut you out mom, I gave Ranger my medical rights…. Just like I am his."

Helen narrowed her eyes at Stephanie, "When did he become your medical proxy…. Before or after you were kidnaped?"

"Before mom…. Honestly we have been each other support system for a while, we didn't even realize how much until recently." Stephanie said back.

"So I wasn't important enough to be told?" Helen shot back.

"NO Mom, because we didn't even know it… we are still trying to figure it all out."

Helen shook her head at Stephanie, "That is the kind of man you want? You could have had Joseph. You could grow up and get a real job have…. have a real man…a real life."

"Stephanie." Helen continued, "Really, when are you gonna grow up? Why do you even hang out with these men, these thugs?"

Helen gestured towards Hector, and whispered in the not quiet voice, "My God that one has tattoos on his face."

Stephanie Slowly stood up from the table and she took a deep breath before she began, "That man ... he has a name... It's Hector."

She slowly shook her head in disappointment, anger and sadness, "And he has been here for me more than you ever have. He has saved my life, he makes me laugh and he makes me smile. I will always choose him over you. I will always choose all of them over you. So you have a choice to make... Do you want me in your life, or do you want me to be gone? Because if you make me choose between you and them... You will lose."

Stephanie stood up and walked over to her grandmother and pulled her into a tight hug, "Hey grandma I start work on Monday, want to have lunch... Just you and me?"

Edna looked at her with a kind and knowing smile, "I would love to my dear... You can tell me about that sexy man of yours."

Stephanie have a small giggle, "Sure I can." She walked over to the door but turned when her mother asked her a snotty voice, "What is he to you anyway? Is this Ranger your boyfriend?"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at her mother, "No, he's my fuck buddy."

Helens eye grew huge while she stuttered, her grandmother wiggled her eyebrows, "I bet he's good at that!" And she heard Hector snort behind her.

She looked at her mother once more, "And those are tear drop tattoo's ... For people he's killed... I hope he doesn't add any more, any time soon... But he tends to hurt people that hurt me." Stephanie turned to walk out and saw her grandmother leaned over on the table laughing and her mother crossing herself. As she walked past Hector to the front door she swore she saw his lips twitch, "Don't even think about smiling." She growled.

She stomped all the way to the truck and hopped into the passenger seat, she watched as he pulled out and started down the street. She knew he was waiting for her to speak first, but she was so ashamed of what her mother had said about the guys, so hurt and more than anything angry.

Finally, she broke down, "God, she makes me so mad... She is never just happy that I am happy... I will never be good enough for her." She finished with a small catch in her voice.

Hector pulled into a parking spot and turned to look at her, but she refused to look back. Finally, she looked over at him with a tear running down her face, "I am sorry about what she said. I don't ever think that; I never feel that way."

Hector raised an eyebrow, "I know that." He tilted his head, "I think part of her issue is that she wants the best for you."

Stephanie's eyebrows shot up, "Really?!"

He gave her a passing smile, "Her version of what's best and yours are different. She is not the first person to look at us and see only what's on the outside. It takes a special person see what's on the inside of someone. Someone like you, that's once in a life time for most of us. Give your mom a break." He grinned at the completely shocked expression on her face.

"Your mom's version of the best for you, is married to a regular guy, who makes a good check and having lots of kids." He grinned at her look of fear.

"One maybe... Eventually ... Probably not" Stephanie shuddered, "Kid's scare the shit out of me." She whispered like someone could hear her. "You need to remember to feed them and not blow them up in cars!"

Hector laughed at her, "You already take care of all of us... I think you would be ok." He shook his head, "but you are getting off track, I said HER version of the best for you is what she wants. She has to learn that your version of what's best for you is different ... Give her a break for now."

Stephanie crossed her arms angrily, "For some she so clearly insulted... You seem to be just fine with her."

Hector smirked back, "No, your mom is batshit crazy! BUT she loves you even if she doesn't always show it in a way you understand... I don't have that." He shrugged, "Don't want you to regret it if you lose it."

Stephanie looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes, "Fine, I will call her later... but she has to apologize to all of you!"

Hector shrugged again, "Whatever you want... She didn't hurt me any."

Stephanie shook her head, "Well she hurt me for you... And that's not ok."

Stephanie jumped and nearly hit the roof of the car when Lester knocked on the window next to her. She rolled down the window, "What the fuck." She yelled.

"You guys ok; you been sitting here for a while." He asked.

Stephanie raised her eyebrow, "Yes, Hector is just keeping me from killing my crazy mother." She looked out the window to see they were in front of the bakery.

"Go get Cal." She said, "Might as well have all of us fill up on sugar and carbs... Cause this day has been longgggg."

She watched as Lester smiled brightly and ran to get Cal. She hopped out of the truck followed by Hector and knew the day was gonna get longer when she spotted Joe walking over to her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-

Stephanie watched as Joe walked up to her and she could immediately tell he was nervous. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and was biting his bottom lip. She walked over and grabbed him in a tight hug, "It's not your fault." She whispered in his ear. It took him a moment before he carefully grabbed her back and tightened his hold, "I am sorry anyway."

She brushed a kiss on his cheek then stepped back, "Not your fault. You didn't take me and you had no way of knowing it was going to happen. And as soon as you found out you went to Ranger, you did everything right. Plus, look at me, I am fine."

He looked behind her and took a step back, "Well you are the only one who doesn't blame me."

Stephanie glanced back at the guys scowling behind her, "Well I am the only one that really matters anyway. What are you doing?"

Joe tilted his head to the side a little and narrowed his eyes, "So you are really not mad?"

She smiled back at him, "Nope."

Joe smiled lightly, "And we are really still friends?"

Stephanie actually laughed out loud, "Yes, I told you, you are one of my best friends and I won't lose you."

Joe gave a nod, "Yes but I didn't think you would actually do it."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, "Now you are pissing me off…. don't be an ass." She nodded towards that bakery. "Want to get a snack with me?" She glanced behind her to still see 3 angry guys. "Well me and the 3 stooges?"

Joe glanced behind her, "I think I will pass for today!"

She laughed out loud, "I thought you might… how about dinner Monday? We can catch up on what's going on."

Joe raised his eye brows, "And Ranger would be ok with that?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrows right back, "Why wouldn't he be? He trusts me to have dinner with a friend…. sooooooo. Pino's? I want a sub!"

Joe gave her a grin and a nod, "Sounds good, see you Monday."

She waved him off and turned in time to see Lester and Cal stare at her with wide eyes, Hector just raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

Lester stuttered, "You just made a date, an actual date with Morelli."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "I am at the bakery with you, right?"

Lester nodded.

She looked at him, "We are gonna get food, right?"

Again, Lester nodded.

"Are we on a date?" She questioned.

He took a startled step back, "Hell no!" he exclaimed.

"It's call spending time with friend's dork." She said as she started walking towards the bakery, "And since you are a complete dumbass you get the check."

She heard Cal chuckle behind her as she stared picking out her dozen donuts…. Hay she didn't have to pay and it have been almost two weeks since she had been there. She deserved it.

-/-

After a quick stop at the Bonds office to see that is was still a complete mess they made it back to Rangeman in less than two hours. Significantly faster then she said she would be. She was still thinking about what Hector had said to her, she knew deep down…. Wayyyyy deep down her mother just wanted what was best for her, now to convince her mother that what was best for her was not what Helen wanted but what she wanted. She took a deep breath as they pulled into the garage, "You are right… we may never agree but you are right." She said to Hector. "My mother is so old and traditional. She thinks that I need a husband and children to be happy… but I am happy right now." She paused as Hector put the truck in park and looked over at her, "Right now, with you guys here and Ranger…. I have never been so happy. How do I get her to see that?" She said tilting her head to the side.

Hector looked at her for a moment, "Well you could tell her."

She rolled her eyes, "She doesn't listen when I talk."

Hector gave her another nod, "So maybe you should write it down."

Stephanie looked at him for a second before grinning, "You mean write down everything I have to say and then she can't yell at me, can't walk away or talk over me?" She gave a squeal and jumped over into Hectors arms, "You are a freaking GENIUS." She gave him a loud kiss on the cheek and looked over the window to see Lester standing there with huge eyes and open mouth.

She rolled her eyes again and jumped out of the car, after a quick grin Hector she turned to Lester, "What?"

Lester looked at her, "You really need to stop hugging and kissing other men, Ranger might kill you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "Hector was giving me some advice, some amazing advice with my mother."

Lester looked over her shoulder to see Ranger and gave a point, "Tell him that."

Stephanie looked over to see Ranger looking at her with his arms crossed and his jaw ticking. Evidently he was pissed about something, now to see what it was. She looked back at Lester, "He was looking at you, not me. What did you do to piss him off?" She asked with a grin.

Lester looked back at her for a moment, "No he's not, it's you…" Lester looked over at Ranger again, "Wait do you think it could be me? Shit, I don't think I did anything today." Lester looked up in thought, "Wait do you think he found out about yesterday?"

Stephanie looked at him with a straight face, "I am pretty sure it was about yesterday. Maybe you should go the other way." She said pointing towards the service steps.

Lester gave her a quick and terrified nod before practically running the other way. Cal came up to stand next to her and asked, "What did he do yesterday?"

Stephanie gave an evil chuckle, "I have no clue."

Cal looked over at her a grinned, "God you are evil…. I love it."

Stephanie laughed again and leaned over to whisper, "Shhh, don't tell anyone."

Call gave a quick chuckle, "Just be nice to me, ok."

She leaned over and gave him a quick hug, "Always." She gently bumped Hector as she walked by, "Thanks amigo." She whispered. She watched him give her a quick nod then she was walking over towards Ranger who was still pissed and waiting impatiently.

As she walked up she gave him a grin but when he didn't return it, or lose any of the anger she began to try to think of things she could have done to piss him off. She came up with nothing, she did everything she said she would and had not done anything bad…that she could think of.

When she was standing right in front of him she leaned in to give him a kiss, but stumbled when he took a short step back. She raised her eyebrows, "What going on?" She asked.

Ranger narrowed his already mostly closed eyes at her, "We need to talk." He said softly.

"About what?" she asked taking a step back.

"In my office." He said turning to leave.

"Can it wait?" She asked gently. "I told Bobby I would come to his office for a checkup as soon as I got back. I didn't have time when I left earlier today."

Ranger turned back to her and gave a stiff nod, "Fine."  
They got in the elevator and the silence was deafening, "Ranger, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

She could hear his teeth grinding, "Not now, when you are done come to my office and we can talk." The elevator stopped on Bobby's floor and the doors slid open, she took a step out before turning back to him.

"Are you ok?" she said softly worry in her voice.

Ranger looked at her and said in a clipped voice, "No." She looked at him until the doors closed all the way.

She went from happy and excited to stressed in worried in seconds. So far her day had been great but now it was a mess. She continued to think of all the things that could be wrong while she walked down the hall to Bobby's rooms.

When she got there she looked up to see him smile at her, "Hay your back early."

She gave him a light smile, "Yea it was fast."

He frowned at her, "Are you ok?" he questioned putting down the stuff to walk over to her. "Felling ok, something hurting?"

She looked up at him with a frown, "What?" Then as the questions procced she shook her head, "No…I am fine. Did something happen while I was gone, do you know why Ranger is upset?"

Bobby shook his head, "Not that I know of, but I have been down here."

"Ok." She said softly, still thinking, "What do you need from me?"

Bobby looked at her a second, "Are you sure you are ok?" he asked softly, "I mean do you need a second? To talk? To think?"

Stephanie shook her head and smiled at him, "No I am ok….so what do I need to bribe you with to have you put a no work out ban on me?"

Bobby gave her a grin, "Nothing because I created that plan and it is flawless, but hop on the table we are going to go over all of your injures and see if we can get you cleared."

She sighed, "Fine no bribes." She said hopping up on the table, "So what's up Doc?"

Bobby rolled his eyes this time, "Smart ass, first I am going to ask you some questions then examine you…. ok?"

She gave nod and again, "Sure thing Boss."

"How do you feel, overall…...and no lies to get a pass from working out." He said quickly when she saw her eyes light up.

She grumbled and crossed her arms, "Fine." She sighed, "I actually feel really good, except I am still tired allot."

Bobby gave her a nod writing stuff down, "That does not surprise me, you went through a lot. You might be tiered for a while, so I will say that maybe workouts should happen during regular hours. No super early because then it's just going to exhaust you more."

Stephanie gave a grin, "Really?"

Bobby looked up at her and smiled, "Yes… for now. After your next visit I might change that."

Stephanie smiled and swung her legs, "I will take it. If I have to be in pain and tortured at least it won't be at 4 am"

Bobby gave her a grin and rattled off a few more questions before having her lay back. "Let me check all your injuries."

She laid back and stuck her hands under her head, "So has your day been?" She asked.

He gave her a small smile as he began to push on her stomach. "Pretty good, no major injures for a change so I was able to get inventory done. Hay, I heard you did amazing things with lists… do you think you can help me create a spread sheet on the computer? I have everything written down."

Stephanie shot up, "Like on paper? For all your supplies?" Eyes wide in horror.

He gave her a grin, "Yes smart ass…. On paper. Now lay back down on your front."

Stephanie rolled over and said quickly, "Sure I can help you this weekend if you have time.'' Then gave a small shout when he touched a sensitive spot on her back.

She looked up to see Bobby frowning, "Are you still hurting on that rib?" he asked.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, "I wasn't until you poked at it."

Bobby shook his head, "Well I think you just got your wish, no working out until you are completely healed."

Stephanie sat up and looked at him, "For real? Or are you messing with me?"

He gave her a grin, "For real, I don't mess with ribs, I know that you cracked one or two and if they are still hurting you can't work out."

Stephanie gave a squeal of delight, "YES!" she looked at Bobby, "but you have to tell them because they won't believe me!" she demanded.

Bobby gave her a smile, "I can tell Hector and Lester." HE stared to write more stuff down, "Now I see you have two more days on your antibiotics, I want to do some blood work when you are done but you should be ok."

She gave him a nod that he didn't even notice because he kept writing, "You can start having sex but make sure that you are using condoms for at least the rest of this month possibly next month too if I give you more meds, ok."

Stephanie gave a chuckle, "Well that ship has sailed."

Bobby looked up from his pad, "Are you serious, you were injured…. And in pain and you guys couldn't keep it in your pants?"

Stephanie gave a shrug, "What can I say…except…" She stopped when Bobby held up his hand.

"I do NOT want to hear it, tell me you at least used condoms." He said quickly.

She shook her head, "Why would we? We are both clean and monogamous." She asked.

Bobby hit his forehead to his clip board, "I should have just told you, when you are on antibiotics your birth control can stop working…. And you got both the antibiotic pills and shots at the beginning."

Stephanie eyes got HUGE, "Are you telling me I could be pregnant?"

And for the second time today she had an emotional shift in seconds from calm to utter fear and terror.

Bobby nodded at her, "Yes but we can figure this out right now." He walked over and grabbed a box from under the counter.

Stephanie's terror stopped for a moment when she asked him, "Why do you have those?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at her, "They are mandatory in a clinic set up. Every time I have to throw away the expired ones I think what a waste, today I am glad I have them." He handed her a box and pointed to the bathroom, "Go take it."

Stephanie got up and walked into the bathroom, each step like a death sentence. When she closed the door and opened the box, two tests fell out. She looked at them and started to hyper ventilate, "Ok you can do this, pee on a stick…not hard right?"

Stephanie took another breath when a thought hit her, how the fuck was she supposed to pee on a stick?

"Booby" she called out, "I need a cup or something!"

She jumped when she heard his voice right next to the door, "On the wall is some cups."

She looked over to see a stack of both used and new cups.

"Ewwww Bobby what the fuck, you got a wall of pee! Are you lying just get mine?" She yelled.

She heard Bobby laugh, "Mandatory drug testing! Now hurry up!"

She slammed her hand on the door and heard him fall back, "Back up, creeper!"

She took a breath and grabbed a cup, ok how hard can this be? Sit and pee.

Five minutes later she heard Bobby knock on the door. "What's going on?"

She walked over and opened the door, "I can't pee." She whispered.

He looked like he was gonna laugh so she narrowed her eyes, "I am being serious right now!"

Bobby straightened his face, "Do you need some water?"

She sighed, "No, I don't need allot of pee for this, do I?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nope just a little."

Stephanie closed the door back in his face and five minutes later walked out with a smile on her face.

Bobby was practically bouncing, "What does it say?!"

She handed him the test and watched his face fall, "It's negative."

Stephanie looked at him with wide eyes, "What you wanted it positive?" She asked in disbelief.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "You know, it would be cool to have a bat boy or super girl running around here, I think." He looked at her sheepishly, "Most of us will probably never have a wife, let alone kids."

Stephanie gave him a small smile, "Sorry."

Bobby shrugged again, "Its ok, I think you should be fine, we will take it again in a week or so if you don't get your period just to make sure."

Stephanie nodded, "Ok boss. Anything else?"

Bobby shock his head no, "Nope, just see me on Monday again so I can check your ribs. Then again Friday so I can clear you to work out the following week. If you have any questions or pain between then just let me know."

"Thanks Bobby, now to face Ranger." She said with a frown.

"Good luck." He laughed.

-/-

Stephanie spent the entire elevator ride up to 5 trying to figure out why Ranger was so pissed.

When the doors opened she still couldn't figure out what was going on.

She walked over to his office and knocked, she opened the door when she heard a brisk, Come in, from him.

She slowly pushed the door open and walked in. She paused for a moment when he looked up from the desk and his lips pushed into a flat line. She continued until she was close enough to sit in the chair in front of the desk, "What's going on?" She asked softly.

Ranger sat back and narrows his eyes at her, "I have gotten several calls today about you." He said.

She squished her eyebrows together, "About me?"

Ranger clenched his teeth, "Did you actually make a date to go out with Morelli?"

Stephanie looked at him in confusion, "I made a time to go out with a friend to catch up. I am confused why you are angry though."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Really, you think its ok to go out with other men? Would you be ok if I went with another woman?"

And for the third tome today she had an emotional shift in seconds from worry to pissed.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she growled, all trace of worry gone and replaced with irritation. "That is not even close to the same thing. Joe is a friend, I told you when we started this I was not going to cut him out of my life."

Ranger's head twitched to the side, "So are you just waiting for us to break up so you can go back with him later."

Stephanie looked down into her hands and took a deep breath, "Are you being serious." She looked back up at him with a blank face of her own.

"Stephanie, I got 4 calls about you hugging him, kissing him. You are fucking right I am being serious." He growled.

Stephanie stood and walked over to the window to look down, after a moment she turned to look at him, "Do you trust me?"

Ranger said nothing, so she narrowed her eyes, "I was there with three men…THREE of your men. Even if I was going to cheat on you Ranger, please at least think I am smart enough to do it without your men with me."

"Did you set up a date for later?" he demanded.

She looked back out the window trying to keep her calm, trying to think before she spoke. After a moment she looked back at him, "I am going to walk out right now. I am going to go home and you need to think about the things you are saying because right now, I am livid." She took another breath as her anger started to make her literally shake. "I will not give up Joe, not because I want to be with him, but because he is a friend, because you should trust me."

She turned to walk over to the door, when she opened it she turned back to him, "I am leaving in 20 min, if you want a man to come with me to check my apartment and stay to watch me, you need to arrange it now."

Ranger abruptly stood up, his chair slamming back, "What do you mean your apartment?" He growled.

Stephanie looked back at his desk to see a new photo and frame, this time she was sitting on his lap right here in the office. She was pretty sure it was just from a few days ago, after they officially got together. She felt a sadness coming over the anger, she looked back over at him, "Ranger right now I cannot be here, right now we are not ok."

"You can't go to your apartment, it's not safe." He said stiffly.

"Ranger you are confused thinking that I am asking, when I am telling you. I am leaving in 20 minutes." She said softly.

Ranger crossed his arms over his body and narrowed his eyes, "I can keep you here."

Stephanie shook her head softly, "Then we will be done. I will never be ok with you forcing me to do anything. I will always talk to you and spend time with you, but I will never be told what to do or forced to do anything." She turned to leave, before glancing back at him, "Ranger I love you and want this to work…. But." she trailed off softly. "Goodnight, Ranger."

She turned and walked out the door with a tear slowly falling down her face. She didn't look up as she passed anyone and hugged herself as the elevator doors slid closed.

She thought of nothing really as she packed and nothing as she sat next Lester as he drove her to her apartment. After they got to her building she waited as he cleared her apartment and gave him a small smile as she closed the door on him. Then she slid down her door and pulled over her purse. She opened it and slowly pulled out the second pregnancy test.

The pregnancy test that was positive…. a bright and strong positive.

What was she going to do now?


	29. quick note

Quick note,

I know that I am making Ranger and Stephanie struggle with their relationship but I wanted to make it realistic. Ranger has never been in a relationship with give and take, he has always just had people follow him without question. He is going to struggle to find that balance of what he is ok with and what he is going to have to live with.

Same with Stephanie, she has never been in a positive relationship like this one. She has always had people force her and try to bend and break her. She needs to find her balance of what she is ok with and what she is not.

Also remember you don't always know what's going on, What's on the surface is not everything…... maybe Ranger had other news and it made him more stressed. Same with Stephanie, like you saw at the last line of the chapter!

I promise a happy ending but I want it to be realistic, they will not just live happily ever after… they need to create their own version of happy and love and live it.

I have already started the next chapter so except it soon, and if you have questions or thoughts I would love to hear them!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Stephanie slid forward an inch as the door behind her was pushed in, she pushed back on instinct and heard Ranger curse as she crushed his finger in the door jam. She sat up and wiped the drool that was falling down her cheek from laying sideways on the floor. She began to wipe her eyes and then everything came flooding back to her, yesterday sucked.

She looked over to the window, evidently it was still night because her windows were black.

"Babe, can I come in?" She heard Ranger ask softly.

She quickly looked around until she saw the dreaded pregnancy test…. sitting there mocking her. She grabbed it and shoved it in her purse, then shoved the purse in the table next to the door. She slowly stood up and turned to the door, resting her forehead on it.

"What do you want Ranger, its late." She whispered.

She heard Ranger touch the door, "Technically its early." He said back. When she didn't say anything back he sighed, "I came to grovel."

She took a deep breath then slowly opened the door open a few inches. She stood in front of it but looked out to see him wearing the same outfit as earlier. Honestly he looked like shit, his face drawn and tired, even his posture was slumped.

She looked into his eyes, "Grovel for what?" She asked him softly.

He tilted his head, "Going to make this heard on me aren't you?"

She raised an eyebrow and waited.

He looked up and closed his eyes for a moment, "For not talking to you. Today was a long day and when I started getting those phone calls about you kissing and hugging another man, I lost my mind… At first no one told me it was even Joe. So I had this image of you kissing some guy, hell that stupid fucking doctor. Then someone said it was Joe, and I had this… fear. This fear that you were doing to me what you had done to him. Stephanie we kissed, we made love while you were with him." Ranger looked at her, "We need to talk about this, and our boundaries. I should have trusted you, but I also need to know we are on the same page."

She gave him a small nod, then opened the door more so he could come in. She watched as he walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. As he tilted his head back on the couch she walked over to sit on the chair, pulling her legs up under her. She waited until he opened his eyes back up and looked over at her, "You are right… and wrong." She murmured.

She sighed and grabbed the blanket off the chair and pulled it over her, she was so cold. "When Joe and I were doing the off and on thing, every single month….no week…. Fuck sometimes even days. It may have looked like I was cheating on Joe, but every kiss… touch that you and I shared. Those were never while I was Joe's quote girlfriend. I would not have done that to him. However, it was still wrong, I know that now because," She paused wanting to know she had his attention. "I would not do that to you, even if we were on pause or break or whatever. But I think that's because there is a difference between you and Joe."

She watched him lean forward and clasp his hands together and look at her with deep concentration, "With Joe and I, I think we were always more friends than anything else… we could never really be more then that because we were not meant to be together. We were often friends with benefits, we often used each other to fill a gap… but the gap was never fully filled." She looked up at Ranger, "I love Joe, I always have and I always will." She gave a soft smile when she saw him tense up. "Joe was a friend I needed when I had no one, he become like family." She looked right into his eyes, "But the love I have for you, its not the same thing. The love I feel for you is devastating, it fills every hole and gap and overflows. With you I feel safe and like no matter what, everything will be ok."

She sighed and leaned her head back now, "When I kissed you while I was on and off with Joe, it felt like coming home. Like for one small second I had what I wanted, then you left and I tried to fill the holes again. When I am with you, the thought of kissing anyone else…" She looked down at him again, "It would be like hurting the only thing that matters. You are my everything now, so no matter what stupid shit you say I still love you and come back to you. I don't run."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "You ran this afternoon." He snarked at her.

She raised an eyebrow back, "No, I temporarily retreated. So we could both take a moment to calm down, to process what was going on. I hate fighting with you, it tilts my entire world upside down. I knew if I stayed and we fought we might both say stuff we couldn't take back…. plus, I was tired and I just wanted to sleep."

He looked over at the door, "Evidently because you fell asleep on the floor by the door."

She gave a shrug, "I came home, sat in the first place I was and had a good cry."

She watched as Ranger wiped his hands across his face, "I didn't want to make you cry." He looked at her. "Do you want to know why I pushed you away for so long?"

When she nodded at him, he took a deep breath and said, "Fear. I was so afraid of letting you matter. So I told myself you were a quick kiss, a quick lay. Then I found myself coming at night to just watch you sleep, and I knew… I was lost." He shook his head at her and gave a half smile, "I would not be able to live without you. But I still had this fear of losing you to people who would want to hurt me, to losing you period. How could I let you all the way in when I knew that if you were inside I would die without you." At this point he gave a chuckle, "But it was too late. That day I thought you were hurt at Point pleasant, when we couldn't find you. I knew it was to late, I had to have you." He stood up and walked over to kneel in front of her, "Now my biggest fear…. Is you realizing that I am not good enough for you, that you leave me, and I will be lost in the darkness. Today was like every fear popping up at once."

Stephanie looked at him for a moment before lifting her hand to brush it down his cheek and smiled when he leaned into it, "Well I guess we have the same fears then." She saw the question in his eyes so she went on, "My biggest fear is you realizing that I am not good enough for you."

"What a pair we make." He whispered.

"Yep… I love you so much." She whispered.

He leaned up to capture her lips, after a moment he leaned back again, "I love you, too." He whispered. He sat back on his legs, "I am not ok with you going out to dinner with Joe." When he saw her raise her eyebrows, he quickly went on, "Not because I don't trust you but because I am a man and dinner is a date. So how about a compromise. We seem to be doing ok with those."

He waited for her to nod at him before he continued, "You go to lunch…in a super crowded restaurant…...with your." She watched as he struggled with the word, "Friend." He spat out.

She gave him a grin, "I can do that." She leaned down this time to give him a kiss, "Look at it like a lunch with Lula or Connie, because Joe really is just a friend, nothing more."

"Ya, but you have never kissed them." Ranger grumbled.

She gave him a grin, "How do you know?"

He actually rolled his eyes at her, "Come on, let's go to sleep on your rock that you call a bed." He stood and pulled her up, "I am exhausted and I am sure you are to."

She followed him into the bedroom then walked over to the dresser to pull out some Pj's only to pause in fear when she heard Ranger say, "Bobby told me."

She kept her back to him and tried to clear her throat before replying, "Told you about what?"

Ranger didn't even look up from taking off his weapons, "About your rib." He didn't see her sag in relief.

"I am gonna use the bathroom quick." She said darting into the room and gently as possible closing the door and locking it.

She griped the sink, looking up to see her reflection and the terror in her face, "What am I going to do?" She whispered. She closed her eyes and immediately the image of the pregnancy test popped into her mind. She leaned forward and stared to try to take deep breaths, but after a moment she felt like she was going to pass out. So she sat down on the toilet and started her pep talk, "So people get false positives all the time, I got one with Joe once. So first step is to go to the doctor and get a blood test. No point in freaking out until I know there is actually a b…b… thing." She couldn't bring herself to say baby." She nodded her head to herself, "Yep make a plan, then follow the plan, no worries right."

She jumped up and slid off the toilet and onto the floor when she heard Ranger knock on the door, "Babe are you ok? Been in there a while."

She cleared her throat softly before giving a loud, "Yep…. had to brush my teeth and hair." She shot up and sucked in mouth wash and just swallowed it while throwing off her clothes and pulling on her night shirt and pants. She threw her hair in a messy bun and opened the door less than 60 second after he had knocked. "All yours." She said walking by him to hop in bed.

She climbed in and watched him go in to take his turn, "I am going to lose my mind." She whispered and rolled over to close her eyes. A few minutes later she felt the bed dip as he climbed in after her, pulling her close, "I am sorry." He whispered into her ear.

She gave a soft smile everything else just falling away and turned into his arms, "I am sorry, too. This is going to be hard, but worth it…. I think." She whispered back.

He leaned in a kissed her deeply, "Yes it will be, but you are worth…. everything."

She kissed him back before laying her head on his chest, "Will it ever be easy?" she whispered.

Ranger kissed her hair, "I don't know… not sure I even want easy, I want you and you my beautiful woman, are never easy."

She gave him a slap on the stomach, "Hay."

He pulled her even closer, "But we match because I know that I am not easy either."

His hand drifted to her breast where he gave a squeeze but instead of it turning her on, it hurt. She hid her flinch by rolling over and snuggling back into his arms again, "Not tonight." She whispered.

He gave a chuckle behind her pulling her close agine, "See, it's like we are already married…. denying me sex."

She reached back and slapped him again, "No its really late and we are both tired… remember." She said back softly. "Besides you are on punishment right now."

She waited a moment before she started to drift off before whispering, "I think I am ready to move more stuff over to your apartment if you are ok with that." She knew that was a commitment that he needed from her and she was finally ready to give it.

She had her back to him so she missed his smile, "I think that could be arranged." He whispered into her hair.

She gave a small soft smile, "Think you could handle me forever, cause if I give up my apartment I have nowhere to go…. So you are stuck with me." She trailed off, drifting anyway.

She missed Ranger say back, "I would burn down this building if that meant you would live with me forever."

-/-

When she woke up the next morning she was alone and the room was nice and toasty, Ranger must have turned the heat up for her. She rolled over to see the clock reading 11 am. She slept way in and knowing Ranger he had already been up for hours and hours. However, she finally felt good and rested. She sat up when she heard noise in her kitchen, "Hello?" She called out and smiled when she heard Hector yell back at her. "Get your ass out of bed lazy."

She climbed out and opened the door to see Hector pouring her favorite pasta from Pino's on a dish, "You brought me lunch?" she squealed.

"Well I know that you don't have any food in this hell hole." He said back and pushed her plate towards her.

She sat down and dug in, "So why are you hear anyway?"

Hector gave a shrug, "Double duty, you need a day guard while you are out and I heard you needed help packing some of your shit."

Stephanie gave him a grin, a noddle hanging out of her mouth, "Ranger is not letting me think or change my mind, is he." She said laughing.

Hector raised an eyebrow, "Honestly you moving in permanently makes us all feel better. This place is a security nightmare and it's a hell hole with no hot water and a lot of old people."

Stephanie laughed hysterically, "Hay I like my old people!"

Hector rolled his eyes, "See you like us and old people, you are no judge of character."

She laughed again, then looked over to see boxes by the door, "You really are not messing around."

He just looked at her for a moment, "You pack what you want to, leave what you want. I know Ranger said you were going to keep the apartment for now, until this stuff is over anyway. So it looks like you are still living here."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Except everyone knows that I live at Rangeman already."

Hector just shrugged and kept eating, after finishing they both cleaned up and Stephanie decided all she needed right now was some of her clothes and photos, everything else could stay. She would probably end up throwing or giving most of it away anyway.

It took them less than 2 hours to get most of her closet small things packed, and when she looked around she did feel a sadness creep up on her. This was her home for so long, the place she could finally be free, and she really did love her old people. She startled when Hector came up behind her and threw an arm over her shoulder, "Don't think of it as leaving here, think of it as moving to a more crowded place. And you are trading your old people for crazy thug people."

She gave a giggle and laid her head on his shoulder, "Yea, I am excited to move there… to see all of you every day. I am just gonna miss this place." She whispered.

"It's ok to miss things, it means it was a great place. But you can't get new even better places if you stay put." He said as he gave her a tight one-sided hug.

"I know." She whispered. After a moment she cleared her throat, "Alright let's blow this popsicle stand."

She walked over to the last two boxes and went to grab them only to have Hector push her away, "Your rib is still hurt, no carrying stuff."

Stephone grumbled at him, "Bobby has a big mouth."

He looked at her and grinned, "If it feels better we can start your training like we were going to."

He laughed when she quickly shook her head, "Nope so much pain…ahhhhhhh" she over dramatized.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed the boxes and walked to the door, "Close up so we can go."

She walked over and got her purse out of the side table, she quickly pulled out the test and ran to the kitchen. She looked around until she found an old box of cereal and shoved it in there. She was not bringing that back to Rangeman with all the nosy busybodies. They really were like old people.

She made it back to the door right as Hector was coming in, "What are you doing?" He asked.

She gave him a smile, "Saying goodbye." She walked out and pulled the door closed and locked it quick. "All right, let's get donuts on the way home." She grinned up at him, he rolled his eyes.

-/-

Stephanie ran into every single guy when she got back to Rangeman and every signal one heard two things. One that her rib was still hurting so they treated her like glass, and the other was that she was officially moving in.

When she made it to Ranger's office she gave him a look that said, ummm hummm. "So everyone thinks that I am moving in here." She said plopping down in the chair across from his desk.

He leaned back and raised an eyebrow, "You said you wanted to bring more stuff here." He countered.

She gave him a grin, "Yes, I needed some storage. I never said anything about moving."

Ranger picked up a pen and taped it on the desk for a moment, "You said I was stuck with you." He whispered.

"Sure." She said back to him, "Am I stuck with you?" She asked.

He gave her a smile and threw the pen on the desk, he got up and walked around to stand in front of her. He slowly leaned down caging her into the chair. "Forever and ever, may God have mercy on your soul."

She pulled him down by the neck, "It will be a dirty job, but someone has to be stuck with you." She said with a grin.

He pulled her into a deep kiss that only stopped when Tank walked into the office, "My God can't you guys ever stop?" He exclaimed.

Stephanie sat back with a chuckle, "That was my payment for being stuck with him."

"Sure whatever." Tank said rolling his eyes, "I have more work for you to do, another schedule for next week and paper work."

Stephanie grinned, "Sure I can help you tomorrow morning, I have to help Bobby in the afternoon." She said back.

Tank narrowed his eyes, "You said you would help me with all of the paper work…. you promised." He growled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "And I will, you big baby, in fact get it all ready and I will take it upstairs and start looking at it tonight."

Tank looked at her for a moment then growled, "Fine but I come before Bobby, you promised me first!" He said like a big baby "Ranger can you come sign a few things in my office so I can give them to Steph right now."

She watched as the two guys walked out and quickly leaned across the desk to grab the picture frame and pulled out the photo that was in it. She was setting it back right as she heard them coming back, making sure it was turned away from the door. She stood and slid the photo in her back pocket and walked over to the door.

"Here." Tank said shoving a pile of papers into her arms, "This is most of it."

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically, taking the pile. "I will start it up tonight."

She turned to Range and gave him a smile, "See you upstairs?"

He gave her a nod and a kiss, "At 6 ok?"

"Sure." She said back walking out the door.

She made it to her desk to put all the papers into her bag and was walking to the elevator but she turned the corner and ran into Bobby. She gave him a smile but it fell when he grabbed her and pulled her into the conference room and closed the door.

"Bobby what the heck are you doing?" She asked her eyebrows raising and hands going onto her hips. And her world stopped when he said, "You are a liar, liar pants on fire!"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-

Stephanie took a step back, "What are you talking about?" She asked as calmly as she could.

Bobby rolled his eyes at her, "You are the worst actor ever!" He said loudly.

Stephine looked behind him at the door, then back at him; "Well it's a good thing I don't have to act!"

Bobby gave her a SURE look with one eyebrow raised, "Yea and I am a famous rapper."

Stephine shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't know that, any music I would know about!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Stephine cut the crap I know you are pregnant!" He said.

Stephanie rushed over and covered his mouth with her hand, "Are you crazy? Saying that in this building! You will start a rumor!" She exclaimed pushing him away from the door to the corner of the room.

He pushed her hand off his mouth, "Please I knew you were up to something the moment you smiled your crazy smile at me!" He said back.

Stephine crossed her arms, "What crazy look?" She asked quickly.

"The one where you were like... Ohhhh yep sooo negative, everything is awesome! Crazy look." He mimicked her in a high voice.

She slapped him across the upper arm, "I do not sound like that!" She exclaimed quietly, "I am not pregnant."

Bobby raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms now, "I had an extra box, I used the pee you left in the cup on the counter!" He huffed, "Come on really, for someone trying to hide something you are not good at it!"

Stephanie growled at him, "You violated the Pee I left on the counter?" She whisper yelled.

Bobby shrugged, "You should have dumped it out... and not looked completely crazy when you were lying to me!" He whisper yelled back.

Immediately Stephanie's lip begin to quiver and her eyes began to water, "I am not pregnant!" She whispered.

Bobby immediately felt bad, "It's OK if you are, we can help you."

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm scared... besides I refuse to believe I'm pregnant until I go to the doctor. I've had false positives before." She whispered.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her, "OK calm down, one step at a time." He rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to get her to stop crying. "Calm down ... Calm down... Do you have someone you want to go see or do you want me to find you a doctor?" He asked softly.

"I found someone and made an appointment for next Friday." She said softly still sniffling, "Can you help me get out of the building without anyone knowing why?"

Bobby looked up to the celling with a grimace, "You know Ranger is going to kill me if he finds out I helped you hide this, right?" He stated.

"Only if he finds out, I don't want to tell him until I know... whether I'm pregnant or not. I am still processing it. No point in freaking him out until we know." She tightened her hug, "Plus I will tell him, either way after the doctor... that's my job not yours."

Bobby nodded, "That works for me, he is far less likely to kill you." He said softly. Bobby's head snapped over to the door when Hector opened it.

Hector looked at them with a raised eyebrow, but Bobby shook his head gently at him for to stay silent.

"I swear I won't tell anyone until you find out and talk to Ranger, ok." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

"Hector just walked in." Bobby said softly.

Stephanie looked over her shoulder to see Hector waiting at the door. She quickly wiped her eyes before turning to face Hector with a big smile.

Hector just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Stephanie.

Bobby leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Your smile is manic again, between the crazy smile and the tears he knows somethings wrong."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever, both of you can kiss my ass." She said loudly. "I'm going upstairs to get some work done."

She walked over and grab her bag off the table and as she passed Hector, she gave him a gentle bump with her shoulder. "Want to get breakfast tomorrow with me." She whispered so Bobby couldn't hear.

She gave him a real smile when he nodded down at her. As she walked back into the hall she quickly made her way to the elevator not looking anyone in the face. She knew her face was a mess with redness and tear tracks.

Now the question was how was she going to make it until next Friday without spilling the beans or losing her mind.

-/-

Stephanie made it upstairs and spread out all the paperwork on the table. She was going to distract herself no matter what, even if it meant dying inside of paperwork.

Ranger found her 3 hours later still hunched over the table. She jumped when she felt his hand brush down her back, "Babe?" He asked.

"Sorry Ranger, you scared me." She waved her hand across the table over the paperwork, "This stuff really isn't that difficult, you guys have just fucked it up so badly, it's making it a pain in the ass." She huffed.

He looked over her piles, "You are doing it completely different than we are." He stated.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Of course I am. You guys make it 10 times harder than it needs to be."

Ranger raise an eyebrow at her.

"What, don't give me that look. You guys really have made it way more difficult than it needs to be." She stated starting to gather up her piles, while trying to keep them in order.

Ranger said nothing as he walked over to the fridge. When he came back around he leaned against the counter, "So do we need to talk more?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a question in her eyes. After a moment question registered in her mind and she answered, "Yes about me storing stuff here and me going out with friends. We need to know boundaries. Then we will have less confusion." She finished making piles then grinned, "Besides you owe me a dinner out."

She walked past him into the bedroom and right into the closet.

Ranger followed her in, "We could stay in." He said with a grin.

She popped her head out of the closet and gave him a look, "Nice try, I am starving and I want food. Get dressed."

She swore she could hear Ranger grumble as he walked over to his dresser to pull out clean clothes and she gave a giggle.

Another hour later had them seated at a restaurant, as they sat down she saw Ranger look at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked voice light and a smile crossing her face.

He looked at her for a moment before standing up to walk around the table to kneel in front of her. She looked at him in surprise and a little fear. "Ranger, what are you doing."

He gave her a grin before leaning in to kiss her, "Nothing I just wanted to kiss you and you were all the way around the table."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, "Why do I think that you had alternative reasons?"

He gave her one of his wicked grins, "Because I did…. Joe is sitting over at another table with his family… wanted to let them all know that you are mine." He said with a dark chuckle.

She looked at him a moment before breaking into a huge smile and laugh, "God you are such an ass. Do you know that?" She leaned down and kissed him, "I cannot even be mad at you though because if you had an Ex I would have done the same thing." She pushed him back so he had to stand or fall on his ass. "Now go sit down while I go tell him hi." She went to stand before pausing for a second not looking over her shoulder. "Wait….is his grandma there?"

Ranger laughed out loud at her so others around them looked over "Scared babe?"

She narrowed her eyes at him again, "Is that a yes?" she said sitting back down when she saw him nod, "Not afraid …... cautiously smart." She pulled her napkin over her lap sitting straight up. "I really think that everyone needs to realize that woman is the devil and she will curse you… not worth the risk."

She watched him laugh at her again, "You would be sad if I died from a crazy weird disease…. Then who would be sorry for laughing." But even as she said it her lips twitched at the warmth of his laughter covering her very real fear of the old lady.

She rolled her eyes when he gave her a small nod, "I would be very sad if her curse killed you… I would then have to kill an old lady." He said eyebrows raising trying to keep a straight face.

"Ass." She whispered under her voice looking down into her menu so he would not see her smile. She had to pull a straight face as his finger pushed down her menu so he could look her in the eyes.

"I love you babe…... I love you so much." He whispered, but he didn't look away until she gave him a small smile and whispered back, "I love you too… Ass." The last part making him laugh out loud agine.

"A light in the darkness Babe… my light and laughter." And he watched as her grin turned into a soft smile that shown out of her eyes. "I love you to… more than anything else in this world… I hope that you know that." She said reaching out to take his hand.

The words had the effect that she wanted when his eyes went even softer and his smile shown, "I know." He whispered back at her.

"Now feed me." She whispered to him getting the second look she wanted when he gave her the 1000 watt smile that could kill a passing lady… which it almost did when a lady walked into a table trying to look at him.

She rolled her eyes at him and his grin, "Ass…" she whispered pulling the menu back up.

"Yes, but I am your ass." He whispered back at her.

She set her menu back down and with a straight face she said in a light voice, "That's right you are." She looked at the waiter when he walked over to order, "Now for dinner, ASS." She said with a grin. She watched as Ranger just shook his head and ordered.

They talked about nothing and everything for the next 30 min while they ate their appetizers. Anyone looking over at them would see a happy relaxed couple that only had eyes for each other. The women looking at Ranger wishing they had a man to look at them the way he looked at Stephine. The men looked over at Stephine wishing they had someone holding onto every word they spook the way she did at Ranger. It was like they were completely alone in a room full of people.

The couple paused when Joe walked over to say hello on his way out.

"Hay cupcake." Joe said with a small smile at her, he nodded over at Ranger who just raised an eyebrow at him.

Stephine rolled her eyes at him and stood up to hug Joe, "Hay how are you doing." She asked as she pulled back.

He gave her a wry grin, "Well I out to dinner with my family so how well could it really be."

Stephine gave a loud laugh and grin, "Karma for all those times you made me go with…. Now you have to go alone." She said giving him a light push, "Hay do you mind if we change our dinner to lunch on Monday?"

Joe looked over at Ranger who still said nothing then back at Stephine. "Sure, that would work fine for me." Joe said quickly.

Stephine beamed at him, "Great I go back to work Monday morning and it will be nice to have a break in the middle." She had her back to Ranger so she missed his eyes narrow but Joe didn't.

"Are you sure about Monday?" He asked her carefully.

"Yes, it will be a great first day back to work. I am as lazy as the next person but you can only sit around for so long." She said with a grin. "I am not doing too much, just going into the new office and getting a few of my regulars. Plus, now that we are doing lunch I am can take a nice long break in the middle to talk to you." She gave him a sly grin, "I heard something interesting about you."

At this Joe turned to look at her with narrowed eyes, "What did you hear?" He said quietly looking around.

She gave him a grin shaking her head, "Not saying until Monday." She went to laugh but stopped to take a step back when Joes grandma Bella walked up looking at her with a dirty look.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little harlot." She said looking at Stephine with hate, "I see you already moved into a new bed." She spat.

"Gama." Joe said looking at Stephine with apologetic eyes, "I told you that we broke up mutually. That we agreed that we were not good for each other. So please be nice to her."

At her words, Ranger had stood up to stand behind Stephine, hands on her arms gently, "Joe I have never threatened an old lady before…." He paused eyes narrowed at him, "I hope tonight won't be the first night that I have to."

Joe nodded at them, "I understand, Gama, you have to be nice to people." He started to pull her away from the table, "See you Monday Steph." He said quickly rolling his eyes at her making her give a small smile in thanks.

But Bella was not done, pulling away from Joe to walk back over to Stephine to slap her across the face and whisper to her in a deadly soft voice for her ears only, "You will pay for the hurt you caused him. It will die…. You will lose what you just found…. You will feel that pain, then he will feel the pain of losing you both." She said pointing at Ranger

Stephine's stomach dropped into her feet at Bella's words, there was only one thing she just found out about… her hand coming to rest on her stomach. She watched as Joe grabbed his grandmother and began to pull her away as she was still cursing Stephine under her breath. He looked over at her saying sorry over and over again, regret on his face.

Ranger turned Stephine to look at him, pulling her face up so he could look at her cheek, "Are you all right?" He asked her softly brushing a thumb over her cheekbone.

All Stephine could do was nod reaching up to hold onto his hand turning to look over at Joe and Bella walking out the front door. She turned to sit back down in the chair, mind still in shook from what Bella had said to her.

How could she know, how could she possibly know? She just found out and Bobby was the only other one who knew. He would not have told anyone, she would have bet everything she had on that. So how did Bella know and what did she mean. Stephine looked over at Ranger who was just sitting back down in his chair and she had to know.

"Give me a second, I have to go ask Joe something," She said at Ranger watching the surprise in his eyes as she stood and turned to run to the front door where Joe was trying to get his grandmother into the car. She ran over eyes frantic and voice unsteady.

"What did you mean, when you said that I would lose what I just found?" She asked her desperately hands reaching out to grab Bella's arms and shake her. Joe stood to the side trying to figure out what was going on.

Bella gave her an evil smile, "You know… I can see it in your eyes… you know what you will lose." She said in a strong voice.

Stephine shook her head, "How do you even know…...no one knows. HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Stephine yelled at her giving her a strong shake.

This time Joe pulled Stephine off of Bella whispering in her ear, "You know that she is just saying crazy stuff Steph. Don't listen to her, you are not going to lose anything…..." But his voice paused when he looked down and saw the real fear in her eyes. "Stephine, you are going to be fine." He said softly pulling her into a hug.

"No, she won't…... before she didn't want it… she was scared of it…now that she knows that she will lose it…... she is terrified." Bella looked over at Stephine again, "You will be in the same pain of losing what you love, just like my Joey was." With her last parting words, she got into the car and closed the door with an evil grin.

Ranger walked out to see Stephine in Joes arms and hesitated for a second until he saw her face and the terror in her eyes. He ran over and when he touched her back she jumped in surprise not hearing him. Ranger looked at Joe who shook his head in confusion. Joe thought he knew what was worrying her and whispered loud enough for Ranger to hear, "She is just a crazy old lady Steph, Ranger is fine… he's right here." He turned her so she could see Ranger and the instant she met his eyes she flew into his arms. "She is just a crazy old lady Steph…...Ranger is fine and will be."

She nodded into Ranger's chest knowing that she could not say what she was really afraid of pulling him closer… tighter if it was possible.

"I am so sorry Steph…. I know that she can be scary…. But she is harmless." Joe said gently.

She knew that she had to act, that she had to make them think that she was ok. She took a deep breath and let go of Ranger to turn around and give Joe a small smile, "I know but for some reason today she got to me." She reached over and gave Joe a hug, "I am so sorry for the pain I caused you." She whispered into his ear.

"I am too, I know that I was part of the problem…. We were not meant to be… you did nothing wrong." He whispered back at her while giving her a tight hug. "Now you better go back to your new guy because he looks like he is ready to kill me."

She gave a watery smile and small giggle, "He won't kill you…. hurt you a little bit... but not kill." She said as she walked back over and slid her arms around Rangers middle.

Joe gave her a small smile and wave, "See you Monday ok."

"Yep, ok." She said waving back. She watched as he pulled away then took a deep breath knowing Ranger was going to ask her what happened. She smiled up at him and then pulled him into another tight hug.

Ranger pulled her close knowing that she needed this hug more than his questions right now. He knew that she was not ok even though she gave him the smile. So instead he asked her, "Hay Babe, want to take the rest of our dinner to go?" He felt her nod into his chest before she took another deep breath and leaned back with a soft smile.

"Yep, I am ok but I don't want to go back in there right now. Not after that scene." She said rolling her eyes trying to look like she was ok even though she was shaking inside. "Can you go get it while I go to the car?" she asked softly.

Ranger shook his head, "I am not leaving you alone outside." He said carefully not wanting to make her more upset with his refusal to let her be alone.

She gave him a small shake of her head and a soft smirk, "Of course… how about I use the wash room while you get the food then we can go?"

Ranger pulled her close to his side as they walked back into the restaurant, "Sounds good." He watched as she turned in the entry and walked into the ladies' room. She was not ok but he knew if he pushed she would close off everything, so he would wait until she came to him.

While he was with the hostess getting their food and settling their bill she was panicking in the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror thinking about Bella said to her, was she really pregnant and was she going to lose the baby. Her hand went to lay on her stomach. Hours ago..…hell minuets ago she would have said that she was not even pregnant… let alone wanting the baby. But know that Bella said she was going to lose it …. her world had shifted. And what did Bella mean when she said Ranger would lose her. Stephine always had a slight fear of Bella but when she knew something that no one else did today it made all the small fear turn into an overwhelming tidal wave of anxiety. She tried to calm down but she couldn't get the fear out of her head.

She fumbled into her purse that Ranger handed her outside and grabbed her cell phone out. She went through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for and hit the name. She put the phone to her ear listening to the rings until she heard her name being called.

"Stephine?" She heard called but it sounded like it came from a long tunnel where she was still trying to figure out what was going on. "Stephine are you ok... I am going to call Ranger."

It was Ranger's name that brought her back and she whispered into the phone, "No…no I am fine... I just have a question." Her voice shook, "Bobby …. can anything happen to the baby?"

Bobby paused to walk away from the guys he was standing by to a corner, "Did something happen… are you ok?" he said urgently. He knew for her to even say the word baby something was going on.

She shook her head as she spoke, "No I am fine, nothing happened….at least not physically… look it's a long story … I just need to know if anything can happen to the baby."

Bobby knew that he had to be honest with her or she would never trust him again, "Look Stephine the likelihood of anything happening is slim… you are young and healthy ok."

"So something could happen?" She asked softly.

Bobby tried to use his strongest and most gentle voice, "The odds are so low Steph …. I know that you have an appointment for next Friday but I have a friend that may be able to see to sooner. I will ask if she can see you as soon as possible…. so, you can see everything is ok."

Stephine jumped when she heard a knock on the door, "Babe." She heard Ranger call, "Are you ok?"

Stephine took another deep breath leaning her head against the wall, "Yep…be right out." She called out to him. She whispered back into her phone, "Thank you Bobby… As soon as she can… tomorrow even…. I need to know." A tear sliding down her cheek.

"Steph listen to me, you are fine and so is that baby ok. Just take a breath because stressing is not good for either of you." He said softly, "I am going to call her right now at home, ok?"

She gave a small sigh, "Ok, Thank you Bobby…For everything. I love you." She whispered.

Bobby felt his heart stutter, "That is the first time you have ever said that to me." He said softly.

She smiled, "I love all of you…the best brothers and family I could ever ask for."

He smiled into the phone, "You too little sister… you are going to be fine. Just breath and relax ok."

She thanked him again and hung up, she looked over at the mirror and sighed again. She was a mess, she threw some water on her face before walking over to the door and opening it to see Ranger. She knew he was worried but she also couldn't say anything right now without freaking out even more. So she gave him a smile and reached out for his hand, "I will tell you later ok."

She watched as he nodded at her then give her a smirk, "No worries until then we can talk about how you think you are going back to work Monday." He said wrapping an arm around her to steer her out the door to the car that had been pulled up. It had the desired effect he wanted when she gave a soft laugh and a real smile.

"Hay I forgot to tell you that I was going to work Monday." She said tilting her head onto his shoulder.

"Ohh you did?" He said kissing the top of her head. "I wonder how you forgot that?"

She tilted her head back to look him in the face, "Well to be truthful it was more I didn't want to tell you until I had to so you had less time to freak out." She said with a grin.

He gave her a small smile knowing he had to let this go for now, that she was still not ok from whatever just happened, "I guess then we will have to come to a compromise." He said pulling her door open.

She paused in front of her open door raising her eyebrows, "Compromise?" She questioned.

He gave her a light kiss, "I can't keep you in a cage and you need to be able to do what you want…so we compromise... I thought that was the plan?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

She just looked at him trying to see what was going on in his head, she bit her lip eyes narrowing. He waited patiently knowing that she need to see that he meant it and there was no trick. He watched as the love began to pour out of her eyes at him, "We are going to be ok." She said softly leaning forward to kiss him on the lips tenderly.

He kissed her back, "Yes we are."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Stephanie paced back and forth in front of Bobby the next morning, Bobby sat in his chair waiting for her to calm down.

"So, you said she could see me this afternoon, like I have to wait all day?" She said frowning.

Bobby look at her with a raised eyebrow, "She is coming in on a Saturday just to see you. She had stuff planed already for this morning." He shook his head and stood walking over to her, "You are freaking out over nothing." He shook his head again and cut her off when she started to speak, "NO, I know what you think with Bella but stress is the only thing right now that can make things worse…. calm down right now and when we go to your appointment in a bit you will see you are fine." He looked at her again, "Why are you up at 6 am anyway. Didn't Ranger think that was weird?" he said with a small chuckle.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "I waited until he got out of bed to go to the gym."

Bobby gave a belly laugh, "How long were you there pretending to be asleep while you waited?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and looked away, "Just a bit." She said quietly.

Bobby gave another laugh, "So forever…...did you even sleep?"

Stephanie sat down in a huff, "Not really." She whispered.

Bobby's smile slid off his face, "Ohhhh bomber, you need to rest and not stress." He walked over to her and pulled her up out of the chair. "Come here." He said as he walked her over to the couch in the room, "Lay down for a bit until we have to leave."

Stephanie sat down with a frown, "I CAN'T…. don't you think I tired?" She said in a whiny voice.

Bobby hid a smile as he pushed her back down when she went to stand, "Give me a chance to help you." He said softly. He walked over and dimmed the lights then he pulled out and lit a candle. Then he walked back over to her with a blanket that he placed over her. Then he walked to the back of the couch and then began to rub her temples in a soft slow circle.

"BOBBY." She whined, "I am not going to be able to fall asleep, I can't stop thinking about what she said."

Bobby gave a big smile that she couldn't see, "Just try ok. Close your eyes and listen to what I am saying." He waited for her to listen and when she didn't close the eyes he taped her forehead in a light slap, "Close your eyes." He said again.

She huffed a big breath and closed her eyes, "This is useless." She said crossing her arms.

"Take a deep breath." He whispered as he was rubbing her temples. "And another breath."

This went on for about 5 minutes before he looked down to see her in a deep sleep. He gave a grin, he knew she just needed to rest. He got up and went over to the cabinets to do more inventory now that she was not helping with it. He always got the short end of the stick he thought with a shake of his head.

Ranger found him 30 minutes later still counting all his supplies. "Hay have you seen Stephanie?"

Bobby raised a finger in a shhh motion and pointed to Stephanie over on the couch. "She is sleeping." He whispered.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and walked over to talk to Bobby in a quiet voice, "Why is she in here sleeping?"

Bobby looked over at her and whispered, "She said she couldn't sleep last night so gave her a temple rub and a dark room…. plus, a little sleep mantra." He shook her head, "She was out like a light within 5 minutes." He said with a chuckle.

Ranger rubbed his hand over his face and Bobby could see the exhaustion on his face, "Did she tell you why she couldn't sleep?" He asked softly.

Bobby gave a frown and put his counting sheets down, "Look I know some of what's going on but not everything." Bobby told the half lie…... he really didn't know what for sure was going on in Stephanie's belly. "I can't tell you any more than that."

Range frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "You work for me." He said gruffly.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes I do, but I am also her friend and she told me what she did as a friend who wanted another friends help."

Ranger slid his hand down his face with a sigh, "I am just worried about her." He said.

Bobby looked at him closely and knew that now he had two friends he had to help without letting the cat out of the bag. "I will tell you that I think the reason she couldn't sleep was just stress and worry. Bella said some stuff to her she is working through." Bobby turned and picked up his clip board, "Give her a few days and if she doesn't talk, push her then…...ok."

Ranger looked at Bobby for a moment, "Thank you Bobby." He said looking over at Stephanie who had curled onto her side, curls hanging everywhere.

Bobby looked at him before and looking at the million tongue depressors he had. "For what?"

Ranger looked at Bobby really wanting him to know how much it meant to him, "For being such a good friend to her. She doesn't have a lot of people she can talk to and know they will keep her secrets."

Bobby gave a barking laugh, "Remember that later."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at him.

Bobby gave a shake of his head, "That's all I am saying, anything else has to come from her…." He looked at Rangers frown, "If it makes you feel better she has every intention of talking to you…she is just…...being Stephanie." He said with another small laugh, "Freaking out over it in her mind." Before Ranger could ask Bobby said, "She is not hurt or sick, she is not being stalked…by anyone that we do not know about. She is not in any danger that I know of and she still loves you unbelievably." Bobby said with a soft smile at him.

Ranger gave a nod, "What are you doing today?"

Bobby's smile turned into a scowl, "Inventory by hand…. one million tough depressors. Check." He said sarcastically.

Range gave him a grin, "That's what you spend your budget on?"

"Fuck you." Bobby said with no heat, "Later Bomber and I are going out, so that will at least break the day up." Looking at Ranger to see his reaction.

Ranger raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

So Bobby said nothing and went back to counting ear swabs. Both men on the understanding that they loved Stephanie and would let her talk when she was ready and get help from who she wanted.

Ranger walked over to Stephanie and kneeled to look at her, her eyes had deep circles and even in her dreams he could see that she was worried. Her eyebrows pinched and frown on her sleeping face. "I love you quadria, no matter what. Sleep well." He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. His words seem to help as her face relaxed and she took a deep breath in her sleep.

"Take care of her." Ranger said as he walked by Bobby.

Bobby looked over at him, "Of course." He said back, "And Ranger…..." He waited for Ranger to turn back and look at him. "Don't track my truck this afternoon…... let her talk to you."

Ranger gave him a grin, "Of course."

Bobby shook his head with a smile of his own, "Of course." He said back. Bobby looked over at Stephanie and knew these two were going to be the death of him.

-/-

A few hours later Bobby and Stephanie were riding to the doctor's office. While Stephanie looked rested, the stress and worry were still covering her face. Bobby looked over at her and watched her expressions, "Soon ok, you will be find out in a bit. But you have to relax."

Stephanie looked over at him and gave a nod, "I just…a few days ago I didn't even want to think about being pregnant and now all I can think about is that there is something wrong with it." She whispered. "Literally one conversation and I went from the fear of having it…... to the fear of losing it."

Bobby reached over to grab her hand that was twisting in her lap, "You are going to be fine… both of you."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you Bobby, it means so much what you are doing for me."

"Any time Bomber, Any time." He said pulling into the parking space. The office was right outside of the Burg but still within 20 minutes of the building. It was perfect place for the next 9 months…. At last if everything was ok. She sat for a moment now that she was here too scared to get out and find out. Bobby came around and pulled open her door. "You gotta get out…" He said leaning on the open door.

"But what if it is bad news?" She whispered a tear sliding down her cheek.

Bobby decided to be truthful, "Then its bad news, and we will take care of you and love you… and maybe one day you will decide that you want to try. And we will support you again. But its probably great news and you are stressing over an old nasty lady."

Stephanie gave a nod but didn't get out of the car. "But what if she is right?"

Booby gave a scowl, "I am going to kill that old lady and bury her body where no one will find it." How could one small old lady cause so much stress and worry.

Stephanie gave him a watery smile, "She would curse you too. Then who would take care of me?"

"Fine I will have Tank do it, he can take one for the team." Bobby said with a grin. "Now get up and let's move."

Stephanie looked down at her hands, "I don't think that I can," She whispered.

Bobby felt his heart break for her, she had no fear when it came to chasing a criminal. Fought like the best of them but one conversation with Bella and she was losing her mind. He had never seen her afraid like this.

"Ok hold on for a minute." He walked over to the back of the car and pulled his phone out. After a few rings, he spoke into the phone, "Get over here." Knowing someone had followed them out of the building.

He waited less than 5 minutes before he saw a truck pull in behind them and watched as Hector got out and walked over to him. Bobby just nodded over to the truck and waited for Hector to work his magic. He didn't know how the two had become so close, but he was her best friend lately. If anyone could get Stephanie moving it would be Hector.

Stephanie looked up a Hector walked over to crouch in front of her. "What's going on?" He whispered.

Stephanie just shook her head, hands twisting in her lap.

Hector reached over and took her hands, "Talk to me, harmana" He said softly.

Stephanie looked at him, "I think I am pregnant." She whispered.

Hector hid his surprise well giving her a small nod, "Is that not good news?" he asked gently.

Stephanie sighed, "At first I didn't want it to be true but then Bella said that I was going to lose the baby and now I am scared." Hector waited knowing she wasn't done yet, his patients was rewarded when she continued after a few moments. "It would be my fault, because I wished it away." She said softly.

Hector shook his head, stood and pulled her up into his arms, "I love you but sometimes you make no sense." He said gently.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around him, "I know this in my head… but my heart is disagreeing." She said softy pushing her face into his chest.

"So, let's go up to the doctor and find out. Then you can panic or not. No use in stressing out until you know." He said into her ear.

Hector watched as she pulled herself up and nod, ready to face whatever was going on. He was impressed, she pulled her conviction and courage around her like a sweater, ready to face her fear. He looked over at Bobby and gave a quick nod letting him know they were ready to go upstairs.

When they entered the elevator, she looked over at Bobby, "No matter what happens I want tell Ranger. I am telling you this because I know that you will have to make me do it if its bad news…." Stephanie said softy. She was ready to stick her head in the sand.

Bobby pulled her under his arm, "I will be right next to you when you tell him, good news or bad if you want."

Stephanie gave a soft nod, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime Bomber, anything that you need." Bobby pushed her gently forward when the doors opened, "But I think you will be able to tell him the good news on your own."

"Nice reassurance." she said with a small grin. "OK, I can do this." She said walking up to the empty desk.

She was startled when Bobby pushed her around the desk to the back rooms calling out, "Meg, where are you?"

Stephanie watched as a beautiful younger woman poked her head out of one of the rooms, her long dark hair falling forward. "Your late." She said sternly at him with a frown.

Bobby leaned down to whisper loudly at Stephanie, "Great now you did it, she is mad…... told you to hurry up." he grinned.

Meg turned to look at Stephanie and her frown turned into a gentle smile, already sensing her worry. "Is he an ass to you too?" She asked Stephanie with a grin. It had the desired effect when Stephanie gave her a grin, "Ohh I don't know, he can be ok…. he can be a smart ass though."

Bobby pretended to look offended taking a step back, "Well that's how it's going to be?"

Stephanie gave him a bigger grin, "Yet we still love him." She said, "I am Stephanie." She directed at Meg.

Meg walked over to shake her hand, "It is lovely to meet you, I heard you want to check on a little something…. Get it? Little?" she said with a grin still trying to get Stephanie to relax.

It worked like a charm when she could see Stephanie starting to slow untense and her laugh this time was free, "Very, very little." Stephanie said.

Meg waved her over to an empty room, "Come on in." She held up a hand to the men who went to follow, "Sorry girls only." She said to them. She walked over to Stephanie and whispered to her, "We have to do a vaginal ultrasound, you are too early in your pregnancy from what Bobby told me to do one on the tummy."

Stephanie gave her a nod and turned to the guys, "I will be fine, just wait for me out here please." She saw them look at her with a question in their eyes. "I will be ok, I promise." She said with a smile, she already felt better with Meg.

She followed Meg into the room to sit on the table.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Meg asked her gently. Moving to bring the ultrasound machine closer to the table.

Stephanie looked down at her hands, "Well I think that I am pregnant and I was cursed by a crazy old lady and now I think something is wrong." She said in a rush knowing how ridiculous it sounded out loud.

Meg gave a startled laugh, "I got two guess who you are talking about…" She said pulling out sheets for Stephanie to cover herself with.

Stephanie's head popped up, "Who?"

Meg gave her grin, "Bella?" When she saw Stephanie's eyes get big she gave her a laugh, "I get a few mommies a year coming in worried because of Bella. Plus, I am from the Burg. I know all about that crazy old lady." Meg leaned down to whisper at her, "She once cursed me for daring to stand in front of her at the bakery and not letting her pass. Not going to lie, I checked my hair every day, a million times a day, for a month waiting for it to fall out." Meg gave a shutter, "She really is a terrifying, crazy old bat."

Stephanie looked at her for a moment with wide eyes before she started laughing hysterically, "So it's not just me?" she said between laughter.

Meg gave her a shake of her head turning away so Stephanie could get undressed and up on the table, "NO and how old is she? Like a million years old? I don't think she is ever going to die."

Stephanie finished and climbed back on the table, "Done." She said watching Meg turn back around, "She is, Joe won't say how old she actually is, but really. She looks like she should have died 20 years ago."

Meg started turning on the machines and getting ready, "I feel bad saying things like this, but it is outweighed by the fear. She really is crazy." She looked up at Stephanie who was relaxed and calm and smiled knowing she was doing her job. "Alright shall we see if there is a peanut and how they are doing."

Stephanie took a breath and a nod.

30 minutes later the girls walked out of the room to see the two men sitting in their chairs waiting impatiently to find out what is going on. Both began to relax as they saw the grins on the girls faces.

Bobby stood up and walked over, trying to grin over the worry, "Everything ok?"

Stephanie gave him a look, "Yes and no."

Bobby's fear peaked, "What do you mean?"

Stephanie gave him a grin, "Well heaven help all of us but I am pregnant. The baby is fine so now I have to worry about how I am actually going to do all of this."

Bobby gave her a scowl, "Not funny, you had me worried."

Stephanie gave him another grin, "You should be, have you met me? I have no clue what I am doing. Or if Ranger is going to want a baby. Or if I can even be a mom."

Bobby gave her a dirty look, "You are a smart ass, you know that."

"Yep, that's why you love me." She said then looked thoughtful, "But those are all real new fears."

Meg gave her a smile, "Honestly those are fears most moms have. You are going to be fine. I can see that you have a great support system already." She said pointing to the guys. "Take it one day at a time, one step at a time." She handed Stephanie some papers, "Here are the prescriptions I told you about and some papers for more information."

She walked them to the front of the office, "I want to see you again in a few weeks, I can do it on a Saturday again. I know that you don't want the world to know and while I think my staff will keep quiet. I can see you with no one here until you are ready to let everyone know just encase."

Stephanie gave her a smile, "Thank you so much. You really have made me feel better."

Meg gave her a smile, "I put my cell phone number on the sheet also. Call me if you need anything, ok. Any worries or fears or you just have a question or need to talk."

Bobby gave her a look, "Meg loves to talk, maybe I will call her later." He said with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest and wiggling his eyebrows.

Meg's smile fell, "You can lose my number. Unless of course you get pregnant. Then you can call me. I will give you and your boyfriend, congratulations." She said with a sarcastic smile.

Bobby smile dropped and he frowned, "Not nice."

Meg gave a bigger smile, "About as nice as you going out with me and not calling the next day?" Eyes narrowing.

Stephanie gave a snorted laughter, "You brought me to a doctor that you brushed off? You sure do have big balls." She looked behind to see Hector trying to push a smile down and gave him a wink. He gave her a full-on grin behind Bobby's back.

Meg gave Stephanie a quick smile, "Trust me they are not that big… nothing down there was really that big." She said turning with a wicked grin at Bobby.

Bobby's face turned into a scowl as Stephanie bent in half, laughing harder then she had in weeks.

"Not…. not… not that big." She said between laughter, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Fuck off, both of you." Bobby said turning to walk away.

"Bobby…. Bobby, I a …. I am sorry." She said still laughing. "Don't walk away mad…that's SMALL of you." She almost had her laughter under control when he flipped her off and she broke down again. "I am sorry."

"Ride back with Hector." Bobby said getting on the elevator turning to face them. Meg gave him a grin and wave as she pointed to a laughing Stephanie. He knew what she had been doing but his ego was still not happy with it. "Send me any information about Stephanie I need to keep up. I am buying some new equipment too." He said to them as the doors slid closed.

Stephanie pulled herself under control, the small giggles still escaping. "Thank you, you are prefect." She said smiling, "Just what I needed."

Meg gave her a grin. "It's fun to pull his strings." She said with a shrug.

Stephanie gave her another smile, "I will see you in a few weeks and I hope that I have as much fun next time."

She turned to Hector, "Ready to go buddy?" She said pointing to the elevator.

He gave her a nod and followed her to the elevator. Stephanie waved to Meg as the doors closed then turned to Hector. "Well fuck, I am pregnant." She said the news rushing over her again. She waited for him to say something but when he said nothing she turned to look at him. "You think its bad news?" She asked. "That I am not going to be a good mom, right?" She said pushing her own fears onto him.

Hector raised an eyebrow, "Nope." He said with no emotion.

Stephanie gave him a look, "Nope?" She questioned.

"Nope." He said again then walked out the doors when they opened.

Stephanie paused for a moment before rushing out to follow him, "NOPE?" she almost yelled.

Hector turned and grinned at her, "I am going to be an uncle, and I am going to spoil the Shit out of that kid." He said point to her stomach.

Stephanie paused in the middle of the street as it hit her, even if she sucked at motherhood, this kid was going to be pampered, spoiled, protected and loved by all the men in the building. The prospect of having a baby just got a little less scary. If she thought the men were protective before, it was about to get insane. At least the men would make sure her car was protected so it didn't blow up she thought as she began to walk again.

-/-

Behind her in a car across the street a man watched her follow Hector to the car. Talking loudly, arms waving. He watched as she climbed in and buckled up. He followed them to a restaurant for lunch and sat outside waiting to see how long they would be. And when they got back in the car and drove home he followed them.

He was waiting to see when she would be alone. He had patients, she would come out again. And she was the key to getting to the chip. She was protecting Timmy and the men around her were protecting her. Get her and the he would have Timmy and the chip. It was all about waiting for the right time he thought.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Stephine walked back into the building both happy and freaking out. She knew that, Ranger knew something was going on. Yet she wasn't ready to tell him for several reasons. The biggest because she was not willing to find out his reaction.

She decided to go apologize to Bobby first and help him like she promised. One angry man at a time she thought.

She pushed the elevator button and waited for it to open, tapping her foot. She had a long list of things to do, people to talk to and had no clue where to start. When the door opened and she saw Ranger she gave a startled smile. While she was not ready to talk to him, she was still happy to see him.

"Hay, babe." She said with a smile walking into the elevator. She waited for him to get out but he leaned down to kiss her instead. "Hay Babe." He said coming up after a few minutes for a breath. She leaned over and pushed the button for Bobby's floor.

Ranger gave her another quick kiss, "Is you day going better now?" He asked her, rubing his hand up and down her back.

She gave him a smile, "Yes, it is…. I know that you know something is going on." She said leaning her head on his chest, "Thank for letting it go while I work up the courage to talk to you."

She looked up to see Ranger lift an eyebrow, "That's what I am doing?" He asked with a grin.

She gave him a grin back, "Yes…. Yes, you are."

"I am a pretty understanding man." He said seriously.

She gave his rock-hard stomach a slap. "You are smart ass. I am going to talk to you…I can't hide it forever." She said with a frown, "Trust me." She mumbled under her breath.

Ranger brushed his hand down her hair and turned her head to look up at him. "I love you Babe, and nothing you can tell me will change that." He said kissing her forehead.

Sher wrapped her arms around his middle and mumbled into his chest, "I know. You know me though… avoid, avoid and avoid." She gave a thoughtful look as the doors opened, "Admitting is the first step." She said with a grin. She let go of him after another quick kiss and walked out of the elevator before turning back to see him blocking the door from closing.

"What are you up to today?" She asked him walking backwards towards the medical room.

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Nice deflection." He murmured and laughed out loud when she smiled at him. He cleared his throat before turning serious. "I am taking Timmy over to the police station."

Stephanie stopped to narrow her eyes at him, "Why?" She asked.

Ranger gave her another eyebrow raise, "Not to put him in jail." He gave a nod when he saw her start to speak, "I know how your mind works." He said with a flashing grin.

"I am hoping that my contact will let Timmy go over the chip in the evidence room. He and Hector have hit a wall because they don't have all the original information. Timmy was being fed data that he put in the chip before. Now he doesn't remember all of it." Ranger said with a frown, "We are hoping that a viewing of the original chip will help us know who he was working with."

Stephanie stood there speechless for a moment, eyes wide. When she didn't say anything, Ranger gave her a frown, "What?" He asked gruffly.

Stephanie shook her head at him, "I just… that was an actual explanation." She said with a grin, "I never thought I would hear you volunteer an explanation without probing."

Ranger gave her a dirty look, "I am trying here…. You are a talker. So, I am trying to talk to you. Besides this is more for you. I know that you are tiered of hiding out in here, so the sooner we find out who this is. The sooner you can go out."

Stephine gave him a tender look, "Thank you." She said softly walking over to give him a deep kiss. After a moment she smiled up at him, "Little do you know though, I am going out for my skips on Monday. With or without you finding these guys."

She watched as Ranger closed his eyes and the struggle to keep his thoughts to himself, "No." he said after a moment.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "NO?" she said tightly.

"I was testing it to see if you would listen." He said with a frown, "It didn't work, did it?" He questioned.

Her anger dissolved as she laughed, "Nice try, you had me going."

He gave her a look, "I was about 75% serious."

She rolled her eyes, "and you had about a 5% chance of me listening."

"5%?" he questioned, "I would have pegged it at 1%... should I try again." He gave a grin.

"You can try but now I am at 0%... soooooo." She said crossing her arms with a frown.

"I tried." He said as the elevator gave a ding wanting to close. "We need to compromise on Monday."

"What are your terms?" She said leaning against the wall in the hall.

"You take two men, you carry and check in every 30 minutes." He said frowning.

She narrowed her eyes, "I take one man, I don't carry unless I am going after a man that I don't know. Mooner does not count. And I will check in every 2 hours."

Ranger crossed his arms standing taller, "One man, carry the entire time and check in every hour."

She gave a grin and stood taller with her arms crossed, "You don't intimidate me, I will take one man, I will not carry and I will text every hour directly to you… final offer."

She watched Ranger close his eyes and struggle with giving up control, "Fine… but if you go after anyone but Mooner you will carry…. My final offer."

She pursed her lips, "I will carry if they are a murder or rapist anything lower I will use a stun gun." She watched as he tilted his head.

"Fine." He said tightly, "Any chance I can still scare you into blind submission?"

She gave a laugh, "Nope…. I know your sweet kind side and you can never scare me."

She walked back over to him and pulled him into a tight hug and a soft kiss, "You would never love me if I just did everything you said and was scared of you…. You like when I challenge you."

He pulled her in tighter, "Heaven help me but you are right…. You are going to give me gray hair from stress."

She leaned back in his arms to look at his head with a thoughtful look, "I think you would be sexy as an old gray man." She said with a grin.

He gave her ass a swat, "Smart ass." He gave her another quick kiss and pushed her back gently, "I have to go."

She took a few steps back and gave him a grin, "I have a great ass."

He gave her a wolf grin, "Yes you do…" He let the doors begin to close, "Hay Stephanie."

"Yes" She said grinning.

"I am giving you one week to talk to me, then I push for answers Babe." He gave a grin as he watched the panic form on her face.

"What?" She said in a squeak.

"I am giving you space but not forever. Love you." He finished as the doors slid closed.

Stephanie stood in the hall for a few moments panicking, "Well fuck." She mumbled. She turned and walked to Bobby's office pushing the doors open.

"Hay Bobby, here to help you as promised" She said still thinking about what Ranger said in the elevator. Bobby came around the corner with narrowed eyes.

"Here to make fun of me some more?" He asked frowning the dressed clipboard in his hands.

Her thoughts shifted to Bobby and she gave a grin, "Ohhhh don't be SMALL about it buddy. I came to help as promised."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Not funny."

She held her hands up, "OK, ok, ok… sorry no more jokes about size. SO, do you want help with your inventory or not." She said with a grin.

He gave her a look, "Really? You want to help me?' he said crossing his hands over his chest.

She gave him a real smile and walked over to give him a hug, "Yes, you took care of me and now I want to help you like I promised." She laid her head on his chest, "Thank you by the way, for everything. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you."

He pulled her in for a hug, "Any time Bomber, anytime." He laid his head on hers, "I know that you are scared, but we are going to be fine. You got me. You got Hector. You will have all of us."

"What if I tell everyone else and they are not as happy. What if I tell everyone else and they hate me? I mean it's a baby, and this is a building full of bad ass men. I don't see them pushing strollers and changing diapers." She mumbled.

Bobby tightened his arms around her, "Then I will push the stroller but I vote Hector as diaper changer." His words had the desired effect when she laughed. "I swear to you no matter what you won't be alone. But I would bet every dollar I have that that every single man in this building is going to be as excited as I am…. Even Ranger." He whispered the last part.

She closed her eyes tightly, "Do you have a lot of money to bet?" she asked with a whisper.

He gave a roar of laughter, "Enough that we could run away and never have to work again."

She tilted her head back, "Do all of you have a shit ton of money? Is it like the Rangeman starter package to work here?"

Bobby gave her a grin, "Being a mercenary has its perks and I own some of the company. It was Ranger, Tank, Lester and I that started it. So that helps. Not enough to figure out inventory evidently." He said with a frown.

She gave him a look, "OK OK Okkkkkkkkk, lets figure out this system because I owe Tank help too." She pushed him away with a grin, "because how BIG could the problem be." She said with a massive grin.

He gave her a slight push, "BIGGER then you have ever seen." He said with a grin back.

She rolled her eyes, "OK where is your computer, we need to get you a program and start to list what you have."

She walked over to the desk he pointed at, to see a computer that looked like it was older then she was, "Tell me this is not your computer that you work on." She said trying to find the on switch.

"I don't really use it, I write everything in files." He said pointing over a filing cabinet.

The look of horror on her face made him laugh, "What I am old school? Paper can't be lost in computer hell."

She opened and closed her mouth, after a moment she closed her eyes "This is going to take forever." She whispered.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, "Is this your way of quitting before we even start?"

Stephine sighed and stood up, "No…... a promise is a promise but we need Hector's help."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, "We need to get you set up with a whole new system. With new programs. A main computer and some tablets that attach. A back up hard drive in case of loss of power." She kept listing things as they got into the elevator.

After a quick conversation with Hector it was decided that a shopping trip was needed. And the afternoon was spent spending more money than Stephine had ever spent before. But Hector insisted that a good system that was going to last was not cheap. When they got back Hector set up the computers and the new systems for them. It was hours later that Ranger found them Bobby calling out numbers while Stephanie was hunched over the new computer at the desk.

"Babe." He called out startling both of them. "Almost done?"

Stephanie gave a hysterical humorless laugh, "We are never…ever…..everrrrrrrr going to finish." She said rubbing her eyes. She laid her head down on the table with a sigh. "What time is it?" She asked closing her eyes.

Ranger walked over to rub her shoulders. "Almost 9pm Babe. You missed dinner."

"How did the trip to the station go?" She asked.

Bobby walked over to hear what was going on.

"They wouldn't let him look at it today, said that proper paper work had to be done. So, we are going to back on Monday." Ranger kept rubbing her back. "Hector is coming with us on Monday to work on the chip. They won't let it leave the station either."

Bobby frowned, "I am surprised they are even letting you look at it."

Ranger gave a nod, "The captain owes me."

Bobby gave a grin, "Of course he does. Do you think this will help? She is starting to lose her mind in here." He said looking down at a now sleeping Stephanie.

Ranger closed his eyes, "I hope it does. We made a compromise. She is going out to catch skips on Monday."

Bobby looked up startled, "Monday? That's a bit soon to catch skip's, isn't it?" thinking about the baby.

Ranger gave him a narrowed look, "Is there something medically wrong with her, I thought you had cleared her."

Bobby tried to look normal, "I have to re-check her ribs but I think she is better. I just figured with everything going on you would want her to stay in."

Ranger gave a frown, "I would… but evidently we are compromising and talking. She won't just listen."

Bobby gave a grin, "Stubborn to a fault."

Ranger gave him a grin back, "Evidently we like her that way." He said. "At least that is what she tells me."

"We need to figure this out Ranger, who is doing this." Bobby said softly looking down at Stephanie.

Ranger narrowed his Bobby, "Something you want to tell me?"

Bobby gave a frown, "Nope, just worried about her." He looked back up at Ranger, "I just keeping seeing her in that hospital bed and …. I don't want to see her like that again."

Ranger looked at Bobby and gave a nod, his heart stopping as he remembered the look of her in that hospital bed. "Never again." He whispered fiercely.

"Take her to bed." Bobby said. "She has been helping me all day. Tell her to take tomorrow off and she can finish helping me on Monday."

Ranger looked at him, "She will never fall for that." He said with a grin.

"It's worth a try." Bobby said back with a grin.

"Good luck." Ranger said to him. He leaned down to kiss Stephine on the head, "Wake up Babe."

"No." she mumbled.

Ranger gave her grin, "Yes Babe, time to go up to bed." He said pulling her up slowly.

"I don't wanna." She mumbled trying to lay back down.

Bobby leaned over, "You want to stay and help me do some more inventory with the new system." Bobby laughed when she stood and walked to the door eyes closed.

"Hard pass." She mumbled pushing the door open, "Let's go hot ass." She said at Ranger. "You might get lucky if you feed me."

Ranger gave her a wolf grin, "I can feed you Babe."

Bobby rolled his eyes and turned back to inventory, "That's how they got in the trouble they are in now." He mumbled to the now empty room.

-/-

The rest of the weekend past quietly with Stephine sleeping through most of it and helping Tank the rest of it. She had promised to help the guys with things and she was going to follow through. Monday morning started for Stephanie at an early 9am and vomiting. She knew that it was pure luck that Ranger was out of the apartment. She was going to have to do some talking soon because her stomach was going on to let him know what was going on sooner rather than later.

"Fuck." She mummbled head hanging over the toilet. "Upside I can probably eat extra donuts now." She leaned her head down on her hands, and took a deep breath trying to push her rolling stomach down. "Fuckkkkkkk." She whispered closing her eyes tightly. "How can you be dizzy when you are sitting down?"

Her hand blindly reached over when she heard the phone ding. It took her another few minutes of deep breathing before she could open her eyes without throwing up. Another beep told her another text came through.

 _Babe coming down_?

"Yes Ranger, eventually." She said to the silent phone, a quick scroll showed the second text.

 _Leaving in 10 Babe_.

She leaned over to throw up again before sending a quick text back.

 _Can you give me 15? Showering_.

She crawled over to the shower and reached up to turn on the shower. As she was pulling off her pajamas the phone gave another ding.

 _Want help_?

She gave a grin to the phone and went to roll her eyes before she remembered how dizzy she already was.

 _No, just need 15 minutes and I will be down._

She put the phone down and crawled into the shower. After a few minutes, she pulled herself up and just kept taking deep breaths as she got out and dressed. "Week one ok knowing and I am dying already." She said pulling on shoes. "How am I going to make it another 8 months."

She pulled her hat on as she got off on five and walked over to Ranger's office. She nodded over at the guys who were looking at papers on the table in the corner and sat in the chair behind the desk. She looked over to see another new photo of her and Ranger. This one was another older one, before her and Ranger officially got together. This time she had her arms wrapped around his waist grinning at the camera. It was a Christmas office party she had thrown, she could just see the tree in the background. She looked closer at Rangers face and saw that once again he was looking at her and not the camera.

"Babe" Ranger said startling her, "OK?" he gave a frown rubbing his fingers down her cheeks.

She gave him a smile, "Yep, just still sleepy."

He pulled her up brushed his fingers under her eyes, "You sure? You are a little pale."

She gave him a brighter smile, "You are just looking for a reason to keep me inside."

Ranger gave her a grin, "I wouldn't say no to you staying in a little longer."

She pushed him back, "Nice try Charlie, I got work to do. You off to the police station with Hector and Timmy?"

He looked over to the door to see the men gathering outside. "Yep, we are leaving now. Should be back before dinner."

"Who are you taking with?" He asked wrapping his arms around her to give her a soft kiss.

"Not sure yet, Hector is going with you and I know Bobby has appointments and inventory today." She sighed and closed her eyes resting her chin on his chest. "I was going to see who had duty and wanted to play hooky with me. Maybe Hal or Cal."

"What about Tank or Lester?" he asked softly.

"Both busy, I already asked." She moaned as his hands rubbed up and down her back, "Honestly though you might get your wish after a few hours. I am still super sleepy and have a headache. I might do my errands, pay some bills and grab my files, do lunch. Then I can come back and take a rest before starting the searches."

Ranger gave a frown, "I am sorry you are still feeling off Babe. I can probably help you with all of that stuff tomorrow, I will have a few hours off."

She shook her head eyes still closed, "Even if you could do all of that, I need to go see my mother. It's been a while and I know that I have to talk to her eventually. Hector said I have to love her…. She's my only mom." She gave a sigh, "He told me to write her a letter on what I am feeling, that way she can read it alone and see how I am feeling and we can't fight about it until we both calm down. So, I am going to take it over there and say hi to grandma. Plus, I have lunch with Joe today."

Timmy stuck his head in the room and cleared his throat. "Ready to go boss?"

Ranger gave a quick nod and watched Timmy leave then turned in time to see Stephanie lean back with eyebrows raised, "Boss?" she questioned.

"Joe?" he said back

She rolled her eyes, "You already knew that… Boss."

Ranger said nothing but his face spoke a thousand words, most of them angry.

She gave him a grin, "Thank you." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss, "I know you don't want to help him but you are doing it for me and you are keeping quiet about Joe."

He gave her a deep but quick kiss, "Yes and you owe me." He said swatting her in the ass before turning to walk to the door. He paused as he was walking out, "Stun gun?" he watched her nod, "Text every hour?" She gave a grin and another nod. "Two men?" Her eyes narrowed at him until they were slits, "Fine one man." He said.

She gave him another smile, "I solemnly swear that I will not leave without all of the above."

"I thought it was, I solemnly swear I am up to no good?" He said with a grin.

She laughed hard enough for the guys in the hallway to look up at her, "I knew you were paying attention when I made you watch that. And yes, I was going to say that but I am trying to keep you clam, not make it worse."

"Touché Babe, see you at dinner. Love you." He said walking out.

She sat back down and watched him walk down the hall and into the elevator. When the doors slid closed on them she pulled the photo out of the frame and stuck the empty frame in the drawer. She stood and slid the photo into her back pocket as she walked into the control room. She saw Lester on monitor duty, tapping a pencil on the table in boredom.

"I thought you had meetings today?" she asked him leaning on the doorway.

Lester gave her a quick glance "I did but Tank took one and the other was rescheduled so I got put here.' He said with a frown, "Lucky me, right."

She walked over to the office sheet, "Has the new guy been trained to be in here? It says Hal will be here soon too."

Lester looked over at her, "Yep its Hal and I slotted to work the next few hours, I think the new guy has been trained…. why?"

She gave him a grin, "Want to be rescued? I have to go out and I made Ranger a promise that I would take someone. I am sure he would rather me take you then me take a new guy. You know my worth better." She said with a grin.

Lester gave a laugh, "Will I get shot on Bomber duty today."

She gave a frown, "Highly improbable, but it is me so you never know."

Lester looked at her then back at the monitor, "Totally worth being shot." He picked up the phone and called the new guy up.

The day was actually pretty slow and boring for both of them. Stops at the bank and utilities had nothing. The bonds office held three new files for her that she would go over later, she did stop and grab Mooner to have him re-bonded again. First time ever she passed up an I love Lucy marathon. She stopped at her mother's right before lunch knowing that it would give her a time limit. But for once luck was on her side. Her grandmother was home and her mother was out. She had quick chat and left for lunch.

When they pulled up she looked over at Lester, "Ok you will sit by the front door…. not in my booth, got it."

Lester narrowed his eyes, "Ranger would not want you left alone." He said quickly.

"Well to bad, I am having lunch with a friend, not a meal where you interrogate him." She said hoping out of the truck. "So, you can sit alone at the front or in the car, I don't care." She grinned as she walked to the front door.

Lester followed her in grumbling and full on shot Joe a dirty look when he gave Stephanie a hug.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed to the front booth then turned back to lead Joe to the booth in the back. She made sure to sit with her back facing the wall so she could still see Lester and gave him a smile.

"So, Joe, What's up?" She asked grabbing the soda the waitress set down.

Joe waited for the waitress to leave before he leaned close and whispered, "Do you have something you need to tell me?" His eyes narrowed.

He watched her go pale.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a sip of water and trying to act cool.

Joe rolled his eyes at her, "Really how did you not know about Mary?"

Stephanie sat back, "Who's Mary?"

Joe looked at her with narrowed eyes, "The other night you said you had to talk to me about something that you knew?"

Stephanie gave a grin, "Yea, I heard about your job offer with the FBI."

Joe sat back with a frown, "How did you hear about the job offer and not Mary?"

She gave a grin, "I have been stuck in a building with super spies. They know everything about the law, who's breaking it and who is enforcing it. They heard it from a little birdie. However, they do not deal in dating gossip." She said with a laugh.

She said reaching over to grab a fry out of the basket the waiter just brought over to the table. "Is she pretty?"

Joe shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "She's ok." He mumbled.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows and gave a snicker, "Just ok? Have your standards gone down cause I am a solid ten, Cupcake." She said with a grin.

Joe looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Honestly I thought you would be upset to find out I went out on a date... we have only been apart for a few months."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously Joe, I am living with another man, madly in love. I want the same for you...well it doesn't have to be a guy... or can be a girl." She said finishing with a grin.

Joe snorted, "Yea but we all knew you were in love with him before you left me. Not the same as starting over."

Stephanie's eyes went soft and she reached over to grab his hand in a tight squeeze. "I am sorry Joe, I never wanted to hurt you."

Joe watched as her eyes got watery, "Ohhhh Cupcake, don't cry. I know you didn't. We were never a good match. I can see that now. You made it clear from the beginning that you didn't want to be a stay at home mom with lots of kids. I was the one trying to push you into something you weren't. That's on me. I am just glad that I get to keep you as a friend. You always made one of the best friends I had." He squeezed her hand back and gave her a grin, "You are by far a better friend then girlfriend."

She pulled her hand back and frowned, "Hay I am an awesome girlfriend! Ask my boyfriend!"

Joe gave her a grin, "He also excepts that you are going to drive him nuts and never listen. I want normal... neither one of you are normal!"

She gave him a grin, "You are right about that, and you are also right about you being a better friend than boyfriend... honestly you kind of suck as a boyfriend!" She said laughing.

Joe shook his head at her pulling her sub over to grab a bite out of it, "dido cupcake."

"HAY." She yelled grabbing it back, "So how did the date go with Mary?"

Joe shrugged, "She was nice but I don't want to start anything with anyone until I know if I am taking the job. It won't be fair to get involved then move." He said grabbing a piece of pizza and took a big bite, "Besides I am ready to be alone for a while... nurse my broken heart." He grinned at her chewing with his mouth open.

Stephanie reached over and grabbed a slice of his pizza, "Mary broke it that fast?" She said in a mock innocent voice, eyes wide.

He gave a chuckle, "Yep... she wouldn't put out on the first date!" He finished seriously.

Stephanie snorted on her pizza, "Asshole!"

He wiggles his eyebrows at her, "No, but in all seriousness, I don't think I'm ready to settle down and have babies. I tried to force it on you for so long that I'm coming to realize I don't think I'm ready!"

Stephanie's eyes got wide, "Are you fucking serious?!" She said choking on pizza.

Joe shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, your honestly made me take a step back and really think about what I wanted. Yeah, I still want to wife and kids, I am just not sure if I'm ready for it right now. This FBI thing looking kind of interesting. I think I want to give that a try for a while." He gave her a grin, "You breaking up with me was the best thing that ever happened!"

Stephanie shook her head slowly at him, "Unbelievable, seriously unbelievable!" She took a couple more bites of pizza chewing slowly and thinking. She tilted her head watching Joe.

"What?" He said after a few moments, "Do I have something to my face?"

She set her pizza down, "Can I ask you a question?"

Joe could sense her mood and set down his pizza, "Sure."

She put her elbows on the table and folded her hands, putting her chin on them. "Can I ask you a theoretical question."

Joe raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure, do I have to answer it theoretical or serious?"

Stephanie bit her lip thinking for a moment, "Either... both... you've been a friend for a really long time. You know me probably better than almost anyone else, other than Ranger."

Joe folded his arms over his chest, "Shoot."

Stephanie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Do you think I would be a good wife and mother?"

Joe choked on his spit for a moment, "Is this something that's going to happen in the future?" He asked gently not wanting to scare her away.

Stephanie looked up, "I'm not sure. I was always afraid of becoming a wife and mother. That's why I fought it for so long with you. But when I'm with Ranger... it's not the same. While I'm still not running down the aisle in excitement, the thought doesn't scare me the way it used to."

Joe just looked at her for a moment, no judgment in his eyes, "What does Ranger think about marriage and babies?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "I asked him the same question. His response, he's on my train. Whatever I want I get... according to him we can stay fuck buddies the rest of our lives. Or he'll marry me tomorrow."

Joe roared with laughter, "Fuck buddies?"

Stephanie gave him a grin, "Ranger refuses to say boyfriend or girlfriend. Says it's not manly."

Joe laughed even harder at that, after a minute he calm down. "So, you want to know what you should do?"

Stephanie nodded at him, "I'm not sure about anything anymore. I do know that I'm not scared the way I was before. Buttt..." she trailed off looking at him.

Joe gave her a nod, finally understanding where she was going with this, "Stephanie are you afraid that if you get married and have babies with Ranger, I'll be mad at you? Because you didn't want that with me?"

He watched her slowly shake her head yes, "Part of it yes." She said softly, "I don't want to hurt you."

Joe gave her a small understanding smile and reached over to grab her hands, "Stephanie you and I have a great relationship. I wasn't lying when I said that you made a better friend than girlfriend. I'm glad that you said no all of those times I asked you to marry me because we would never have lasted." He said squeezing her hands. "It's different with you and Ranger than it was with you and me. That's why the thought of getting married to Ranger and maybe having babies doesn't scare you the way it scared you when you were with me. We weren't right together. You're right with him."

Stephanie gave him a smile, "I'm still not ready to get married." She said softly.

Joe gave her a smile back, "But you're not running terrified of the possibility either." He said back

She gave a sideways half smile, "I guess I'm not. I broke out in hives every time you asked me. But when he brings it up... it's always hypothetical and it makes me think..." she said slowly... "not afraid...just not ready."

Joe gave her a smile and let go of her hands pointing at her, "That's because you and Ranger have something that you and I never had."

She looked at him with Curiosity, "What's that?"

Joe grabbed another piece of pizza, "Being right for each other..."

She gave a smile and reached for her sub, "Now there is only one thing to do."

Joe raised an eyebrow at her, "What's that?"

She gave a smile, "Find who's perfect for you."

Joes eyes got wide, "I can find her on my own. Thank you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well your batting average kind of sucks... Me then Mary who wouldn't even put out... Nope you need help. I have a friend I can put you on a blind date with."

Joe set down his pizza, "I know all your friends and I don't want any of them, thank you."

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "That's too bad, Lula has a nice friend I think that would love you." She laughed as she watched Joe pale.

"A friend of Lula's?" He said voice dropping, "I think I will pass."

She gave him a grin, "Fine... your loss."

Joe shook his head at her, "And here I thought we were friends and you liked me."

Stephanie gave him a grin, "This is me liking you sweet pea. I could have said Connie's friend but I am pretty sure she has bigger balls than you."

Joes eyes got wide, "She is more reckless then you?" He asked thinking she meant metaphorically.

Stephanie shook her head at him, "No, I mean literally, I think she has bigger balls than you."

Joe choked on his pizza, "God you are such an ass!" He said wiping his mouth and glaring at her as she grinned at him and chewed.

"But you love me anyway." She said cheerfully, waving another piece of pizza she stole from him.

Joe scowled at her, "I am still trying to figure out why that is."

Stephanie gave another grin, "Because I am freaking awesome! That's why!"

Joe rolled his eyes again, "Did I tell you thank you for breaking up with me yet... I really dodged a bullet with you."

She kicked him under the table, "Ass." She said with a grin.

"Brat." He said back with a grin..."Dessert?" He asked looking at the empty table.

Stephanie gave a laugh, "Seeee that's why I can't give you up... you're my fat friend... Ranger doesn't eat dessert... EVER!"

Joe smiled, "I will always eat dessert with you brat. But I am getting the chocolate cake!"

She gave a grin, "Good I will get the Tiramisu and we can share."

Joe shook his head, "Lier, that means you will get the tiramisu and eat all of yours and half of mine!" She laughed at him, "You never share... so we will get the apple cobbler too. That way I can at least get one bite of each thing before you eat it all."

"You know me so well." she said laughing out loud. "All three it is!"

When the tiramisu got to the table Stephanie took one look and one sniff and almost threw up.

She gave Joe a startled look and a quick excuse as she pushed away from the table to run to the bathroom.

She took deep breaths and tried to give Lester a quick smile as she walked/ran past him by the door. She barely made it to the stall before she started to throw up her entire lunch.

She took deep breaths leaning over the toilet, "Fuck." She mumbled. "These toilets are disgusting." A few more deep breaths and she pushed up to exit the stall. "I can't even have dessert, this is bull shit." She grumbled opening the door to see a woman standing at the sink.

"Sorry." Stephanie said softly, "Sub made my stomach hurt."

The woman nodded at her before leaving the room in a rush.

"Excellent." Stephanie grumbled, "Now everyone is going to hear about how I ate until I threw up at Pino's." She quickly washed her hands and splashed some water on her face and when she was going to leave the room her phone rang from her back pocket.

"Hello." She mumbled into the phone as she walked out back into the restaurant.

"Hello, Stephanie? It's Meg."

Stephanie paused in the middle of restaurant, "Hello, what's up." She said quietly.

"Hay quick question." Meg said, "Can you come back in to see me sometime this week? I wanted to do another ultra sound."

Fear rushed through Stephanie, she looked up to see both Lester and Joe looking at her with questions on their faces. She held up a finger to get a moment and pushed out the front door to walk a few feet away from the door, "Is something wrong?"

She turned to see Lester walking out but staying by the door to give her some privacy. "Do I need to come right now?"

Meg gave a small chuckle, "No, everything is fine. I just got your blood results back and they are extremely high based on the time frame that I gave you. So, I want to double check the growth and fetal count. Nothing to worry about. Everything else looks great."

Stephanie paused and put a hand to her forehead, "Wait time frame... count. What does that mean." She asked a different fear coming to mind.

"Well I estimated you at only 3 weeks but your HGC levels are much higher than they should be at 3 even 4 weeks. So that could mean that either you are further along or there was a hiding extra baby in there."

Stephanie pulled the phone away from her ear to lean over and hyperventilate into her knees. She saw Lester start walking towards her but she held out her arm to make him stop. She pulled the phone back to her ear and growled, "Are you joking, tell me you are joking."

Meg gave a laugh, "It could be you are just a little further along Steph. Another ultrasound will show us."

"How did you miss a baby?" She asked. "It's another baby!"

Meg kept laughing, "Stephanie they are not exactly baby sized currently... they are tiny and we were looking for one. Now I know to look for two. Also, it's a lot harder to look with a vaginal ultrasound. When do you want to come back to see? Maybe next Saturday?" She asked.

Stephanie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "You want me to wait a week to find out?" She asked voice cracking.

"Would you like to come in sooner? During the day?" Meg asked.

Stephanie took a breath, "Maybe after work one day or at the end of the day?"

She could hear Meg moving papers around, "Soonest I can do is Friday afternoon."

"Well fuck, great. I guess that could work. Do you think you can get me a photo on the ultrasound? I think I found a way to tell Ranger about the baby."

Meg gave a sigh, "Ok fine, I can do the ultrasound on Wed at 6pm. My last appointment is at 5pm. I know you want to tell Ranger sooner rather than later... but you tell Bobby that you're the reason I am canceling our date."

Stephanie paused for a moment, "You were going out with Bobby again? After the last time?"

Meg gave a giggle, "I was going to give him a second chance. See you on Wednesday."

Stephanie sighed, "See you Wednesday." She hung up and took another breath, "Well fuck me sideways." She turned to see Lester standing their watching her with a question in his eyes.

She walked over to him with a smile, but when he raised an eyebrow at her she sighed again, "My manic smile?" She asked him.

He gave her a grin, "Yep, what's up Bomber?"

She gave a small smile this time, "Nothing I can talk about right now. Just something I have to take care of. Come on let's go back inside."

She walked in front of him and went back over to Joe who was waiting for her with two empty plates. For once in her life she was happy someone ate all of the desert before she got there.

"I ordered you two to go Cupcake." He said setting his credit card on the bill for the waitress.

She gave him a smile, "Thanks Joe. Sorry. I felt sick for a second then I got a phone call I had to take."

Joe gave her a nod and waited for the waitress to leave and her to sit before he said, "Everything ok?"

Stephanie sighed and leaned back in her side of the booth, "Sure... and no... and yes... It's complicated."

Joe tilted his head to the side, "Anything to do with the conversation that we had earlier?"

Stephanie smiled at him, "See that's why you were offered a job with the FBI. You notice everything. I will be fine though... Just figuring out what I am going to do and when, that's all."

She leaned forward on the table, "Any idea if you are taking the job?

Joe shook his head, "It's everything I have been working on. But I am not sure if I am ready to leave here. It may be a cesspool of assholes, murders and drug dealers... but it's my cesspool. I always dreamed of a family in my house. Taking the job means everything changes. Not sure if I am ready for that much change."

Stephanie nodded slowly, "I see... question. When you see a family in the house, who do you see? Me?"

Joe gave her a grin, "I use to... but now I just see a figure, chasing 4/5 kids around a big yard."

Stephanie sat back, "4 or 5? So, for sure not me because one is to many. But you also see it in a big yard. Joe your yard is tiny! I think you are still holding on to a place and a dream... why can't you do the FBI training, and find a girl and have too many kids in a new house." She shook her head looking thoughtful. "Yes, your family is here but that doesn't mean your dream is." She shrugged her shoulders, "Go find your dream and visit here on the weekends."

Joe looked at her for a moment

"You make a valid point, you were the dream for so long. I think I need to refresh all of it. I was so fixated on one thing that was wrong, I pushed everything else to the side." He said softly.

She gave him a small smile, "I am pretty dreamy..."

Joe gave her a grin, "Actually you gave me nightmares most of the time."

She rolled her eyes, "Perspective, jerk." She finished with a smile, "You were not a prince either!"

He laughed out loud, "We really were not right together. We brought to worst out in each other."

She gave him a grin, "I do love you more now than I did when we were always fighting. It's nice to have you as a friend again."

He gave her a genuine smile, "Me to Cupcake. Me too." He stood up to give her a hug, "But some of us have to work, I to go."

She smacked him in the back, "I work!"

"God help me I know." He said with a grin he turned to walk to the door turning when she called his name.

"Joe, think about what I said... ok. Plus, I think you take me up on the offer to set you up." She said with a grin.

Joe's face paled as he slowly shook his head no... "I am good." He said waking out the door.

She laughed and grabbed the to go containers to walk over to Lester, "Ready to go ace?"

Lester shook his head, "Sit." He said firmly.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows and sat across from him, "What's up." She asked, never seeing him this serious.

He tilted his head to the side, "What's going on with you?" He asked her softly.

She just sat there quietly for a moment before asking, " What do you mean?"

Lester narrowed his eyes at her, "I have noticed since last week something is off. You are withdrawn, quiet, worried. So, what's going on?" He asked again.

She sat back and took a breath, "Would you believe me if I said nothing?"

He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine... I had to live with a bunch of military spy's who can see anything." She mumbled.

Lester gave her his trademark grin, "Not spies..." he said leaving the ending open.

"Whatever." She mumbled. She took another deep breath, "I am ok... just processing some stuff." She looked up at him, "I need to talk to Ranger about it first though."

Lester slowly nodded at her, "Ok... if you need anything you will let me know, right."

She gave him a smile, " I will tell you what's going on eventually. Just give me some time ok. And courage to talk to Ranger." She said frowning at the end.

Lester reached over to gently grab her hand, "Beautiful you could tell him anything and he would support you. We all would. Just remember that ok."

She gave him a smile, "I know, that's why I love you all."

Lester sat back, "Ok now I need you to stay in this seat while I go to the bathroom. You should be fine in here. It's 90% cops. Just don't move."

She gave him a sarcastic salute, "Yes sir." She said grinning.

"Smart ass." He said back to her before turning to walk back to the bathrooms.

She gave him a grin before looking at her phone. She had one text from Ranger.

 _Babe, you alive. You missed your check in._

She looked at her watch and realized she was actually two texts late.

 _Sorry Ranger, I got distracted by a few things. Did you text Lester?_

She smiled at his response,

 _I will neither confirm or deny checking up on you with a third party. But I will say if you texted like you promised I would not have had to._

 _You are right_ , she sent back. _I am very sorry and will not miss another time. No excuses. Dinner?_

Her head snapped up to see the same woman from the bathroom slide into the booth.

"Hi." She said brightly.

"Hello, can I help you?" Stephanie asked looking around. But everyone seems to be invested in their conversations.

"Your Stephanie Plum, right." She said quietly.

Stephanie gave a slow nod, "Yes." She said quietly.

The lady sat back and gave a cold hard smile, "Good I have a message for you."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Can I help you!" Stephanie said with a frown.

"I can help you." The lady said with a nasty smile. "You can give us that little rat you are hiding or we will bring that building down brick by brick."

Stephanie sat back startled for a moment. If she looked afraid they would take that fear and run with it. So, she decide to channel the guys and went for sarcastic indifference.

Stephanie smiled back at her, "I would sure love to see you try but that building is pretty special."

The lady narrowed her eyes, "And we will start taking out every man that comes out of the building... one by one. My boss wants something that little rat has."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes back at her, "What makes you think I won't just stop you now? See this room, it's full of cops that know me and trust me. So, if I tell them to hold you they will." Stephanie sat back in her chair, "Plus that LITTLE RAT." She said with a sneer, "Doesn't have your chip, the police have it in their evidence room." She watched the surprise go over the woman's face, "Yes I know all about what you want."

Stephanie leaned forward in her chair, "You don't scare me and you won't scare anyone in that building. They can and will find you and destroy you and your boss." Stephanie looked over the lady's shoulder to see Lester coming out of the bathroom and frowning at her. She watched as the lady slid out of the booth and look down and say, "This isn't over."

Stephanie stood in her booth, "Your right, because we are coming for you." Her look nasty.

She watched the lady walk out the door as Lester walked up.

"Who was that?" He asked looking at her face.

Stephanie's bravery and anger melted away to leave her slightly shaken. "Timmy's boss's girlfriend." She looked at him with large eyes, "Threatening you... all of you." She mumbled with a shaky breath.

Lester looked at her then to the door trying to decide to stay or go after the lady. His decision was made when Stephanie reached out and grabbed his arm, her face pale.

"Lester, I think I messed up." She said with a whisper, "I told her to fuck off when she said she was going to come after us. That we weren't scared of her."

Lester gave her a grin, "We are not scared beautiful." He said giving her a hug.

"I am." she whispered back while holding him tight. "What if one of you gets hurt... or worse."

He tightened his hold on her, "I can promise we have come across worse them... plus, we are on the hunt for them now. That can't hide much longer." He pulled back to look at her face. "Come on we have to tell Ranger and the guys about this."

Stephanie's eyes got large when she fully realized what just happened. "Fuck he is never going to let me out of the building now."

Lester snorted, "At least you will live, I am going to die for leaving you alone."

Stephanie shook her head, "I will protect you."

Lester gave a full belly laugh, "I don't think you can... no one can." He said with a grimace at the end.

She gave him a grin. "Your probably right." She patted him on the back, "Just stay behind me when we get there."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why the fuck was she left alone?" Ranger growled.

Stephanie watched as Lester flinched and shifted back and forth on his feet, "I had to pee." He mumbled.

Rangers eyes narrowed to the point they looked like they were going to close, "You what?" He said dangerously low.

At this point Stephanie took a step forward and put her hand on Rangers chest. "Hay now, look at me." When he didn't listen, she put her hands on his face to make him. She could feel the anger rolling off of him. But she also knew that it was mostly fear…. Fear that she could have been hurt.

"He had to pee and he waited all morning at every stop until it was safe for him to go." She said softly.

"Safe?" He questioned. Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Yet that was the place they got to you."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "Yes in a room full of cops... I was never in danger. I only let her go so she could go tell her boss what happened. I figured you could use that to your advantage.

Ranger clenched his jaw, "I never should have let you out. I should have made you stay in."

Stephanie took a step back and narrowed her eyes, "You didn't let me out. Just like you can't keep me in…. Sweetheart." She growled hands on hips.

"Now if you are done being crazy, it's my turn to freak out because I basically threw you all to the wolves and double dog dared them to hurt you." She finished the last word with a small hitch in her voice, "So now if anything happens to any of you it will be my fault... shit all of this is my fault."

Ranger took a breath to calm down after seeing her begin to freak out, "Babe you did fine, better then fine. You got information that they are following us around already and you didn't let them see that they intimidate us... because they don't. It will make them re-think their plan." He ran his hands up and down her arms. "I am so proud of you Babe. Even if it was all talk." He pulled her to sit on the chair at the table as Bobby, Tank and Hector came in to sit down.

"Now can you tell us what happened again?" He said sitting down next to her.

She gave him a small smile, "Only if you promise to leave Lester alone ... it was not his fault in anyway. Even you have to pee sometimes Batman."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her assertiveness. "Fine on the condition that until this is finished you take two men IF you have to go out." He stressed the if. "That way when one has to be human and pee you still have someone. … Or better yet you just stay inside."

She snorted, "Two men it is then... nice try and I am impressed with the options."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "I knew there was no way you would just listen to me so I gave you an option. I still prefer the second option."

She gave him a grin, "How about I stay in more often. And when I do need to go out I will take 2 men."

Ranger closed his eyes and leaned over to her, "You will be the reason I die... I am going to have a panic attack or a heart attack. I can see it happening." He whispered into her ear when brushed a kiss across her cheek. "Now what happened exactly." He said loud enough for the men to hear around the table.

Stephanie told them the conversation word for word, not leaving anything out. When she finished she looked around, "I am So sorry, now they are going to come after you guys."

Tank looked at her and said, "Naaa little girl, you did good. Told them to fuck off, without saying fuck off ...almost what we would have said."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "Almost?" She questioned.

He gave her a grin, "We would have just told them to fuck off." She smiled back at him.

Lester leaned over to talk to Hector in Spanish. After a moment Lester nodded and turned back to the table, "Hector has an ideal to flush them out. Stephanie said that they were already watching us right. So, let's lead them to where we want them to be, when we want them to be there."

Ranger gave a nod, "That could work."

"We don't have anyone close to Timmy's size in the building but I know a guy close. We can make it look like they worried us and we are taking Timmy to a safe house. Let them follow us with him and then capture them in a surprise ambush." Bobby said.

Tank gave a nod. "Send out Ram, Hal, Cal and Binkie waiting for us there hidden. Have the fake Timmy leave the building with us in a big show. They will think they are ambushing us, when we will be ambushing them."

Ranger gave a nod, "Set it up, but I want you to stay here with Stephanie, Bobby. I don't want her left alone."

Stephanie finally sat up, "No!"

They all turned to look at her, "If someone gets hurt, you need Bobby there. I will stay on 7 and not move, I swear it. You need everyone there watching each other's backs." She said in a rush. "I swear I will not sneak out or try anything."

Ranger gave her a small smile, "It is more than that Babe. In the off chance that they get into the building I don't want you alone."

Stephanie shook her head, "The building won't be empty." She argued.

Tank looked over at her, "But all of the core team as well and all of the secondary team will be gone. We trust the other men but know that they don't value you the way that we do."

Stephanie shook her head again, "You all go or I go with you guys. I will not let you leave man power here to protect me in a secure building when you are going into an ambush!" She finished with her arms crossed.

Hector held up a hand and spoke rapid Spanish to Ranger who gave a small nod, he turned to look at Stephanie. "Looks like Hector came up with a compromise."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows and waited.

Her stubbornness made Ranger give her a small smile, "His hardware room locks from the inside and the door is a panel that is hidden unless you know it's there. He said you can stay in there while we go. It's basically a safe room with a bathroom, small fridge with food and water and all the systems for it are separate."

Stephanie nodded in agreement, "I will go in before you leave and won't come out until you come back. As long as all of you go."

The men gave her a grin, "You are a bossy thing." Lester said, "So let's plan how this is going to work."

Ranger looked at his watch, "We will do this at 20:00 hours. That should give us enough time to set up everything and let the police know."

Stephanie looked around with started eyes, "Wait tonight? So soon?" She said in a panic.

Ranger looked at her, "We want them to think that made us worry and running to hide in a panic. It has to be tonight."

Stephanie nodded and looked around her, these men were her family and she was terrified of losing them. "Ok, what do we need to do?" She asked determined to help them in any and every way.

RSRSRSRSRSRSR

Stephanie could feel the panic as she watched the men that were going in the convoy began to dress. As each one pulled on their Kevlar vest and strapped on guns and knives she remembered the same feeling a few hours ago when the other men left one at a time. Only their gear was in their trunk and they looked like they were getting off work. They had left to lose any followers and go ahead to the spot and get set up.

First Bobby with medical supplies and smiles, "Making me miss my date on Wednesday." he said with a grin. "Want to tell me why you have to see her again so soon."

She decided to throw him a bone, "You might get to be an uncle sooner. My levels came back really high, too high for a 3/4-week pregnancy." She said with a small smile, "So hurry back so you can take me."

She gave him a hug, "Plus I figured out how I am going to tell Ranger. So, I need to run to the store tomorrow."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "I never agreed to shopping."

Stephanie gave him a grin and a kiss before he got on the elevator, "To bad, I volunt-told you. So, come back safe."

He gave her one of her smart-ass salutes, "Yes ma'am." He said as the doors slid closed.

She gave Hal, Ram and Binkie the same kiss and good luck speeches as they left one by one. In street clothes and personal cars.

However, when it was decided that Hector would need to go early she started to panic. She watched as he put equipment into his bags.

"OK, I change my mind. I will stay here if you stay here." She said eyes watering. Her hormones are really starting to fuck with her.

Hector looked over at her with a grin, "Are you going to say that to all the men or just me?"

He asked.

"All of them." She said quickly, "I change my mind. This is entirely too dangerous."

Hector walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Mi Chica…. Hermosa. I am going ahead of time, because I'm going to scout the area and set up surveillance and get everything ready. We've done this a million times. And everything is on our terms. We are safe, I promise." He said gently.

"Are you sure?" She whispered. "Because I can't lose you, any of you." Her panic coming forward.

"The only thing that has me worried…... is you." He said with a grin, "So swear to me that once you go in this room, you won't leave it until we tell you too. Then I won't worry about you and I can just worry about what's going on."

Stephanie nodded her head yes, "I swear I won't leave it, plus I'll keep the communication device on me the whole time. So anytime you want to hear my voice just talk to me. Plus, then I can hear what's going on with you."

Hector gave her one last hug and showed her the room one more time. Making sure she could lock it and stay safe. Then he turned and got on the elevator, "See you tonight Hermana." He said with a smile.

She waved as the door closed.

Now hours later she watched as the new guy that resembled Timmy pull on a jacket and a low hat to hide his face. As Hal, Lester and Tank pulled on gear, as well as a few others she didn't know her panic began to creep back up.

The other men had been at the fake safe house for hours, setting up traps and surveillance. The plan was to make a big show of three black SUVs pulling up here at the building and Ranger and Tank putting "Timmy" into the middle one. The other men following in front and behind. The hope was that by doing it this way it would draw out the men who had been setting everything up. Follow "Timmy" and try to take him back.

"Babe." Ranger said softly from behind her, making her jump. "We need to go in 10, but I need to make sure you are safe in the room first."

She turned to give him a look but before she could open her mouth he pulled her in for a kiss. "We will be fine." He whispered as he pulled away.

"We are all more worried about you." He said tucking a curl behind her ear.

She looked over to see Tank and Hal watching them, "I swear to all of you, I will stay in that room until you tell me I can come out. I only want you worrying about each other not me!" She said firmly.

That seemed to be enough to satisfy Tank and Hal as they each gave her a nod. She rushed over and gave each of them a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning back and going to Ranger. "Want to walk me down and lock me up." She said with a grin. Her intentions worked as he grinned back.

He followed her into the elevator, "Can I lock you up later when we get back... maybe with handcuffs?" He said with an evil grin.

She said is the door slide closed, "We'll see how fast you get back."

She just held his hand as the elevator slid down to the basement and they walked over to the panel on the wall. When Hector brought her down earlier she couldn't even find it until he pointed out where it was.

One small seam is all that showed, when pressed just in the right spot a hand print scanner slid out of the side wall. Stephanie placed her hand on the pad and watched as the door slid open. She turned to kiss Ranger full on the lips, putting everything she had into it.

When she pulled back she could see his eyes are dilated. "Stay safe and come back to me." She whispered. "Make sure all of you come back to me."

Ranger lean down and kiss her gently this time, "We will all be fine Babe. I swear it to you." He brushed his fingers down her cheek, "Besides you still owe me an explanation on what you have been hiding... there's no way I'm going anywhere until I get that." He said with a grin.

She closed her eyes then opened them, tears glistening in the light, "I already decided to tell you on Wednesday night. I have it all figured out." She whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her again, "Good…I can't wait." He whispered as he pushed her into the room and handed her an Earpiece and Mic, "You will be able to hear all of us and talk to all of us with this. So, if we ask you a question make sure you answer so we don't have heart attacks. But try not to talk too much because you can be distracting." He said with a chuckle.

This time his intentions worked as he saw her frown and crossed her arms, "I am not distracting…. I'm interesting." she finished with a grin.

She laughed as he rolled his eyes and pushed her all the way in the room. "Stay woman. I will be home for dinner and sex later." And he pushed the button to slide the door closed before her grin could leave her face.

Stephanie put the earpiece in her ear and clip the microphone to her shirt. "Can you guys hear me?" She questioned softly.

She heard A chorus of hellos and what's up. She also heard Ranger, "I told you not to be distracting." He said with a chuckle.

She gave a snort, "I'm not being distracting. In fact, it's the exact opposite. All the guys want to know that I'm safe... locked in this room. So now they all know I'm safely locked in this room ...hence not being distracting." She smiled as she heard all of the laughter.

"Be safe you guys, I love all of you." She whispered a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Stephanie wondered around the room in small circles. Her mind racing as she heard the men give small quick instructions back and forth to each other.

She was determined to stay quiet so she wouldn't distract them but it only lasted 3 minutes before she broke down.

"Hector, you could at least have put a tv in here for me... you know I go crazy quickly." She said looking around. She knew the second convoy was still driving so she was ok for now.

"I win." She heard Lester say in her ear.

Stephanie scrunched her eyebrows, "Win what?"

"Ohhh Bomber, you couldn't wait 28 more seconds?" She heard Bobby say in her ear.

"Win what?" She said again

She heard Tank give a chuckle, "I obviously gave her to much credit."

"What are you guys talking about?" She growled.

Now they all got quiet. "Someone better tell me what Lester won." She said knowing it was about her.

"Chickens." She heard Ranger say. "Babe they all bet on how long it would take you to talk about wanting to leave the room."

Stephanie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes into the empty room. "First are you guys serious? I told you I wouldn't leave."

"We know that Beautiful. We bet on when you would start going crazy. We trust you to keep your word and not move." Lester said with a laugh.

Stephanie growled, "Second, it is not nice to bet on people ... you asshats." She thought for a moment. "Wait Ranger you said the guys... you didn't bet?"

She heard the smirk in Rangers smile, "No babe."

Stephanie's heart melted until she heard him say, "I thought you would not even make it to closing the door."

"You guys are All jerks... even you Ranger." But her heart calmed when she heard the course of laughter. They needed to laugh and relax before they got to the building, "Glad you can put me on your entertainment line again." She said tying to sound upset when really, she didn't care.

"And it was free this time." Bobby said with a chuckle. "Normally we have to offset the price in other places."

"Bite me... it's not my fault." She said rolling her eyes with a grin.

She heard another round of laughs, "Never is Babe... Never."

"It's not, they were all accidents." She said with a large grin. It had the effect she wanted when she got loud belly laughs.

After they settled down she said again, "But really I am board... there is nothing to do in this small teeny tiny empty room." She said grinning trying to get a rise out of them.

She heard them all laugh and then a ping from her phone. She looked down to see a text from Hector.

 _Open the bottom center door there will be a screen. Turn it on._

She looked over to the desk to see the covered in panels.

She opened the center to see a huge computer screen. She gasped as it turned on and 6 little boxes appeared and she could see the men in them. Hector had set up surveillance around the ambush point. Her phone beeped again at her.

 _I knew you would be bored out of your mind and worried so I have a job for you. Watch the monitors, if you see someone get hurt let us know by the mic and call 911. The address is_

 _4512 Brick lane_

 _What out for us angel._

Stephanie started crying soft tears. "Thank you." She whispered to Hector in the mic. Her phone beeped again.

 _Welcome, stay in that room!_

"I will." She said into the mic again bowing Hector could hear her.

"Your welcome?" She heard Lester say in a confused voice.

Stephanie laughed, "For working so hard to keep me safe. And I will stay here, so don't worry about me." She said to him. "Hector left me computer screens to watch over you guys. So, I can watch what's going on."

"So, you are a voyager now?" Lester said with a chuckle.

"No one wants to see what you do Lester... we might need antibiotic shots when you are done." She laughed.

She heard a round of laughter from the men, "I will need to order a lot more antibiotics, the way Lester gets around." Bobby said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Lester mumbled into the mic. "It's not that bad."

She could feel the mood shift over the mic. "Stay safe." She whispered as she watched Ranger's convoy begin to pull up in the cameras. "I love you." She whispered to Ranger.

"Love you too." She heard a Chorus of men say, "although Ranger might object to you saying that to all of us." She heard Lester say in a smart-ass voice.

"Santos mats 0500 tomorrow." Ranger said with no bite into the phone.

Stephanie gave a small Chuckle into the mic, "No mats... Ranger will be too busy with me."

"Thanks, Beautiful." Lester said, she could hear his grin.

"Babe." Ranger said amused.

She fell Silent as the men began to get out of their trucks not wanting to distract them now that they arrived.

She watched the screen, the black and white figures slowly stepping out of the trucks looking around waiting. The bad feeling in the out of her stomach coming back in full force.

"I can see them following down the lane, lights off." She heard Cal whisper into the Mic.

"They are waiting for us to into the house. They want to surprise us and keep Timmy alive." She heard Tank say.

The feeling was getting worse, something wasn't right. Stephanie searched each screen on the computer looking at the men.

"In or out Ranger?" Tank asked pushing the Timmy look alike away from the car towards the house slowly.

"Ranger." She whispered the feeling taking over her body. Fear and panic spreading. Something wasn't right but she couldn't find it on the screens.

"Babe." She could hear the question in his voice. He was asking her what she was thinking. He could hear the question and concern in her voice.

"Something is not right." She whispered. Still searching the screens trying to find it.

"I agree." He said back to her. She watched him on the screen scanning and searching his soundings like she was on the monitor. "See anything?"

"No." She whispered, "I just feel it, what you call my spidy sense. Something is wrong. But I can't find it."

All of the men paused trusting her feelings. They knew she was good at seeing what they couldn't, even if she couldn't actually see it... only feel it.

"We can't wait out here, we are sitting ducks. Plus, they will Know something is up if we sit out here." Tank said walking over the Ranger.

Ranger looked around again, "Babe." He questioned again. "What do you see?"

Stephanie looked through the screens again. "Nothing, I can't see anything wrong."

"But." He said softly. Knowing she was still feeling like something was wrong.

"I don't think you should go in the house... maybe go around to the back. " she said still looking for something... anything.

"They are sight range, they can see if we don't go in. Can we go in through the front turn on all the lights and go out the back?" Cal said softly.

"Sounds like a plan." Ranger said back, "Move."

"Hurry." Stephanie whispered. The feeling almost

making her nauseous.

She watched the men enter the building one by one. The lights going on like they planned to be there a while... the door closed cutting off her visual so she listened to the men in the ear piece.

"Move, move, move." She heard Tank whispering. She heard another door open and within seconds it was closed again. It was silent as she watched the new vehicles pull up to the house. All of their lights off deadly quiet. She watched as men got out of the SUVs. Looking around the house, she gasped as one of the men pulled out a small hand grenade. She watched as the men went to one side of the SUV, away from the house.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, the way he pulled his arm back to throw it at the front of the house. The way they ducked down and covered their ears.

"Run and cover your ears." Stephanie yelled into the Mic. "They just threw a grenade at the house!"

All she heard was rustling over the ear piece as the men ran and then she had to pull out the piece as the explosion lit up the screen and the sound screamed in her ear. Then there was silence as the man behind the SUV threw another one and another one and another one.

5 in all before it was quite and dark again. The house almost gone. Anyone inside would have been dead, and anyone close enough hurt or dead.

She scrambled to grab the mic and put the ear piece back in.

"Hello." She whispered, almost too scared to ask and not hear anything. "Is everyone ok?"

She was met with silence, as she now watched the men coming around the SUV to assess the damage and see who they killed.

"Someone answer me, they are coming towards the house... going around it. You have to hide, are you ok?" She begged, voice catching as the fear she had been carrying around came full force.

"Please answer me." She yelled, voice breaking.

But all she was met with was silence.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Please someone answer me." Stephanie cried into her mic..."I need you to say something."

She watched the screens with large eyes that were beginning to tear up. "Please... please." She whispered the last word.

But all she was met with was silence. Her eyes searching for any sign of life on the screen. Instead she saw the men from the SUV walking towards the house, weapons out and at the ready as they searched.

Her voice broke in a sob, "please they are going in... from the center and the right side. You have to be careful."

Her eyes still scanned the screen praying that she would see them soon. But all she saw was the men kicking through the rubble. Looking for bodies.

Stephanie decided that since begging wasn't working she would threaten. "If someone doesn't answer me right now I will call the police and leave this room to come there right now."

She waited in silence for another 30 seconds, heart beating so hard it felt like it might come out of her chest. Her mind racing with all of the possible things gone wrong. "Please answer... please." She begged as she watched the men move farther into the rubble.

Another minute passed before she grabbed her phone and dialed Joe's number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Yo." He said in a rush, "Can I call you back. We have a call about explosions."

Stephanie sucked in a breath, "That's us... Joe, they were there trying to stop the men after Timmy and I. But we thought they wanted to take Timmy but really, they wanted him dead. ... and now no one is answering me and I can't see them because three of the screens went out and Joe they are not answering me." Stephanie said hysterically.

Joe took a breath, "4512 Brick lane?" He asked.

"Yes, can you send help? I am coming to." She had promised not to leave before but now they were hurt and she was not waiting.

"There are 5 men in a black SUV with multiple weapons including grenades." She said standing up to run out of the door. But she ran right into a brick wall when the door slid open.

"Move." she yelled at the wall of muscle she didn't recognize.

"Sorry orders were you don't move from this room until Ranger says so." He said.

Stephanie ever the quick mind spoke into the phone, "Joe, I can't leave here, someone is guarding my door." She turned and went back into the room, the door sliding closed.

She heard Joe snort, "Since when do you listen."

She walked over to her purse setting on the counter and grabbed the stun gun out. "I don't, hold on."

She went back to the door and made it slide open. She watched the man raise an eyebrow and it pissed her off, "Is it only Ranger or can any of the men that can release me from the room?" She asked in a sugar sweet voice that would have raised any of the men that knew her suspicions.

She watched the man squint his eyes, "Ranger said only him." He said gruffly.

"And what if he is hurt?" She asked using the hand with the phone to point at the screens. "No one is answering on the coms."

She watched as the man lean around her to look at the screens then reached over with the hand with the stun gun. One quick zap to the neck and he was out. He fell to the ground like a massive tree falling to earth. He was going to hurt tomorrow. "Hold on Joe." She said into the phone before setting it down.

She went to his head, grabbed his arms and started to pull him into the room. "Jesus Christ, you are one big mother fucker." She muttered pulling him one inch at a time until his entire body was in the room. She was out of breath by the time she got him in.

"Joe..." She had to stop to breath, "Fuck I need to work out more." She muttered taking another deep breath.

She pulled the phone up to her ear, "Joe, are you there yet?"

"Almost, what happened?" He asked her sirens screaming in the background.

"I stunned his ass." She said grabbing her keys and taking another quick look at the screen but there were only 2 pictures left. One of the road that was now empty and one that had fallen sideways so it only showed trees. "I am on my way."

She heard burst into laughter, "I am so glad we are not together anymore. I will have to give Ranger my antacids. He is going to need them with you."

"Fuck you." She said with no heat as she ran up the stairs to the garage. She beeped the keys in her hand, turning to see Rangers Porsche beep. She had grabbed random keys off of the end table on her way down earlier and threw them in her purse.

She pulled the door open and slid into the seat, "Are you there yet?" She asked as she pulled out of the garage.

"Pulling up now." He said, "Do you hear anything from the ear bud?"

"No, its silent." She said racing down the street towards the ambush point.

"Ok I am going to hang up now. I will call you as soon as I can." He said.

She heard the phone beep and while she knew he needed to pay attention to what was going on, she wanted to hear. She turned a corner going 90 mph and was thankful she had this car. One of the SUVs would have flipped over.

"Please." She begged to no one.

"Please, let them be ok." She said in a broken voice, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Please ... we can't do this without you." She whispered a hand sliding over her stomach.

She looked up to see headlights following her sharp turns.

She looked again in the rear-view mirror and made another turn and her fear peaked when it turned with her. She strained to make out any of the features of the car but it was too dark, all she could see was the bright lights.

She pushed the gas pedal down even farther and the car behind her sped up to keep up with her. She decided to slow down to see if they would pass her in the two lane area, but they also slowed down and stayed right behind her. Now she was starting to panic, she had nothing on her except the stun gun.

She made a last minute, fast turn onto a side street and slowed down to only 25 mph. She pulled to a complete stop and turned off her lights. She watched as the car turned in behind her and slowed to a crawl. She watched the headlights following her and her heart started beating in fear, almost coming out of her chest.

When they came to a stop behind her, she did a fast U-Turn and tried to shoot past them but the truck pulled over and cut her off … the headlights blinded her. Her heart stopped ... then sped up... racing until it hurt as she watched a man get out of the truck and start walking towards her.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Stephanie?" She heard the man call.

She paused trying to look at him closer through the blinding light.

"Stephanie why did you stop?" He called coming closer.

She was beginning to see his black boots, pants and shirt. And right on his left peck was the Rangeman logo. Her heart finally slowed down as she opened the window.

"What the fuck?" She screamed. " You scared me half to death!"

She watched as he gave her a grin, "Ranger told us you might try to leave... if you managed to get out we were supposed to follow you until you were to him or we were dead."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Assholes" She muttered. "All of them!...lets go." She called out pulling around him and the truck. "You have 10 seconds before I leave you here." She yelled pulling back up to the Main Street.

She held true to her word and pulled out 10 seconds later and hitting the gas. Her mind was now back on the men and with no word from Joe she was starting to panic again. The drive should have taken 20 minutes but she did it in 12.

As she pulled up she saw the blue and red lights flashing by the rubble of the house. She also saw 5 men standing in a row, hands cuffed behind their backs. Police officers walking around, some taking photos and others standing by the men. She saw ambulances facing her and paramedics rushing everywhere.

What she didn't see was any of the men in the Rangeman uniform. She saw Joe leading one of the cuffed men to a squad car. She leapt out of the car and ran to him. Heart racing again and fear making her shake.

"Joe" she screamed, her voice breaking and tears running down her face.

Joe turned to see her but before he could say anything she saw Ranger walk around the ambulance and smile at her. The smile broke her and she stopped running and started sobbing. She leaned forward, hands on her knees as she tried to get her emotions under control. But with all the fears and emotions crashing down on her at once it was impossible. The tidal wave only getting stronger when she saw Lester, Hector and Bobby come around. She sobbed huge wrenching sobs, tears pouring down her face.

Ranger frowned and ran over to her, pulling up and into his arms. "Babe we are ok." He rubbed his hand up and down her back, "We are all fine. The explosion took out most of the cameras and Communications so we couldn't talk to you. We could hear you but not say anything back."

She pushed him away as anger took over in another rush of emotion, "and you couldn't call?!" She yelled.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "We were a little busy rounding up the men who keep trying to kill us and you."

She nodded agreeing, "I know..." she took a deep breath, "I know... I just... Ranger I was so scared ... that something happened to you. We can't lose you." She whispered fiercely pulling him tightly to her.

He pulled her closer if it was possible resting his lips next to her ear, "I am not going anywhere. You guys are not the lucky." He whispered.

She realized what she said in that moment...she was grateful that he thought she meant her and the men.

She tightened her arms around him pushing her face into his chest. She just took a moment to know that they were all ok. After a moment, she pulled back to see all of the men standing there and looking at her. She gave them a watery smile. "Next time I come with... end of discussion." She said fiercely.

She watched as the shook their heads no at her, "Not happening." Lester said with a grin.

"Did you get all of the men? Is it done?" She asked as she watched the last one being placed in a squad car.

Tank looked over at the men in the squad cars also, "Honestly we don't know yet. We are going to see if Joe will let us in to interrogate them and we are going to look at the stuff in the SUVs. We will know more after that." He said gruffly.

Bobby looked at her, "We all miscalculated that they would want Timmy alive. Now it looks like they were trying to clean up the loose ends." He gave her a grin, "What happened to your promise to stay there?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "What happened to your promise to stay out of danger." She asked in a huff.

Ranger gave a chuckle and pulled her under his arm, "We didn't say no danger... we said we would try to stay safe... not the same thing."

Stephanie shrugged, "I promised to wait for word from you... you couldn't provide word ... so the contract is null and void." She said with a grin. "Besides I did give you a warning that I was going to leave and come here... no one said no... sooo." She gave a grin back.

The men exploded into laughter. In the middle of the chaos and flashing red and blue lights. Some of the men had blood on their uniforms, guns hanging at their sides. What should have been a withdrawn, quite ugly crime scene was engulfed in laughter and smiles. She had once again brought light into the darkness. But what they didn't realize was that they were her light.

"Can we go home now?" She asked yawning. The day had so many ups and downs and with the last hour of paralyzing fear and worry her body was crashing and it was crashing fast. She started to walk back to the car sitting half on the street.

"Out of all my cars Babe, you took that one?" Ranger said with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged and got in the driver's side before he could get in. "You left the keys on the sideboard... you practically gave me the keys when you did that... now get in buddy. I am ready for food and bed." She said with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow, "I drive." He said crossing his arms.

She laughed and closed the door, "I got here first, so if you are riding with me... you sit shotgun." She said as she lowered the window. " So, what will it be... big boy? In or out? But just so you know I am stopping at McDonald's on the way home."

Ranger snorted, "You are not going alone but I need to talk to the police first...Lester said he wanted fries... mind if you terrorize him with your driving?" He said with a grin leaning down to lean on the windowsill.

She raised her eye brows back, "I am an excellent driver... thank you!" She said in a huff. "That's fine, I like him better anyway." She crossed her arms.

Ranger gave her a wolf grin, "Sure Babe... and I am Santa Claus."

She gave him her signature grin as she lowered the passenger window, "I thought you were getting pudgy around the middle." She watched his grin fall and she gave him a grin back. "Lester." She yelled out the passenger window. "You are on Stephanie duty now!"

They watched him jog over, "Will I get shot?" He asked with a grin.

"Probability is low on injury by weapon... but you might get clogged arteries ... we are going for burgers and fries!" She said with a grin.

"I am in." He said with a massive grin, climbing in the passenger door.

Stephanie looked over at Ranger who was scowling, "See he gets in the passenger side with no complaints and eats grease with me." She leaned out to kiss Ranger goodbye. "That's two points he gets that you don't!" She heard Lester laugh next to her in the car.

Rangers frown turned into a sneaky grin, "Yes but my dick is bigger and I know how to use it babe." He whispered in her ear, "but if you keep being mean I might not give it to you."

Stephanie gave him a grin back and kissed and licked his ear the way she knew drove him crazy. "That's ok... I have a headache anyway." She whispered. When she sat back she saw his eyes had darkened to a black swirl.

"That was dirty Babe." He whispered. "I will pay you back later for that."

"If you two are done. I am hungry." Lester said with a chuckle.

"Shut it Santos." Ranger said with no heat. "Keep her safe or you die." He directed at Lester, "and listen and stay out of trouble." Ranger said to Stephanie leaning down to give her a quick hard kiss. "See you in a bit at Rangeman."

"Sir yes sir." Stephanie said with a mock salute and grin.

Ranger rolled his eyes, "Stephanie... please." He leaned down and kissed her again, longer this time. "We don't know that we got all of them. Please be safe until we confirm it." He whispered against her lips, "I can lose you..."

She kissed him back softly, "I promise... but you have to be safe too, ok." She said.

Lester snorted behind her, "He can kill a man next to him or at 1000 meters and no one would know unless he wanted them too... but yea let's worry about him and not you."

Stephanie looked over her shoulder at him, "Don't make me… make you… get out of my car... I am sure there are others who would love hanging out with me and going to get fries." She growled.

Lester held his hands up a shrugged, but tried to hide a grin. "Just sayin."

She turned back to Ranger, "Don't die." She whispered with a smile.

"Don't go crazy." He said with a smile. "Do you think you can get the food to go for now... meet me back at the building and I can give you an update on what I find out?" Ranger said standing up.

"Sounds like a plan... Batman." She said starting the car. "I am glad you are alive and not hurt." She stands shifting the car into drive.

Ranger gave a chuckle, "oh yea?" He said taking a step back.

"Yep it would have sucked to have to kick your ass for not staying safe." She said pulling away with a grin.

She heard Ranger laughing as she pulled onto the street and grinned.

"You two have such a weird relationship." Lester said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the best one I have ever been in." She said with a shrug.

Lester gave a chuckle, "You are the only one Ranger has ever been in with." He said, "It's like God made you two for each other"

Stephanie gave him a grin, "I am prefect who wouldn't want to be with me."

Lester snickered, earning him a smack from Stephanie. "Assss." She said with no heat. "This is why you can't get a woman."

Lester frowned, "I can get a woman."

Stephanie snorted, "Paying for her doesn't count."

"Hay... I don't pay ...for all of them." He said with a grin.

She roared with laughter, "I love you." she said pulling into McDonald's, "I really love you."

He gave her a grin.


	39. Chapter 38

OK guys I am so so so so so so sorry about the long absence. I got writers block and I couldn't seem to finish it…BUTTTTTT I have great news!

I finished the entire story! So I will be putting up a new chapter every 2/3 days until it is all up!

Happy reading-

Chapter 38

Stephine and Lester pulled into the garage with a car full of McDonalds over an hour later.

"You know that he is going to be pissed, he texted me 6 times to make sure you were alive and tell us to hurry up." Lester said with a frown.

Stephanie laughed at him, "And how do you know he's mad, saying hurry up does not mean mad." She said getting out of the car and opening the truck.

Lester followed her to grab bags out and said, "Because his last text said, and I quote _Where the FUCK_ \- all capital letters _are you? I am going to kick your ass if you are not back in 5 seconds_." Lester just looked at her as she laughed, "He sent that one 20 minuets ago. The texts got worse since then. Why didn't he just call you?" he said leaning down to pull out bag of food.

Stephine started pulling out Drink trays and setting them on the truck of the car next to them, "Because my phone died, and I still haven't bought a car charger since my last one was blown up before."

They both tuned to look at the elevator when it dinged and looked to see who was coming out. Bobby and Hector strolled out with raised eyebrows and grins as they took in the piles of food and sugary drinks, but they full on laughed as they saw her pull out boxes of donuts.

"Now we know why she was late." Bobby said

Hector grinned, "Ranger esta molesto."

Bobby laughed, "No, he's beyond mad and right into pissed off. His normally sweet disposition is gone and he's all prickly. Yelling at everyone and we were being sent to go and get you."

Stephanie laughed, "Normally sweet?" she questioned. "We don't know the same man then."

Bobby walked over to help her grab some of the drinks, "Well his sweet…which is not everyone else's sweet…...which should tell you how angry he is."

Stephone shrugged, "He's often mad at me, won't be the first or the last time."

Bobby shook his head as Stephine stacked drink trays on his arms, "Not at you…. He knows that you are a lost cause. He is pissed at Lester. Said he should know better and make you get a move on. That was his job."

Stephine rolled her eye at him as she started filling up Hectors arms first with boxes of donuts and then McDonalds bags on top of those. "Ranger should know by now that no one makes me do anything that I don't want to do and that no one can make me hurry up if I don't want to." Stephanie puled the last of the bags out of the trunk and started walking to the elevator, "He should also know that I will not let anyone get in trouble for me."

When they got to five they saw men still running around and Ranger barking that there was going to be a meeting in 2 minutes in the conference room. When he looked at the elevator and saw her and then all of the food his eyes narrowed into slits. She gave him a giant grin and then whispered to the men in the elevator with her, "Stay behind me, I will take care of this."

Bobby laughed at her then laughed hard when he saw Lester shift all the way to the back knowing he was going to be in the most trouble. As they walked towards the conference room, men turned to follow the smell of grease, sugar and they could swear they smelled the carbs. Stephanie walked right up to Ranger, arms full of bags and leaned over to give him a kiss. She handed him some of the bags and then slipped her arm into his and pulled him into the room.

"Babe?" Ranger said in an amused voice.

She gave him another quick grin, "I was starving so I figured that everyone was, and you told me to bring it here and I wasn't going to eat in front of everyone and I wasn't going to make Ella cook at 2 am and." Ranger cut her off with small chuckle, "Stop Babe, you sold it."

She watched him turn to find Lester and she gave him a dirty look, "Leave Lester alone…. He kept telling me to hurry but we could only go as fast as they cooked."

Ranger sighed, actually sighed and Stephine burst out laughing, "I will make it up to you later." She whispered as she leaned over to kiss him again.

Tank walked in and gave Stephine and Ranger a raised eyebrow, "You allowed this?" He asked Ranger.

Stephine cut Ranger off before he could talk, "I brought you, your favorite. A double quarter pounder with a large fry and coke." She told Tank with a smile.

Tank gave a grin, "With.."

But Stephanie cut Tank off this time, "With extra pickles, mustered and onions. And Yes, I got your packets of mayo and sweet and sour for your fries." She said watching him about to cut in and ask. "I know you my friend. I know you."

Tank gave her a full grin and a smacking kiss, "I love you." He said and went over to the bags.

Stephine laughed and began to name off the different things she got for different people. Each one different and something special and as Ranger watched he realized two things. Number one, his men had very gross and very unhealthy habits. And two, she knew each and every one of them and what they liked. She had taken the time to notice what they liked and commit it to memory. She took the time to make sure each man had what he loved. He also finally noticed that there were Wendy's bags mixed in with the McDonalds bags. Stephine handed out two of those to Hector and one of the newer guys that went on the mission.

She noticed Ranger looking at her with a smile, "What?" She demanded, "They don't like McDonalds." She said with a shrug. Then she reached over and grabbed him a bag from the deli section at the grocery store. It was his favorite grape and feta salad. He pulled her in his arms and gave her a bone melting kiss, filled with all of the emotions he was feeling.

When he finally let go he watched as she slowly opened her eyes and grin, "I am going to bring you a salad every single day if I get one of those." She said with a grin. Ranger gave her another quick kiss, "It was for more then the salad… it was for all of the thought and love you put into making sure we were taken care of." He said softly.

They both looked over to Tank as he yelled at them, "Go get a room after the meeting." Stephanie laughed when she saw that he had mustered on his face. She looked around and saw that all the men had congregated around the table and were in varies phases eating. Some finished and reaching for the donuts and some just starting. She still had two bags in her hands.

"I will be right back." She said to the men, "Start without me." They all watched as she turned and left the room with two bags and a tray of drinks. Ranger walked over to the front of the room and pulled open his salad, he would give the men a few minutes to eat and he wouldn't admit this but he was also hungry. They all looked at Stephanie when she walked back in a few moments later, hands empty this time. She walked over to sit next to Ranger and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Where is your food Babe?" Ranger asked her quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders and said softly, "Not really hungry anymore."

Ranger paused and turned to look at her, "Not hungry?"

Stephine gave him a smile, "I can be not hungry."

Ranger snorted, "Sure…. But you never even bought yourself food?" He asked with narrowed eyes when Stephine just shrugged but gave no verbal answer.

Still looking at her Ranger barked, "Santos. Did Stephanie buy herself food?"

Lester looked up from his burger, "Yep, she got cheese burgers and fries. Plus, a giant coke. Why."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She sighed this time, "I didn't know you still had so much extra staff helping here. I wasn't going to let them go without food." She said softly.

But she wasn't soft enough when the men closest to them turned to look at her with a frown. But they didn't say anything to her, just began pushing food in her direction. A half-eaten burger, a pile of fries, a few chicken nuggets. Within seconds she had a pile of the most random food in front of her. The only ones who didn't bother to share were Ranger who knew she wouldn't touch the feta and Tank who knew she wouldn't want the extra mustered.

She just gave them all a smile and started to dig in. Ranger finished his salad and then stood up to start the meeting. "So, we were able to capture 6 men tonight. All were shooting to kill, so it is safe to say that they are not trying to take Timmy alive. The question that we need answered is one of the men we caught the one calling the shots?" He said looking around. "We need to look into exactly who each of these men are and where they stand in the equation. If we didn't get the person in charge, then Stephine and Timmy are still in danger."

Tank stood up, "We got identities on 4 of the 6 so far, they seem to all be low level helpers. The other 2 have been harder to trace, no finger prints in the system and no id on them. According to the detective with them, they are refusing to give any identification or name except a high-powered lawyer they have requested."

Everyone however was looking at Tank's shirt and not his face, he finally noticed when Stephine gave a giggle and pointed down to the mustered spot that was on his shirt. He gave them all a dirty look as he wiped off the spot and ate it. "Like I was saying, right now we have a chance of one of these two being who are looking for. We are having the detective send us photos for Timmy to look at and see If he can ID him as one of them men that hired him. We should get them in the morning."

Lester swallowed a mouth full of food, "Are any of them talking?"

Tank shook his head, "Nope, even the ones that have been identified are keeping silent until the lawyer goes in."

Stephanie cleared her throat, "No sighting of the woman that met me at Pino's?"

Ranger shook his head, "No woman sighted or found. We are waiting for more information based on the description." Ranger gave a few more instructions out and then brought the meeting to a close, "I want everyone on site at 0500 tomorrow to start going through information we have."

Stephine snarked a giggle under her breath which made Ranger look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Something to say Babe?"

She gave him a smile, "I think maybe 9 am would be better? It is almost close to 3 am and even you guys need sleep if you want to be at your best."

Ranger frowned, "Fine 0800."

Stephine gave another smile, "10 am then? Its 3am now, even if they go straight up and shower it will take a bit and if you want them down at 10 am then they will have to get up at the latest 9:30 to get dressed and shaved and eat. That's not even 6 hours of sleep…. they could make mistakes from exhaustion"

Ranger rolled his eyes down at her so only she could see it, "Fine 0900."

Stephine looked out at the guys who gave her a grin, "9 am, sounds good…. I will still see you guys at 10 or 11 am. I need at least 8 hours of sleep." She said with a smart-ass grin. The men all laughed at her.

She stood up and began picking up the table, while Ranger walked over to talk to the core team. She waited until they had begun to walk out of the conference room when she called Bobby. When he looked at her she pointed down and mouthed "your office?" and held up a hand that said 5 minutes.

She watched him nod at her and then follow out the rest of the team.

Stephine knew she was exhausted and she knew that she wanted to go upstairs, climb on top of Ranger and sleep for twenty years. But she had to go talk to Bobby before she went to bed. She walked out of the conference room and over to the elevator while the men had gone into Ranger's office to talk more. She slipped in and pushed for the medical floor and the doors slid closed right as the men started coming out of the office. She wandered into Bobby's office and jumped up on to the table to wait for him.

He found her sleeping ten minutes later, "Steph wake up." He whispered as he shook her.

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up, "Hay." She said rubbing her eyes. "You took forever."

Bobby laughed her, "Not really…. You are just exhausted from being up all day, the adrenalin rushes and oh ya being pregnant." Bobby reached over and pushed her back down when she went to hop up. "Let me check your vitals first. It has been a stressful day."

Stephine sat still thinking while he took her blood pressure and temperature. When he was finished he began to take her pulse. "Bobby." She said still thinking.

"Hummmm." He mumbled back.

"Are you sure that Ranger is going to be happy?" She asked him eyes beginning to close again, her body just wanting to sleep.

Bobby looked up and smiled at her, "I think so…after he is over the shock. So tomorrow I have to take you to the store?' He asked her writing down her vitals in her new chart.

Stephanie looked up at him, eyes at half-mast. "Yep I know how I am going to tell Ranger about the baby. We have to go back to see Meg on Wednesday, I am going to get an ultrasound photo. I was going to make him a scrap book with all of our photos and put the ultrasound last."

Bobby smiled at her, "That sounds like the prefect ideal. Well you seem to be healthy, what time do you want to go out tomorrow?"

Stephanie leaned her head back, "Well I owe Hector breakfast, how about you guys go to morning meeting and then I will meet you for a quick breakfast and mall shopping. You guys should be done about 9:30 so we can go from 9:30-12. Then come back so you guys can work some more and I will go to the bods office. And do some errands paying bills."

Bobby gave her a look, so she said, "I was going to see if Lula wanted to go out with me. Its been a while since we got to spend some time together."

Bobby still shook his head at her, "You know you need more then Lula until we figure this out."

Stephanie hopped off the table, "I know, I was going to ask Ranger who he could spare in the afternoon, since I am stealing you and Hector in the morning." She said walking to the door. Bobby gave her an approving nod, "So am I healthy doc?" She said opening the door.

Bobby rolled his eyes at her, "Body I would so, ok…just need rest…mentally I don't think I can help you."

She laughed all the way to the elevator.

When the elevator door to 7 opened she saw Ranger getting ready to get on, but he paused when he saw her. "Where were you." He asked leaning on the open frame.

Stephanie smiled, "Nosey body…I was with Bobby." She said walking past him.

He turned to follow her on eyebrow raised, "Bobby?" He questioned as they made it through the front door.

She turned and smiled at him as she walked backwards towards the bedroom, "Yep, I have to run some errand in the morning. So I was seeing if he and Hector could help me for a few hours before lunch, after your morning meeting."

Ranger tilted his head to the side, "You could have asked me." He said following her through the bedroom door.

She grinned, "You and I both know, you have a list twenty miles long of things you want to get done tomorrow. I also knew you would be happier if I took some of the core team until we figure out what's going on.

Ranger just looked at her, his face paused in a look of wonder. "What?" She asked him raising her eyebrows.

"You," He said to her softly, "Just you."

Stephine looked confused, "What about me?" She asked him coming to brush her hands down his chest.

"You are prefect, just everything I could ever want." He said his hand trailing down he cheek. "You always think to what I need and want. You are always looking at the men around you and loving them and taking care of them. You are just…. You." He said softly as his lips brushed hers.

She slipped her arms around his waist and trailed her lips down his chin and neck, making his head fall back with his eyes closed. "You are pretty prefect for me to." She whispered against his throat.

Ranger moved so fast she didn't have time to think, his arms wrapping around her in a tight grip, puling her into every curve and dip of his body. His lips coming to claim hers almost violently. But she jumped into the kiss with both feet, her hands roaming over his body, feeling and making sure that he was ok. Every emotion from hours ago rushing back and over her. The fear, the pain, the terror….. the not knowing what happened and thinking the worst. The relief and joy of seeing him ok, the calm as he had wrapped his arms around her. It hit her all at once and tears started to slip from her eyes. When Ranger felt one on his cheek he paused, but he understood because he was feeling most of the overwhelming emotions. Her care, her love washing over him like a tidal wave.

"Babe." He whispered over her lips. "Don't leave me." His hands pulling up her shirt and then sliding down her ribs then around to cup her back, pushing her tighter to him.

"As long as you don't leave me." She whispered back her hands pulling on his shirt until it was also gone.

Ranger walked her back to the bed and fell down with her, carful to keep most of his weight off of her, "Never." He said as he pushed her pants down and slipped his fingers into her. "Never." He whispered against her ear fiercely as he felt her arch into him and her moan draw out like a musical note.

"Carlos…" She whispered her hands holding onto his shoulders tightly, "Please…"

He kissed down her neck to grab one of her nipples with his teeth, "What babe?" He said as he blew cold air over it.

"Please…." She begged, her eyes closed, and head thrown back, "PLEASE." She whispered thickly.

Ranger moved his fingers faster as he licked, bit and blew across her chest, "Please…..what Babe?" He asked, lips paused over her nipple again.

Stephanie took charge pulling his face up to hers and looking into his eyes, "Please come to me, slide into me….. Take me over." She said against his lips before she pulled him down for a deep kiss that they both got lost in. When he slid into her she lost control of her neck and it fell against the pillow, he rose over her looking down at her perfection.

He hair fanned out against the pillow, eyes closed tight, lips parted and gasping. Her cheeks pink and lips bruised and full from his deep kissing. When she ached up into him, her nipples brushing his chest, making then both moan with the sensation.

"Babe look at me." He whispered, still moving in her and he watched as her eyes fluttered open, when their eyes locked he whispered to her, "Cum with me."

One stroke…. two strokes, and then he watched the moment she fell over the edge and with one more push he followed her into heaven.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Stephanie walked off the elevator the next morning at 9am, she was proud of herself. She was actually up, dressed and ready to go before she said she would be. It was a major feat for her. She walked over to the conference room and could hear the men talking about what steps they were taking today. She stood outside the door going back and forth on if she should interrupt them when the door swung open.

She jumped as she saw Hector standing there looking at her, and behind him the entire room had stopped to look at her. So, she smiled and waved while walking over to sit down next to Ranger, the only seat open at the table.

Ranger looked at her and gave her a faint smile before he turned back to the group. "So, I will go with Tank to the police station to interview the men we captured last night, Bobby and Hector are with Stephanie today. Lester, I want you and Hal going through all of the information we have on these people with Timmy. See if the photos match up with what we saw and what Timmy saw when he was with them. I want to know who we got last night and how many more are left. Lester you create teams with the rest of the men to go over everything. I don't want anything missed or forgotten. We will meet back here at 1400 to go over any new leads or information we have gathered." Ranger looked around to room to see everyone nodding the affirmative.

The men began to stand up and walk out the door until all that was left was Hector, Bobby, Tank, Ranger and Stephine in the room.

"So where are you three off to?" Ranger asked Stephanie as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss, "It must be good for you to be up and out and bed and ready to go already."

Stephanie laughed, "It is, we are going to breakfast together and then to the mall for a few things I have been needing but putting off." She said leaning into his side.

Tank raised an eyebrow at them, "You are taking today to go to the mall?" he said gruffly.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "If I keep needing to do errands the I need to do, I will never get there. We always have something going on, someone trying to kill us, explosions…...want me to go on."

Tank shook his head with a grin, "Nope, point taken…. with you there is never a good time."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "You guys cause some of the trouble." but grinned when they all laughed at her. "Ok fine, at least I keep you guys on your toes…. Its real-life training with me every day." She said with a grin.

Bobby laughed, "I think we have more real-world injuries with you also."

"Hay." Stephanie said but it wasn't as upset as she wanted it to be when she laughed. "You are probably right, but you also get more entertainment with me." She shrugged.

She turned to Bobby and Hector, "Ready amigos?" She asked them.

When they both nodded at her she leaned over to give Ranger one last kiss, "See you after lunch Babe." She said with a little snark and a smirk.

Ranger kissed her back whispering, "Bye Babe. Text me?"

She gave him a grin, "If I remember, I always seem to forget." She said walking to the door with Bobby and Hector. She laughed as she watched him narrow his eyes at her as she walked to the elevator.

Stephine won the debate on what was for breakfast and they ended up at McDonalds, with Stephanie ordering almost one of everything before they found a seat in the back.

"So why are we going to the mall?" asked Bobby as he dug into his Sausage muffin.

Stephine looked at his pile of food and it was almost as big as hers was, "I told you I need a photo album. One I can put all the photos I have stolen from Rangers desk in and I am going to get an ultra sound done tomorrow and Meg is going to print one for me to put in the back." She said looking down at her food. Now that she had it all the smell was starting to turn her stomach. Hector was sitting watching her with a yogurt and a cup of fruit.

"Herminia?" He asked her softly looking at her face closely. She looked up at him with a frown, her face paling until she looked like a ghost. Both men stood as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, the men followed her listening to the sounds of her emptying her already empty stomach. After a few moments she came out looking pale and a little shaky. She leaned against the wall, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Stephanie have you been throwing up a lot?" Bobby asked her, grabbing her wrist to take her pulse.

"NO, just every single morning….and every single time I see any kind of food that I love." She whispered taking deep breaths, the smell in the restaurant still making her stomach churn. "Can we leave, I know that you guys are not done eating but the smell is too much for me."

Bobby nodded at Hector, "Take her outside and I will grab the food." He told him. Hector walked her to the door and out by the car. "That bad chica?" he whispered as he rubbed her back.

Stephine leaned down to take deep breaths, "All of my favorite food makes me sick. Any sugar or grease smells and my stomach starts turning…. I really wanted that hash brown!" she mumbled.

Hector laughed at her, "We will go to a place that I know for breakfast." He said still rubbing her back. "There is no smell, and everything is fresh." Hector looked up to see Bobby walking out with Bags of food and shook his head no at him. Bobby looked down at the bags and frowned, he also wanted his hash brown. But he threw it in the trash can as he walked over.

Stephanie looked up at him, "Where is the food?" she asked him still deep breathing.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Did you want the smell in the car?" he asked chuckling.

Her faced turned green and she threw up on Hector shoes.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a small smoothie shop that had Stephine looking at Hector like he was crazy. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Stephine held her breath as they walked in the front door but there was no smell other than fresh herbs. Stephine looked at him and smiled, she was finally hungry and not nauseous.

"What is this place?" She asked walking up to the counter.

The lady behind it smiled, "We are a fresh eatery, we make everything with fresh herbs and spices, most we grow ourselves. We do healthy but yummy eating options. Since this is your first time here I will ask you a few questions then give you a recommendation?"

Stephanie nodded looking over all the ingredients on the counter.

"Breakfast or lunch?" the lady asked.

Stephanie thought for a moment, "Either, I don't mind."

She nodded at her, "Two favorite things in the world."

Stephanie laughed, "Sugar and grease? ….. No? How about Mac and cheese and lasagna?"

The lady looked around and nodded again, "Hot or cold?"

Stephanie thought about it again, "Both."

The Lady smiled, "Do you trust me to make you something that I choose? Or do you want more of a say?"

Stephine looked at Hector who shrugged, "Well all in I guess, surprise me."

The lady looked at Hector who just nodded at her, Bobby told her to surprise me also and she started moving around the counter while they watched. 10 minutes later the lady was plating up three trays. Stephine looked at it with a mixture of interest and distrust. She took a sniff and was surprise when It smelled good and didn't turn her stomach.

The lady smiled at her, "It is a mac and cheese made with clothbound cheddar from England, very light and a little plain, no smell, but still a good flavor made with organic thick shell noodles. And a smoothie with French vanilla yogurt, spinach, strawberries, bananas a touch of fresh mint and honey."

Stephine looked up and smiles, she got her sweet and her creamy and both smelled great and her stomach was settling. "Thank you this looks great and smells great to! There is something that I am smelling but can't place, what is it?" Stephanie asked.

The lady smiled, "When I was pregnant the smell of ginger always helped my stomach settle. Mint and ginger, that's what I put in the smoothie."

Stephanie's eyes got wide, "I am not pregnant, I have just been sick a little."

The lady smiled at her, "If you are pregnant or not is not my business, either way the ginger and mint help soothe any nausea. Please tell me if you don't like anything and I will re-make it."

Stephanie smiled and took the tray to go sit down, when she saw Hector and Bobby follow they had completely different trays. Hector had some kind of salad with a water and Bobby had a sandwich with a green smoothie. She looked down at her plate again, took a deep breath and took a bite. It was different then she was used to with Mac and cheese but still good, and better yet her stomach loved it. No rolling or nausea of any kind. She dug into her plate with more excitement then she had with anything else in days.

"Oh my GOD this is so so sooo good Hector. I didn't even realize how hungry I was!" She said with a mouth full of food. The guys looked at her with grins, they knew how much she loved her food and when she couldn't eat it worried them.

"So after this we will go to the bonds office, see if there are any new skips? Then I have to stop at the apartment to pick something up. Then the mall." Stephanie said between bites.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "That is more stops than we talked about."

Stephine shrugged her shoulders, "Now that I am getting food in me and feeling a little better I was thinking I could do more of the errands I wanted to finish. I was going to do some tomorrow, but every single day is different. If I feel like shit tomorrow I will be glad that I did the errands today. DO you need to go back to the office?" She asked finishing her Mac and Cheese.

Bobby shook his head no, "No we can get it done today, add anything you want on the list. You got us all day. What are your plans for tomorrow if you feel good again?" He asked as he was also finishing up his food.

Stephine thought about it for a moment, "Well I am going to grab my skip files." She started.

Bobby cut her off, "You cannot bounty hunt while pregnant." He said eyes narrowing.

She looked at him and then Hector who was waiting for her to say something with his eyes thoughtful. She gave him a smile, knowing he was waiting for her to finish her thoughts.

"I know that smarty pants. If you had waited I was going to say I need to get my skip files and see if I can get them on my own, like Mooner. Or if I will have to pass them to you guys. I only planed on getting my no-violent regulars." She said with a smirk, "I was going to grab the files and do the leg work and searching. Then ask one of you to actually pick them up…. Does that work for you, smart ass?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at her, "Yes smart ass. We will help you pick up your skips for the next 9 months."

Stephanie smiled an evil smile, "I will only except help from the guys who are willing to take the money from the skip." She said slippering her smoothie.

Bobby grinned at her, "Fine, good luck with that. No one is going to take your money."

She grinned right back at him, "Fine then I will go myself."

He scowled at her, "Fine I will help you…but you have to take at least half. The searching and computer work is 90% of the work….and I fucking hate it."

She nodded and grinned, "Deal because the searches ARE more than half of the work…and I hate them just as much as you" She said emphasizing the word are. She stood up with a smile, "Alright let's go get as much as we can do before I feel sick again!"

The guys nodded at her and followed her to the door, "Just text Ranger and let him know that we will probably be out longer." Bobby said as he climbed into the truck.

"Fine." She grumbled at them, "He knows that I am with you two…. That poor man needs to stop stressing so much. It is not good for his heart."

Bobby snorted as they pulled out and headed towards the bonds office, "You and I both know that we are all stressed out by you…...and we will all likely have heart attacks because of you…..and if it is not because of you, it will probably be because of your child …. if it is anything like you." He said with a grin.

Hector and Bobby both just laughed when she flipped him the bird.

After a quick stop at the bonds office that was almost finished being re-built to pick up the files, they went to the bank and then to the utilities office. Evidently even when you are not living in your apartment it still has electricity, gas and water bills. At least they were ¼ of what they normally were since it was empty. Then they decided to brave the mall next since it was lunch time. One Stephanie hoped that the crowds would be down because everyone was eating and two she wanted to get a mall pretzel because she was hungry again.

She strolled between the two boys around Macys looking for the home department. She always went to clothes and shoes, so it was new territory for her.

"Chica, Tu mama?" Hector asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders at him and said, "nope." Without looking at him.

"Por que?" He asked arms crossing over his chest.

She shook her head again, indicating she didn't want to talk about it. But Bobby jumped on the band wagon and started to ask her questions. "What's going on with your mother?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Do you mean the fact that she is batshit crazy? Or that she is rude to all of you? Or the fact that she thinks that she is allowed to have all the say over my life even if I don't want what she wants?" She said finally turning down the aisle with photo frames.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and started looking through the frames with her, "Pick any of the questions to answer." He said picking up a baby frame and showing her.

She shook her head no, "I want a regular album, maybe one that says family? I want to add photos of me and Ranger. Some with you guys and Ranger, and you guys and me. I am going to make the last photo in the album the ultrasound picture." She said turning back to the albums looking for a black one.

The men waited a few minutes knowing she was thinking her thoughts out before she spoke. Finally, she took a deep breath and turned to the guys leaning on the shelf. "She just drives me crazy, loca."" She said turning to Hector. "Mi mama is loca!" she exclaimed loudly breathing out in a rush. "I mean just talking about her makes me frustrated. She never listens to what I say that I want or things that make me happy. She has this idea in HER mind of what MY life should be." She threw her hands up in the air, "I mean I love her, I do. But I just don't know how to talk to her and get her to see that my wants and needs are different from hers….and that's ok. We can still love each other and have a relationship."

She turned back to look through the albums some more, "Any way Hector suggested that I write her a letter, since she doesn't really listen when I talk BUT I can't seem to figure out what I want to write. Every time I start I get stuck because I am either being too mean…. Because it made me angry even thinking about it. OR I start writing and it sounds like a jumbled mess." She pulled out a red album to show the guys but put it back when they both shook their heads no.

Bobby pulled out a green one that Stephanie made a face at before putting it back, "Why don't you write just what you told us. That wasn't mean, and it had everything that I think you want to say."

Stephanie shook her head she went through a bottom shelf, "I don't even know what I just said." She said with a sigh. "It all just came out in a rush."

Hector walked over and handed her an 8 x 10 black leather photo album with the word Forever sewn in with a deeper black at the bottom. "I **will help you write it when we get back (in Spanish)"** he said with a smile.

Stephanie jumped up and smiled wide, "This is prefect!" she exclaimed, looking at it carefully. Then she looked up at him still smiling, "You will?" she asked him.

He nodded at her with a smirk back. Then he threw his arm over her shoulder and started walking towards the check out. But both men stopped when she veered off towards the left, "Stephanie." Bobby called out to her, "Check out is this way."

She grinned at them over her shoulder, "Yes, but shoes are this way…. why would we waste time coming back later when we area already here?" She said walking away.

The men rolled their eyes and followed her. An hour later and 5 bags later, they were all sitting in the back corner of the food court eating pretzels when Stephine's phone rang.

"Yello," She answered in a muffled voice, mouth full of bread.

"Babe… where are you?" Ranger asked tightly.

"I am at the mall with Hector and Bobby, why what's up?" She asked after she swallowed.

"We finished question the men in custody, they wouldn't talk until we offered a deal. Even then only one took it. Their boss and his girlfriend are still loose. We got their address and the police are going there now." He said quickly.

"I guess it was too much to hope that we would get them all at once." She said with a sigh. "Where are you now?"

"I am heading to the site now, I am hoping to get a positive ID on them. I know you have seen the woman, I will send you a photo for you to ID, ok?" he asked.

"Sure, I can do that. She is tall and thin, short brown hair…. very pretty but cold." She said taking another bite of her pretzel, "Do you need me to come back in?"

Ranger chuckled in surprise, "You must love me to offer that…... what else do you have to do?" he asked.

She laughed at him, "I was going to stop at Walgreens for a few things and then again at my apartment to grab a few things there and last I was gonna grab Mooner and re-bond him before he gets in trouble. Today is his last day." She said.

Ranger sighed, "That's fine, just stay with Bobby and Hector, ok. I will call you when I know more. Can you let them know what's going on?" He finished.

"Sure, I will text you every half hour too, so you don't worry too much." She said, "Love you."

"Thanks Babe, Love you." He said and hung up.

Stephanie looked over at the guys, "So they are trying to round up the boss and his psycho girlfriend. I guess they got one of the guys to flip and give an address. I told him we were going to make a few more stops. He said ok, since I was with you guys." She stood up and reached for the bags, "Come on. We will go to Walgreens quick, so I can grab the photos I had printed up. Then go get Mooner, he is always quick. Then the apartment and then home?"

The guys nodded and followed her out of the mall talking about the different ways that they were going to finally spend the weekend coming up if they had a day off. They made it to Walgreens and re-bonded Mooner in less than an hour. They were walking up to Stephanie's apartment laughing when Hector stopped and pushed Stephanie behind him pulling out his gun. Her door was cracked open and the hall was silent as Bobby pushed her back behind him and also pulled out his gun.

"Stay behind me." He whispered at her as they watched Hector push the door open carefully with his gun and slowly slip inside the apartment. Bobby pushed Stephanie into the corner of the hallway his body standing in front of hers in case anyone came out of the apartment. She gripped his shirt from the back as she looked over his shoulder to see the door.

"Maybe you should go in with him." She whispered to Bobby, "What if he needs help?"

Bobby shook his head at her before softly replying, "I am not leaving you out here alone. If he needs help he will let me know."

They both waited tensely for what felt like another hour, but it was only probably a few moments when Hector came back out of the apartment shaking his head at them.

Bobby put away his gun and put Stephanie in front of him as they moved to go into the apartment. He pushed the door closed and pulled out his phone. Stephine was looking around in a state of shock. Her apartment looked like a tornado had went through it. The furniture was cut up and ripped apart. The cabinets had been pulled out and everything in them had been thrown everywhere. She turned to the kitchen in a panic and ran. The entire reason for coming to the apartment was in the half empty cereal box that was now thrown on the floor. The men turned and followed her drawing out their guns but looked in confusion when they saw her looking through the mess that was across the floor.

"My test." She said looking at Bobby who put the phone back to his ear.

"No, she's fine, the apartment is just a massive mess." Bobby said into the phone, "Hold on, here." He squatted down to hand Stephanie the phone.

She put it to her ear with one hand, while still moving the food around looking. "Hello." She murmured not focusing.

"Babe are you ok." Ranger asked her an edge to his voice.

Stephanie sighed, "Yes I am fine and everything that mattered I took out of here last week. I am just looking at this massive mess that will have to be cleaned up."

"Don't worry about the mess Babe. In fact, don't touch anything. I am going to send a team over to sweep to see if we can find anything. "He sighed, "Just come home, ok…. I need to know you are in a safe place."

She grinned when she saw Hector hold up her pregnancy test gingerly with the tips of his two fingers far away from his body, "I take it you didn't find them?" she asked.

"No. this was definitely their home base but the two we wanted were not here when we got here. We did get a few more of their guys though. The police are taking them in now to question them." He said.

"Ok, I will go back to the building right now. I got everything I wanted to get done. I will stay in and finish the paper work that I told Tank I would finish." She said taking the test from Hector and sliding it into her purse.

"Thanks Babe, let me know when you get in the building please." He said.

"I will, love you." She said walking to the front door behind Bobby with Hector behind her.

"I love you to." He said softly, "Let me talk to Bobby again."

Stephanie handed Bobby the phone as they walked down the stairs. She listened to Bobby's half of the conversation. AS they climbed into the truck Bobby hung up and turned to Stephanie. "Ranger said if you are good and don't need anything out of the apartment he will have a cleaning crew come get everything after the investigation."

She nodded as they pulled out on their way back to the building. "I don't need anything from in the apartment. He can throw it all. I got the last thing I left there that I wanted." She said.

"The pee stick?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, I am going to wrap it and have him open after he looks through the album. Then we will find out if we are in this together or if we are running away together Bobby." She said the last part a little worry creeping into her voice.

"No worries Beautiful. I am 99% sure he is going to be happy…. even if a little shocked. And if it's the 1% we run away together. Hector said he is coming with us though." He said with a grin at Hector who looked at Stephanie and gave her a grin.

"Well either you will be changing diapers here or wherever we run off too. So, either way I am good." She said laughing. Bobby and Hector booth looked at her with a mixture of disgust and frowns.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Stephanie had finished wrapping the box with the pregnancy test up and had started to add the photos to the album when Ranger walked in a few hours later. She gathered everything up and slid it into a large box and closed it up.

"Hay." She said leaning back against the couch.

"Hay." He said walking over to sit on the couch right next to her and close his eyes.

She curled up against him and laid her head on his chest. "Long day?" She asked softly.

He gently began rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Long enough."

"Find what you were looking for." She asked knowing that he knew what she meant.

"Nope." He said kissing her curls.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

He leaned his head to the side to look at her, "What are you sorry for?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I know how much stress it causes when you think I am in danger. I also know you hate keeping me in because you know that it drives me crazy." She whispered brushing her hand over his stomach.

He gave a dark chuckle, "You know me pretty well do you, then you know that I will keep you in if I have to." Rubbing her back again as he laid his head back against the couch again.

She laughed and sat up to swing one of her legs over his to straddle him. She watched as his eyes slid open to half-mast. "You also know that I can't be bribed. Not even with great sex." He said hands settling on her waist.

She leaned down to slowly kiss his lips, her hands rubbing up his chest to cup his face. "Bribe? I don't bribe. Convince maybe." She leisurely licked his lips until he opened. Then she kissed him with enough passion to have him hardening against her. His arms sliding up to wrap around her pulling her in gently until there was no room left between them. "Besides I have so much paper work to do…. I don't even have time to convince you." She finished slipping out of arms with a laugh.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her back up away from him. "Come here." He said leaning forward but not standing up from the couch.

She shook her head giggling. He gave her a wolf grin, "Babe don't make me chase you."

She stepped around the coffee table that held the box, "What if I want you to chase me?" She said daring him with a grin. Then took off but only made it to the kitchen when he wrapped his arms around her middle from behind. He pulled her against him, his body curving over hers. His lips touching her ear as she laughs. "Caught you." He whispered.

"Well what are you going to do with me, now that you caught me?" She said, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He dips his head down to capture her lips and he walks her back to the table. "Take advantage of you." He whispers against her lips and picks her up to sit on the table. He slides his hands down to cup her hips and pulls her towards him, so her core is tight against his hardness.

She laughs high and light making him grin against her neck as he nibbled, "It's not taking advantage if I am begging you to do it." She said pulling on his hair, so she could cover his mouth with hers. She pulled on his jacket, un zipping it and pushing it off. Next, she un-clipped his gun holster and heard it bounce on the ground on top of his jacket. Her hands roamed around his back, up and down and she kissed him back. She slid her hands under his shirt to scrape her nails along his stomach and ribs making him groan as she bit his neck. He pulled his shirt up and over his head leaving his chest free for her to nibble and lick, but when she bit his nipple hard enough for him to jerk and groan again he pulled away.

Within moments Ranger had pulled her shirt up and over her head and unclipped her bra. His mouth searched for her and was hot against her nipple as he reached down with one hand to untie his boots. She didn't know how he did it but soon both of his shoes were off, and he was unbuckling his belt.

It was fast and hot, and not enough. Ranger pulled her towards him, so she slid off the table, his mouth finding hers again as he hooked his fingers into her yoga pants and pushed them slowly down.

"Do you trust me Babe?" he asked against her lips as his hands created fire everywhere they roamed.

"Yes." she gasped, and he turned her to face the table, his hands having even more access as his front pushed against her back. She moaned as one hand slid up to cup her breast and roll her nipples as his mouth found her neck. And when his other hand found her center her legs went weak.

"Carlos. Please." She begged him, her hands reaching for the top of his. But she was surprised when he took her hands and had them cup her own breasts. "Pinch your nipples Babe." He whispered in her ear as one of his hands found her stomach to pull her hard, back against him. So, she could feel every muscle and every hard spot. Then his other hand found her center again and began stroking and dipping making her head fall back on his shoulder.

"Yes, babe Just like that." He said huskily, "Feel everything… everywhere."

"Carlos…. Please." She begged as he stroked her higher and higher. "I need."

"What Babe?" He asked her as she trailed off unable to speak any more, "Do you need me… deep inside of you?" He breathed into her ear.

When all she could do was nod, he walked her closer to the table, then slowly pushed her down so her breasts were flat against the cold surface. "Do you trust me Babe?' He asked again his hands roaming her sides and back. He waited for her to nod before slowly spreading her legs with his hands. Her hips were right at the edge of the table, raised high and open. Her hands gripping each side and she laid her head down, gasping to the table.

Ranger stepped forward and slowly pushed into her from behind, until his stomach was brushing her ass. Her groan was like ecstasy to his ears as he pulled back out to the tip before pushing back in again. He grabbed on to her hips and began to push in and out, faster and faster. All Stephanie could do was hold on and feel every movement, her nipples brushing against the hard surface of the table. His hands holding her hips. The feel of him sliding in and out, it was everything…it was too much… and it was not enough.

"Please." She begged him over and over again. "Please Carlos."

"What Stephanie, what do you need?" He asked as he kept pumping harder and harder, making her scream in desperation.

"I need more." She begged "I need you to touch me." She gasped at the emptiness when he pulled all the way out of her. But within seconds he had turned her around pulled her up on to the table and slid between her thighs.

"This is what you need?' He asked as he pushed back into her again. This time his hands gripping her hips as he slowly moved in and out. Kissing her lips, her neck and rubbing his chest against hers, making her nipples sing in pleasure. "Is this what you want?" He said still moving so slow she thought she would die.

"No." She gasped, "Harder… faster… more." She begged him. And when he slowly pushed her back, so she was laying across the table looking up at him through hooded eyes he began to slam into her with enough force to move the table. She arched up, still begging, "Yess…. Yess more… please." And when his hand reach between them to circle her center in time to him sliding in and out she gasped. "Yesss just like that, please…. please." she said her eyes tightly pressed closed as she groped at the table trying to hold on. "Carlos." She gasped.

Then she exploded around him, the lights behind her eyes blinding. She arched nearly off the table as she screamed, no words able to form. But as she was coming down, he was still moving, pushing... stroking. And when he exploded inside of her a few moments later. She came again, arching her back off the table, her insides pulsing around him, dragging them both into aftershocks.

A few minutes later Ranger lifted his head off her stomach as he looked down at her, his breath coming out like he had just ran. She looked like an angel…. Well a tempting angel anyway. Her hair laid out like a halo over the table, she was naked and pink. He could feel himself getting hard again just looking at her, it was a good thing he was still in her he thought as he pushed back in tight again. He was rewarded by the arch in her spine and the moan that left her lips. "Ranger." She whispered. "I can't.

"Yes, you can." He said pulling out and pushing back in again, "You can, and you will." He said reaching down to pull her up against him, his lips slanting over hers to his hands reaching down to cup her ass and hips to roll her against him.

"I thought you came with me." She moaned and arched pushing her sensitive breasts against his chest inviting him to lean down to catch them with his teeth. She held on to the edge of the table as he rocked them back and forth, "I did." He said switching to the other side.

"Ranger." She gasped as he lifted her off the table before walking back over to the couch, never slipping out of her body. When he sat down on the couch with her straddling him, he slid his knees apart and she felt him hit a new spot. A spot that had her seeing stars.

"Ranger." She groaned, her eyes closing tightly as she felt him shift under her.

"Babe, look at me." He said tightly, trying to hold on when he as surrounded by her tight warmth. When she didn't listen, his hands wrapped around her wrists, "Look at me." He said as he pushed up suddenly making her eyes shoot open. He slid her hands back behind her, so they could grip his knees. "Hold on here." He said and when he felt her fingers tighten around his knees, he pulled her hips forward making her scream out his name.

"Now use my knees to push yourself up." He said sitting back to watch her. He watched through half closed eyes as she slowly moved up and down. He held onto her hips, helping her move. He was already over stimulated from his last orgasm and felling her move, watching her breasts sway, he was ready to cum again. But when he looked down to see himself sliding in and out of her he had to grit his teeth and breath to hold on, "You have to cum Babe." He said urgently," You have to cum now."

He gasped as she rotated her hips in a circle, "I can't." She whispered to him still moving, "To much… I can't."

Ranger slid one of his hands forward to push against her sensitive center and felt her jerk at the new sensation. "Ranger." She said her movements starting to become erratic, "I am so close." She said leaning forward to capture his, biting and stroking in the same rhythm as her hips. Ranger began to move his finger faster to match her movements. With his other hand he reached behind to the small of her back as he slid farther down to give him leverage to jerk up each time she slid down.

"Now Babe." He gritted through teeth as he felt himself Cumming up into her, "I need you to cum. NOW." He yelled the last part. But she needed no help and when she felt him jerk against her, she screamed and arched until her hip bones where pushing against his almost painfully.

This time they both slid down bonelessly, her head falling against his shoulder as his hands ran up and down her back. "Wow." She whispered her arms tucked against his chest.

"Yes babe, that was pretty wow." He whispered. After a few minutes has asked her "How are you feeling about today?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I took everything that I wanted out of the apartment…. I am sad they did so much damage…. But I am not really missing anything I wanted." She whispered against his chest.

"I am glad, what about your pain?" He whispered, his hand running up and down her side making her shiver.

"Pain?" She asked, kissing his neck.

"Rib." He said quietly.

She gave a small chuckle and turned her face to his chest, "I didn't even notice it …. In case you couldn't tell."

He grinned and kissed her head, "Want to tell me your secret?" He said trying to get her to answer in the same laid-back answers she had been giving him. But he grinned when he felt her teeth nip at his neck.

"Nice try…... Wednesday, I plan on telling you Wednesday night." She said rubbing her nose against his neck.

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her head again, "I guess I can wait then. What do you want for dinner?"

"Food!" she said as she leaned back with a grin, "and information…... gonna tell me what happened at the police station?"

He kissed her again, it seemed like he couldn't stop, "I guess I can tell you what's going on, maybe we should get dressed first?"

"Fine, I wouldn't mind watching you eat naked though." She said slowly standing up and walking towards the bedroom.

He chuckled as he followed, "I wouldn't mind watching you eat naked either, however Ella is coming up with dinner in a few minutes. Do you want her to see us sitting naked at the table?"

"Fine, clothes it is." She said walking away stopping to pick up Rangers shirt off the floor and pulling it on. "So, what happened at the police station?" She asked as she walked into the closet to pull out a pair of sweat pants.

He followed in walking to the bathroom, "Nothing, only one would talk and only after he had a moment with Tank." He called out from the shower.

Stephanie walked over to lean against the door jam in the bathroom, "And they gave you an address that you went to this afternoon?" She asked watching him in the shower.

"Yes, we found most of their equipment and a few more of their men. But the nice lady that you met and the man who hired Timmy were not there." He called out. "From our conversations with the new guys that were arrested the two had went out to lunch. We missed them by no more than 30 minutes."

Stephanie snorted, "Bet you guys loved that… so what is your next step?"

Ranger turned off the water and stepped out toweling himself off, "Tomorrow we see if we can get any more information out of men who were arrested today." He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss and then light push out of the door way, so he could get by. She followed him into the closet and watched him pull of a pair of sweats and drooled a little when they fell low on his hips. "What are your plans tomorrow?" He asked her pulling on a t-shirt.

She shrugged and walked out of the closet and bedroom into the kitchen, "Nothing crazy, I got some new skips, so I was going to start searching them. I know I have a ton of your searches to do plus a little more paper work for Tank AND I have to finish Bobby with inventory yet." But when she saw him start to relax she knew she had to tell him what he was really asking, "I do have an appointment Wednesday though. It's about 20 minutes away so I will be gone about an hour, an hour and a half."

He was squatting down to pick up his shoes and pants he had left on the floor when he looked up at her, "What's it for?" he asked.

She gave him a grin and walked over to the fridge, "That's your question…. I thought it would be for sure more of a statement…. Like you can't go." She said watching him grab her clothes off the floor next.

He gave her a wolf grin that made her want to walk over, push the cloths out of his hands and put herself in them. "I figured I would ask you first where you want to go… then tell you no." He said.

She laughed loudly at him and turned to look as Ella opened the front door pushing in a cart with trays.

Ella looked at them with a smile on her face, "I love hearing you laugh dear." She said as she walked over to the table and started pulling out trays and dishes. Stephanie walked over to help her still grinning.

"I love it when you bring me food." Stephanie said with a laugh, "What's on the menu tonight?" Ella smiled at her, "Spaghetti, salad and bread." But she frowned as she watched Stephanie turn green at her words. "Umm dear, I was wondering if I could talk to you about some of the food that I buy the guys really quick…. Tank told me you were in charge of the budget now."

Stephanie's eyes widened, "He said what?" she turned to Ranger who was behind her, "Did you know about this?" She asked.

Ranger shook his head, "No, but I can do it if you want." He said.

She shook her head at him, "No I will do it…. And hold it over his head." She mumbled.

Ella laughed at her as Ranger walked towards the bedroom, "Will a few minutes work? I was going to call the Captain anyway… see if he got any new information from the new arrests. Then we can eat?" He asked.

"Fine…. Fine." She said as she watched him walk towards the office after throwing the clothes on their bed. He turned at the office door and looked back at her, "I need to see if I need to lock you up for the next couple of days." He said with a grin.

"Sure." She mumbled at him, when he went into the office Ella walked over to her, "Dear, are you ok?" she asked her gently.

Stephanie looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What do you mean?" Looking back at the office door where she could hear Ranger on the phone.

"Dear, I notice things…. Like the fact that most of the food that you love, that I make you… you haven't been eating…... that you have been sick …." Ella trailed off as Stephanie looked at her with large eyes. "Also, that when I go to restock the things in the apartment…. like tampons… You don't need me to restock them." She finished softly.

Stephanie pushed her towards the door looking behind her agine, but Ranger was still on the phone. "OK you can't tell anyone." She said softly, "But yes, I found out last week that I am pregnant." She watched Ella face light up in excitement. "Shhhhhhhh I mean it…... only Bobby and Hector know right now. Bobby helped me figure it out and Hector helped me when I was panicking at the doctor's office."

Ella looked over her shoulder still grinning, "When are you going to tell Ranger?"

Stephanie smiled, "Wednesday I have an ultrasound. I am going to show him that. I have a whole plan…. We will see if he's excited as you." She said.

"Ohh dear… he will be shocked… but so excited…. I have never seen him happier then he has been with you the last few months. This will just add more happiness." Ella said hugging Stephanie. "You have to tell me what you are craving and what is making you sick, ok."

Stephanie frowned, "Well everything I love makes me sick… all grease and sugar are out. Anything acidy like tomatoes. But I still crave them all." She said.

Ella laughed at her, "Well I will play with some recipes, see what I can come up with. Do you want me to bring you up something new for dinner?" she asked.

Stephanie shook her head no, "I will eat salad and bread sticks, plus I am not that hungry…. Do you really need help with the budget?" she asked.

Ella giggled at her, "No… I got the new budget checked by Tank last quarter, I don't need to change it right now. But he did say that he was going to ask you to write up a new system for it."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "After years of doing this on their own you would think they could figure out spread sheets." She jumped when she heard Ranger behind her say, "We can do spread sheets…. You just think we do extra work on them."

Stephanie laughed, "It's because you do… you make it ten times harder than it needs to be." She turned back to Ella, "I will talk to Tank about it and let you know." Ella gave them both a smile before leaving.

Ranger walked over to the table to pull out plates, "So what is this appointment you need to go to?" He asked her and grinned when she rolled her eyes, "Did you think I was going to forget?" He asked.

Stephanie gave him a smile, "Nooooo." She said laughing, "You are like an elephant. ….. A really fit elephant that never forgets anything." She sat down and pulled out a plate and loaded it with salad before putting a small amount of Spaghetti on it. After grabbing 4 bread sticks she sighed, "What if I tell you I can't tell you who I am meeting?"

Ranger sat back in his chair, "I would ask why." He said with narrowed eyes.

She took a big bite of salad and chewed slowly. Finally, she swallowed, "Well because it is a secret." She said with a smile.

Ranger raised one eyebrow, "I would ask if you could wait and meet them later, after we catch the last two people we are looking for."

Stephanie bit her lip, "What if I told you that I couldn't wait…. It has to be Wednesday at 6?" She said taking another bite of salad.

Ranger sighed and sat back, "Then I would say that we need to come up with one of our famous compromises."

Stephanie smiled, "We can do that. I can't tell you where I am going though…... or who I am meeting…." She said quickly, and when Ranger went to talk she cut him off and said, "Also only Bobby or Hector can come with... no one else."

Ranger crossed his arms, "That doesn't sound like a compromise." He said gruffly.

She scratched her head while looking thoughtful, "Well how about I take Bobby or Hector with…. I go straight there…. I keep my panic button and just to make you happy I will take a stun gun?" she suggested.

Ranger sat forward to finally start eating, "You need to carry." He said with a smile, "and come straight back after."

Stephanie frowned, "I agree to the coming straight home after, but not to carrying." She said crossing her arms.

Ranger raised an eyebrow again, "I only asked for two things …... and you are saying we were going to compromise." He said.

Stephanie smiled, "That was, I gave you 50% of what you wanted." She laughed. "But seriously I don't want to carry where I am going…... the person I am meeting would never ever hurt me. How about Bobby or Hector carry."

Ranger snorted, "Babe, they always carry…. Nice try."

Stephanie shrugged and grinned, "It was worth a shot…. How about I will take the stun gun and carry my weapon in the truck safe. That way if we need it…it's there?"

Ranger sighed, which told Stephanie that she was pushing him. "Fine. But text me every 30 minutes and let me know when you get there and when you are about to leave."

"Deal." She said with a grin, "So what did the Captain say when you called?" she asked digging back into her salad.

Ranger began to eat as he looked over at her, "That they are not very talkative. I am going to go over there with Tank in the morning. See if we can get them to be more helpful."

Stephanie laughed at him, "I am sure you will be able to get the help you want. Well am I am going to sleep forever tomorrow and then work on five. I am pretty sure that Rodriguez has filled my box up, again." She sighed.

Ranger cleared his throat, "Babe, I have been thinking and talking to Tank. What would you say if we had you do a couple of new things around here?"

Stephanie looked up at him with curiosity, "Like what?" she asked standing up to clear off the table now that she was done eating.

"Well, we were thinking more of the paper work that you seem to be able to do in half the time that Tank and I do it. Maybe review contracts to see if we are missing anything, especially with clients that are female or a couple with kids. You tend to be able to think more like them and have a better understanding of what they want." He said helping her clear the table.

Stephanie snorted, "Well you do have Lester, he is pretty close to female."

Ranger smiled at her, "True… but you are far better female. Seriously though, you are already doing half the things we are thinking of…you just don't get paid."

Stephanie leaned against the counter as Ranger filled the dishwasher. "Ranger it sounds like you are trying to give me more busy work. You know I don't mind helping you and Tank, in fact I kind of like it."

Ranger stood across from her to lean against the counter and cross his arms, "It's not busy work Babe. Especially for you… honestly its torture for Tank and I. We would much rather be out in the field." Ranger walked over to place his hands on her shoulders, "We think that you are the best person for the job… in fact Tank told me that if I didn't ask you. He was going to go behind my back and double what I was going to offer for a paycheck. He said he is never spending four hours doing what you can do in 30 minutes. Says it's a waste of man power."

Stephanie looked at him carefully, "Are you sure that you don't want to find someone more qualified?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Who?" He asked but cut her off when she went to speak, "You have a business degree. You know our business from years of working on and off here. You have already been doing half of what your new job would be for free. Plus, you know our priorities here and we trust you. Trying to hire someone new and hand them all our information is one of the reasons that Tank and I have been putting up the extra work for so long."

Stephanie bit her lip again as she thought about it, "Does this mean that I wouldn't be able to take care of any more skips or do searches?" she asked.

Ranger shrugged, "I was thinking that we would take all of your skips if you still want to do them and you could have a team. And I am sure Rodriguez will take any and all help you are willing to give. He says there is no one as good as you he has worked with."

Stephanie looked at him, "I will think about it." She said looking at him but not really seeing him as she thought.

Ranger gave her a quick kiss and wrapped his arm around her shoulder steering her to the couch, "In full disclosure you would have a new title here, and a new paycheck."

She sat down and stretched her legs over his, so his hands fell onto her feet. "Oh, yea and what title would that be?" She asked reaching for the remote.

"Rangeman's Business and Personal Manger." Ranger said starting to rub her feet as she looked through the channels, "And you would get paid salary not hourly."

Stephanie turned to look at him, "Really... I think we can stay with hourly that we do now and the same pay?" she said with a frown.

Ranger shrugged, "It was voted on by the core team. We all have a stake in the company so we all make decisions."

"The entire core team?" Stephanie questioned, "I thought you and Tank own the majority of the company and made all the decisions."

Ranger shook his head, "No, the four of us started the company together and even though Tank and I own more we decide things together. Most of the time we agree so it's not a big deal, like the vote on you." He said. "Tank is the one that suggested it at the meeting. He came up with your duties and pay."

Stephanie looked at him closely, "So it was Tanks ideal…. To hire me?' She asked him.

He shook his head at her, "No he and I have been talking about it for months, hell years. We have seen the work you do. I was going to take time to butter you up and then sneak it on you in a while. Tank said he was not waiting for me to pussyfoot around it any longer. So, he did everything and brought it to the last meeting." He said laughing.

Stephanie gave a small smile, "Fine I will think about it. Can I get the contract Tank wrote up? I am sure I will want to make some changes." She said turning back to the tv.

Ranger grinned, "Yes Ma'am." He said, "What you think you are going to change?"

Stephanie looked at him, "Probably the salary." She said flatly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Knowing you guys." She said, "It is probably entirely way to high."

"Good luck with that." He said turning back to face the tv, "I didn't write up the pay, Tank did."

She grinned at him, "Well since I am the one, he so desperately wants, I guess he won't have a choice." She said with a grin.

"We will see about that." Ranger said not looking at her laughing.

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the remote, "I get to pick what we watch." She mumbled.

He only laughed harder.


	42. Chapter 41

Another quick update,

I am going in tomorrow for pretty major surgery tomorrow morning to remove some tumors. So it will be about a week before the next update. But it is already written and ready to go.

 **-/-**

Chapter 41

Stephanie was sitting at her desk bright and early at 11 am on Tuesday.

Morning sickness was starting to kill her mornings, once again she was lucky that Ranger had an early morning. He had rolled out of bed at 5 am to go work out and left for the police station by 7:30. Stephanie had started to throw up at 8am and didn't stop until about 10 am. She had managed to drag herself down stairs after a shower and sit at her desk right as Tank and Ranger walked back in.

They walked over to her desk where she was running searches on the new skips, "You ok?" Tank asked her with narrowed eyes.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "Why?" she asked.

Tank shrugged, "You look kind of like shit."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "And you look like an ass. Haven't you ever been taught that even if a woman looks like shit, you tell her that she is beautiful? That's probably why you are alone." She said, but it didn't have a lot of bite, since she was fighting off the need to throw up again.

Ranger smirked at Tank before he looked at down at Stephanie, "Babe, you look beautiful this morning." He said, "Your eyes do look a little glazed though, are you feeling ok?" He asked softly.

Stephanie looked at Tank, "See, that's how you ask, compliment and understanding. Try it sometime." She said.

Tank rolled his eyes at her."He is your man, not me. I don't have to be nice to you." Tank said crossing his arms.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "And I don't have to help you the next time you want help. I will drop off all your paper work in your office."

Tank quickly tried to back pedal, "Shit I am sorry, I just don't talk to people like you." He said quickly.

She snorted, "People like me? Do you mean women?" She turned to Ranger, "I have had a headache all morning. I can't seem to shake it. I was going to go see Bobby in a minuet for some pain killers."

Ranger leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Well I am glad we caught you. We are just stopping by to get Timmy. We want him to go back with us to identify any of the men he had to work with. Then we know who we have to get talking. But I wanted to give you the packet we talked about last night."

Stephanie sat back in her chair, "Still not talking?"

"Not yet and we don't have time to question all of them. Figured Timmy could narrow our list down." Ranger said. He turned to Tank, "You get Timmy, I will get Stephanie the contract we decided on."

Tank looked excited, more excited than Stephanie had ever seen him, "You told her! She said yes? We don't have to do that shit anymore?"

Stephanie cleared her throat, "She was thinking about it. She was going to look over the contract and make any changes…. that was before you were mean to her." She said in a sarcastic voice.

Tank leaned down to Ranger and whispered to him, "Please take care of this. I can't take any more of the schedules." He begged before he walked away.

Ranger looked down to see Stephanie smirking. "You are mean." He said before he walked to his office to grab the paper work.

She shrugged and set up another search before following him to his office, "Not mean…. Just trying to teach Tank a lesson." She said as she walked in and sat in a chair. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She wasn't lying about the headache, which was only making her stomach roll more.

Ranger walked over behind her and began to gently rub her temples, "Babe, why don't you go take the day off? If you are not feeling good you need to rest. Your body has been through a lot the last couple of months."

Stephanie sighed, "Because I have too much work to get done and I already took most of the morning off." She said.

Ranger kept rubbing her head, "Nothing that won't keep until tomorrow. Want to sign these papers really quick so I can send them to the attorney to have everything drawn up?"

Stephanie opened her eyes into slits to look up at him, "The only reason you would want me to sign without reading is because you are adding things you KNOW that I won't be ok with or want. Also, why does it need to go to a lawyer? If it is just a work contract, it should just be signed…right?"

He smiled down at her, "It was worth a try." He said. "Why don't you go over it and cross out what you disagree with, change what you want and then we will send it over to be drawn up." Still rubbing her temple.

She frowned, "I still don't understand why it has to go to a lawyer." Closing her eyes again.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Because there are some none-disclosure forms for the systems. It is required that everyone sign them, even the core team. Hector creates all of the systems and most are vastly different from others. Our attorney recommended the forms."

"Ohh, ok that sounds simple enough." But when he didn't answer she opened an eye to look at him, "Any other reason?"

He was silent for another moment before he said, "There is also a contract with salary, benefits and a few other things."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "You can't be serious." She said standing up, "Ranger, why can't you just pay me hourly like before. I don't need all of that extra stuff."

Ranger looked at her and smiled, leaning a hip on the desk, "Remember I didn't write up the contract. Tank did. Then we as a team voted on what to keep and what to change. So, read it and take up your changes with Tank." He said with a smirk.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Fine give it here. I will read over it while my searches are running." She said holding out her hand.

Ranger picked up a stack of papers and handed them to her, "Like I said, cross out what you don't like, write any changes that you want to add and then give it to Tank."

They both turned when there was a knock on the door and Tank stuck his head in. "Ready to roll?" He said to Ranger.

Ranger gave him a quick nod

Stephanie tilted her head back, so he could lean down and give her a kiss goodbye. He lingered his lips over hers, "Babe, read through it with the understanding that we are offering this job because we think you will be great at it. That the entire core team put thoughts and suggestions into it. We are not handing you anything. It will be a lot of hard work and we think you are the best to do it."

Stephanie sighed, "Ok…. I will go in with an open mind." She said kissing him one last time making him smile against her lips.

"Thanks Babe, love you." He said walking to the door, "You are staying in all day, right?"

She laughed as she laid her head back and closed her eyes, "Yes, all day… I have way too much to work to do and now I have to look over this and I just want to sleep." Putting the contract on her stomach.

Ranger turned at the door, "Babe the searches can be done by anyone. The contract has no time limit… take a nap and relax a bit. I don't want you pushing yourself until you get sick."

She saluted him with her eyes still closed, fighting off a wave of nausea, "Sir, yes sir." She mumbled. "Nap now, work later."

"Smart ass." She heard him mumble as he walked out. She sat there for almost 30 minutes trying to get her stomach to settle and her head to stop pounding before pulling herself up to look at the photo on the desk now. This time it was just her, at the beach playing in the surf. She had her foot kicked up, water shooting away. Her head was tilted back as she laughed. She remembered that day, Ranger was there with her when they chased a skip. After they caught him, they went to the beach for the rest of the afternoon. She smiled and decided to leave that photo there for him. She already had 10 she had stolen the last few weeks, plus the ultrasound. The book was going to be halfway full, which was fine because she wanted to leave room for more photos later.

She walked over to the door and pulled it closed as she walked over to her desk. The search she had started was finished. She wasn't up to going through the information, so she set it to the side and started an another basic search for Rodriguez. She would come back after she ate lunch to look through both.

She picked up the phone, after deciding that she didn't even have the energy to go see Bobby, he would have to come to her. After a few rings she heard him pick up, "ello." He muttered to her.

"Hay Bobby, what you doin?" She said softly, laying her head back onto the chair closing her eyes.

"Inventory…still, I am trying to log everything into the new system. Upside when it's all in it will be 10 times easier to finish." He mumbled into the phone, "What you need?"

She snorted softly, "Why do you think I need something?" she said.

But he didn't reply, just waited and she broke down with another sigh, "Fine, I need something. Do you have anything that I can take for nausea and a really bad headache?"

She knew that she had his attention when he took a deep breath, "How bad is it that you are actually asking me for something?" he said gently.

She gave a humorless laugh, "Bad enough that I need your help…. I need to get some work done. I am pretty sure I have a headache because I haven't eaten since yesterday and I can't even smell …. ANYTHING, without wanting to throw up the acid that is left in my stomach. And I have no clue what I am allowed to take and what I am not allowed to take." She whispered.

"Let me call Meg and see what she thinks, if I have something on hand I will get it up…if not I will have her call it in and go pick it up for you. Do you think you can try some broth while you wait? Get something into your stomach?" He asked.

She sighed, "I was going to go talk to Ella and see what she had, but I am not sure I want to smell ANYTHING right now." She paused for a second, "Also can you ask Meg why they call it morning sickness, when it lasts all fucking day?" she muttered.

He laughed at her, "Sure Steph, I will ask her. I will call you back in a second after I talk to her. Try some water at least. Make it warn, it will be easier on your stomach, ok." He said."

"Sure, bye." She said before hanging up. She closed her eyes, still leaning back in her chair. She was going to get up in a moment to get the water. But first she had to calm her stomach down, so she made it to the break room without throwing up along the way.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Bobby was shaking her awake. "Hay, Megan said to give you this for the nausea. Then she wants you to eat and take a nap. If you still wake up with a headache we will get you a pain pill." He handed her a small white pill, "Put this under your tongue and let it dissolve. I asked Ella to take you up some simple chicken broth and bread to 7. This should help you to keep it down in about 10 minutes. Then a nap… no arguing, ok." He finished pulling her up out of the chairs. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." She said talking around the pill dissolving under her tongue, "I feel like shit."

"Hay hand me that contract." She said pointing to the envelope. "I need to read it over."

He handed her the packet as he steered her to the elevator, "Did you sign it yet?" He asked with a smile. "You are going to do great here. Hell, you already do half the work."

She laughed softly and leaned against him as they rose up to the apartment. "Not yet, I was going to try and read through it and make any changes before I sign it and give it to Ranger."

Bobby frowned down at her, "What changes?" He asked leading her out of the elevator over to the door.

"I don't know yet, I haven't read it." She said, walking in to see Ella setting out food at the table.

"I wrote that contract up with Tank and Lester. It is prefect, we all agreed on everything in it." He muttered as he sat her down and handed her a bowl and a water. "How is your stomach?"

"Better, actually. I am smelling the food and not running away to throw up. So that's a great improvement." She said looking at the simple soup with veggies and the water. "Thanks Ella, it actually smells good to me." She said turning over to Ella who was smiling at her.

"Don't worry dear, I am thinking for now simple is the best. So, I have broth, a few light veggies and a dash of salt. It might be a little plain but should be good on your stomach." She said putting out a basket of French bread pieces.

Stephanie smiled at her and took a small bite, "Its good, I love it. Thank you so much."

"Any time dear, for dinner I am thinking more of the soup tonight? Maybe if you are feeling up to it more veggies, some noodles and seasoning… but still mostly simple?" She asked picking up her things to walk to the door.

"That sounds prefect." Stephanie said grinning at her before taking another bite. She turned to Bobby who had sat down to watch her like a hawk. "So why don't you tell me the highlights of this contract, I will tell you yes or no and what to change?"

"Fine, this should be quick because it prefect." He muttered as he pulled out the papers. "Ok first section, title and duties. Your official title in the company would be Business Manager. See sweet and simple." He said with a smile.

She raised her eyebrows and finally braving solid food took a bite of bread. "And what does the Business manager do?"

Bobby grinning at her, "Yes, next is the job description. You will oversee all schedules, billing and data information. You will also be expected to take a more hands on roll in sales, specifically with female and family clients. You will oversee all media and advertisement as well as be part of the core team that will make decisions about the company once a month. Also, all new budgetary and inventory would have to be approved by you." He finished.

Stephanie's eyes, nearly bugged out of her head, "That is a lot, it's like you guys are handing over everything but the actual surveillance and captures." She said.

Bobby grinned at her again, "We are. Although it was discussed at the meeting that you may be asked to do the occasional distraction or capture for a bounce. Of course, they didn't know about all of that." He said pointing to her stomach, "And I couldn't tell them, so that would be put on hold a while."

She rolled her eyes at him, "All of that seems a bit much. You guys are giving me a lot of responsibilities. What if I make a mistake?" She said finishing her soup.

Bobby's smile fell, and his face got a serious look, "Stephanie, We are all in agreement that you are the best person for this job. We had been talking about hiring someone for years. As Rangeman gets bigger, we needing to hire more men because the core team is stuck doing all of this. And we HATE all of this. The issue we all had was finding someone that we trusted to do all of this…we all trust you, we KNOW that you will do great." He reached over and placed his hand on hers, "We will be there to help you in the beginning, show you how we have been doing it…. I am sure you will make more changes. This is not a pity job, unless it is you taking pity on us."

She gave him a small smile, "If you are sure…. All of you." She whispered.

Bobby gave her a massive grin, "We are 1000% sure that we don't want to do any of this shit any more. And we are 1,000,000% sure you are the best person to take over this job."

She gave him a grin back, "Fine, I am ok with the job description and the responsibilities. What does the rest of contract say?" She said as she sat back and pulled the bread towards her to munch.

"So, the next is work hours, pay, vacation and the rest of the little things." Bobby said with a small frown. "Work hours would be Monday through Friday 9am until 5pm. However, meetings may be after hours and weekends depending on clients. When that accrues you may either come in late or take off a weekday as you see fit." Bobby looked up to see her nod and motion for him to continue. "You get three weeks of paid vacation each year."

Stephanie held up her hand in the stop motion, "Three weeks? That seems like a lot…...change that to two weeks." She said with a frown.

Bobby shook his head at her, "We all get three weeks, its standard." He said leaning back.

She smiled at him, "One…... you guys do a job that is a lot more stressful then mine. Two…. when was the last time any of the core team took three weeks in one year?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, "One…... you haven't started this job yet…... it is more stressful then us going in the field. Two… we couldn't take three weeks because we had to do this job." He growled.

She shook her head at him, "Two weeks, or I don't sign." When she saw him begin to cut her off she held up her hand, "You can put in an optional third week of non-paid vacation if it makes you happy."

Bobby sighed and pulled out his pen to cross out some information and write in the new terms. Better not argue with her yet. "Ok next, you will be expected to attend all meetings which often happen on the weekends or evenings, you will get bonus hours… like we all do." He said cutting her off when she went to cut him off, "However you will be paid salary each year, it will be up to you to write down all extra meetings and hours. Your salary is for a 40-hour work week only… and before you argue, we all have the same deal. So, you are not getting anything special. Next you will be expected to sign and maintain anonymity of Rangeman and any systems you have information on. You will get a new office next to Rangers, and that's about it" Bobby finished with a smile.

Stephanie nodded and grinned at him knowing he was glossing over some vital information, "What is this salary and hourly pay?" she said starting to take a drink, but she spit water all over him when she heard him say, "200,000 a year and hourly is $30."

"You have to fucking kidding me." She said sitting forward. "That is way way way too much." She growled at him with narrowed eyes.

Bobby held up his hands, "Hay we wanted to make it 250,000 but we knew that you would never take it." He said with a grin.

She sat back in the chair, "No, never. It has to come down." She said frowning.

Bobby also sat back, "Stephanie, you are essentially taking over this company. You will be responsible for almost everything that is not actual capture. Your pay is reflecting that. You have a degree in business. That is more formal education than anyone else in this building." He said.

She shook her head, "It's too high, we have to come down and I can tell you there is probably no number you will come down to that will get me to agree on adding hourly."

Bobby gave her a slow nod, "Fine no hourly, but if we see you working like crazy we might rea address that. What number would make you more comfortable for salary?" he asked crossing off the hourly pay.

She shook her head at him not sure where to go, "What is the lowest you will go?" she asked.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, "We talked and we all agreed that we would not go any lower than 150,000 a year."

Stephanie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at him, "Fine I will do it for 100,000 a year and not a penny more."

Bobby looked at her, "I just said 150 and not lower." He said lips going flat as his mouth closed.

She raised both of her eyebrows up at him, "And I said I won't sign for any more than 100." She said crossing her arms.

They had a staring contest until finally Bobby broke, "Fine, I will change it…. But the contract has to be signed by the entire core team. Good luck getting them to agree." He said crossing out and changing the salary amount. "They are not going to agree to being paid more than you, when you are doing more work."

Stephanie shrugged, "They will if they want me to work." She said standing up and walking her plates over to the sink. "Ok I am feeling better, I better go get those searches finished. Anything else in the contract that I would want to change?" she asked him as she got back to the table.

He shook his head at her, "Nope just regular info, more on the non-disclosure the lawyer will go over more with you. Nothing you would worry about." He said standing and handing her a pen. "Nap?"

She gave him a smile, "Well I am almost working with you guys." She said leaning down to sign. "And no, I am feeling a lot better already."

Bobby gave her a grin, "I can't wait to hand you every single piece of paper work and run." He said picking up the papers and following her to the door. "How is your headache?"

"Getting better actually, I can still feel it but better than it was before. I think I can actually get some work done this afternoon." She said as they got on the elevator. "What are you doing the rest of the day?"

Bobby scowled, "Fucking paper work."

She laughed as the doors slid closed.

-/-

Stephine made it back down stairs and worked on searches for the next few hours until Ranger walked back in with Tank and Timmy.

"How did it go? Any new information?" She asked leaning back in her chair with a smile.

Ranger leaned against her cubical, "Timmy identified 3 of the men as people that he came in contact with during his job with them. We are leaning on them to talk, but so far they are closed lipped as the other ones." He said.

Tank crossed his arms over his chest next to Ranger, "We are going to go back tomorrow and have a private talk with them." Tank grinned down at her, "So I heard from a little birdy that you signed the contract."

Ranger looked down at her in surprise, "You did?" he asked with a smile.

Stephanie looked at them with a grin, "Don't get to excited, I made a few changes to it that you guys have to approve, but yes I did sign it."

Tank grinned at her, "I don't care what you put in there, you could have put you want a pet unicorn and want catered dinner every night. As long as you signed it I am happy."

Ranger raised an eyebrow knowing she didn't add things, but most likely took things out, "What did you change Babe?" he asked her.

She grinned at him, "Just changed a couple numbers. I think Bobby put it in your office." She said.

Tank figured out what Ranger was thinking and frowned, "You didn't change anything to the point where people are going to object, did you?" he asked looking at Ranger but talking to Stephanie.

She shrugged, "I just put what I could live with, anything more I won't be able to sign." She was answering Tank but looking at Ranger.

Tank looked back and forth at both of them, then threw up his hands and walked away muttering, "I am going to be stuck doing paper work again, I know it."

Stephanie grinned at Ranger, "So I heard that if I work for you that I get a bigger office?"

Ranger nodded down at her, still not speaking.

"So where is this magical office going? You don't exactly have a ton of room around here." She said sweeping her finger in a circle.

Ranger nodded over to the closet between his office and Tanks. Making Stephanie laugh, "I knew there was a catch, you are going to make me work in a closet?" she asked.

Ranger looked like he seriously wanted to roll his eyes at her but instead her said, "No smart ass, not a closet. We are going to turn the closet into your office by making it bigger, about a fourth of my office and more than half of Tanks. Now that you will have to have all of the filing cabinets you need a lot more room than we do. Plus, the closet was already pretty big so everything in there will go down the hall to a new home." He nodded down at her computer, "Are you done? Ready to go upstairs?"

She looked over at her computer and nodded, saving and closing it down. "So, you guys are giving up space to me?" she asked standing up to follow him over to his office.

Ranger nodded opening the closet door, "See how it goes all the way back, the same length as our offices about 10 feet and it's about 5 feet wide. Then we will push this wall into my office about 5 more feet and we will push this wall into Tank's about 10 feet. So, you will get about 20 by 10 feet. Tank and I will have about 10 by 15 and 10 by 10. Then we will have glass sliding doors between our offices, so you and I can work together if we need to." Ranger said looking down at her.

She tilted her head to the side, "You and Tank are ok giving up that much space?" she asked.

Ranger nodded down at her, "With the amount of stuff you are taking over you will need the space to keep it all in your office. Plus, that is stuff that will no longer be in our office cluttering shit up."

She smiled up at him, "So that will my uniform be? Will it still be all black like it is now or will I have to wear nice office stuff?" She asked looping her arm through his and leading him to go upstairs.

He looked down at her with a grin, "I think that you could wear the office stuff, and you can bend over in front of me." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "I am adding it into the contract that I don't have to wear heels or skirt unless I am meeting a client." She said as they got into the elevator. "All the other days I get to wear boots and t-shirts like you guys."

Ranger gave his wolf grin as the doors slid closed, "Fine, as long as you wear nothing upstairs." He said as he pushed her into the corner attacking her mouth as she laughed.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Wednesday morning came bright and early…. and it had Stephanie rolling over taking a deep breath trying to get her stomach to stop churning. Last night she and Ranger had come upstairs, eaten, watched a movie and relaxed. She had felt great after she had eaten with Bobby at lunch but now in the new morning her stomach was back to rebelling again.

She rolled over again to grab the phone and call down to Bobby, not even trying to tuff it out like she did yesterday.

She waited for the phone to ring, eyes closed. When she heard him answer she groaned out, "Bobby I am feeling like absolute shit, if I move even a little I am going to throw up everywhere." She took another deep breath. "Can you get up here and give me something before Ranger comes up from the gym?"

Bobby was huffing into the phone, "Sure can I finish up my run? Ranger is only about halfway done with his workout, So I should have some time." He said running on the treadmill.

"Sure, Bobby…. you can take as long want, as long as I can throw up on you when you get here." She growled into the phone before gagging.

Bobby hit the stop button on the treadmill and gagged slightly at the sound, "OK, I am coming right now, be there in 10." He said into the phone, "Just don't gag in my ear ok, that's nasty."

"Then hurry up, before I go past gagging and actually throw up. My throat's is still burning from yesterday." She moaned into the phone.

She hung up, closed her eyes and laid back. She kept taking deep breaths trying to push down the vomit that was inching up her throat. She did that for 10 minutes until she heard Bobby coming through the front door. She slowly sat up as she heard him rush across the apartment and into the bedroom. He came to stand right in front of her, but when the smell he brought with him, hit her, all of her hard work of keeping the vomit down was wasted and she threw up all over his legs and feet.

Bobby looked down at his legs and feet in frozen horror and then began to gag. He quickly pushed the pill and water bottle into her hands, "Here let it dissolve on your tongue again." Then he turned and ran to the bathroom, gagging all the way there. She put the pill on her tongue and laid back again on the bed, curling into a tight ball. She kept taking deep breaths over and over again, pushing the vomit down while listening to Bobby washing up in the bathroom and mumbling.

She closed her eyes tighter trying to deep breath through the nausea that threated to come back up again. "Bobby." She moaned out. "Its not working this time."

Bobby walked out a few minutes later, "It takes a few minutes to kick in." He said carrying his shoes in a trash bag. His legs still wet from the rinse he had given them in tub. "Plus, the smell in here is probably not helping." His nose wrinkled as he tried to breath out of his mouth.

Stephanie nodded her eyes closed, "You are right, make it go away…. Please." She begged crawling out of the bed to stumble past him into the bathroom.

Bobby followed her with wide eyes, "You mean clean it up?" Looking back at the mess on the floor.

Stephanie was leaning over the toilet, "I will be nice to you…. I will listen to anything you say." She paused taking another deeper breath, "I will do anything if you make it go away."

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep, fresh breath from the bathroom before groaning, "Fine... but you sooooooo owe me." He looked down at her still kneeling by the toilet, her pants a bit to long covering her feet and Ranger's to big t-shirt making her look even sadder. "Do not throw up, the pill wont work if you throw it up. Keep taking deep breaths." He mumbled.

He grabbed a couple of hand towels off the rack took another deep fresh breath before walking over to the pile of grossness she left on the floor. Stephanie walked out a couple of minutes later, attempting to take small sips of the water bottle he had handed her. She almost laughed at the site she saw.

Bobby… HUGE Bobby was kneeling by her mass of vomit. Attempting to mop it up with hand towels, while not looking at it or smelling it. He was not trying to save the towels but throwing them in the trash bag when they were only half dirty because he refused to accidently get any of the vomit on himself.

Stephanie walked back in to the bathroom to grab more towels and some cleaning supplies from under the sink. She walked back over and handed him the towels but backed up when she smelled it again, making her finally settling stomach churn again. She rolled the bottle over to him, "Here." She mumbled.

Bobby looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Are you going to help?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not if you don't want me to throw up again…... you keep gagging from the smell and you are not even nauseous." She pointed over at the floor, "Besides, this is technically your fault." She said.

Bobby's eyes went from narrowed to bugged out, "How in the hell is this my fault?" He asked pausing the cleanup.

She shrugged, "Well I was holding the vomit down until you came up. All sweaty and smelly." She said taking another sip of water now that her stomach was settling down again.

Bobby rolled his eyes at her and sprayed the area, so he could wipe up the last of the mess, "You soooooo fucking owe me…... You have to be nice to me for at least a week….. And not question anything I say." He threw the last of the mess into the trash bag and sealed it up. "Do you have air freshener in there?" At Stephanie's nod Bobby pointed to the door, "Go to the kitchen and make some toast, the spray scent may disagree with your stomach also."

Stephanie nodded, walking quickly out the door and into the kitchen. She was popping the toast into the toaster when she heard Bobby spraying the room. He came out a moment later and walked past her to put the trash bag by the front door. Stephanie slid into a chair at the island, leaning on the counter trying to take small sips of water. Bobby walked around the counter to the toaster, took out a plate and the butter. Stephanie sat her forehead on the counter and moaned, "I can NOT do this for nine months."

Bobby grinned at her, "Me either, that was the one and only time I will clean up your vomit, so when you go see Meg today you have to get some meds that help." He said pulling out the toast and putting a light layer of butter on it. The he pushed the plate towards her, "Nibble on this." He said leaning on the counter and looking at her.

She gave him a thumb up without lifting her head. So, he reached over and tugged her ponytail. "Come on, once you get past the first bite it will help settle your stomach." He said pushing the plate, so it bumped her head. She sat up slowly and pulled a piece off the plate and took the smallest bite in existence. "Happy." She mumbled putting her chin on her hand and chewing the nonexistent bite with her eyes closed.

"Nope." He said, "Trust me, you will feel better once you get something in your stomach. When I said small, I didn't mean nothing. You have to take a real bite."

She took another deep breath before braving a slightly bigger bite and chewing that one even longer. Bobby walked over to the stove to make her some oatmeal he found in the cabinet. It was a pleasant silence as she slowly chewed through one piece and then the other. When Bobby was finished cooking the oatmeal he took out two bowls adding just a touch of brown sugar to make it not plain.

He walked over and pushed a bowl to her, "Hungry now?" He asked taking a bite of his.

She nodded but sniffed the bowl first, when it didn't turn her stomach she took a small bite. She groaned as the warmth hit her stomach like a band aid. She took a bigger bite but paused when Bobby tapped her bowl with his spoon, "Slowly. To fast might make you sick."

They were both eating when they heard the front door open and looked at Ranger when he walked in. He raised an eyebrow at them, Bobby grinned and took another bite of oatmeal, Stephanie saluted him with her spoon before taking another bite. Neither one said anything just turned back to their bowls. Ranger looked back and forth and walked over to grab a bowl and take some of the oatmeal out of the pot. He stood next to Bobby at the counter across from Stephanie.

Ranger looked down and saw Bobby's bare feet, "Where are your shoes?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged, "They were hurting my feet."

Ranger raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. They all ate in silence until Bobby was finished and looked at Stephanie, "We have to leave about 5:15 today. You working most of the day?" He asked as he put his bowl in the sink.

She nodded taking another bite, "Yea, I have some more searches and I was going to help you with inventory this afternoon." She said while chewing.

"Great we can do lunch and then work on the inventory until we have to leave." He said walking to the door.

"Bobby." She called out when she heard the door open. "Thank you."

"Yea, yea, yea." He yelled back and closed the door.

Stephanie looked up at Ranger and smiled, "How was your work out?" She asked.

Ranger raised an eyebrow again, "Good… how was your morning." He asked.

She shrugged, "It could have been a little better." She said taking the last bite of oatmeal then standing up to walk the bowl to the sink.

"Babe." He said crossing his arms, staring at her hard.

She smiled and shrugged, "Tonight… I am going to tell you everything tonight ok. I already have a plan."

Ranger followed her into the bedroom and sniffed the air with a weird look, "After your meeting?"

She grinned at him, "Yesssssssssssssss …. After my meeting." She called from the closet pulling on her work uniform.

"So, your meeting has to do with what you are telling me?" He asked leaning on the door frame to the closet.

She looked up at him and ginned, "Yep." She said pulling on boots and lacing them up.

Ranger grinned, "And your meeting is about." Walking over to her, grabbing her by the hips, trying to distract her.

"None-ya." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "What you doin today?" She asked with a quick kiss.

Ranger kissed her back before pushing her away gently to walk to the bathroom. "We are going back to the police station to see if we can get any more information." He striped as he was walking to the shower, "So you are leaving at 5:15, just you and Bobby?" He was standing in front of the shower, turning it to hot, "Don't forget your gun…... our compromise." He said, but she didn't respond, so he turned to look at her. "Babe." He snapped his fingers at her.

"Humm … what?" She said looking up at his face.

"Babe… stop looking at my ass and answer me." He said with a grin.

"What question?" She asked confused.

"Taking your gun with." He said again, but now she was unfocused again, looking down.

"Babe." He snapped his fingers again.

"WHAT?" she said loudly looking up at his face again.

"Focus on my face…. not my penis." He growled at her trying to not to smile.

"Well really its your own fault for looking like that." She said waving her hand up and down at his body, "Did you really think I was going to focus on your words when you are walking around all hot and sweaty and naked?"

Ranger rolled his eyes at her, actually rolled his eyes before starting to stalk towards her. She squealed and ran out of the bedroom to the front door yelling, "NO… I have to work… you won't distract me."

"Babe, your compromise." He said standing in the kitchen naked, hands crossed over his chest as she opened the front door. But before she could answer she ran into the Tank who was standing in the door way about to knock. Tank looked over her shoulder from the hall and said, "Am I interrupting?"

Stephanie shook her head with a grin, "Nope, he's all yours." She said sneaking under Tank's arm and running to the elevator to slip in before closed. She heard Ranger call her name as the doors closed and she burst out laughing.

-/-

Stephanie went down to her desk and pulled up her email to see 9 more emails from Rodriguez and started swearing with words that a sailor would blush at. She jumped and screamed when Hector came up behind her and said, "You know the baby can hear you already."

"Fuck you, Hector." She said putting a hand over her racing heart, "How am I supposed to finish any of my own shit when Rodriguez send me so many freaking searches. I finished like 6 for him yesterday."

Hector shrugged, "Stop being so good, and he won't send them." He said looking over her shoulder at the screen.

Stephanie sat back in her chair, "Are you saying to mess up on purpose?" She asked with a grin.

Hector looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "NO… I didn't say mess up…I said don't be so good at it."

"Whatever, I will do the ones flagged red and email him that he has to find someone else to the rest." She turned around to type out the email, "So what are you doing today?" She asked.

He leaned up against her desk, "I am going with Ranger to the police station to see if I can help their IT department dig up any more information." He crossed his ankles and folded his arms over his chest, "You have any appointment at 6? Want me to come back and go with?"

Stephanie sat back to look up at him, "Na, it's ok... Bobby is taking me. I think he wants to talk to his new girlfriend…. MEG." she finished with a grin.

Hector grinned down at her, "I heard he had to clean up your vomit this morning…. I'd say he earned some ass."

Stephanie scowled at him, "Ohh fuck off…... it wasn't my fault he smelled so bad. And Meg is a person not a piece of ass." She said crossing her arms.

Hector shrugged, "Meg is an intelligent doctor, a kind person and she also happens to have a hot ass…... she also has all of the power to say no and Bobby would respect her." He said picking up Stephanie's folder and looking through it.

She snatched it out of his hand, "And how …. Pray tell, would you describe me with your wonderous way of words?" she asked him.

Hector gave her a wolf grin, "A massive danger magnet that is kind and caring. A little sweet and a lot evil. A smart ass with a wicked streak." He tapped his chin, "Trouble and once again, danger prone …with a hot ass."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "I am not a danger magnet." She said only listening to the beginning.

The entire room turned to look at Hector as he exploded in laughter. "Fuck you." Stephanie mumbled at him trying to push him out of the cubical. "I am not a danger magnet. Danger just finds me sometimes… it not my fault." But this only made Hector laugh harder.

"That is it, I telling everyone that you speak English." She whispered in his ear with no conviction, as she kept trying to push him out of the cubical. That only made Hector burst into another round of laughter. The entire room was staring in a mix of horror and shock. They had never heard Hector laugh, let alone the side splitting hard laughter he was doing now. They didn't know if they should laugh with him or be scared at whatever had finally made him laugh. Everyone turned to the elevator when it slid open and Ranger stepped out with Tank. They both paused to look over at Stephanie who was trying to push and pull Hector out of her cubical and Hector laughing like a loon.

Tank leaned over to Ranger and whispered, "That is not normal…and a little scary." He said still looking at the spectate that was Hector and Stephanie. Ranger shrugged, "If anyone was going to make him laugh, it would be Stephanie." He said walking to his office to go over the contract Bobby had left for him to look over. He wanted to send it to the lawyer right away. The sooner it was officially signed the sooner he could stop worrying.

He walked in and sat down at his desk, Tank following and sitting in the chair across from him. Ranger pulled out the contract and started reading through it. Tank looked up when Ranger mumbled, "Shit."

"What?" Tank asked.

Ranger shook his head, "We can't sign this without talking to Stephanie and changing a few things." He said handing Tank the contract for him to look at.

Tank started going through contract, "She changed her time off amount. We can work around that. Give her random 3 and 4-day weekends." Tank said looking up at Ranger.

Ranger shook his head, "Keep going." He said sitting back and closing his eyes, Stephanie drove him crazy when she wouldn't just take what he offered sometimes. And for how much work she was taking on, he was not going to pay her that little of an amount. He knew Tank had hit the same page when he heard him bark out, "God damnit it." He looked over at him, "She cut it by more than half."

Ranger frowned and looked up at him, "Why can't she see that it is a good salary… Fuck I think we should pay her more." Tank said with a growl. They both looked up as Lester came in the office after a quick knock.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting in the chair next to Tank. Tank handed him the contract, so he could go through it.

Lester hit the last page and grinned, "I win." He said looking at Ranger and Tank.

"Win what?" Ranger asked with a frown.

Lester shrugged, "She cut it by more than half. No one else took that bet." He said with a shrug and threw the contract up on the desk.

Tank looked at him narrowed eyes, "You do realize that we can't sign this, and she can't work until we come to an agreement on pay… and this is not even close enough. I can't sign for that amount." Tank said with a growl, "And I am sick of doing paper work…. so, if you can't help us figure out how to get her to accept more…shut the fuck up."

Lester looked at him with a grin, "You guys don't even realize that you are coming at this from the wrong angle." Lester said standing up. Both Ranger and Tank looked at him as he walked over to the door and called out for Stephanie to come over. They said nothing as she came in with a grin and sat next to Tank in the chair Lester got up from.

"Sup guys." She asked looking around, settling on Lester who had walked over to the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Beautiful, how much do you think that the company makes each year." Lester asked her with a grin.

Stephanie looked at him in confusion, "I don't know…. A lot?" She said looking at Ranger and Tank who were looking at Lester with narrowed eyes.

Lester chuckled at her, "What do you think a lot is?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know like maybe a couple hundred thousand." She said with a frown, "Why are you asking me?"

Lester looked down at the contract on the desk, "8 million last year Stephanie. The company made 8 million. After we paid off all supplies, equipment, insurance, employees, taxes and every other small ass little thing …. the company made 8 million. From that the core team takes a profit and the rest is rolled back into the company. This doesn't include the money we make when we go on mission for the government. Those are our personal checks." He said with a grin. "Now the reason I asked you that… and told you what the company makes is because I don't think you understand that the salary we were giving you was less then we wanted to."

Stephanie just nodded silently, trying to process everything, "So will you agree to the amount that we put on the contract because not only can we afford it…. You will earn every penny in a company this big." Lester said grabbing the contract and crossing out the number she had written in and going back to what was originally agreed on by the team. "Also, be aware after your first year we will probably want to up your pay based on the work and successful job you do." He said handing her a pen.

Stephanie looked down at the contract, "How do you know that I will deserve a pay raise?" She asked with wonder as she signed the contract next to the revised number.

Lester shrugged and grinned, "Because if you don't we will have to fire you and then hire someone else…. And that would be awkward since you are sleeping with the boss." It had the desired effect when she broke into a peel of laughter and Ranger growled at Lester. "Also, I love you, but your position comes with a vehicle…. I am adding that in because our company cannot be associated with your death traps in any way."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "Yea, yea… whatever…. I am only driving it during work hours." She said standing up and looking over at Ranger who was looking through the contract. "Does everything else look ok?" she asked him.

Ranger looked up at her with a small smile and sparkling eyes. He grabbed a pen and signed the last page before handing it to Tank to do the same. "Looks like you have a job staring next Monday, Babe." He said closing the contract.

"May God have mercy on your souls." She said with a grin, "Because you are now stuck with me for at least a year."

Tank looked up at her with a grin, "We have contractors coming to look at the space tomorrow to start your office…. with enough money we can have you in by next Monday. You can go tomorrow to pick any office furniture and shit. Then I will have every single piece of paper dropped off to you no later than Tuesday. Thank you, lord Jesus."

Stephine rolled her eyes at him, "Come on let's be real…. You already have me doing most of your paper work." She said walking to the door.

Tank gave her an evil grin, "Not even close to all of it." He said.

Stephanie paused with a small look of horror, "Maybe I should have asked for more money." She said.

Ranger gave her a grin, "Want me to change it?" He asked reaching for the contract.

"NO…no, let's see if I can do it all or if I will have to get help since it seems like all of the core team is throwing me work." She said with a grin, "Speaking of work. I have some that I have to get done before lunch. See you guys later and good luck at the police station." She turned to Ranger and gave him a grin, "Looks like you got me…...love you." She slipped out of the office before he could reply.

Ranger turned to Lester but did say anything, it was Tank who spoke up, "How did you know to tell her that?" He asked sitting back in his chair.

Lester shook his head, "You two are the smartest, dumbest people I know." He grinned at Ranger when Ranger lifted an eyebrow. "You expected her to sign for more money then she has probably ever earned in her life, without telling her about the company she was coming to work for. She had no clue that the amount we were offering her was valid because she had no clue how much the company was really worth. Number one rule of getting someone to take what your offering." Lester said walking to the door, "Tell them what you have." He walked out grinning and whistling.

Ranger looked over at Tank and frowned, "I don't know if I want to beat his ass or give him a bonus." He said picking up the contract.

Tank stood up and rolled his shoulders, grinning at Ranger, "Bonus…because I am fucking free my man." He grabbed the contract, "Lets drop this off on the way so it can get done."

Ranger followed Tank the elevator after stopping to kiss Stephanie on the forehead and tell her good bye, "You know she can't do everything right… you still have to do some paper work." He said as they waited for the elevator to open.

"Sure, the bare minimum... compared to the hell piles I have now… besides she has you wrapped around her finger. I will pass it to her and if she gets too much she will pass it to you." Tank said with a grin.

Ranger narrowed his eyes at him, "Then I will pass it back to you." He said.

Tank grinned at him, "You can't even remember to get what you want from Stephanie, let alone me." Tank said stepping on to the elevator.

"Oh yea, what have I forgot lately." Ranger said pushing G and crossing his arms.

Tank waited until the doors started sliding closed, "To get Stephanie to remember your compromise about the gun." He said chuckling.

"FUCK." Ranger said as the door closed.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Bobby and Stephanie pulled out of the garage on the way to her Doctors appointment. Stephanie was texting Ranger that they were leaving and would be back in about an hour. Ranger, Tank and Hector had all been at the police station all day and still had not come back.

"What did he say?" Bobby asked pulling into traffic.

Stephanie shrugged, "That they have gotten nothing out of any of the men. So, they are going through the all the computers they found. If you ask me, it's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." She said.

Bobby snorted, "Normally I would agree, but if Hector is doing it he will find what he is looking for." He said.

Stephanie grinned, "I agree…. The police department is not actually letting Hector touch anything. Only consult. It is driving him crazy."

Bobby laughed at her, "No wonder they are still there, has he killed anyone yet?"

Stephanie shook her head, "Ranger said not yet, but it was close a few times." She looked down at her phone, "He is asking about my gun again…hold on." She pulled her gun out of the glove compartment and held it up to take a selfie. She gave a smart ass look with raised eyebrows. She put it away and hit send. "I hate carrying. I completely understand why he wants me to do it, but I really hate it!" she exclaimed.

Bobby did say anything, just watched her from the corner of his eye amused. She huffed again mumbling under her breath before pulling the gun out again and shoving it into her purse. Bobby wisely chose to say nothing, but Stephanie didn't miss the grin on his face.

"Ohh shut up." She mumbled, sitting back in the seat, "If it makes him happy I will do it. At least until he finds these people."

Bobby just nodded, which only drove Stephanie even more crazy, "So you and Meg, humm?" She said with a sly grin. When he just shrugged she continued, "You know if it comes to a break up, I will have to divorce you and be team Meg?"

Bobby gave her a dirty look which made her laugh, "Unless you can become an OBGYN in less than 9 months. She wins." She said smartly. "Even then I am not sure Ranger, or I would want you looking at my hoo-ha!"

Bobby grimaced and nodded, "I agree. I don't want to see your ho-ha either!"

Stephanie laughed, "Let's go see if we can get me some meds for the vomiting…. I can't handle any more mornings like the last few."

They pulled into the doctors office parking lot 20 minutes later with Bobby looking around before they got out, "Make sure to text Ranger when we get upstairs to let him know we made it safe." He said walking her to the front door.

"Yep, already sent him one that we arrived." She said getting into the elevator. "So, Meg said my levels are really high, I might be farther along then I thought. But I was on birth control with no issues before that."

Bobby grinned, "Or you have more than one baby in there."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "I still don't understand how that is possible, she gave me an ultrasound. How do you miss another baby?"

Bobby laughed as the doors slid open and lead her to the office, "Because she was looking as a fuzzy little bean… not a baby, baby…. She was looking to see if you were pregnant, not if you had multiples. Ultrasounds are not perfect Bomber."

They walked into the empty waiting area, "Well I better be further along and not having multiples…. I am still not sure if I can handle one let alone 2!" She practically yelled.

They both turned to look at Meg as she came in laughing, "Never fear Stephanie. We are going to figure this out right now."

Stephanie took a deep breath, "Fine let's go…." She mumbled.

Bobby went to sit down, and Stephanie turned to look at him, "Ohh hell no! you are coming in with me…. That way when I panic, you can talk me off the ledge. Because either I don't have as much time to prepare as I thought, OR I am having more than I agreed to. Either way I am going to panic." She said pulling his hand.

Bobby shook his head at her, "Remember that entire conversation about not seeing your ho-ha?" he said not moving.

Meg rolled her eyes, "I am still giving her the ultrasound. You sit by her head and look at the screen genius."

Bobby gave a quick relived nod, "Ok I can do that."

"Steph, I left you a blanket on the table. Go ahead in the room and take off everything from the waist down. Then sit with the blanket covering you. We will come in, in a minuet." Meg said opening the room door.

Stephanie nodded and grinned as she watched Meg turn to Bobby and smile. "Maybe you two need to get a room." She said walking in to the room.

Meg grinned at her as she pulled the door closed, "Who said that we haven't already." She said making Stephanie laugh out loud. She was hopping up onto the table when her phone gave a ding. Ranger was wanting to know if she was done yet and on her way home. She sent him a quick text back to let him know that she was still there, and she would text him when they left. She laughed when he sent her one emoji back with the raised eyebrow. He had been sending her that text every time he was not in agreement with what she sent him. She was texting him a thumbs up emoji, just to mess with him when Meg and Bobby walked in.

"Ready lady?" Meg said taking a seat on the stool and turning on the machine. "Anything you want to talk about while I set up?"

"Yes." Said Bobby before she could answer, "She is getting super sick every morning… vomiting and unable to eat."

Meg gave Stephanie a grin, "Well you sure threw your voice just now." Rolling her eyes at Bobby, "But to answer your question, while it is normal to have some nausea… what you have seems a bit worse. I don't like that you can't keep anything down. I am going to give you some meds that will help. Also changing your diet will help."

Stephanie frowned, "I love grease and sugar… but this baby seems to take after its father and is allergic to anything yummy." She grumbled.

Meg laughed as she picked up the wand, "Cold again." She said, "And it may pass, the first trimester is the one most moms are sick and restricted in what they want to eat." Meg looked at the screen, "Now let's see…... here is one sac, looks a normal healthy size for your due date. This makes me think that we have a hider."

Stephanie took a breath as Meg moved the wand around in search of the reason she had higher levels. Both Stephanie and Bobby turned to look at the screen when they heard Meg say, "Found it."

There, clear as day was a second sac. She was pregnant with twins. Meg looked on a grin. Bobby was practically bouncing gin his seat in excitement. And Stephanie looked at the screen and said, "Well, fuck."

_/-

"Steph, its gonna be ok. Two can be a challenge, but it is going to be so much fun." Meg said handing her the photo she had printed out.

"Fun…... FUN." She said in amazement. "I was just getting used to the thought that I could handle ONE… with A LOT of help. Now you are telling me there are two of them." Stephanie was hyperventilating, "I mean before it was like you threw me into the deep end of a pool and I didn't know how to swim. Now its like you threw me into the ocean…. With sharks…. And left in the boat…. this is like that movie Open water."

Bobby and Meg shared a look of amusement, Bobby snorted at her, "While it is a surprise, don't you think you are being a little dramatic."

Stephanie turned on him, eyes wild and narrowed at the same time, "Don't you think you should shut it and agree until I am done panicking?"

Bobby held up his hands with a grin, "Yes I am sorry. Everything is going to be fine. You have so many people that are going to help you and Ranger. Everything is going to be fine."

"FINE?" Stephanie yelled again, "Before I had to tell him I was pregnant, and I was freaking out. Now I have to tell him there are two!"

Bobby grinned, "So tell him you are pregnant… wait a while until he gets used to it and then tell him there are two."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "I cannot lie to him."

Bobby shrugged, "I didn't say lie… I said take your time."

Meg pushed Bobby out of the way, "Do not listen to him. Tell Ranger about both and it is going to be ok. One or two, he loves you and will support you…. And if not remember you have a group of people there to support you no matter what."

Stephanie took a deep breath, "Yep …. Sure… ok" She walked to the elevator, sliding the photo into her purse. "Everything is going to be great… awesome… wonderful."

Meg turned to Bobby, "She will be fine, most moms do this when they find out. Once she settles it will be great news. Here are her scripts that she can start taking. I need to see her again in about a month for tests and a checkup."

They turned to see Stephanie talking to herself in the elevator, "Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

Meg laughed and pushed him towards the elevator, "Yep... this is actually not that bad, I have had both moms and dads pass out."

Bobby gave her a grin, "I am not sure we haven't made it to that portion yet."

Meg grinned, "Then make sure you get her home asap" She paused for a moment, "I think for her a lot of the stress is in telling dad. Once she sees his support she will be fine…... you think he will be ok with all of this."

Bobby looked at Stephanie and smiled, "I think that she could be pregnant with five and while it might panic him. He would do anything to keep her and make her happy. Even if he is worried or stressed, he won't let her see it."

"Then they will both be fine, having each other and all of you to support them. They are far better then some moms that I see." Meg reached up and kissed his cheek. "I think it is so sexy, how supportive you are… dinner this weekend?" she asked.

Bobby walked to stand next to Stephine in the elevator, "Sounds great to me." He pushed the ground floor button, "Friday night? I will pick you up at 7."

Meg nodded and waved as the door closed, Bobby turned to Stephanie, "Bomber, you ok?" He asked as they traveled down.

Stephanie took a deep breath, "I think so. It's just a lot to take in. A month ago, a baby was not even in my thought process, now I am thinking about not one but two in less than 7 months." She said, "Ranger and I haven't even talked about anything like this. When we talked about marriage, we said we could stay fuck buddies forever if we didn't want to get married."

Bobby shrugged and lead her to the truck, "Who said you have to be married to have babies?"

Stephanie stopped and looked at him, "My mother… the burg… the world." She said with a grin.

Bobby shrugged and leaned on the truck, "Fuck them." He said with a smile, "You can be a family and be happy without some piece of paper. Ranger is in it forever no matter if the paper is there or not."

Stephanie paused and looked at him for a second, "Why is it scarier to me to get married, then it is to have a baby…. Fuck to have two babies?" she asked.

Bobby looked around thinking for a moment. Then he looked back down at her, "Maybe because marriage is something that has always been pushed on you. To the point where it seems so expected that you are willing to merry Dickie even though you knew you wouldn't be happy. Dickie… your mother… the burg. They all made marriage not about being happy with someone you love but something that must be done and might be unhappy. Verses a child is scary but you know that you will be happy. Babies are still special, untainted."

Stephine leaned on the truck with him, "I think that you are right. Even with Joe. It was not about being in love or being happy. It was about doing it to make him happy. Make my mother happy." She paused and looked back at Bobby, "Do you think marriage is ruined for me forever?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, I think you just had to find the right person… and one day when you and Ranger are ready, you will do it. Might be a year or two or twenty. Marriage and commitment are not the same things. You saw that first hand. You and Dickie were married but he was not committed. But you and Ranger, you are not married but I have never seen more commitment between two people. When you are ready it will happen. I wouldn't worry about it… and don't do something to make anyone besides Ranger happy."

Stephanie looked up at Bobby with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much Bobby. I needed to hear that." She whispered.

Bobby grinned down at her, "Any time Bomber…. Any time." He pulled her in for a hug. "And remember that you have more than just Ranger. Hector and I are exited to help you. I know that Lester and Tank will help these kids with any and everything. There is only one thing that you have to worry about."

"What?" she mumbled into his chest.

"What Lester is going to teach your kids." Bobby said pulling back and laughing. "I mean, I am obviously medicine and defense. Hector computers and hacking, Tank defense and exercise…. Lester… how to get an S" He stopped as Stephanie clamped a hand over his mouth horrified.

"He is not allowed to be alone with them once they are able to understand any talking." She said terrified.

"We will protect them, promise." Bobby said grinning, "Now let's go. I am sure that Ranger is texting you already." Opening her door for her.

She jumped up into the truck, "Did you hear the buzzing?" she laughed.

Bobby closed her door and walked around to climb into the driver's seat, "Yep. Tell him we are on the way home now." He said pulling out of the parking lot.

Stephanie pulled the phone out of her purse to text Ranger and then pulled the gun out to put it back in the locked glove compartment. "See I didn't even need this thing."

Bobby shrugged, "But was it worth it?" he asked her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I guess. Since it made him happy and less stressed. Although he should know by now that I probably won't shoot anyone."

Bobby grinned, "Probably doesn't mean that you won't, but it is our job to make sure that you will never have to. And we take our job very seriously." He said.

"To bad I am a trouble maker." Stephanie snarked, "And people are always trying to kill me."

"You are a lot of work and God forbid if your children are anything like you because then we are screwed. We will need to hire more men just to watch you guys." Bobby said laughing.

But before Stephanie could say anything she felt her head slam to the side against the window as the truck went into a tail spin. They had been t-boned at the intersection hard enough to have them sliding into oncoming traffic. They were slammed into again from the other side making them spin in the other direction. This time Bobby's head slamming into the window as he tried to pull the wheel to the left and hit the brakes.

When they were hit again from the other direction the glass exploded as the truck tipped onto its side before finally sliding to a stand still. It felt like an eternity to Stephanie even though it could not have been longer them a few minutes. She sat still strapped into the seat hanging down.

"Bobby." She whispered, her voice broken and in pain. She looked down to see him laying against the cement through the broken window, eyes closed and blood coming out of the wound on his head. "Bobby." She tried to call louder. She felt pain everywhere, but her side digging into the seat belt was the worse. All of her weight was pressing down with gravity into the seat belt that was holding her up.

"Bobby." She called louder trying to unbuckle, but her fingers were numb and felt thick. She remembered the knife that she had in her purse, but she didn't see it anywhere. She fumbled with the seat belt again, desperately trying to get it to unclick. "BOBBY." She yelled this time as she started to clear the haze in her mind. "BOBBY." She cried as tears tracked down her cheeks.

She finally felt the click of the seat belt and she fell from her hanging position, trying to desperately not hit Bobby. She managed to have one-foot land in front of him on the cement, but the other hit his leg making him groan. "Bobby?" She whispered hands trembling as she touched his face, "Answer me."

She looked around, with the truck on its side, the only way she was getting out was from her door that was at the top, there was nothing she could use to climb out. The windshield was cracked but not shattered, so she couldn't get out that way. She started looking desperately for her phone to call for help. But it was like she couldn't focus on any one thing, she turned back to Bobby when she heard him groan again.

"Steph…" He whispered, eyes fluttering open. "You ok?" he asked trying to get his bearings.

She leaned down to touch his face again, trying to wipe the blood off his face, "I am ok. A little confused and sore but ok. What about you?" she asked.

Bobby kept blinking his eyes, trying to see through the blood, "Think I broke my leg." He mumbled, "Head is pretty fuzzy to."

Stephine gave a short humorless laugh, "Well you did slam it on cement… why did you do that?" She whispered, her voice starting to break.

"Hay none, of that. I am ok. Now I get more time off to relax." Bobby said blindly reaching out to grasp her hand. "You have to promise to sit with me to pass the time."

Stephanie nodded and tried to smile, "Sit around, I can do that."

"What happened?" Bobby asked still trying to focus.

"I think we were hit, hard." Stephanie said. "It pushed us into on coming traffic where we were hit again. Like a pin ball machine."

"Nice analogy." Bobby snickered.

"Like that?" Stephine said. "Bobby, I don't think I can get out of here." She said looking around again.

"It's ok, I am sure they have called 911. They will help us when they get there." Bobby's said closing his eyes again.

But before Stephanie could say anything back the windshield shattered as a bullet exploded at the top corner where Stephanie had just been sitting. Stephanie threw her body over Bobby's trying to protect him from the falling glass.

"What was that?" Bobby asked trying hard to focus.

"The windshield broke." Stephanie said looking out to see two people in all black running towards the truck. She couldn't focus past the shapes though. "Bobby, I don't think the accident was an accident."

"What?" Bobby asked, trying to move. But she could see the pain in his face as he moved. "What is going on?" he asked, not able to see past her.

Stephanie watched as the forms came right up to the window and look down at her, one was the woman from Pino's. "Bobby…... everything is going to be ok." She said looking up. She watched as the woman pointed her gun at Bobby, so she quickly shifted in front of him. "No…. I Know what you want. I will come with you if you leave him alone."

"Steph." She heard Bobby behind her, "What is going on."

Stephanie slid her hand behind her to squeeze Bobby's arm. "Nothing, don't worry." She looked up at the woman again. She waited for her to nod and then gesture the gun to get out of the truck.

Stephine nodded back at her, she turned to Bobby. "You are going to be ok. I am going to be ok. People are on the way to help you ok." She leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Steph." Bobby said trying to reach out for her, but he was still confused and in to much pain to focus.

Stephanie slowly stood up, making sure to keep her body in front of Bobby's. She started to walk in the direction of the black SUV sitting across the street. She heard Bobby calling out her name in panic, still unable to move.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked the lady.

The lady laughed at her, "You came after us and took everything. We still have a few things we want. You seem to be the only one who will be able to get it for us."

Stephine snorted, "You came after us first." She said climbing into the back seat.

"Because you took something that belonged to us." The woman said, following Stephanie into the back seat and closing the door.

"It didn't belong to you and you were going to use it to hurt others." Stephanie said making sure to buckle up after the last car ride.

"Of course, we were, I like money… and that was going to get me a lot of money. Now I have you. I am going to get what I want, plus a nice bounce for you." The lady said. "Now shut up."

Stephanie looked out of the window watching the city pass by in a blur, her head was starting to hurt. She placed her hand on her stomach and prayed that her babies were ok after the accident. She prayed that Bobby was going to be ok. She prayed that Ranger would find them before anything else could happen. She prayed.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ranger was standing in front of the computer with Hector at the police station, a look of frustration across his face. They had been looking through the computers for hours while Tank questioned the men from the two captures. They had a grand total of nothing to show for it and it was making all three of the men lose what was left of their minds.

He looked down at his phone waiting to see if Stephanie had texted that she had gotten home yet. It had been over 30 minutes since she had texted that they were leaving her appointment. He was nervous about what she was going to tell him. She had been holding onto it for so long, and it was making her sick. He knew that she thought he hadn't noticed that she had been so sick lately, but he noticed everything about her. He also saw how stressed and how worried it made her, which only stressed and worried him. The fact that he had tried unsuccessfully to get both Bobby and Hector to tell him what was going on did not help. Those two never kept secrets from him so what ever it was, it had to be big.

"Ranger." Tank called from behind, Ranger turned to see Tank gesturing him to come to the door. Ranger nodded before looking down to Hector, "Keep working." He murmured before walking over to Tank. "What's up?"

Tank shook his head, "Nothing, they are not talking. Joe came to me with an ideal. We are going to get Hector a few minutes alone with the computers. They are not letting him work." Tank said nodding over to the man sitting in front of the computers next to Hector.

Ranger nodded, "We could have figured this out hours ago, tell him to do it."

He watched Tank step out to gesture to Joe who was in the hallway. They watched as Joe nodded and came in to the room.

"Michelson." Joe said. He waited for the man at the computers to turn and look at him, "Captain wants you now. He wants an update."

Michelson shook his head, "I can't leave this here."

Joe raised an eyebrow at him, "So you want me to go tell the Captain, NO. After you have been in here all day with no progress. Sure, I will go tell him you said fuck off." Joe said turning around to walk out of the door.

"NO." Michaelson yelled. "I am coming." He turned to look at Hector, "Don't touch anything, I will be right back."

Hector just raised an eyebrow at him, before Michaelson even made it all the way out of the door Hector had slid his chair in front of the computers and began to type. Ranger moved in front of the door and Tank followed Joe and Michaelson down the hall.

Within minutes Hector was gesturing to Ranger to come over, pointing at the screen. Ranger looked down at the screen to see a few addresses coming up. "Take them." He said looking down at his phone that just dinged. "They are on the way back."

Hector nodded and kept searching while Ranger walked back to the door, Hector kept putting information on the thumb drive that he had slid into the computer. When he heard Ranger give one quick knock on the door he pulled out the thumb drive and slid it into his pocket.

Michelson walked in right as Hector slid back to the side and sat back. "That was a waste of my fuckin time." He mumbled as he sat back in front of the computers.

Ranger gave Hector a nod to he door, "We are done for the night." He said loudly, "Let's go."

Hector nodded and stood to walk to the door, "We will be back tomorrow." Ranger said to Michelson.

Michelson just waved his hand at them, not looking up from the computer. Ranger and Hector went out into the hall with Tank and Joe.

"Did you get anything useful?" Joe said.

Ranger just raised an eyebrow at him and Tank snorted.

"Of course, you did." Joe said shaking his head. "You should come work here, you can work circles around everyone in our IT department."

Hector grinned and said something in Spanish to Ranger, Joe looked over at Ranger who smirked.

"He said you don't pay enough…... plus, you have to follow the law… he doesn't." Ranger translated.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me that shit." Joe muttered. "Especially inside the station."

All 4 men turned when they heard an officer run up yelling Joe's name. "There was an accident at Main and Hankook. You have been called to the scene."

Joe raised an eyebrow, "I don't do accidents."

The officer shook his head, "It wasn't an accident. Reports are saying a truck purposely ran into an SUV pushing it on coming traffic. Then it gets even weirder. Two figures went up to the SUV on its side and shot out the windshield and took a woman from the front seat at gun point."

Ranger felt his inside freeze, "What was the make, model and color of the SUV?" He said making Tank and Hector look at him.

The officer looked down at his book, "Ford expedition, Black." The officer said looking up at Ranger.

Ranger pulled out his phone, dialing Stephanie's phone number, "Description of the woman?" He asked the officer, his stomach churning.

Officer looked at his book again, "Tall, thin, blond/brown curly hair. She was hurt, bleeding and limping but walking on her own." The officer said.

As soon as they heard curly all four men took off down the hall at a sprint. "How long ago was this?" Joe asked the officer who was trying to keep up.

"It was called in about 10 minutes ago, accident maybe 15 or 20 minutes ago." The officer said.

"Description of the vehicle that took her?" Tank asked.

"Black SUV, no model listed. It pulled up after the accident. The two original vehicles are still on the scene. One abandoned and the driver still stuck in the one the woman was pulled from."

They made it to the front door with Ranger still trying to call Stephanie's phone, but it was still ringing with no answer.

"Is the driver ok?" Tank asked still sprinting after Ranger towards the truck.

"Unknown." The officer said as Joe split off to get into his car.

The officer stopped out of breath and watched as three men jumped into the black SUV/truck matching the same description as the one in the accident and finally put together why they were running. He looked the other way to see Joe pulling out lights and sirens blaring. He watched as the truck took to two wheels following Joe out of the parking lot and hoped whoever they were going after was ready to die based on the looks on their faces.

_/_

"Ranger, she is alive." Tank said looking over at Ranger who was clenching the steering wheel with both hands with white knuckles. "You heard the officer, she walked away."

Ranger said nothing, just pushed his foot down on the pedal harder, shooting the truck forward even faster, almost touching the back of Joes car in front of them.

Hector was in the back seat calling Rangeman to get more information and get more men at the scene. According to the office, no one had called anything in; and all of Stephanie's trackers were sitting in the middle of the intersection; Lester was getting a team ready to meet them at the site. Hector pulled out his tablet and pulled up all of Stephanie's trackers, trying to see if he could find something that the office missed, but they were all sitting in the same location, not moving.

The truck was silent as they raced through the streets, each praying and begging that both Stephanie and Bobby were ok. No one was able to look at each other, only stare ahead as their minds raced at a million possibility's. When they turned the last corner and saw the truck on its side, their hearts clenched. The truck looked like it had been ran through a crusher, the side facing the sky was pushed in and crumpled. The back pushed in and all of the windows shattered. Glass littered the entire intersection, and they saw paramedics working on someone in the driver's seat. They screeched to a halt and were racing towards the truck when they heard Bobby asking for a phone over and over again.

"I need… I need a phone." Bobby said weakly, "I need to call…." His voice trailed off.

Ranger reached him first, kneeling down to see Bobby around the paramedic, his heart lurched at the site. Bobby's face had begun to swell on one side, the cut on his head still bleeding. His eyes were closed, and he was coughing blood. But he was still mumbling about a phone. Tank came up next and gasped under his breath before clearing his throat, "What do you need a phone for?" He asked Bobby trying to sound cheerful.

"Tank?" Bobby whispered trying to open his eyes, "They took her." He mumbled. "Steph, they took her. Need to tell Ranger."

"I am right here, Bobby." Ranger said reaching out to grasp his hand, "Don't worry, we will find her." Ranger looked to the paramedic who was still working on Bobby. "You just worry about being better, so you can take care of her… ok."

Bobby nodded but clenched Rangers hand tighter, "You have to find them Ranger. They are in danger." Bobby mumbled, eyes still closed.

"They?" Ranger asked. "Who else did they take?"

"Both." Bobby mumbled.

"Both, who?" Ranger asked Bobby trying to get his attention. But Bobby was fading fast, his grip loosening on Rangers hand.

"Save them…... save." Bobby trailed off, losing consciousness.

"Bobby…. BOBBY." Ranger yelled, but the paramedic shook his head at him. He covered Bobby's face with a mask and wrapped his neck with a brace. Ranger and Tank backed up and watched as they pulled Bobby out of the wreckage and onto a gurney. Joe ran over to them to see them loading Bobby into the ambulance.

"Ok, according to reports. They were hit on purpose at full force. It caused them to slide into oncoming traffic. Where they bounced back and forth before stopping here. A woman walked over and shot out the glass. Then they took Stephanie at gun point. Stephanie did walk on her own, only a slight limp. She had blood on her head but looked mostly ok according to bystanders. A man was driving and both woman got in the back seat, black SUV, went north on Hankook."

Ranger nodded starting to walk back to his truck, "Did they take anyone else?" He asked.

Joe following shook his head, "According to reports it was Stephanie, why?" He asked.

"Bobby kept saying Them, they took them." Ranger said reaching into the truck for a phone. Hector went to the back and pulled out a computer, typing away.

"No, only Stephanie was accounted for." Joe said, "We are counting this as a kidnapping, we have a team going through the street cameras to see if we can follow where they went. Does she have any of her trackers on?"

Ranger nodded over to Hector who shook his head, no, not looking up form the computer screen. Ranger took a deep breath before he exploded into movement, throwing the phone against the truck and then slamming his fist into the door breaking the skin. As fast as he moved, he stopped into stillness. His hand hanging on his side, blood dripping down onto the ground. His eyes closed, chest heaving. Tank walked over and waited for him to speak, just standing there in silent support.

Finally, Ranger heaved one last breath before looking over at Tank, "We have to find her."

Tank nodded, "We will." He said simply. "Lester and the team will be here in 3 minutes." Tank turned to Hector. "Where are we going to then?"

"Uno minuto." Hector said his fingers still racing over the keys.

Tank nodded and began pulling gear out of the back of the truck, handing Ranger a vest and more weapons out of the safe in the back. "Let's get ready then."

All but Hector turned when they heard more screeching of trucks pulling around the corner. The team was there and ready to go. Now they need to know where to go, so they turned to Hector who was still typing. After what felt like an eternity Hector shook his head cursing, the entire team held their breath. It was like time stood still, waiting for a direction to go, waiting for a person to go after, waiting to know if they would be able to help and save Stephanie again.

Finally, they saw Hector smile the smile that would make a mans blood run cold. He had found what he was looking for and death as coming the people that had taken Stephanie again. In unison every man's phone pinged with an address. Men ran back to trucks, piling in, tiers screeching as they raced down the street.

Ranger was at the wheel and Hector was next to him, still typing away as they rounded a corner and followed the dot on the GPS. She had been gone for almost an hour, they were not wasting any time getting to her. Men in both trucks were checking weapons, sliding extra clips of bullets into pockets, checking comms. When they pulled dup into an abandoned warehouse yard, they did so silently.

The men slid out of their trucks, forming a semi-circle to discuss who was going in which way. But as Ranger went to get out, Hector grabbed his arm halting him. He waited until Tank was out of the back seat and they were alone.

"What?" Ranger asked, knowing that for Hector to stop him now, it was important.

Hector looked conflicted, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should.

"Hector… what?" Ranger demanded again, eyes narrowed.

"Esptania. ….. Esptania un babe." Hector whispered.

Rangers eyes widened, "That was what she was going to tell me." He whispered.

"Si." Hector said. Then he finished in English, letting Ranger know his secret, "She was so excited to tell you tonight. But I think you should know, in case something happens when we go in."

Ranger nodded and went to get out of the truck, but turned back last minute and said, "I knew you fucking spoke English." Making Hector grin.

They walked over to the group of men waiting for instructions, "We go in hard and hot. Stephanie is priority. I will go in the front with Hector Hal and Cal. I want Tank, Lester and the rest of the men to come in through the back."

The men nodded getting ready to fall out when Ranger spoke out again, "Also so you are all aware. Stephine is pregnant, so she can not be hurt in anyway."

There was silence as the men took the information in before they began grinning and nodding, "We get to be uncles." They all said, then their grins turned evil and Lester said, "and they took her…. lets go hunting boys."

Then the men stormed the castle.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Stephanie walked into the building ahead of the woman with the gun, when the woman pushed Stephanie in the back with the gun Stephanie whirled around to glare.

"If you are going to be stabbing me in the back, then at least tell me your name." She growled, trying to rub the spot that was probably bruising.

The woman grinned, "You can call me Ash." The she pointed with the gun, "Now move your ass."

Stephanie roll her eyes but walked into the room, in the middle stood a table with cuffs on it. She turned back to Ash, "You are smoking something if you think that I am getting on that table." She said crossing her arms.

Ash just smiled, pointed her gun at the ground by Stephanie's feet and shot. The sound echoed through the room making Stephanie scream, "What the fuck crazy… that could have hit me."

Ash smiled and pointed the gun right at Stephanie's chest, "Next one will hit you if you don't move."

Stephine narrowed her eyes, for the first time when being kidnapped she got angry, not scared. She was so done with this shit. Done with people thinking they could walk all over her. Done with people thinking she was weak, but mostly done with people putting her in danger. And now she had two other little people she was thinking about and so she started forming a plan. She knew Ranger would come get her, but she was not going to wait any more.

"Fine." Stephanie said with a glare walking over to the table and hopping up. "What do you plan on doing with me?" She asked, wanting to get as much information as possible.

"We are going to use you to get what we want…. And maybe have a little fun with you while we wait." Ash said with a grin. "Now go ahead and lock your wrist into that cuff right there." She said pointing to the cuff on the left.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes but slid her hand in the cuff, putting it on but making sure that is was lose enough to slide her hand out, starting to form a plan.

"Look, ASH." Stephanie said with sarcasm lacing her voice. "Quite frankly, I am tired of you and your boyfriend's shitty attempts to be criminals. You are obviously are not very good at it, since a little kid like Timmy could mess you up. Then you really fucked up when you decided to mess with Ranger and my friends."

Ash narrowed her eyes, walking over to put Stephanie's other hand into the cuff on the other side of the table, "If we are so bad, why do we have you here."

Stephine rolled her eyes at her, "Because you had to cause a major car crash AFTER we took not one but two of your hide outs and all of your men." Stephine grinned at her condescendingly, "Sounds rather pathetic to me."

Ash reached a hand up and backhanded Stephanie hard enough to draw blood with her gun, "How is that for pathetic?" Ash sneered.

Stephanie grinned, spitting the blood out of her mouth, "Hitting a someone cuffed to a table…. So bad ass."

Ash sild her gun into the holster and grabbed Stephanie's other hand, bringing it to the cuff and locking her in, "Yes and now you are stuck here…. So, I guess I win." Ash said before she walked out of the door leaving Stephanie there alone.

Stephanie tried to slide her hand out of the first cuff, after a lot of pulling and scraping her hand hard enough to draw blood, she got her hand out. She slid her hand under her leg where she hid the phone she had taken out of Ash's pocket when she back handed her.

She quickly sent Hector a text with the phone, telling him to follow the GPS signal of the phone. He sent her a quick text back that said coming that made Stephanie grin. She then turned the sound off and slid the phone under her leg again when she heard someone walking to the door. She grabbed the cuff with her hand, holding it tight to her side, so they couldn't see her lose hand. She watched the door slam open and a man who looked like had seen one to many pizzas and beers walked in with a crow bar.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, "Hello, can I help you?" She asked trying to sound brave.

He grinned at her, "I was told that you have a smart mouth and needed to be reminded of your place."

Stephanie grinned, "So what you are saying is you have come to beat a tied-up woman…. Very brave of you."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Ash was right, you do have a smart mouth." He said nastily.

Stephine shrugged, "Yes but am I lying…. You have come in here… with a crow bar…. To beat a woman, who is cuffed to a table." She said.

The man grinned, "Yes I am… and it is going to be fun." He said walking closer.

Stephanie waited until he was right next to her, finger sliding down her face in a way that made her gag. "To bad you won't get a chance." She whispered with a grin.

The man raised an eyebrow with a grin, but his face contorted in shock when Stephine pressed the stun gun pen she pulled out of her pocket to his neck and turned it on high. She watched as he started shaking before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell hard to the floor. She slid the stun gun pen into her back pocket.

Stephanie grinned down at him, "Asshole." She said hopping down to grab the crow bar that was laying next to him. But it was just out of reach, she pulled as hard as she could against the wrist that was still cuffed to the table. But it was on to tight for her to pull her hand out. She stretched her arm, her fingers inching a little bit against the floor as she for the crowbar, but it was to far.

She stood up and huffed out a breath, "This is not going as I planned." She muttered as she looked down at the body. She decided to try and reach the crowbar with her foot, reaching out her body and stretching her leg this time. Her foot inching across the floor, closer and closer to the crowbar. Her toe finally touched the bar and she grinned, inching it closer and closer to her. When it was finally within her reach, she grabbed it and slid it between the cuff attached to the table. She couldn't get the leverage to get the cuff to break, she climbed back up on the table trying to slide the crow bar from a new angle. She pushed the bar into the ring between her wrist and the table hard, but no matter what way she turned she could not get the cuff to break without hurting her wrist. "Fuck." she muttered. She blew the hair in her face up and out of her eyes as she pulled her and as far as she could away from the table. Then she took a breath and swung the crowbar towards the table trying to break the cuffs but almost had a heart attack when it went dangerously close to her hand.

"Fuck." She muttered, "That was to fucking close." She looked up when she heard someone coming towards the door. She quickly laid back down, tucking the crowbar alone her side by her free arm. The she put her free hand close to the cuff to make it look like she was still cuffed.

She watched as the door swung open and Ash came back in. Ash looked down at the man on the floor, eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" Ash growled.

Stephanie made her eyes big, "Ummmmm what do you think I did when I am cuffed to a table…. your man had some kind of seizure. He was getting ready to hit me and then he just started shaking and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then he fell to the ground." Stephine shrugged, "I figured it was karma coming for him." She grinned, "Hopefully you are next."

Ash narrowed her eyes and crouched down to look at the man on the ground, feeling for his pulse. When she looked back up at Stephanie, Stephanie just shrugged and grinned.

Ash stood up and walked over to Stephanie glaring, "I know you did something."

Stephine shrugged again with a smile, waiting for Ash to come up right next to the table, "Prove it." She said.

Ash reached for her gun to point it at Stephanie, but it was to late. Stephanie grabbed the crowbar and swung hard hitting Ash across the top of her temple. Ash went down hard, knocked out cold with blood trickling down the side of her face. "Take that bitch." Stephanie muttered as she looked down at Ash on the ground next to the man.

Stephanie hopped down and reached for the gun, but just like the crowbar it was just out of reach, "Are you fucking kidding me?" she muttered. She began the same reaching with her foot the same way she had with the crowbar. She was now hungry, tired and extremely pissed off. She was supposed to be at home right now, eating dinner and telling Ranger that she was pregnant. BUTTTTT no she was kidnapped AGAIN!

She finally caught the gun with her toe and slowly pulled it towards her, when it was close enough she reached down and grabbed it. After a quick check she saw that it was still fully loaded, now to get free once and for all so she could go home. She pulled her cuffed hand as far away from the table as she could before aiming the gun at the connection between the cuff and table. With a quick prayer and one closed eye, she fired. The gun exploded and echoed in the massive cement room but had the desired effect when her hand sprung free, the cuff still dangling from her wrist. She took a few steps back and took a deep breath, trying to get her racing heart to stop feeling like it was going to come out of her chest.

Nope she thought, not going to work. She turned and threw up all over Ash's legs as the adrenaline, fear, anger and every other emotion came rolling out of her with the relief that she was actually free now. After a few more deep breaths as she calmed down, she looked down and started laughing as she saw that Ash was now covered in vomit. She was not going to be happy when she woke up, Stephanie thought. She took a few more deep breaths, patting her stomach and looking around. The problem was she didn't know how many more men were outside the room, she knew at least one. The leader who was driving the truck that brought them here. She also didn't know how long she had before they came in to see what the noise was about.

She quickly thought up another plan, grabbing the crowbar and racing to the side of the door. She would wait until someone came in looking then knock them out. She was standing against the wall by the door taking slow and even breaths while she waited, hand starting to tremble. It felt like forever before the door finally opened to revile another man she had never seen before.

"Ash, what the hell is going on, Jimmy wants to know." But the man paused and looked down to see the two knocked out on the floor, "What the fuck?" he muttered. He looked around the room before he turned to go back out the door. However, when he made it all the way around to the face the door again, his eyebrows raised in surprise as he took Stephanie in standing there.

Stephanie used his surprise to smile and say, "Hello." Before swinging the crowbar hard again. The mans eyes widened as he saw the bar coming closer but had no time to stop it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a large thump. "Take that." Stephanie muttered.

She took a deep breath walking over to the door, so she could peek out, but before she could get to it, it swung open again. Reveling another man, she had never seen before. "Fuck, did they go to Bad Guys R Us and get a bulk pack of bad guys." She said to herself. Then man raised his eye brows at her before looking round to see the bodies she was collecting. She gave him a smile and a shrug, "Sup?" she asked him.

He began walking towards her with a grin not noticing the crowbar behind her leg, she waited for him to be within reaching distance before pulling her arm wide and swinging the bar towards him. He saw it in time to raise an arm to block her swing. She heard the crack when it his arm, he was in pain but he was not out. She tried to swing again, but this time he was able to grab her arm and tackle her to the ground.

He was straddling her waist, trying to pry the crowbar out of her hand as she continued to swing. He grabbed her hair slamming her head back on the floor, but Stephanie had enough adrenaline running through her veins that she hardly even felt it, but it made her struggled harder. The man punched her in the face, glancing across her cheek bone when she turned. So, he tried again, pulling his arm back so he could backhand her hard across the face making her see stars. She kept pushing her heels in the ground, trying to up heave him off of her, but he was just to big. She knew she was slowly losing, with each smack and punch to the face.

Finally, he just pushed her arm with the crowbar down with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her neck, squeezing. Stephanie closed her eyes, trying to push past the panic and pain. She let her body go limp and slid her hand down under his leg to reach in her pocket. She tried desperately to pull out the pen, but her vision was getting darker and darker. She gave one last shove with her hips to upset him off of her and was able to slide her hand in her pocket as he went up and she went back down. She pulled out the pen, flicked it open and shoved it into his crotch that was on her stomach. Then she pushed the clicker and watched as his eyes widened then rolled into the back of his head. She gasped a deep breath as his hand slid away, but it all came out is a huff when the man fell on top of her unconscious. She just fell flat, arms at her side, trying to get enough energy to breath and to push him off of her. She had to close her eyes, as the adrenaline started to fade, the pain started to seep through.

"Fuck" She finally whispered when she was able to mostly breath again. She knew she wasn't going to be able to push him off, so instead she tried to slide to the left as she pushed him off of her to the right. It took a few minutes, but she was finally free. She curled up on her side, her head starting to pound. She was done fucking around. She rolled to her knees trying to take deep breaths and see through the blood that was in her eyes. She sat back on her heels, feeling her right eye, it was almost swollen shut. The left eyes seemed to be fine, but she had to wipe the blood that had run from her nose back when she was on the ground. She spit a large pile of blood onto the floor as it drained from the back of her throat.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." She said as the pain continued to build, and with the pain came anger. She was sooo fucking over people kidnaping her, hitting her, making her bleed. Plus, she knew that Ranger and the guys were probably going crazy. She was going home, right fucking now. She threw the crowbar down and reached over to the man, of course he didn't have a gun. She pushed the taser into his neck and gave him another quick jolt, telling herself it was to make sure he was out and not because she was pissed. She looked over at the other two on the ground and walked over giving each one of them another quick jolt from the pen, once again telling herself it was 70% to make sure they were really out and only 30% because she was angry.

She then pulled the gun off of the table where she had set it and made sure to flip the safety off. She slid the pen into her pocket, ready for when she would need it again. Then she tried to walk over to the door, but her head was starting to get light headed. She had to lean on the table for a moment before taking a deep breath and started walking across the room to the door. She was halfway across the room when the door opened again. This time it was a man in a suit and he looked around with his eyes narrowed.

Stephine raised her eye brows at him and raised the gun to point it at him. He looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Seems you have me at a bit of a disadvantage here." He said sliding his hands into his pockets.

She gave him a sarcastic smile, "I would have said the same, but you kind of pissed me off." She said. "So I took it out on your people." She started to walk slowly to the side, inching her way to the door. "You do have me curios though. Who exactly are you?" She asked.

The man grinned, "Just someone who paid for something and expected it to be delivered. Instead, I have lost all of my men, you have knocked out my girlfriend and I still don't have my computer chip." He shrugged moving slowly to the side away from the door.

Stephine grinned, "We tried to warn you, tried to get you to go away. But you just kept coming…. You just kept pushing… but you pushed the wrong family." She said her back now to the door.

"Well what are you going to do now?" The man asked.

She shrugged and started walking backwards, "I am going to go home, get some food and go to bed." She said.

The man frowned and pulled out a small pistol and pointed it at her, "You see that is a problem for me…. If I can't have my chip, then I will get to have you." He said with a grin pointing it at her chest. "Plus, I don't think that you will actually shot me."

Stephanie's eyes widened, and she felt all of the anger and pain rush through her at his words, "Normally." She growled, "You would be right. I don't like to shoot people, but if its between me and you. I choose you." She said pulling the trigger and watched as the bullet left the chamber and hit his shoulder, his arm with the gun falling as he looked at her in shock and pain. She walked over and pulled the pen out of her pocket again, "I am sooooooooo over you and your people. Next time leave me the fuck alone." Then she pressed the pen to his neck and pushed the button. She watched as he peed his pants and his eyes roll back before he fell to the floor.

She turned and stared walking towards the door, her feet getting heavy with each step. She had only made it two steps when her knees started to go out. All of the pain from the car crash, mixing with the pain from the beating she took and the multiple punches and slaps. She took her third step and slid to her knees as the adrenaline that had been helping her through finally faded away and she was just left exhausted. She looked up as the door slammed open and Ranger and others ran in. She could only focus on Ranger though, he was her pin point as he rushed in and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Babe." He whispered as his hands cupped her cheeks gently. But it still hurt, and he winched when she hissed. "Are you ok?"

She gave him a grin, the blood in her mouth giving her an almost manic look that only frightened Ranger more. "Peachy…. but I think I need to go to the hospital." She said softly.

Ranger raised an eyebrow, she never willing went to the hospital… and she never asked. His fear increasing as he looked her over trying to figure out what blood was hers and what was from the people around the room. His hands roamed as he kept looking.

She tried to grab his hands but fell back on her feet and would have kept going if Ranger had not grabbed her. "Stephanie." He said his eyes going wide.

"Babe." She said back softly. "I have to tell you something." She whispered, and her eyes started to close.

"What?" he asked her sliding his arm under her knees and shoulders to pick her up.

She rolled her head onto his shoulder, "I am pregnant." She whispered into his ear.

But her eyes slid open when he said back, "I know." As he walked out the door.

"Well who the fuck told you, because I am going to kick their ass." She growled before finally passing all the way out.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Stephanie woke up as they pulled into the hospital emergency area. She was wrapped up in Ranger's arms in the back seat. She looked up to see him looking down at her with concern, his eyes widening when he saw her looking at him.

"Hay." She whispered. "I think I passed out for a second there."

Ranger frowned down at her, "No, you passed out for about 23 minutes. How are you feeling?" He asked as the door was opened for them by Tank. He slid out of the truck and began walking her into the hospital.

Stephanie shrugged, "Sore…... mostly my face and neck. The rest of me seems to be ok." She mumbled as she buried her in his neck. She felt Ranger's arms tighten around her, "I am ok. I think I just passed out from the exhaustion. It was like all of the energy just left me."

Ranger nodded as he waited for Tank to get the nurses attention, "Adrenalin rushes will do that. You finally gave out when you know you were safe with us." He whispered.

Stephine's eyes suddenly went round and huge, "Oh my God." She tried to push out of Ranger's arms in a panic, which then made Ranger start to panic.

"What is it." He asked her, tightening his arms so she wouldn't fall. "Are you ok, are you hurting." He looked up to the desk, "I need a doctor now." He bellowed.

Stephanie shook her head at him, "NO… Bobby! Is he ok? He was so hurt when I left." She started to hyperventilate as tears poured down her face. "I can't believe I forgot about him, he was so hurt. Is he ok?" She kept rambling.

Ranger tightened his grip until she hissed in pain, which then made him loosen again, "He was alive and on his way to the hospital when we came to get you."

She paused as a nurse directed him to an empty room, after he laid her on the bed she grabbed his hand, "You have to go find out how he is." She said tears still streaming down her face.

"No, I am not leaving you Babe." He said sitting on the side of her bed.

Stephine started panicking, "NO you have to go find out, Please Ranger. I have to know that he is ok, please. I am fine. I am not going anywhere…. Please." She said starting to cry again.

Ranger closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his thumb rubbing up and down her cheek, "I can never deny you anything, can I?" He asked. He looked up as the Doctor came in and immediately scowled when he saw which Doctor it was. Jimmy, the doctor who had asked her out on a date. Ranger narrowed his eyes at him, then turned to Stephanie, "Nope not leaving now."

She looked up at the Doctor and grinned at Ranger, her face a bloody, swollen, tear streaked mess. "Seriously, oh my god Carlos." She very rarely said his real name so it made him melt a bit as he looked back at her, "I am fine, we are fine. I love you so much… and one of the reasons I love you is because you take care of my piece of mind…. Like finding out about my best friend. Now please, just go ask. You can come right back…. Or even just go ask Tank if he can find out and then come back?" She said reaching out and grabbing his hand.

He sighed, an actual sigh and Stephanie knew that she was becoming a bad influence on all of the men. "Fine." He stood up and said, "You are a pain in the ass and you are stubborn and you are the love of my life, so I will go find you answers." He leaned down to give her a quick soft kiss but pulled back when she hissed in pain, "Also I am locking you up in our apartment. I am going to chain you to the bed and you are never allowed out again."

Stephanie laughed at him, "Sure, you tell yourself that." She reached out and brushed her fingers down his face, "I am fine, I promise…. the only thing stressing me out is not knowing what going on with Bobby. Sooooooooo pleaseeeeee can you go check." She said.

"Ok, I will go check." Ranger said, he turned and looked at the Doctor, "Make sure that she is ok, I will be back sooner than you think." He finished with narrowed eyes and a scowl.

Stephine pushed him gently in the back, "Ohhh stop it and go, the sooner you leave the sooner you will be coming back." She said.

She looked over at the Doctor, who was looking at Ranger with a little fear. "So funny story." She said trying to get his attention. "The man who took me and helped do this." She said pointing to her face. "His name was Jimmy to."

As Ranger left the Doctor finally looked at her and frowned, "Your face seems to get a lot of damage, quiet often."

She smiled at him, "Wasn't my fault." She said.

She watched the doctor jump when Lester said behind him, "Never is Beautiful. Bobby is alive, Ranger went to check on him and get a full update and let him know you were ok. He sent me to keep an eye on you."

Stephanie turned to look at him, "What are you doing in here?" She asked, smiling.

Lester walked over to stand next to her bed, arms folded over his chest, "I was sent to watch…" He trailed off looking at the doctor, "You." He finished with an evil grin.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Ohh stop it, sit down." She said, pushing him into the chair. She turned to the doctor, "So the thing is, I am pregnant."

Lester cut her off, "Yes and we are going to kick your ass when you are done being pregnant, for not telling us that you were pregnant. So that we could protect you better while you were pregnant." He said with narrowed eyes.

Stephanie just looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "First of all. How else are you supposed to protect me? Put me in a bubble on the 5th floor surrounded by armed men?" She said in a monotone voice.

Lester grinned, "That is not a bad ideal… but the bubble would have to be bullet proof."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder how you make it through life. You guys were already doing everything that you could. Hence the massive car accident to get to me." She paused and held up two fingers, "Second you and I both know that you could never actually keep me there." She held up three fingers. "and last I had to tell Ranger before I told you."

Lester scowled, "He did know, he told us."

Stephanie shook her head, "and when Bobby is better I am going to KILL him for telling Ranger because I didn't." She growled.

Lester raised an eyebrow but was cut off before he could speak when Hector came in the room, "No Chica, (I told him)."

The doctor turned and took a step back when he saw Hector, evidently, he remembered him from the last visit.

"Are you fucking kidding, both Bobby and Hector knew, and you didn't tell me?" Lester said looking offended.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "All of you shut it. Bobby knew because he is medical. He told me I was pregnant and helped me get the doctors appointments. Hector knew because he took me into the doctor's appointments. I was going to surprise Ranger tonight. Now, If I can talk to the doctor I want to make sure everything is ok." She huffed out. She turned to the doctor and tried to smile, "Soooo, yep. Can we do an ultrasound to make sure that everything is ok?"

The doctor looked around and shook his head slowly, "Nooooo, actually I am going to refer you to Gynecology for that. I will have the nurse call them now. I will check out your face though." He walked over and began to tilt her face this way and that way, inspecting the damage. "Any pain."

Stephanie laughed, "Only a lot. Mostly my cheek bone, nose and mouth. My body is sore from the car accident, but nothing to bad. I was buckled in and the air bags made a bubble for me."

The doctor nodded, "Can you take off your top for me?" He asked concentrating on the bruises as he began to write in her chart.

Lester and Hector growled lowly under their breath, but luckily the doctor was so focused on her and the chart he missed it.

"Shut it." She whispered to them, "Sure." she said sitting up, slowly trying to pull the shirt up over her stomach. She hissed at the movement and Lester stood up and help her slowly inch out of the top. They all gasped when the saw the deep dark bruise across her chest and hips. She had finger prints bruised into her throat and scratches across her stomach and chest.

"Fuck, Beautiful." Lester said looking at her, "What happened?"

She laughed carefully, "Well I was in a major car accident when they purposely hit us into on coming traffic. Then the bitch Ash hit me across the face with her gun. Then one of the men tried to choke me until I passed out. He is also the one that punched me a couple of times in the face. All in all, a great day." She said wincing.

The three men in the room just stared at her, two with narrowed eyes and one with wide eyes. Finally, Lester growled, "Which man?"

Stephanie grinned at him, "The one that was out cold because I tasered him in the balls, then I tasered him again in the neck to make sure he was out." She watched as the men's eyes went from narrowed to them laughing hysterically. The doctor looked horrified. She shrugged, "He was on top of me and it was what I could reach. It got him off me and leaving me alone." She said.

Lester frowned again, "They are so lucky they have already been arrested because I would kill them." He muttered.

The statement only made the doctor look more afraid. He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "Umm yes, so I think you should get a scan to see if you have any internal bleeding or damage to the face, chest and abdomen. You can't have an x-ray while pregnant, so it will be a CT scan. I am going to have the nurse come in and help you clean up and get your face bandaged up. It doesn't look like you need any stiches, but I will check again after she cleans you up. I am going to see how fast we can get you a scan." He smiled down at Stephine, "I am glad you are ok and congratulations. I will have Gyno come in and see you also."

Stephanie smiled at him, "Can you please make sure that NO one finds out I am pregnant, it will spread like wild fire and I want to be able to tell people. I have a gynecologist already her name is Meg, I will call her to come in, if that's ok."

The doctor smiled at her, "Of course. I will seal your file so only I see it; one nurse and I will have the nurse take you to Gyno so no one see them in here with you."

Stephanie smiled, "Thank you so much." She watched as he left the room. She turned to Hector who handed her his phone, it was already ringing. "Hello." She said when Meg answered.

"Miss me already?" Meg said, Stephanie could hear her grin.

"Yep smart ass…. Plus, I am in the hospital." Stephanie said, "I was hoping that you could come check on us."

Stephanie could hear the alarm in Meg's voice, "Oh my god, are you ok? What happened? What hospital, I am on the way." Stephanie briefly explained what happed and told her the hospital. She hung up and handed Hector his phone right as the nurse came in. Stephanie smiled, she was adorable, 5 foot nothing, blood hair, green eyes and a pretty face with a full smile.

"Well your face is looking like it needs some love. I am going to be your nurse for the night. My name is Lily." The nurse said setting up the table. "I am going to clean you up quick and then take you over to gynecology."

Stephanie nodded at her, "Sounds like a plan." She helped Stephanie into a gown and helped her stand to pull her pants off. Then she helped her sit back onto the bed. Stephanie hissed softly, when the nurse began to gently wipe off the blood.

Lily frowned, "Hold on." She pulled out a spray and applied it to all of the open areas on her face, then she pulled out a needle that had Stephanie's eyes widen and had her pulling back. Lily smiled at her, "You will not even feel it, I just put on a topical and this is only a local. It will numb just the surface while I work. Unfortunately, it won't help past topical."

Stephanie nodded and grabbed Lester's hand, Lester chuckled at her and slid into the bed, so he could wrap his arm around her. "You will be fine Beautiful." He whispered, "Even if you are a big baby."

She closed her eyes and laid the back of her head on his chest, "You get needles in your face, after it was used as a punching bag and tell me if you are ok." She whispered.

He laughed at her, "Been there, done that."

"Not surprised." She said keeping her eyes closed as she felt Lily moving around.

"You guys are the cutest." Lily said, "All finished now too."

Lester grinned at Lily, "This is my little sister… so what's your name."

Stephanie watched as Lily grinned, "I already told you my name… so worst pick up line ever."

Lester didn't falter as he watched Lily start to clean Stephanie's face, "Or the best, I mean, look at my face. I don't need pickup lines really."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him, "Does that actually work for you?" She asked.

Lester grinned, "Nine out of ten times." He said with a shrug.

Lily rolled her eyes, "What is wrong with woman? I mean if this is all it takes, we are going to lose as a species."

"Dammmmmmmmm, you have been DENIED." Stephanie said with a grin, making Hector chuckle at her.

Lester frowned but Lily spoke first, "Yes, denied HARD. It will take a lot more then a pretty face and half an effort to get into my pants."

Lester grinned at her, "You think I have a pretty face?"

"Seriously?" Lily said looking at him with a frown. She turned to Stephanie, "Come on, I am going to wheel you to Gyno for your ultrasound." She finished wiping Stephanie's chin, placed a bandage on a nasty cut on her forehead. She walked over and pulled the wheel chair from the corner over to the bed, "In you go, I am taking you for a ride." Lily said with a grin.

Stephanie smiled and slid into the chair, Lester leaned over and whispered, "I can take you for a ride later, Lily."

Lily deadpanned him, "I would rather take a ride on the subway in the middle of the night alone."

Stephanie grinned, "Ohhhhhh I am dead, just DEAD." She laughed hysterically.

Lester wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Can I ride the subway with you?"

Lily gasped with a smile, "You just don't quit, do you."

Lester grinned at her, "It my charm. Quitting is for losers."

Lily began pushing Stephanie out of the room, "No its your inability to understand what hard pass and gross means, but that is understandable since I am assuming that the majority of the girls you go out with are a bit thick in the head." She said. Lester paused a confused look on his face as the girls left the room and Hector followed them.

Stephanie laughed all the way to gynecology.

-/-

Meg met Stephanie and Hector upstairs in Gynecology, she was out of breath from running. She took one look at Stephanie's face and gasped, "What happened?"

Stephanie shrugged, "You know, we were in an accident and then I was kidnapped again. All in all the same day as usual."

Meg frowned and followed them into the ultrasound room, "Wait both you and Bobby were in an accident?" She asked starting to set up the equipment while Stephanie climbed on the table.

"Yes, and before you ask, Ranger is looking in on him and finding out everything. Lester told me he was alive and speaking. He's waiting in my room to let Ranger know I am upstairs right now. I have to go get a scan when we are done in here." Stephanie said.

"Ok let's check you out first, can you guys go in the hallway?" She asked Hector and Lily. Lily nodded and walked out but Hector shook his head no.

Stephanie sighed, "Its fine, Hector just come stand by my head." She said gesturing at him to come over to her. When he walked up to her head, Meg pulled the wand out and said, "Cold." Before pushing it in and turning on the screen.

"You have had more ultra sounds then most woman do in their entire pregnancy." Meg said, pushing buttons and moving dials trying to get the screen clear.

Stephanie was now starting to panic again, worried when she didn't immediately hear the heartbeats. She took a deep breath, trying to push the panic down. "What's going on, why can't I hear anything?" She asked in a small voice, her hand reaching for Hector's.

"Take a deep breath, Stephanie." Meg said moving the wand in search of the first little bean. "I haven't turned the sound on yet.

Stephanie held her breath for what felt like eternity. Then she saw the little bean come into focus and her heart skipped a beat when Meg turned on the sound and the room filled with the sound of a racing little beat. She started to cry again, "Its ok."

"Yep, Bean A is great, heartbeat sounds prefect. Let's see if we can find B." Meg said moving the wand around a bit in search.

Stephanie looked up at Hector when he squeezed her hand, she grinned up at him. "You know that I never do anything halfway." He blinked down at her, "Why have uno when you can have douce." Hector grinned and looked back at the screen.

Stephanie turned to look to as Meg kept searching, but the longer it took, the heavier the air got. The panic starting to set in again. "Meg." Stephanie whispered, "Where is it?"

"Hold on." She said softly, eyes concentrating on the screen. When the room filled with the second heartbeat, there was a collective sigh of relief and grins. "Baby B likes to hide and sleep." Meg said with a grin.

Stephanie laughed, "This explains so much, Bean A is obviously Ranger. Up front and in charge, probably the one making me sick when I want yummy food. Baby B is me, sleeping and is probably in charge of me craving my salt and sugar that Baby A won't let me have!"

Meg took some more measurements of both babies and took a recording of the dual heart beats for her. She finished up a few moments later, helping Stephanie up and back into the chair, "You look good on the inside. The seat belt probably saved all three of your lives. Now you need to relax and heal the outside. And try not to get in any more fights." She pushed Stephanie into the hall to Lily. "I want to see you again next week to double check everything once you start healing and if ANYTHING changes or you are worried call me right away, ok."

Stephanie, nodded and smiled, "Bed rest, relaxing and being spoiled. I can handle that." They both looked up as the elevator opened and Ranger walked out looking worried. He relaxed when he saw Stephanie sitting and smiling.

"You were not in your room Babe." He said as he walked over and kissed her forehead, "But you are starting to look better."

"I feel better, how is Bobby?" She asked quickly.

He smiled at her, "He is fine, broken leg, concussion but nothing to bad. He is going home tomorrow." He narrowed his eyes at her, "How are you really?"

Stephanie smiled huge, "I am feeling better, they cleaned me up and said that everything is ok." Ranger raised an eyebrow at her, so she grinned, "EVERYTHING is ok, Meg is my Gynecologist and she just double checked. Plus, she gave me proof." She said holding up the disk. She watched as Ranger's body relaxed and he smiled down at her, he squatted down and placed his hands on her legs.

"I am so happy Babe, that you are both ok. I know that haven't had a chance to tell you that yet. But I love you and I am happy." He whispered to her. She leaned forward, cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"You sure?" She asked softly so only he could hear it. She didn't notice the others in the hall backing away to give them a moment of privacy, but Ranger did.

He reached up to cup her cheeks, "Remember what I said to you?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head at him, "What time?" she whispered.

"When I said, I want what you want." He said brushing his thumb gently over her bruised cheek. When she nodded at him he smiled, "Do you want this?" He asked, again she nodded. "Well I lied to you." He whispered.

Stephanie's eyes went huge and she tried to pull back from him, but he held her tight. "When I said I would be ok with anything you wanted, I was telling the truth, I want you. But I also wanted a family with you…. To grow old with you, put a ring on your finger and claim you as mine and only mine. But I didn't want to push you or scare you." He said looking into her eyes. "If it was just you and me forever, just as we were I would have been happy, because I had you…. But now I get everything." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She pulled back and wrapped her hands around his wrists, "What if I still never want to get married?" She asked softly.

He grinned, "I would ask you for one of our compromises." He said brushing her hair back behind her ear.

She grinned at him, "Ok you start." She said and laughed when his eyes widened.

"Now?" He asked.

"Now." She said.

"Ok, I want everything." He said.

Stephanie smiled, "Well you get the baby and me, no wedding though."

Ranger narrowed his eyes, "Fine, Baby, you and you have to wear a ring."

"A ring but no marriage?" She asked confused.

"Sure, it shows the world you belong to me, that we are together. A piece of paper is just a piece of paper." He said shrugging. "But I do want to right to renegotiate later."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine, let me know when you get the ring." But her eyes went huge as he grinned his full 1000%-watt smile and stood up to reach in his pocket. She gasped when he pulled out a sparkling ring. He squatted down and grabbed her hand to place it in her palm. "When?" she asked hoarsely. She cleared her throat and looked up at him, "When did you get this?" she asked

He looked down at it, then back up at her with a smile, "Remember the trip I took right after I picked you up in Point Pleasant?" When she nodded blankly at him. "I was doing a walk through at a Jewelry store we were putting security in and I saw it. The owner said that it was a one of a kind he made. I bought it that day. I had it engraved the next day."

She slowly picked it up and looked inside the ring.

Batman & Wonder Woman Forever was engraved into the platinum ring.

She caught her breath in a sob and looked up at him, "You carry this around?" She asked him, tears streaming down her face.

"Everyday, waiting for you to be ready." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, while taking the ring out of her hands. He sat back and looked her in the eye, "Are you ready?" he asked her.

When she nodded with a watery smile, he slid it on her finger.

"Forever." He whispered to her.

"Forever." She whispered back.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Ranger looked down over at Stephine as he pushed her into the elevator. He hadn't been lying when he said that he wanted everything. Before Stephine, he was sure that he didn't want any of it. He wanted silence and to grow old without the stress of a woman. After the situation with Rachel, he thought that he would never be able to hold and keep a relationship. Then Stephanie had come barging into his life, causing chaos and mayhem. He could still remember the first time he saw her at the gun range. He had walked in and saw her with the wild curly hair, her giant grin and he had to pause. He just started at her, and he knew that he was full and well fucked. He had tried to do everything in his power to stay away. Had tried to walk away. Do mission after mission to get away, yet she had pushed her way right into his life, his thoughts and eventually his heart. Yet he still pushed her away, refusing to let her all the way in. Thinking it was too dangerous for her in his life, that he would never be able to make her happy. But she just kept pushing, caring, doing the little things that started to put the cracks in his wall.

Then she went missing after calling him upset and his world shattered. The wall that he had built was crushed when he couldn't find her. He had explained in general to her why he was upset when he found her, but he never told her everything.

He was mad because his wall was down, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live without her, he was mad because every plan he had to stay away had been destroyed. But mostly he was mad because the thought, the very belief that something could happen to her and he wouldn't be able to stop it, destroyed him… terrified him.

Now he looked down at her and his heart stumbled. She was everything, this chair that he was pushing around held his heart and soul. God forbid anyone who tried to take her away or hurt her again. When he had walked in on her in the building he had been equally, impressed, amused and slightly irritated. He knew that she was not weak, its one of the things he loved about her. The fierce strength and conviction. When she was cornered, she came out swinging…. And swinging hard from the looks around that room. Amused that she was angry at her secret being out… but he was also irritated because he had wanted to take that man and crush him, his blood lust had been at an all time high when he walked into the room. He would not have even shot him, he wanted to rip the man apart with his bare hands. But Stephanie had beat him to it, leaving him unconscious on the ground. He could take soleus in the fact that the Jim had woken up while they were on the way to the hospital and Hal and Cal had left him broken enough that he would not walk or talk for a while. If he couldn't give out the punishment he knew his men would happily give it. In fact, there had been an argument if they let Joe take Jim or if they were going to take Jim back to the building so each man could let Jim know how they felt about him taking Stephanie. Joe had won though when more cops had shown up to back him up. Joe had been nice enough to need to run back to the car for cuffs while Ranges men "took" care of Jim. Then Joe accidently tripped what was left of Jim on the way to the car. In fact, every single person that had been in the building had to be taken to the ER and the Doctors had laughed their asses off when they had been told that Stephanie had put them all there… a little birdy also said that the ER had run out of anesthetic before stiches and cleaning of wounds. The beast in Ranger was finally settling.

He looked down when Stephine shifted in her seat, it was like he was bound to her. Every time she moved, he moved. How did his Madre say it to him when he was talking to her…. magnets. You know that it is meant to be when you start to move like magnets. One moves left the other moves left, one moves right the other moves right. Its instinctual, he doesn't have to look at her, he just feels her move. He watched as she shifted in her seat again, knowing she had to be in pain after refusing all meds from the doctor because of the baby.

"Babe?" He asked her softly.

She smiled up at him, "Just sore." She said, she knew what he was asking.

The elevator stopped and dinged, and the doors slid open, Ranger pushed her out and down the hall towards Bobby's room. Of course, the first thing she demanded was to go see Bobby.

When he pushed her into Bobby's room, Stephanie gasped and stood up to limp to Bobby, "Hay you." She said brushing his hair off of his head, "How are you feeling?"

Bobby's eyes fluttered open, "Awesome." He muttered.

Stephanie looked down at him. He was bruised almost everywhere she looked, his leg was in a thick white cast. She looked down at his face and gave him a small smile, "Good… then I can kill you." She said softly.

Bobby opened one eye to look at her, "Why?" He mumbled, still not moving.

Stephanie grinned down at him, her eyes watering. "You told Ranger my secrete…." She whispered.

He looked slightly confused, "I did?" He tried to lift his hand and grab hers, "I don't remember." He whispered. Then he grinned all of a sudden, "They got me on some good drugs." He said closing his eyes.

Stephanie grinned down at him, "Well then, why don't you share." She said kissing his forehead again.

Bobby grinned with his eyes closed, "Cause its not good for babies." He whispered.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Spoil sport, you always take all the fun out of all the things that I want to do."

Bobby shrugged, "You remember what I said, I am here to help you. Make sure you stay healthy and run away with you when Ranger finds out."

Stephanie snickered, "Well that ship has passed, Ranger already knows… remember? We just talked about this."

Bobby opened one eye again, "Shit, do we have to run away? Where is Hector. He will have to drive… but I am not changing all the diapers." He said closing his eye again.

Stephanie started laughing as the tears slid down her face, "We are good Ranger is happy." She said softly, kissing his forehead again. "Thank you for trying though, even in your drugged up, pain induced half sleep you are taking care of me."

Bobby snorted, then whispered yelled, "Well that's because you're my favorite…. Shhhhh don't tell anyone though. You know how the other men get…. All whinny and crabby…... and honestly a little bitchy. They are like woman."

Stephanie sat back laughing, "I am a woman, dude."

Bobby shrugged dreamily with his eyes still closed, "Yes but you are not a girl…. Girl."

Stephone snorted, "Is that a compliment?" She asked.

"Yep, cause you are a sexy woman…. And all of the men around you are girly men." Bobby said. He sighed and tried to shift before hissing, "All of them whine when they have to come see me. Do you know how many of them are afraid of shots?" He opened one dilated eye to look at her, "They have tattoos, but getting a shot from me is like death." He rolled his one eye making Stephine burst out laughing.

"I have a fit when you have to give me a shot." She said sitting on the side of his bed.

Bobby shrugged even more dramatically, "Yea, but you don't have any tattoos. You really don't like needles… you are not being selective." He said.

Stephanie laughed again, "Fine, true statement. You need to sleep, Meg is coming to see you and I am going to go home to rest. I am sure that I am going to feel most of this tomorrow."

Bobby snorted, "I am feeling it all now."

Stephine leaned down to kiss his forehead, "Shhhhh you can't tell anyone, but you are my favorite also." She waited till he smiled and squeezed her hand, "You always give me the best drugs and take care of me."

Bobby frowned, "Is that all?"

She laughed as she sat back, "Plus you always make me laugh….and feel better."

He smiled his drugged-up smile at her, "I am a joker… now can I sleep?" He asked softly.

"Of course." She whispered, kissing his head one more time.

She stood up and waked over to Ranger and the wheel chair, she smiled when he raised an eyebrow, "What?" She said sitting down carefully.

"That was a lot of kisses." He said pushing her out of the room.

She shrugged, "Kisses make owies better. Besides, I think it was more for me then for him." She took a deep breath, "He was so hurt when I had to leave him Ranger. Yet all he kept asking was if I was ok, if I was the one who needed anything and when they tried to take me, he was … he." She paused starting to cry.

Ranger stopped pushing and walked around to squat in front of her, "Hay now, he is going to be ok." He whispered. "We are a tough lot to kill you know that."

But it didn't have the desired effect he wanted when she started to cry harder, "That's the point, he…you… all of you have enough on your plate without adding me to it. I just make things worse and put you in more danger.''

Ranger burst out laughing, which only confused Stephanie more, "Babe you do realize that the reason that I pushed you away for so long was because I didn't want to put you in danger with what's on my plate, right?"

Stephanie smiled at him softly, "What a pair we make." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

He smiled at her for a moment then frowned, "What was all of that talk about you running away with Hector and Bobby?" he asked softly.

She shrugged, "When I first found out I was freaking out…. so bad. I mean we haven't been together that long and it took you forever to admit that you even wanted me. Then I add a baby on top of that?" She said. "So, Bobby and Hector said that they would run away with me if you were not happy and help me raise the baby with them."

Ranger's eyebrows shot up, "You were going to run away with my child with Hector and Bobby?" he said.

Stephanie grinned, "Well only if you were unhappy and didn't want us…. Plus, they were going to do 75% of the diapers… I argued that it shouldn't be 50% me when there were two of them. It should be 33.333333% but then I also argued that because I have to feed the baby and carry the baby, my percent should go to pee diapers only at 25%." She said with a shrug.

She thought a moment tapping her chin, "In fact, it might be worth running away with them unless you can give me such a good deal."

Ranger grinned, "Well first of all…if you did run, I would track you down and bring you home. Second, I can do 25%, you do 25% we will farm out 40% to all of the men and I am sure between your family and mine they will cover the last 10%."

This time it had the desired effect when she burst out laughing, "Sounds like a deal…." She said.

Ranger stood up and walked around to the back of the chair, "And for the record, I may have just gotten off my ass and made you all mine, but I have loved you for years." He whispered into her ear when he leaned down. "You were never going anywhere before you were having my baby…... now that you are pregnant, you are well and truly fucked … I mean stuck."

Stephanie burst out laughing again.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It took three days for everything to be cleared and put right, well at least 2 of the 4 people that Stephanie took down were finally realized from the hospital after three days. They were all awaiting trial and Timmy and Stephanie were finally safe. Timmy had had a long talk with Ranger, Tank and Stephanie now that he was able to leave if he wanted. He opted to stay and get more training from Rangeman, and work with Hector. He was still on probation, but Stephanie was excited that they even letting him stay at all. Baby steps. Hector had finally admitted that he told Ranger about the baby and Ranger told the team. After she yelled at him in Spanish for a few minutes, much to his dismay and everyone else's amusement, she forgave him. She didn't like it, but she understood, he was trying to make sure she and the baby were safe. But she did say that he owed her free babysitting for a month and had to teach the babies Spanish, so they were fluent. He said of course, she laughed when he still didn't realize there were two of them. He was going to find out when everyone else did and not a moment before, another small punishment she gave him. She never could stay mad at him though, and within a few moments she was asking him if he wanted to go get lunch at the new place they just tired. She was craving the mac and cheese she had gotten.

Bobby came home after 2 days and without the hard drugs the doctor had given him much to his dismay. But he was attempting to hobble on two crutches through the building. The men had taken to pushing his wheel chair after him because he refused to use it. Yet they were wanting to take care of him the way he always took care of them. When he thought no one was looking he would sit in the chair and take a breath. They of course didn't know that he had called them all babies, so there was that. Ranger had forbidden him to come to work, work for at least a week. Which drove him crazy, but it did force him to sleep because he had nothing else to do.

Stephanie went to talk to her mom after everything, and they actually had a very civil and relaxed conversation. Evidently her mother had never known all of the ways she made Stephanie feel like she wasn't good enough. She said the letter made her so upset but she was happy that Stephanie had written it. Her mother agreed that if Stephanie was happy, in the end, that was all that mattered. Stephanie had to reassure her over and over again that she was happy, but she was sure it was probably that her face looked like a black and purple punching bag again. Her mother had actually offered Hector and Lester some cake and coffee while they were there with her. Stephanie had snorted back a laugh when her mother had called Hector sir and complimented him on his tear drop tattoos.

News of her pregnancy spread through the building like wild fire, each man not saying anything to her face because they wanted to let her make an announcement but doing things like making sure she always had a water bottle, crackers. A new fan had been put by the cubical she hadn't used. They followed her asking her if she needed anything, and god forbid she attempted to pick up anything heavier then her purse. Yesterday she tried to pick up a box with a few flies and 5 men descend on her, yelling that they could do it for her. She just snickered and wanting to test her theory moaned that she would kill for some French fries. Low and behold, 16 minutes later there was a bag full of fresh hot McDonalds French fries placed in front of her. Cal said nothing as he walked by, just set them down and kept walking. She was both thrilled to have some many people loving and caring for her, but never having a second alone was driving her a little crazy. Last night she had gone upstairs to go pee because if she did it downstairs the men would hover by the door, making sure she didn't fall in. She thought she was safe in the apartment, but when she walked out Ranger and Ella were standing there "discussing dinner plans for the week". Stephanie had rolled her eyes and went back downstairs with a smile. This morning she had written a note to Ranger while he was at the Gym and left it on the counter that she was going to see the girls.

She had not made it to her car when her phone started ringing, so she sent a text to Hal that she would be back in a while. Within 3 minutes she had gotten 12 texts offering to do her errands, go with her and her favorite was the guilt trip from Bobby that said he needed her help to get something off the top shelf because he couldn't stand. She sent out a text to all 12 saying she was going to see her friends and would be back at lunch, she had her trackers on, had her panic button and no one better follow her. Ranger was actually being the calmest out of all of them, waiting until he got back from the gym (she knew he knew that she was gone), took a shower and was going downstairs to call her.

She was sitting with Lula digging into another donut now that it was past her hours of vomiting when her phone rang.

"Ranger." Stephanie said with a grin.

Lula grinned, "Welllll, I have to give him credit that he waited this long."

Stephanie rolled her eyes but smiled, "ello." She said eating around the filling which was making her re-think the vomit hours…. but she was NOT giving up this donut.

"Babe." He said.

"Ranger." She said into the phone with a grin.

"Nice note." He said.

"Yep, I know. What you doing?" he asked.

Stephanie could hear the ding of the elevator in the phone, "Sitting with Lula eating donuts and gossiping. What you doing?" She asked.

"Going down to work." He said, "Still want to make the announcement this afternoon?"

She nodded, "Yep, I am grabbing something from Meg and then I am on the way." She said pushing the donuts away, dang babies were killing her eating vibe.

"Stay safe." He said this time to her.

She grinned into the phone, "Don't go crazy." She said back, making him chuckle into the phone.

"Love you Babe." He whispered.

"Love you too Carlos…. See you at lunch." She said hanging up.

"Aright let's go, I have been called home and I still have another stop." Stephanie said to Lula, "Lets take the rest to Connie in the new office."

Two hours later and two stops and she was standing back in the building in front of her new office. Her new office was already more than halfway done. The walls had been torn down and put back up, the walls painted a pale blue she had requested. They had stuck some new windows in her office, so she could have some of the sun shine into the room. The thicker carpet put down in both her office and into Rangers, where the wall was 90% glass with sliding doors. A wall of cabinets hid the filing cabinets, office supplies and a million other things. Now all they were waiting on was office furniture she had picked out yesterday. Her office was light and open, and she was excited as she stood in the door way.

Ranger walked up behind her sliding his arms around her, "Does it look ok?" He whispered in her ear.

She leaned her head back with a sigh, "Yea." She said softly.

Ranger frowned slightly, "Hay, what's wrong?"

He waited knowing she was gathering her thoughts, after a moment she tilted her head all the way back, so she could looked up at him, "I am nervous…. of failing, messing up, of disappointing you… all of you." She whispered, but when he went to speak she shook her head at him, "I know." She said, "That you don't think that I will do any of those things. I know that you believe in me…I know this because all of you have told me this over and over again…. But this little piece of me is waiting for the failure because I fail at a lot of things." She turned back to the room, "My last real job, my first marriage…."

She sighed and turned and slid her arms around his waist, "I love you." She said looking up into his face.

He raised an eyebrow at her, so she smiled. "For believing in me, even when I struggle to do it sometimes, for always loving me even when I drive you crazy. For building me up when I tear myself down." She whispered.

Ranger brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, "Your welcome…. But then I have to say. Thank you for loving me, even when I don't feel like I deserve it…. For praying for me when I am gone. For being here and loving all of us, treating all of like we matter…. because we do matter to you." He kissed her softly. "Now I am throwing you to the wolves, it is time for your announcement and it is all you Babe."

Stephanie pulled back with a laugh, "Alright lead the way."

"Wait watch this." Ranger said pulling out his phone, he typed and sent a quick text and Stephine could hear all the dings in the room. Then there was a stamped of all the men running to the conference room.

"Let me see that." She said grabbing his phone. She read out loud, "Stephanie is finally giving her major announcement in 5 minutes in the conference room. We will not wait for you." She turned to look at him with her eyes wide and laughter falling up her lips, "Ranger!"

He grinned, "What it made them move."

She pushed him away laughing and walked through her office into his, grabbing the box she had started just a week ago. "Well alright, lets tell them." She said rolling her eyes.

She came up right as Bobby was hobbling out of the elevator, "What happened to you not standing?" She asked him with a grin.

He grinned and shrugged at her, "I figured it out when you left me all alone to fend for myself." When she laughed at him he snickered, "Have you told anyone else?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "Nope you and me are it right now." She said with a grin, knowing she was peaking Rangers interest again.

"Sweet, at least I win that." He said hobbling ahead of her to grab a seat they had left empty for him.

"Babe?" Ranger asked her outside the door.

"You will see in a second." She said with a grin, "Are you sure you ready for us?" Pointing at herself and the babies.

Ranger smiled, "The two are everything." He kissed her but got confused when she grinned and winked at him, "Aright then let's go."

She walked to the front of the room and held up her hand, "Sooo I was going to tell Ranger this first on Wednesday. However, in true Stephanie fashion, I was kidnaped and you all found out on your own." When they started shaking their heads she rolled her eyes, "Bullll, you guys gossip worst then the Burg. I know that you all know that I am pregnant. Because I know that the few people Ranger told, told everyone else." She was interrupted by the loud applause and cheering around the room. It was vibrating the walls and tables. She gave them a few minutes before holding out her hand. "Ok here is the gift I had made for Ranger."

She handed Ranger the box and watched as he set it down in front of the room on the desk.

He pulled the top off of the box and set it to the side, He pulled out the first small box and pulled open the paper, inside was her pregnancy test with bright pink lines. "I had to help her find that when she hid it in a box of cereal." Bobby called out. The room looked on in horrified silence.

"Ohhhh come on, it was an empty box and it knew you wouldn't find it in there if any of you went to my apartment." She said rolling her eyes.

Ranger looked over at her with a grin, "Only you Babe." He reached in and pulled out the photo album. He slowly opened it to the first page and saw the photo of Stephanie and himself. He slowly turned page after page. Showing the guys the ones that they were in and looking at the ones of the two of them closely. He turned to her, "This is where they where they were going." He said looking up at her.

She shrugged, "I needed to fill up your album." She said with a smile.

He finally made it to the second to last page and saw a photo of the entire team grinning into the camera. It had been a while since the photo was taken. When Ranger held it up he could see all of them men fall silent as they realized they had all made it into the family album.

Stephanie held her breath as Ranger opened up to the last page to see the enlarged sonogram photo she had picked up today. She waited for Ranger to say something as he looked at it, but he was silent. She started to bite her lip in worry. When he finally looked up at her with a question in his eyes, she nodded at him. The new sonogram had the two sacks clearly marked, Baby A and Baby B.

"Two?" he whispered…. "Two babies? Twins?" He asked.

Stephanie grinned at him and nodded as the room erupted in chaos again., "Two." She whispered.

The End.

I want to thank all of you have went on this journey with me. I am sorry it took so long, I had such a block about half way through. However, I have loved every step of this story. And while this one has ended here, it hasn't in my mind. I may add an epilogue and one shots along the way of Stephanie's Pregnancy and her and Ranger and all the Merryman raising the babies. Thanks again to all the people who have followed, loved and written comments to me.

Melissa


End file.
